Two Wheels Move The Soul
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol meets Daryl and a week they'll never forget or get over transpires leaving them both changed. Life turns into a rollercoaster as they figure everything out together. [Caryl] NO ZA AU I own nothing of the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a shorter story. Can't give exact chapter length but I've got plans for it and something else in mind. Think of this as a prequel of sorts. Big thank you goes to EnglishPoet18 and BluLcy for all their inspires they spammed me with to get me writing. I've got some big plans and I hope you all likes where this goes. **

**Carol and Daryl are in their early twenties. Carol and Stacey are twenty and Daryl is twenty-one. Merle is twenty-eight.**

Carol smiled watching the bikes as they drove through town she always loved bike week here. The excitement, the leather, the chrome, and everything that went with it. Being the daughter of one of the best mechanics in the state gave her all the exposure she needed with as many people who came through the shop. They all knew she was Dean's daughter and for as rough as most of them were they all treated her with respect. You didn't disrespect the man or his only daughter when he was working on your bike.

"Carol Ann!" Dean's voice called from the inside of the bay doors.

Turning she walked back up the lane towards her waiting father. Smiling at him she raised a brow, "What?"

"You remember Will Dixon? Well him and his boys are gonna be in town and if they stop by before I get back I want you to call me." His voice was serious letting her know he meant business.

"Alright." She saluted him as he walked past shaking his head, "Get ya ass inside before someone tries to pick you up."

Carol laughed, "You act like I'm not an adult."

Dean looked at her thoughtfully, "Don't care how old your ass is your still my daughter. Too early in the day to think about murder."

Carol watched him pull away and moved inside the shop trying to find something to busy herself with. She tried to listen for sounds of anyone pulling up but the there was so much traffic with it being bike week that she couldn't make much out. Looking up at the sounds of boots she smiled broadly at the person making their way towards her.

"Didn't think you were going to be able to make it in!" Carol laughed.

"You think some waitress job is going to keep from all these leather clad men?"

Carol eyed her friend shaking her head, "Ace most of them are OLD!"

Licking her lips she leaned in, "Got a thing for older men Carol."

"Considering we just turned twenty and most are in their fourties or older I think you need to aim a bit lower." Carol grinned at her.

Stacey jumped up on the desk setting down heavily crossing her booted legs under her, "Where's your dad?"

Carol sighed, "He went on a run for parts."

"Wanna get out of here?" Stacey grinned her eyes twinkling.

Carol smiled, "I can't. He's expecting some men and he wants me to wait and call him when they get here."

As if on cue the thunderous sounds of bikes echoed close and Carol leaned looking out the door seeing three bikes on the lane. Carol stood moving out the doors towards the lead man who she immediately recognized as Will. She would never be able to forget what this man looked like for as long as she lived. Her father and Will had served in the military together and there were pictures of him with her father together over seas and even back here. He came to visit he father often over the years, they had formed a brotherhood in blood and battle. He was like family and his demeanor was calming to be around but there was no doubt that he could be a frightening man if he had the mind to be. The other two men with him though she couldn't say she knew. Maybe one was Merle but she couldn't be sure since it had been so long since she had seen him.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Carol Ann!" Will laughed walking towards her his heavy booted feet thudding.

Smiling broadly she was enveloped in a crushing hug that lifted her from the ground in not time. Her feet dangled as he held her supported against his solid frame. He laughed deeply it vibrating against his chest where her face was planted. He let her down holding her out at arm's length and whistling, "Grew up on us girl. Not sure I like that shit."

Carol blushed but he winked at her before holding his hand out to Stacey next to her, "Ma'am."

She blushed deeply and Carol smiled, "This is my friend Stacey."

"My pleasure." His deep southern drawl was gruff.

Carol could see one of the men behind him kicked back leaning on his bike but the other was blocked from her view. She was pretty sure these were his sons but wasn't sure. She'd met Merle a few years back before he shipped out but she couldn't remember the other one too much.

"Boys!" Will's voice commanded attention. "Get ya asses up here and say hello."

Carol met Merle's eyes and he gave her a smile before his eyes landed on Stacey his look turning wolfish. He was his dad made over in every bit. He was stocky and had the look of military about him his eyes pensive even when they changed. Turning her eyes back over she watched as his other son made his way towards them on silent feet. He was leaner, more lithe and whipcord built from what she could see that wasn't covered in his leather jacket. He was looking down obscuring his face from view as he stepped next to his father on the left just behind him.

"Merle you remember Carol Ann. Daryl don't think you met her then you were with Norman when I came down here." He spoke to the youngest.

His face lifted at Will speaking directly to him and Carol sucked in a breath and felt Stacey grip her arm tightly. Daryl licked his lips the dark sunglasses obscuring his eyes as he looked at the older man.

"Sounds about right." His southern drawl was more pronounced than Merle's and his words were like sandpaper covered in sin and honey. Just the right amount of burn to make it sweet.

His face turned to her and she got her first real glimpse of him and swallowed heavily feeling like she couldn't breathe. He was beautiful with his tossled wind-swept hair hanging haphazardly over his forehead just dark enough to not be considered blonde. She wanted to run her hands through it and see how soft she knew it would feel against her skin.

Will smiled at her clearing his throat, "Carol this is my youngest Daryl."

Stacey moved past her when she didn't speak, "Are y'all thirsty? Carol go ahead and call Dean." She elbowed her and Carol shook her head slightly blushing hard before nodding and turning to walk into the shop.

She made her way to the office feeling Stacey behind her after a minute. "Hey! There here dad." She nodded keeping her eyes on Stacey as she heard the men out front laughing. There was a deep barking laugh and a deep chuckle, but it was the softer laugh that got her attention. She just knew it was Daryl's.

Hanging up she blushed again as Stacey gave her a knowing smile, "Did you just have a stroke out front?"

Carol looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you're the only one. If you'd stared at him any harder than you would have died from not breathing." Stacey smiled at her.

Carol shook her head meeting her eyes, "I don't know what happened."

"Carol Ann Halcomb. That is the first time I've seen you speechless and seen you any bit interested in a man. It's the leather isn't it? Or is that mole just above his lip...I just wanna lick it." Stacey teased.

Carol's mind recalled his face rapid fire in her mind and she let herself focus on his face. It was sculptured in a way that made you wanna investigate every peak and valley. His high cheek bones and smooth lips with that mole just made your mouth drool and your thighs tighten against the ache. He was the type of man you could get lost looking at if you weren't careful. She was nervous to see what he would look like without that leather jacket on after it exposed more of him and those sunglasses. She was hungry to see his eyes in a way she didn't quite understand.

Carol huffed, "Shut up."

Stacey elbowed her and they made their way back outside just as Daryl straddled his bike laughing with Merle. His face was split into a wide grin showing off perfectly straight white teeth and Merle was speaking low, and from what she could recall of the man he was no doubt saying something filthy. Daryl shook his head looking down as Merle made lewd gestures while Will wasn't looking at the pair of them.

"Oh come Darylina act like you wouldn't!" Merle laughed.

Will turned looking at them, "Merle quit startin' shit."

"Aint startin' shit, statin' facts here!" Merle grinned. Will winked at him and Daryl sighed as they got closer.

"Can't you just leave shit alone. And by that I mean me! Leave me the fuck alone." Daryl snapped.

Carol and Stacey set back watching both men sneakily as they set talking lounging on their bikes. Will was shaking his head stepping in between them ever so often breaking up would be fights before they could start.

"You know maybe you're right...maybe I should look at younger men. Merle seems like a good start." Stacey quipped. "I would have said Daryl but I think you're already about to combust sexually just being around him."

Carol raised her eyebrows, "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Cause I'd ride him into the ground." Stacey grinned at her.

Dean pulling up distracted them all and he was off his bike in no time grabbing Will and hugging him. "Brother! How the fuck you been?"

Will smiled stepping back, "Good if I could keep these two from tearing each others throats out."

"Aint that what brothers do?" Dean laughed, "Merle aint you to old to be fuckin' with your baby brother?" He moved closer to the pair of them pulling each into a one-armed hug. "Goddamn Daryl you've grown up. Makin' my ass feel old."

"Cause your ass is old." He grinned at him.

"How old are you now?" Dean questioned smiling at his quip.

Will stepped next to him his arm going around Daryl's shoulders, "He's just turned twenty-one."

Dean whistled, "Think we can do something about that...What day was it?"

Daryl shook his head ducking away from the attention being on him. Shaking his head Merle laughed stepping closer, "It was just three days ago. Been on the road the entire time tough."

"Carol!" Dean whistled. Carol walked over looking at her father, "Karen's still open?"

Carol raised her eyebrow, "What time is it?"

"Just after four." Merle smiled at her.

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah she'll be open later cause of the rally this week."

Dean shot her a look, "Get ya shit and show these two where it is and let Karen know it's for his birthday."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him but he pursed his lips not looking away. She sighed and turned getting a wide grin from Stacey whose eyes were so bright and full of amusement Carol had to forcibly hold in a groan. Walking towards the shop she walked in the office getting her purse as she let it fall around her body as Stacey walked in.

"Soooo...what are you taking?" Stacey quipped with a wide smile.

Carol growled walking by her as she dug her keys from inside her purse. She walked back out about the time both men kicked started their bikes Merle letting his idle loudly on purpose. Merle's bike was clearly set up in a way to attract attention with the pipes he'd had installed and the engine he was sporting. Daryl's though was no less powerful but quieter, sharper, and built for speed.

Dean smiled at her as she neared pulling his wallet out as she walked close by. Stopping her with a look he handed her bills and nodded at her not speaking since Merle kept revving his engine. Will shot him a look and Merle's loud laughter died down with the engine to an idle. Daryl shook his head hot boxing the rest of his cigarette while they waited.

Will looked at Daryl then at her, "Make sure he doesn't try to take off on you. Merle is likely going to show his ass and Daryl hates attention being on him. The less said about his birthday to them there the better." Will sighed.

Carol nodded chewing her lip shooting at look at Daryl, "Alright."

Dean smiled at her, "Carol Ann and Stacey, don't you let them boys one up you. Give as good as you get."

Will snorted and Carol eyes widened knowing Stacey was getting ready to embarrass her father.

She stepped closer to him her hip bumping his, "I always give as good as I get Dean." She purred before sauntering off toward Carol's car.

Carol followed after her and she stopped when Stacey did, "Are y'all riding your bikes or with us?"

Merle and Daryl shared a look both grinning, "Sugar four wheels move the body but two wheels move the soul." Merle cooed.

Neither said anything else as they walked the bikes backwards waiting at the lane for the two women to take the lead. Carol smiled at his words and the easy way they had about them. It was nice to see someone younger around here instead of all the older men her father usually had around. She smiled to herself already thinking about what could be in store for this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get pm's about these characters being out of character I want to make some things clear. Daryl is younger. His father hasn't beat him, he still had a rough past with some things that happened but nothing that would damage him near as bad. He's still the awkward shy guy that has no game but younger. I've took liberties here. It's my story, I can do that. Also with them being younger Carol isn't damaged from Ed. Also they are drinking and young. Things and shit happen. It's summer for them...just go with it. Any questions about anything in this...just message me.**

Pulling up he planted his feet and let the bike idle for a second looking at the building in front of him. He had been through here a few times but never really through here if you knew what he meant. Cutting the engine he kicked the stand down and dismounted bouncing on the balls of his feet stretching his back and muscles. They had been riding for the better part of two days and he was wore the fuck out they hadn't really stopped to eat or drink really just been driving like the devil himself was after them.

Merle pulled up parking next to him as Dean's daughter and the other girl climbed free of her car. His eyes shielded with sunglasses he let them slide over her long smooth legs up to her breast that were the perfect size. Her nipples were hard and pushing against her tank top as she stood laughing with her friend her face lighting up as she done so. Licking his lips he shook his head and looked off before he got himself shot. Dean would tear his dick from his body for the thoughts and things he wanted to do to his daughter.

"See somethin' you like brother?" Merle chuckled standing next to him. "Carol or the other?"

Turning and looking at Merle, "What are you on about? Who the fuck is who?"

"Carol is Dean's daughter not sure who the other's name. But her tits speak enough I don't need a fuckin' name." Merle leered.

"Goddamn." Daryl muttered as Carol stopped in front of the door.

"Y'all comin?"

"I hope." Merle cackled.

Carol's friend turned and shot Merle a look that made Daryl blush. Shaking his head he followed after Carol his eyes following the sway of her ass as she walked, she had that natural swing in her step that made a man want to get on his knees and beg. And right now he wasn't above begging.

"Carol Ann didn't expect to see you here today. How's that daddy of yours, that scoudrel.." Her voice was soft and filled full of affection. She looked behind Carol smiling wide, "Who are your friends here?"

"You remember Will Dixon? It's his sons." Carol spoke softly.

Karen's smile broadened further, "Well if you left those two together I'm not sure they wont get arrested those two always were trouble together." Her eyes turned back to the brothers and she smiled at them, "Name Karen Lancaster nice to meet you..."

Merle stepped forward, "Name's Merle and this is my baby brother Daryl."

Daryl nodded at her his voice rough, "Ma'am."

She smiled at him, "So what can I do for you all?"

Carol moved forward, "Dad said to let you know that this is for Daryl's birthday."

Karen turned to him smiling, "How old are you honey?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "Twenty-one ma'am." He felt his face heating up from the attention being on him.

She hummed and turned motioning them after her, "Now don't tell on me." She chuckled, "But I do have the best shine this side of the Mason Dixon line."

Merle hooted and he groaned shaking his head already knowing Merle was going to drag his ass around till he gave in. He couldn't refuse really with it being Dean and really he could use a drink at the moment. He knew he was gonna get shitfaced fast though with him not having eaten anything all day or really the day before but fuck it.

Karen opened a hidden door and she grinned, "Use to be a speak easy back in the old days. My grandfather has been makin shine longer than the law has been in this town."

The door swung open to expose a spacious area fitted for a comfortable gathering, an intimate gathering. He swallowed at the thought his mind flicking back the sway of Carol's hips. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips feeling her brush past him to go inside. She smiled up at him her face red and Merle elbowed him.

"She wants it brother. Don't be a goddamn pussy." Merle spoke low so only Daryl would hear him.

Merle waggled his eyebrows at Daryl setting down on one of the couches that circled the room. It was elaborate he had to give it that. With the rich red walls and deep mahogany cherry stained floors, it painted the room in deep colors leaving the room with a shadowy glow. Even with lights placed around the room it felt like everything stayed shadowed and cloaked, secretive.

He set down across from Merle on a couch facing him and shrugged his leather jacket from his body. It was hot as fuck and without the wind from the bike on him it was unbearable even in the air conditioning. He felt his shirt cling to him with sweat and he grimaced wanting nothing more than to have a shower. He was road weary, tired, and hungry he didn't feel like setting around with people he didn't really know.

Merle was talking up the girl that was with Carol and she was eating out of the palm of his hand in not time leaving him to shake his head. He wasn't sure how his brother managed to get women to eat out the palm of his hands in seconds flat but the bastard always did. He was always saying shit about Dixon charm but if there was such a thing he sure as fuck didn't get it.

Carol set down next to him about the time Stacey's mouth and Merle's started a war he didn't want to see the end of. Cringing he looked away, "Fuck." he muttered. Seeing Carol looking at him he blushed, "Excuse me." Will would slap the fuck out of him for speaking like that in front of Carol while he himself cussed up a storm.

She smiled turning on the seat as she sipped her drink. He was already feeling the effects of the shine burning through his system and pulled his sunglasses off tilting his head back.

"Is your brother always so forward?" Carol laughed.

Snorting, "Something like that. Keep clear of him...all I'm saying."

She laughed the sound sweet and feather light around him in contrast with the deep sultry room they set in. His eyes tilted to hers and he watched the flush on her cheeks knowing his appraisal was likely embarrassing her but he couldn't help it. She was one of the most beautiful women he had seen, she was a classic beauty in every since of the word.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was breathless.

Looking away he felt the heat of her stare on him and shifted in his seat wanting to drag her to him. He knew better than to put hands on a woman though without her expressed consent, he wasn't looking to get slapped. Carol moved closer to him the more Merle and Stacey got lost in each others body.

He wasn't sure how long he had set and listen to Carol talk about any and everything but he had. When her soft lilting voice stopped he looked over seeing her watching him with her blue eyes intently. Flicking his eyes around he didn't see Merle or Stacey anywhere and shook his head, hopefully his ass wasn't just out in the back fuckin' her where anyone could see.

"They've been gone for awhile."

Looking back at her he couldn't help the boyish grin on his face and pulled his cigarettes out. It was no doubt dark and he was too drunk to drive by now so he just settled on the wide couch that was almost like a bed. Lighting up he started blowing smoke rings in the dark feeling himself loosen up more with the shine in his blood and his brothers overbearing personality not there sneering at him.

"What are you gonna do with your life Daryl?" Carol questioned suddenly.

Daryl blew another smoke ring his eyes following it as it hung between them. He thought about what she asked his mind running through things he knew he was good at and things that were expected of him. His father and grandfather just wanted him to do something and make a living for himself not wasting the time he had. But truthfully Daryl wanted to do like all the men in his family. Every Dixon that was worth his salt had been in the military in some form or fashion. He had never brought it up to his father or family really. He was the youngest of all the men in his family and considered the baby, and goddamn they treated him like one.

"Military." He spoke quietly. "Family tradition."

Carol scooted closer to him her thigh rubbing against him and she nodding her head, "My dad talks about the military a lot...talks about like he misses it."

Daryl smiled, "I've heard more stories about Will and Dean together over seas than I can recall." Daryl snorted his body slumping with fatigue more.

The more he settled into the couch the more Carol settled into his side. Usually he would move away from someone and set off by himself not one to have his space invaded but something about her was soothing. Couldn't hurt though that she smelled fuckin' amazing though, he couldn't place the scent though. He could smell peaches on her and it was making his mouth water though and he couldn't help but wonder if she was just as sweet.

Daryl turned his head to look at her about the time she turned her head and their eyes locked. Her breath hitched out of her chest and she parted her lips her tongue sliding out over her full bottom lip leaving it glistening at him in a taunt. Daryl swallowed he wasn't a stupid man and the look in her eyes was invitation enough to kiss her and the alcohol in his system was just enough that right at the second he didn't give two shits if Dean made him useless to a woman.

Leaning in he claimed her lips and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back her tongue sliding against his bottom lip. Daryl groaned his hand cupping the side of her throat feeling her heart in his palm hammering away. He shifted dragging her closer to him deepening the kiss chasing her taste around. She tasted of peaches like he thought and he could taste the faintness of the alcohol in her mouth giving mixing with his own. She mewled against him arching into his chest as their tongue danced together. Her hand slid along his thigh tensing causing his blood to hum and head south following her hand. He groaned when she tightened her grip on him and she smiled into the kiss letting him take control of it.

Breaking apart for air her pupils were dilated and she was looking up at him her eyes wide. She smiled suddenly the look making him smile with her despite his heavy breathing. The sound of a door banging open and his brothers laugh had them breaking apart. Carol didn't move away from like he thought she would have but instead stayed setting right against him her body flush with his her hand still resting on his thigh. He tried to get control of his heart and hard on knowing Merle was going to give him shit soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol stared straight ahead watching as Merle and Stacey made their way back through to where her and Daryl were. Her hand was still setting on his thigh and the feeling of his muscle below her hand was making her feel light-headed or maybe that was the alcohol. She chanced a look over at him and he had his head leaned back again the column of his throat exposed. She couldn't believe someone who looked like him was single and that some girl hadn't already claimed him.

"You asleep Darylina?" Merle chuckled.

Carol watched his eyes go to her hand then his brother again. His eyes turned appraising in an instant and she was more aware of what they had done and where it had been headed. Merle's eyes went to her and she unconsciously flexed her fingers on Daryl's thigh causing him to shift under her touch. She knew she should move her hand, she wasn't the type of girl to throw herself at a man but there was something about him. She felt like if she moved her hand he'd disappear on her altogether. She had never really been attracted to anyone and felt that pull that she had the second she had seen him. It wasn't even just about looks, something about his quiet demeanor and his voice was like a wild-fire in her blood.

No with other men that had tried to flirt with her all through high school up to now had been nothing but a pest. It annoyed her and she couldn't see any of them in an attractive light. Stacey always told her she was going to be a nun and die a virgin. Always swearing she was missing out on one of the bigger joys of life.

"You hear me baby brother?" Merle's voice took on the tone of an older brother and worried.

Daryl lifted his head locking eyes with him, "No I aint asleep you jackass."

Merle set down across from him his eyes going back to her as Daryl's head dropped back again. He was studying her and she felt like she was being interviewed in a way. He wasn't saying anything but the silence was speaking for him right now more than she was sure his words could. Merle was open book at times with his eyes more than anything. They were on fire and questioning her motives. The thought almost made her laugh being that Daryl was a grown man.

She could remember though the times he had come in with Will and the way Merle had talked about his younger brother. No doubt that he'd kill anyone over his brother to be sure he was safe. There was strong blood between them and she even seen it in the way Will looked at his youngest. Daryl's tone earlier when he had mentioned being the youngest and wanting to join to the service made sense now. He hadn't told his father or brother because they would likely push him away from what he wanted.

"Did you hear me Carol?" Stacey smiled at her knowingly.

Clearing her throat and blushing Carol looked at her pulling her eyes away from her hand on Daryl. "Sorry no."

Stacey laughed, "I said your dad called and said that him and Will were getting something to eat then coming to get the boys."

Carol frowned at her words but chewed her lip forcing her words back. She barely knew him so why was she bothered at the prospect of him leaving so soon. Licking her lips trying to think of a change of subject she could still taste him there and she smiled repeating her actions.

Daryl set up suddenly his eyes flicking around the room before he stood in one switch motion. All of their eyes tracked him across the room to where he disappeared. Carol suddenly felt like a spot light was on her and she looked away.

"So you and my brother huh?" Merle smiled at her waggling his eyebrows. Carol looked at him briefly but didn't say anything and his smile just grew wider. "Don't need you to confirm it. His beard done it for you."

Carol raised an eyebrow and Stacey smiled at her, "Beard burn."

Carol's face turned so red she felt heat pouring over body. She looked at Stacey but she shrugged and Carol was ready for a change of subjects. "Did he say when he'd be here?"

Stacey chewed her lip, "Should be here in next few minutes."

Merle kicked his legs out, "I fuckin' hope. I'm goddamn tired."

Daryl walked back by buckling his belt yawning and he slumped into the seat, "I hear ya."

The door swung open suddenly and Will stepped through Karen right behind him followed by Dean. Will's eyes immediately went to Daryl then his oldest. She was right about them being like guard dogs around him, it had to get old. She seen Dean eyeing her but he kept his mouth shut and she was aware of how close she had really moved to Daryl even after he came back from the bathroom. She wasn't even aware of moving closer to him.

"How drunk are you Daryl?" Will questioned.

Daryl lifted his eyes, "Aint drunk."

Karen smiled, "He didn't drink like his brother here. Don't think he's much for shine boys."

"Nah my boys more of a southern comfort man." Will smiled setting down on his other side. Will's arm came up and over the back of the couch around Daryl's shoulders his hand brushing against her since she was so close to Daryl.

Karen turned her eyes on to him, "If you would have rather have Southern Comfort you should have said something honey."

Daryl gave her a side smile and shook his head, "Aint much for drinkin' and drivin' ma'am."

"How the hell you get one son that has manners and the other is a scoundrel Will?" Dean laughed dropping down next to Merle.

Merle elbowed him, "Aint my fault Darylina's always been the sweet one."

Daryl scowled and Carol couldn't help the smile that split her face watching the men argue back and forth. Daryl was quiet even with them around and she felt her eyes drawn back to him as he chewed his lip. She felt Will's laugh shake Daryl's form as he tightened his grip around Daryl. Daryl slumped more before standing suddenly. All eyes turned to him but looked away when his cigarettes were pulled from his pocket.

"You can smoke in here." Karen smiled.

He shook his head making for the exit and Will watched him before looking to Merle. Something passed between the two that had eyes on her. Even her father was looking at her and she looked at Stacey hoping she'd say something about leaving. She didn't feel as comfortable now with the attention and she got why Daryl had made for the exit.

Stacey stood up yawning and grinned at her, "I'm tired Carol. You wanna get out of here?"

Dean leaned forward-looking at her, "How much have you drank?"

Carol frowned, "I'm sober."

Dean shook his head, "You aint driving anywhere. You aint a drinker Carol Ann."

Merle snorted and grinned at her and she watched the wheels in head and then he shrugged, "Get Daryl to take them."

"How the hell is your brother going to get back then?"

"He's got two fuckin' legs aint he?" Merle snapped with no real menace.

Carol felt her face flush at the thought of Daryl in her place. What would he look like standing in her living room, her bedroom better yet. Her mind drifted to the solid feel of him when she had been pressed against him and the intoxicating taste and smell of him. Licking her lips searching for that taste again she frowned.

Just as soon as she opened her mouth to protest Daryl came around the corner. All eyes turned to him and then Dean looked to Will then her. "Stacey you stayin' at Carol's?"

Nodding her head at him, "Yes."

Carol chewed her lip and seen Dean smile at her, "Daryl do me a favor?"

He looked at the man as he grabbed his leather jacket pulling it on. Will stood up walking closer to him as did Merle and Daryl backed away from them. His eyes turning suspicious. Will grabbed his shoulders forcing Daryl to hold still and look at him, Will searched his eyes and then nodded. "You really aint much for shine are you boy." He chuckled.

Daryl huffed but Merle appeared next o him suddenly and Carol walked closer to her father while they were distracted. "I'm good to drive dad." She pleaded.

He stood up glaring at her, "And if you wreck and kill your friend here...how you gonna deal with that Carol Ann? Cause by means if you're good to drive risk her life." He growled low just to her.

She paled, "I wouldn't hurt her."

"No one means to wreck and kill their friend. You DON'T drink and drive girl." He snapped.

Carol crossed her arms, "Daryl drank."

Her eyes unwillingly went to him about the time Merle got in front of him completely and she seen Daryl's entire body jar from the force of Merle shoving stuff in his pockets. What the hell was he doing? Will blocked her view walking towards her a scowl on his face but his eyes were amused and she knew it was at her expense.

"My son is sober." Will shrugged, "You on the other hand Carol are looking like you had a good night."

Carol blushed and Dean laugh his eyes looking at Will as he spoke to the man. Will was looking at her though and she fought the blush that burned across her face as she watched Merle try to man handle Daryl. Daryl was resisting him and she got a glimpse of his stomach and hips as he swatted away Merle's advances.

"Hold the hell still Darylina'." Merle laughed. Daryl snarled and there was a loud thud followed by Merle groaning. "Alright you little bastard I'll rip your fu-"

"Merle!" Will snapped silencing him. "Leave your brother alone." Carol finally pulled her eyes away from Daryl and seen Will smiling at her. He winked at her causing her blush to deepen. "Daryl get over here."

Appearing next to his father as he righted his clothes he looked up seeing both Dean and Will looking at him, "What?"

"Do me a favor Daryl and run my girl home. Her and Stacey." Dean asked.

Daryl shot a look at each girl before sighing and nodding his head.

Will looked at Carol,"Keys."

She huffed but dropped them in his hands and they were tossed at Daryl. He caught them deftly and avoided a hit from Merle at the same time. "Back the hell off." He growled.

Stacey leaned in to Carol her mouth close to her ear, "At least when you decide to climb him like a tree he'll be in your apartment."

Carol turned around looking at her wide-eyed, "I did not jump him."

Stacey smiled, "Carol if the looks you keep shooting him and the way you watch him move around is anything to go by...you're gonna be on him the first chance you get. And I was right cause I _know_ you were as soon as we disappeared earlier." She shrugged, "Besides even when we got back you wouldn't take your hand off him."

Carol couldn't help the smile on her face but said nothing not willing to talk about it with so many men around. She'd talk to her later and maybe Stacey would know what was going on.

"Drive careful." Karen smiled.

Carol hugged her by and trailed after Daryl's form till they were outside. He let a breath the second they stepped out the door and she couldn't help but feel the same. Stacey moved quick and was in the back seat her eyes shooting to Carol as she waggled her eyebrows.

Daryl pulled the door open and cringed at the tight fit, "Christ." he muttered as he slid the seat back as far as it would go.

"Long legs." Stacey purred in Carol's ear.

Carol buckled up and looked at him as he started the car. He looked at her raising a brow, "Where the hell am I going?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl swore under his breath as he listened to Carol and Stacey talk while she occasionally gave him directions. Truthfully he was thankful for the both of their distraction, he wasn't good with people or small talk. He also had no clue what to say to some woman his brother just fucked. It was awkward and he was pissed he was volunteered to cart around two girls like a damn chauffeur.

Add to that he didn't know how the fuck he was getting back to his bike... he was all kinds of annoyed. He wasn't even sure where Will had set up there reservations, he hadn't thought to ask. It was all just starting to get to him and he felt like he was trapped. His eyes went to the girl in the back seat and she as smiling broadly at her friend as she nodded along. Carol was next to him her face split into a wide smile as well as she was turned in the seat looking back. Her hair was falling around her shoulders in auburn waves as she waved her hands talking with more enthusiasm than he had seen in a long time.

"Turn here Daryl." Stacey called.

Doing as she said he seen the parking structure and pulled in shutting the car off. Climbing from the vehicle before either spoke to him he pulled his cigarettes out immediately lighting one and reveling in the flood of nicotine in his system. The sounds of laughter died as Carol and Stacey climbed free from the vehicle and walked around towards him.

Stacey grabbed Carol hugging her up and stepped back, "I told Clairee I'd stay with her tonight."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "When did you see her? I thought you just got in..."

Smiling she nodded her head, "I know but have I ever been able to tell that woman no and she listen?"

Carol laughed shutting the car door, "No your grandmother always was hard headed."

Daryl blew out a cloud of smoke watching as Stacey walked towards a car on the other end of the parking lot. Carol turned to him and gave him a shy smile and gestured to her apartment. He followed after her his eyes following the line of hr back to her heart shaped ass and further down her legs. Shaking his head he focused on something ahead of her to keep him from undressing her further with his eyes.

Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl and felt her heart leap into her throat as he stepped through her door. His eyes landed on her briefly before flicking around her apartment taking it in. It was more open than he had expected but it had a comforting feel to it.

"Can I get your jacket?" her soft voice got his attention again and his eyes were drawn to her again.

Daryl sighed and shrugged out of his jacket his attention landing on her. She was flushed again and the look on her pale skin was beautiful. Letting his eyes follow the flush across her body they stopped at her collar-bones where the shirt blocked his view. Following her to where she gestured he set on the couch his eyes searching out a phone but there wasn't one.

Carol walked back in and smiled at him setting on the couch, "I'm sorry Dean made you drive me here. Kind of stranded now..."

Daryl chuckled and looked over at her watching as her lips parted her breath leaving her quicker. Raising an eyebrow at her as her fingers traced along his forearm, "Carol what're you doin?"

Carol shifted closer to him and her hand venture further up his arm her nails scraping. A groan slipped past his lips and her breath hitched at the sound escaping him causing her own moan to slip, the sound sending lightning and fire down his spine. Daryl moved quick gripping her waist and arm and lifting her up and over his waist. Daryl gripped the back of her neck dragging his nose up her throat and following along her jaw. His lips grazed hers as she parted her lips her tongue slipping out to slide along her bottom lip.

Daryl moved fast his tongue tracing the same slick path along the seam of her lips. She moaned and locked her fingers in his hair dragging him more into her the kiss turning heated as her taste flooded his mouth. He wanted to taste all of her to know if she was this sweet everywhere. The thought of his tongue teasing sliding along her body had his cock rigid and hard in his jeans, the ache almost painful.

Carol rocked her hips into him and he grunted breaking away for air. She was panting looking down at him her fingers scratching along his neck in the soft hair close. She smiled at him shyly again and Daryl leaned back looking her over, shaking his head he shifted. He couldn't do this. He was sober and she as drunk, he wasn't Merle. He liked his women lucid, wet, and willing. If Carol wanted this he wanted her to be sober when she went there.

As if reading his mind Carol leaned forward capturing his lips again her hips grinding into him harder. She kissed down his jaw and her lips met his ear nipping at it, "Touch me Daryl."

Her hands gripped his on and started dragging them up her body rucking her shirt up as they went. He watched as more of her flesh was exposed to him the further his hands went. She purred her breath along his neck causing his breath to hitch as his hands palmed her breast. The weight settled in his groin just as much as his hands.

Carol's head tipped back exposing her throat to him as his hands manipulated her nipples through the soft silk of her bra. Growling he pulled the cups down forcing them to expose her breast to him. Leaning forward his mouth closed over one it hardening further with each swipe of his tongue. Groaning around a mouthful of her she jerked and he knew he had to taste her. If he didn't it'd kill him.

Pulling off her he let his hand drift further down between her spread thighs. He palmed her and she moaned nodding her head at him, "I wanna taste you." It wasn't a question.

Carol's eyes went to his and her breath rushed from her as she let his words wash over her. He didn't look away watching as the flush on her skin deepened the more his hand moved against her. She was more responsive than he could have hoped for, it was driving him crazy. Her eyes were lust drunk and dipped in sin, that alone had him hard enough to bust his zipper.

"Bedroom." She panted and jerked her head to a door off to the side.

Daryl stood in one fluid motion taking her with him refusing to relinquish his hold on her for a second. Her mouth was on his again as he walked them the short distance to her bed. Dumping her down onto it he watched as the her breast bounced above the cups and she smiled up at him. Ignoring the knot that formed in chest and throat Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Tell me now if this isn't what you want Carol. I won't stop if you don't, not until you scream my name." Daryl growled leaning into her his nose running up her thigh and nipping her just above her mound.

She moaned letting her legs fall wider for him and she chewed her lip. Daryl let his fingers hook in the waist of her jeans and panties, they stroked her rhythmically waiting on her answer. Looking at him through her lashes she raised her hips enough for him to slide her pants free and that was all he needed. He smirked at her licking his lips watching as her pants peeled away from her exposing more of her creamy skin by the second.

Tossing her pants over his shoulders but pulling her underwear free last he locked eyes with her. Her arousal was evident and glistening on her lips. She watched him closely and he pulled her underwear up to his face breathing deeply and her mouth opened her chest heaving. That flush he loved appeared again racing down her body making him want to chase it.

"Daryl." Carol panted, "please."

Shushing her he let his fingers slip between her slick heat teasing her before slipping his finger inside. Letting out a breath at how tight she was he looked up at her, "Carol.." His voice wasn't his own anymore. He leaned in looking up at her over her pubic bone as he parted her lips. She leaned up further to watch him and he smirked letting his tongue slide out and dip into her. He groaned at her taste and was sure he'd never taste anything like her again in his life or have his fill of her. She was perfect.

She moaned the deeper his tongue delved in and he held her thighs wider for him with his shoulders. She was already shaking and he slipped another finger inside her letting his tongue circle her nerves before tracing her again. Nipping and sucking on her he watched her every breath, every emotion, every breath rise and ebb with her body.

"Oh." She panted when he caught her between his lips his tongue apply just the right pressure as his fingers hooked in her in a come hither motion. And just like he wanted she rocked with his motions fucking herself on his fingers.

Feeling her soak his fingers the closer she got he snarled and she sunk her fingers into his hair jerking him into her tighter. He smiled against her his eyes still watching her. She raised up again meeting his eyes and he double his efforts seeing her pleasure written so freely across her face.

Carol's eyes widened never breaking away from his as she cupped her breast and tormenting her nipple. She was still holding him in place and he shifted knocking her legs up and over his shoulders moving closer to her. She nodded at him, "Please...please Daryl." She moaned, "Don't stop."

Speeding his motions up he watched her fall apart her hips bucking wildly against his mouth and fingers. His name fell from her mouth like a prayer as she thrashed. He kept working her carrying her through every last moment of her orgasm that he could. Her juices pouring out of her like honey. Daryl moved down slipping his fingers from her and gathering every last drop he won. With each scrape of his scruff against her she moaned her legs widening more for him and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

Setting back he met her eyes again and she smiled at him. "I've..." She looked off getting her breath, "I've never done anything like this before."

Daryl tilted his head his fingers slipping into his mouth cleaning them up. She watched him her eyes hungry as he got the last of her from his palm as well. "Anything huh.." Daryl grunted.

Carol nodded at him her eyes on his lips, "I...it's..." She closed her eyes, "This isn't coming out like I want it too." She pouted.

Daryl leaned up his hands planting on each side of her hips, "Then what are you saying Carol?" His voice a low growl.

Her breath hitched and she leaned in kissing him. She chased his tongue and her taste around his mouth as she pulled him closer to her. Pulling away from him she met his eyes again, "This...all of this I've never done any of it."

Daryl sucked in a breath, "You a virgin Carol?"

She nodded chewing her lip and he groaned. He had a feeling from the way things seemed but hadn't pushed it to find out not wanting to hurt her. Carol threaded her fingers through his hair dragging him up on the bed and over her. "Please." She rocked her hips up into him.

Shaking his head at her and hating himself for what he was about to do. Her face paled as he shook his head again and pinned her hip down stalling her movements, "No."

She looked off her breath rushing out and she nodded, "Okay." Her voice was low but he could hear the hurt laced through it.

Gripping her jaw he forced her to look at him, "It's nothing wrong with you Carol. Not a goddamn thing." He paused looking her over before meeting her eyes again. He shifted and let go of her hip letting her come to rest against him. The second her hips met his, her able to feel his erection hard and heavy against her... her eyes widened and he smirked, "I've wanted you since seeing you at your Dean's shop. But if you want this I want you sober."

Carol frowned, "I know what I want Daryl."

He nodded at her words, "I don't want you to regret shit Carol cause..." be broke off his breathing deepening and his nostrils flaring, "goddamn I wanna do bad things to you." He growled his mouth crashing into hers again.

She rocked her hips against him the more they kissed and her hands roamed under his shirt learning every curve and dip of his body. He copied her mapping her entire body to his memory sure he would never meet someone who could compare to her.

When they broke apart she looked over at the clock and back at him. It was already late as fuck and he sighed and moved to stand. Her nails bit into his hips harshly, "No." Raising an eyebrow at her she licked her lips, "Sleep with me?" Her voice turned soft and bashful.

She was working the buttons on his shirt open already sure of his answer. He let his boots fall heavily to the ground as she shoved his shirt from his shoulders. He wouldn't claim her till she was sober but he could do this for her. Daryl watched as she set up unsnapping her bra and tossing it to the floor it landing haphazardly over his boots and she shrugged.

Her eyes were tired and glazed from lust and her drunkeness. It was quite the combination to see in her blue depths. Carol flicked her eyes to his pants and he sighed standing up unbuckling the belt letting them fall leaving him in his boxers and only that. He was hard but he'd deal with it after she passed out and from the looks of it wouldn't be long. She was yawning and shifting in bed waiting on him.

As soon as he was under the covers with him she wrapped around him like a vine. Her thigh slid between his legs and her face landed on his bicep cradling under his chin her breath fanning his chest. The sensation of this soft woman in his arms was new to him and unnerving. He never hung around after anything happened with women but he found he liked Carol there. Something that both surprised him, made him anxious, and settled something in him.

Carol's breathing evened out and he smirked burying his nose in her hair knowing he wouldn't disentangle himself from her. He'd deal with his hard on and bear with it. He didn't want to miss a minute of this, of her in his arms. It was worth it. Women like Carol didn't go for men like him so he was going to enjoy it while he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol moaned feeling his hot breath ghost over her collar bones as he looked down at her his blue eyes a heated torrent of emotions. Her thighs shook as they fell wide for him feeling him settling between her legs. She nodded at him chewing her lip and panting. He was big, bigger than she expected wincing as he sunk into her for the first time.

His lips brushed her throat before coming to her ear, "Shh Carol I got you." His voice was hoarse.

Carol rocked her hips in time with his letting him carry her towards the the release she had craved since first seeing him. The only sounds she heard were that of their bodies meeting over and over and tinted with moans and groans. She blocked out the sound of her phone ringing as he deepened his thrust his voice demanding her attention.

Rocking her hips faster she closed her eyes as her body writhed below his in release. He groaned and shifted his body falling away from hers like a passionate fog. Carol groaned and shifted her face rubbing against his coarse chest hair. He groaned again and her eyes snapped open suddenly blinking away sleep as the light from her bedroom window washed over her. She felt her face reddened as her dream assaulted her and she felt the dampness of her panties. Her orgasm was still fresh and washing through her making her breath hitch out of her chest with each after shock.

Carol's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall it was seven in the morning. Carol flicked her eyes up his body as he groaned again and his body shifted below hers. She remembered last night, every detail, every touch, noise, and plea. She remembered wanting more but him telling her to sleep. She had conceded but demanded he sleep in bed with her, she didn't want to feel like some common whore. She wanted the man who could make her feel that way with her when she woke. He'd stayed like she hoped.

Daryl shifted again and Carol's eyes widened realizing where her hands were. Lifting her head she looked down his body and her breathing changed feeling his morning wood grasped in her left hand firmly. Looking back up at him a soft groan rolled through his body and his chest rumbled she knew he was waking up, it was evident.

Panicking. Carol knew if she let go he was going to feel it but if she kept her hand there he was going to know. Daryl's arms released her from his hold against him stretching above his head and his body bowed up. His hips arched pushing him further into her hand and his body stilled instantly. She felt her chest tighten and her breath leave her when she felt his pulse strong and fluid in her palm as he swelled more.

Daryl's body dropped back down to the bed and with the motion her hand slid along his length again. She knew she should move her hand, move away from him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tightening her grip at the thought he groaned and she let her eyes finally flick up to his. They were bright, too bright in the early morning light causing her breath to hitch.

Images of those same eyes looking up her body from his kneeling position between her legs raced through her mind. The devilish smirk he had the as his face lowered like the cat that ate the canary. His eyes had never left hers and she had been unable to look away from him at all. She felt the same pull now as her eyes locked with his and she tensed her fingers around him moving just slightly.

His nostrils flared and his breathing deepened instantly, "Carol." He groaned as she repeated her motions.

She swallowed watching him for clues as to what to do. She had never been with a man at all and this was all new to her. She felt panic again but wanted this so she tried again and she watched his teeth bite into his bottom lip. She repeated her actions again and he grunted his hips lifting slightly with her.

Carol looked down his body and released her hold on him suddenly. She needed to be able to see him. Her dream was still skirting her mind slightly and the image of him hard and heavy between her legs made an ache that was almost too much. A moan passed her lips and she grabbed the waist band of his black boxers she pulled.

Daryl lifted his hips for her and she smiled a triumphant smile watching as they peeled down his slim hips and his cock sprang free. She felt her breath hitch at the sight of him and abandoned his boxers around his thighs to fully grasp him. She felt his body shift and looked up at him chewing her lip, "I've never done this..." Her voice was soft and slightly embarrassed.

Daryl's eyes darkened and he set up his hand tangling in her hair and dragging her up his body. Her mouth met his as he held her tightly to him their mouth's working together like they never knew any other way to be. His free hand gripped himself over her hand and tightened her grip over him showing her what he liked. She moaned into his mouth moving closer to him as his hand lead hers up and down his length his strong smooth strokes.

Daryl finally pulled back from her but with each movement her lips brushed his. Their breaths were mixing as their eyes stayed locked and he released his grip over her hand letting it brace him. He groaned when she tightened her grip at the base of his cock and sped her motions up the more he groaned. Carol searched his eyes and he nodded at her letting her no to keep going. She smiled a shy smile and moved to her knees in front of him the sheet falling from her body more.

She let go of him and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the bed. His eyes raked over her hungrily and she resisted the urge to cover herself. He was the first man to ever look at her and the way his eyes drank her in had her panties soaking. His eyes flicked to hers and the intensity she seen in them was more than she thought possible.

Carol leaned over him again and immediately went back to stroking him watching as a ball of moisture gathered at the tip of his cock. She licked her lips and looked up at him lowering her head and licking it clean. His hips bucked and she heard an audible growl the more her tongue teased him. She smiled and sped her motions up lifting her eyes to him again. He had an all male taste, not something terrible. She smiled rolling the taste around her mouth knowing he was watching her his eyes darkening to coal black.

"Fuck Carol." He panted watching her hand on his cock. Carol leaned up capturing his mouth again and he jerked her body against his. Her knee was between his legs and she jumped when she felt his fingers skate the damp material of panties. He pressed her harder and she moaned spreading her legs further for him, wanting him to touch her in any way the ache almost unbearable. "You're soaked." He growled.

Carol nodded burying her face in his neck her hand stalling against him as his fingers tugged on the material. He growled and then she jumped hearing the material tear from her body. He snarled and his mouth was on her shoulder his other hand coming up to cup her breast. His fingers were in sync circling her nipple and her bundle of nerves.

"Tell me you want me to touch you." His rough southern drawl demanded.

Carol pulled back, "I need you."

With her words she was jerked closer to his body and his fingers sunk into her. Carol moaned and he abandoned her breast long enough to jerk her hands up. "Hands on the wall behind me."

Carol complied planting her hands on each side of his head on the wall behind him. He gripped her hips lifting her making her straddle his hips. His fingers took back up there stroking position inside her again not giving her a second to get her breath. She felt his mouth close around her nipple and felt his groan around her. His thumb began a demanding pace and Carol looked down their bodies watching his hand grip his cock and jerk himself off with vigor.

She felt his teeth nip her nipple before his mouth trailed wet sloppy kissing down the valley of her breast before coming up and over the other. His scruff was leaving a burn behind that his fingers were struggling to keep up with. His mouth closed over her other nipple and she met his eyes feeling him looking at her again. The sight of his mouth on her hungrily, his hand gripping himself so perfectly, and his fingers strumming her expertly sent her over the edge and she whimpered his name tearing from her mouth.

His fingers slipped from her leaving her and his mouth released her the sound lewd. She opened her eyes watching his fingers slipping past his lips into his mouth. He groaned and cleaned her off his fingers his eyes still on her. Carol grabbed his wrist pulling his hand to her own mouth and letting her tongue slide around his fingers cleaning him up.

With a groan his head dropped back against the wall. She looked down watching as rope after rope of cum spilled onto his stomach and his hand. Her mouth watered recalling that all male taste that was him, just more. Carol leaned down over his body letting her tongue flash out and start cleaning him up. She felt his eyes on her but didn't stop till she knew she had every last taste.

Raising up she watched him before yelping as she was lifted effortless her hands slapping into the wall again. His mouth was on her pussy instantly cleaning her up from where she thighs had become slick with arousal. His mouth on her was like heaven and she was already rushing close to orgasm again with just his mouth being on her. But it wasn't just that, it was him holding her up completely by her spread thighs as his mouth devoured her.

Carol screamed as her orgasm washed through her violently and he finally let her back down to the bed. She laid there panting trying to get her breath and voice back. This man who she had only known a day at most had delivered three orgasms to her in a matter of hours more powerful than anything she had felt before. She never wanted him to leave.

The sound of her phone ringing got her attention and she looked over at him watching as he lifted his hips pulling his boxers up. The moment was broken. She apologized and slipped from the bed, she grabbed her phone up not bothering to hide her nudity from him. Not after what he had just done to her. There was no point in it.

"Hello." Carol yawned.

"Carol? My brother there?" Merle's rough voice questioned. She heard the worry clear as day.

Clearing her throat she nodded to Daryl and he stood up raising an eyebrow at her. She held the phone out to him and she watched as his lean body walked towards her looking for all the world like a man at ease.

"What?" He snapped.

Carol chewed her lip watching him for a minute before slipping from the room to the bathroom. She cleaned up as quick as she could grabbing some clothes and changing. She didn't have time for a shower right now but she had time for what Stacey called a whore bath before work. She had a moment of panic as she slipped her new panties on worried she was going to smell like sex but shook the thought away instantly.

Carol walked back out and into the kitchen leaving him to get dressed in piece. She heard the door click open and smiled as she got a glass of juice and turned seeing Stacey walk through. She swallowed way more of the juice than she intended and choked.

"Carol you okay?" Stacey smiled.

Carol nodded but didn't speak her breath leaving her as Daryl walked out of her room in just jeans. He had his shirt thrown over his shoulder and was buckling his belt looking down as he walked.

"Carol you know where my cigarettes are?"

Stacey's mouth was hanging open looking at him then back to her before Carol elbowed her harshly. "Night stand."

He nodded still not looking up but turning and walking from the room again. As soon as he was clear of the door Stacey turned slapping her arm, "You didn't tell me he was staying the night!"She whispered.

Carol gave her a what-the-fuck-you-think-he-was-going-to-do look before shaking her head, "How else was he going to get to his bike?"

Stacey gave her a sly grin, "Enjoy your night?"

Carol blushed and drank her juice not answer. The sound of a Zippo snapping open and closed over and over alerted them to Daryl walking back into the room. He looked up his eyes landing on Stacey before flicking to hers there was a blush on his neck and cheeks.

"Mornin' Daryl." Stacey grinned.

He nodded, "Can I smoke in here?"

"Yes."

Stacey leaned on the counter, "Need to open some windows anyways..." Her voice was amused. "Let it air out an all." Carol slapped Stacey's arm harshly and she winced, "What the hell Carol!"

Carol growled refusing to look towards Daryl. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about what happened yet and she was unsure how to even go about it.

"Do me a favor and give me a ride to my bike. I'm late." Daryl smiled crookedly.

Carol nodded grabbing her purse up, "Will do."

Stacey pulled herself up on the counter, "I'll just wait here. Tell your brother hi for me Daryl." She cooed.

Carol gave her a thankful look and walked after Daryl who was already pulling the door open. He was shaking his head cussing under his breath and she heard the words whore of a brother. She laughed and he looked at her raising an eyebrow before a chuckle of his own came out.

She was thankful that they weren't awkward around each other like she had feared. He was still quiet, but he had always been that. But he wasn't rude and he wasn't actively avoiding her. If he had it would've crushed her. There was something about him though.

"Is Merle mad you made him wait?"

He pulled the door open on her car and looked at her, "Merle is always bitchin' at me over something. Don't make no never mind to me."

Carol smiled, "Sorry for making you late." She blushed and shut her door starting the car after readjusting the seats.

He leaned back in his seat blowing smoke out the window, "I'm not. Fuck Merle let him wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**EnglishPoet18 this is for you! I hope you feel better lover! I've got the next chapter already started and you know where thats going! *grin***

Carol couldn't look at Daryl without seeing the image of him gripping himself, the look on his face and the way his body moved and reacted. It was something she'd never forget. Something she didn't want to forget. Carol looked over at him as she started the car and he was leaned back his eyes closed as he stretched his body arching just right.

"Bikes still at Karen's." Daryl grunted.

Carol nodded chewing her lip and backed out her mind running hundred miles an hour with things to say to him. Things felt unfinished between them and she wasn't sure what to say let alone feel at the moment. If the phone hadn't rang and Stacey show up Carol was sure they'd still be right there. The thought had her heart speeding up and her mouth going dry. She wanted him. She was driving slower than usual as she got her stuff together and figured out what she wanted to say to him.

"Can I smoke in here?"

Carol looked over as she came to a stop at a redlight, "Yes."

Daryl pulled his smokes lighting them. She tried to not stare as he inhaled heavily and his cheeks hollowed out. His eyes landed on her and she blushed looking back at the road. He was here for the week, she would see him again. She had too.

Daryl swung the door open and walked around her vehicle frowning. Carol opened her door and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Carol, why didn't you stop sooner?" Daryl looked up at her, "Where's your spare?"

Carol frowned and got out looking where he was. Huffing at the flat she seen she popped her trunk and started towards it when he cut her off. He shook his head a chuckle escaping his lips. "Can always tell a womans car from a mans."

"Oh really?" Carol sassed.

Daryl lifted his head and her tire from the trunk and looked at her, "Yes. Instead of tools you have shoes and clothes stuffed back here."

Carol circled around looking down at the mess of her trunk. "Stacey's stuff."

Daryl knelt and started on the process of changing her tire. Carol watched him for a while but looked up at the sound of a car pulling in. Karen got out and smiled at her as she walked towards her. She pulled her into a hug and stepped back looking down at Daryl and then up at Carol with a raised eyebrow. Blushing she cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. She couldn't help the smile that split her face and was trying to get it under control before either one of them seen it.

Carol wasn't known for dating a lot in town. Hell her father alone was a deterrent for most guys being that when he told you he'd beat you to death with a wrench if he got word his daughter was being mistreated, he meant it. But there had been something about Daryl that she hadn't been able to wrap her head around. It felt like she could finally breathe for the first time around him. He was different then the other men that had been around, yet he wasn't trying to charm her.

"Good morning Daryl." Karen smiled.

Daryl angled his head to the side and smoke passed through his lips as he looked up at them. "Mornin'."

"You hungry?" Karen questioned him. She smiled after a second, "What am I kidding if you're anything like your daddy then we both know you are. You will Dixon lookin' thing, after you get this done walk inside." She turned to walk away but stopped, "Both of you." Her voice was firm.

Carol sighed and looked back down at Daryl as he pulled her tire off. He stopped bracing his forearms on his spread legs and looked up at her flipping his cigarette away, "Is she about to have some come to Jesus talk with me?"

Carol snorted and covered her mouth looking at him. His eyes were amused but there was heat there that had her body reacting to him and he wasn't even touching her. "No, why would you think that?"

Daryl shrugged and went back to putting her other tire on before tightening everything back up. Standing up he picked up her tired walking around the back and setting it in. He looked at her shaking his head and shut the trunk. "For all a woman's supposed subtly, your about as subtle as Merle's ass."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Daryl walked around the vehicle to her, "If you were any redder right now." He chuckled, "Come on so she can get it out of her system."

Carol blushed again and walked with him towards the doors. She could watch him walk all day with the way he led with his hips his chest out, it was an unintentional strut. His head was down as he walked and there was a slight scrape that came with his heavy boots that she found herself smiling about.

Stepping through the door the smell of cooking food assaulted her senses and she looked up at the sound of her stomach growling. Face red she looked over at the sound of Daryl's chuckle. He was smiling still looking down but she could see enough to know that it was heart stopping.

"Over here you two!" Karen called setting plates down. "Merle called lookin' for you a few minutes ago Daryl, told him I was fixing you something to eat as you worked up an appetite." Her eyes were dancing and Carol thought she was going to die.

Daryl just hummed in the back of his throat before a devious smirk slipped into place and he licked his lips. Carol couldn't help but to track the motion like a starved woman. She felt Karen's eyes on her but couldn't tear her eyes away from him for like nor death. He took a deep drink of his water and she swallowed watching him as his eyes locked on to Karen, the mirth in those blue depths dancing and sparking.

"Honestly Karen I aint much hungry ate all I could this morning." Daryl's voice was completely passive and his voice solid.

Karen's eyes widened and both women burned bright red at his words. Carol was having trouble managing her breathing thinking about his mouth on her. Karen's eyes shot to her and Carol knew her face was a dead give away to her thoughts as her breathing changed.

"Well...I have some things to do before the rest get here. Eat up.." Her voice was higher than usual.

Carol turned and looked at him the second Karen was gone from the room. "Did you have to say that?" Her voice was low.

Daryl took a big bite of his french toast the sweet syrup coating his lips in a delicious taunt that had her wanting to lean forward and clean him up. Daryl's tongue slid out gathering the syrup while his eyes stayed on her but she was following his tongue. His tongue did one more sweep before his teeth sank into his bottom lip and he leaned back clearing his throat.

"Say what Carol?" Daryl's voice was low, the southern drawl coating her skin.

Carol shifted closer to him talking lower, "You know what you said Daryl Dixon."

Daryl leaned forward his sweet breath fanning out and mixing with hers, "What did I say Carol?"

Face burning read she licked her lips seconds before his mouth crashed into hers. The sweet taste of his mouth poured into hers as she moaned and his tongue slipped past her lips. His hand tangled in her hair dragging her closer to him across the leather bench seat of the booth against his solid body. His kiss was making her head swim and her heart speed up with the way he was moving against her.

Tearing his mouth from hers his chest heaved and she felt every brush of it against her own chest. His hand left her auburn curls and she licked her lips tasting the sweetness of his mouth and the tea and syrup. It was intoxicating to be around him. He smirked at her his eyes darker as they studied her. He started eating again and she heard the sounds of the bell jingling letting them know someone was inside.

"Hey!" Karen's soft voice smiled.

"Where's my boy at woman?" Will laughed.

"In there eating like a horse." Karen called after them. "I'll bring y'all something through."

Carol looked down at her plate realizing she hadn't taken a bite yet. Taking a bite she chewed and didn't look up when her father, Will, and Merle walked in. Merle was laughing loudly and called to his brother who looked up chewing not speaking either.

Dean set down next to her trapping her between him and Daryl. "Scoot ya ass over Carol. I aint about to snuggle up to Will or Merle." He smirked at Merle and Will both growling, "I'd consider it with Daryl, he's the better looking."

"Better lookin' my ass." Merle growled.

Carol shifted over her body flush against Daryl as he set down. "What the hell you been into this morning Carol? You forget you had work?" Dean smiled at her.

"Had a flat tire." She spoke after chewing.

His eyes flashed in concern, "I'll get it to the shop and change it for you."

Carol shook her head drinking her orange juice, "Daryl already did."

Dean lifted his eyes to the young man and smiled, "Good on you."

Will slapped the table getting Daryl's attention and Carol felt her face heat up at the look he was giving his son. She had no doubt Will knew what had happened just from the looks passing around. She swallowed wanting from out in between these two men. His eyes flicked to her suddenly and he grinned at her winking.

"Carol you feeling alright, you look flushed." Will smiled at her.

Carol nodded and shifted in her seat her thigh brushing against Daryl again. He stiffened just slightly but didn't do anything further and she smiled right back at Will, "Just fine."

"Daryl when you get done with Merle later where y'all gonna be?" Dean turned looking at him.

Daryl leaned back pushing his plate away, "Hell if I know. Don't know much about this place. First time ever here."

"Come to the shop. Gonna cook out. Drag your sorry whorin' ass brother there." Dean laughed.

Will barked out a laugh and Merle shrugged, "Can't blame a man for lovin' pussy."

Carol's face blazed and Dean growled, "Watch ya damn mouth."

Merle looked at her, "I'm sure she's heard the word pussy before Dean. If she aint I'm not sure what to fuckin' think about her being a woman then."

Dean shrugged, "Either way it goes show some goddamn respect."

Will looked at him and Merle's mouth snapped shut and Daryl chuckled. "Finish eating."

Merle growled but started eating his eyes going back and forth between them. Daryl was yawning and Carol was eating slowly on purpose. Dean and Will were laughing ignoring them all. Daryl pushed up from the table standing getting all their attention.

"Where you goin' baby brother?"

"Smoke."

Merle huffed, "Smoke in here."

Daryl shook his head, "Rude to smoke when someones eating jackass."

Carol watched him walk away before looking down at her plate. Dean bumped his shoulder and jerked his head motioning her to stand up. "Come with me."

Carol slid from the booth and trailed after him seeing Karen talking to Daryl in the front. Her eyes were on him and he looked over the heat there scorching her to the ground and rebuilding her in the fires. She blinked and followed her father down the hall to the back.

"Set." He leaned against the wall, "Wanna tell me what the lingering looks are for?"

Carol blushed and shook her head, "No."

He smiled, "He's here for a week Carol and Will told me he's already signed up for service. He ships out after this. This is the last time they'll be together before both his boys are shipped out." Dean shifted, "You get attached to him but he's gonna have a life where he's gone more than here. Ya mama didn't like it and left cause of it."

Carol sighed, "He told me about going into the military."

Dean looked at her his eyes knowing, "Over the years a lot of good guys have tried to date you. Good men. But the second you see him you already fell. I'm already too late aint I?"

Carol looked up at him, "He's different."

Dean set down on the desk looking at her, "What the hell you mean different?"

Carol smiled at him, "Can't expect you to understand what I mean." She looked off swallowing. It was hard to talk to her father about things she would have her mother. She didn't speak to her mother and hadn't for years. Not since her father got out of the military. "It's the way he holds himself, how he acts, the way he looks at me. He talks to me like I'm a person and not some girl who isn't just her daddies name."

Dean blew out a breath and nodded, "Will raised them boys right. Daryl...is different from his brother though. He aint ever been one to chase skirt, Merle got that trait." He laughed, "At least your attracted to him and not Merle. Merle aint to keen on one woman."

Carol smiled at him, "Are you gonna be weird to him now?"

Dean grinned at her, "Weird?" He stood up, "Do I need to be? Has he kept his hands to himself?"

Carol scowled at him, "Stop."

He laughed, "I love those boys. Aint gonna treat him different but he best not give me a reason to break his neck."

Carol swallowed and smiled at him, "And what if I give Will a reason to want to choke me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even gonna entertain that fuckin' idea. Get your ass out there and eat."

Carol laughed the redness on his face making her laugh. Making her way back to the dining area she seen Merle gone and her stomach dropped out. Daryl was gone and she didn't get to say good-bye. She set down and started eating both men looking at her now that it was just them. Carol smiled and listened as they planned out the barbecue. She was being roped into more things but she volunteered Stacey to help even though she wasn't there at the moment, she would do it. Merle would be there, she knew she would.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl straddled his bike not looking at Merle as he done so, he could feel his eyes on him and knew it was going to be a long day. His brother wasn't one to let shit go and he tended to drive shit into the ground with the amount of hounding he was going to get. Especially without Dean and Will around to break them up things between them were likely going to turn into a fight at some point.

"So." Merle grinned at him his hand on the key. "I bet she tastes like a sweet Georgia Peach."

Daryl lifted his head and looked at his brother. He could feel his face heat up but didn't respond since the door swung open and their father walked out. He just flipped him the bird and waited as the man started towards them. He raised an eyebrow at him and his obvious blush smiling at him. It was rueful and he knew he was going to get shit from him to.

"Sleep good?" Will grinned.

Daryl sighed heavily and set back on his bike letting it take his full weight. "Get it over with." He growled.

Merle cackled, "You look...well rested. Yeah lets say well rested and well fed."

Daryl closed his eyes for a second against the grins that his father and brother were carrying. Opening his eyes back up he shook his head at them, "You done?"

Will's eyes were on him hard and knowing, "Got a call last night from Todd down at post." Daryl set forward and nodded at him. Will shifted on his feet, "I really wish you'd change your fucking mind about this shit."

Worry was smeared across his fathers face and Daryl understood where he was coming from but this was what he wanted. "What did he say?"

Will's face hardened, "You ship out when this week is over. You and your brother are leaving on the same flight."

Daryl nodded and planted his feet and shifted on the bike. Will walked closer to him and for once Merle was quiet, he knew his brother didn't even want him to join up but it was done. He'd signed the papers already, he wasn't a kid and didn't need to ask permission. There were just a few last things to get done before he was officially in the Marines.

"Daryl this...this could cost you your life." Will's voice firm and pleading.

Shaking his head, "I signed those papers two weeks ago."

Merle whistled low and looked at him, "You didn't fuckin' say anything about that shit." His eyes flashed, "What the fucks going on in that head of yours signing up and not telling anyone?"

"What was going through my head is I wanted to make a decision about my future without the two of you breathing down my throat like I'm three years old." Daryl snapped glaring at his brother, "Why the fuck is it such a big goddamn deal! Merle is in, you were, Norm...fuck every man in this goddamn family was."

"And how many of them do you see still goddamn standing!" Will barked in his face.

Daryl backed away from him shaking his head, "It's fuckin done. Swallow it down."

Not waiting on either man to speak he fired his bike up and gunned it out of the parking lot. He didn't know this town, these people and truthfully he'd rather not deal with them. He'd only come here cause he knew he was getting shipped out soon and it'd be the last time he'd be together like with his brother and father at the same time.

Pulling his sun glasses on he let the world fall away as his heart and bike roared down the pavement. He passes more bikes and rode along side more in ten minutes then he had the entire time they had been on the road on the way here. These men got it. He didn't need to explain the need to let it all fall away and just be here in this moment with the world racing by you. It was more than just riding down the road. It was taking a moment to yourself and letting those two-wheel carry you while you aired your soul out.

Daryl blinked his eyes and slowed his bike coming to the outskirts of the town that was getting closer to the interstate. He'd drove a good distance and was hoping that he'd have some time just to set on his own. Pulling to the side of the road he groaned when he heard a bike stop behind him but didn't look to see who it was. It was either his father or Merle, it could go either way.

"Where you runnin' to boy?"

Daryl turned his eyes falling on Dean as he walked towards him his sunglasses covering the dark irises of his eyes. Daryl nodded to him and pulled water from his saddle bags, holding one out to Dean he took another out. Drinking deeply he let his eyes scan the area around them.

"Not running."

Dean smiled not looking at but out to the woods to the right of them. "You left your daddy and brother back there setting opened mouth."

Daryl took another deep drink swishing the water before spitting to the side, "Hard to imagine. They always got something to say."

"Will was always like that when we were growing up and in the service together, Merle got that from him." Dean elbowed him, "Good to see you give it back to them though."

Feeling his heart settle from the fast pace he'd kept on the bike he looked over at Dean for the first time and seen the man studying him. He gave him a slight smile but his eyes were still shielded from him, Daryl was thankful his was too.

"You are running though." Dean started. "You've spent your life thinking about how to get away Daryl. Hell it's one of the one things me and ya daddy talked about is you and that same damn thing."

Daryl looked back over at him, "Joining the military aint running."

"Not in that sense but your running from the life you could have for a life that is gonna be a lonely road boy." Dean looked at him and Daryl shifted, "Carol's mama loved that woman with everything in me. Lord know's I did but I chose the same thing as you and though she gave me the best damn thing of my life from it that woman ripped my heart out cause she couldn't handle my career." Dean's voice was forlorn

Daryl shook his head, "You trying to talk me out of this?"

"Telling you think it over. You sign that final contract they own you for all the years your there." Dean shrugged, "I loved my time in the military. Served proudly, but I missed a lot of Carol's childhood. Missed a lot of everything."

Chewing his lip he sighed and nodded his head, "I get it Dean. I've thought on this since I turned eighteen. This is something I'm doing for me not just because the men in my family done it. It's what I want."

Dean gave him a searching look and smiled, "I see that. Damn shame your brother and father don't. Give 'em time. No matter how you try to change it they are always going to look at you like your the baby of the family. Just like Carol is always going to be my little girl."

Daryl chuckled at his words trying not to think about the things he'd done to this mans daughter that very morning. He felt heat spike his blood that familiar sting starting and he shifted again. Dean was watching out in front of him again turned to face him. Daryl kept his eyes out in front of them waiting on it. He'd seen the way they were all watching them this morning and he knew it was coming. At least Dean was an upfront man and didn't say shit to him in front of his fuck face of a brother, he'd never live that shit down.

"Talked to Carol this morning." Dean looked over at him.

Daryl was unsure what to say or what Carol had said. He couldn't imagine her telling her father what happened between them so he shook that idea from his head. "And?"

Dean smiled at him, "She told me she knew you were talking about being a Devil Dog."

Daryl chuckled and nodded, "Yeah sounds about right."

"Am I mistaken about something happening between the two of you?" Dean prodded. Daryl stiffened looking over at the man feeling heat burn up his throat to his face. "Didn't think so. Told her to think just I'm telling you. The two of you start something there is going to be a lot of time and land between y'all."

Running his hand through his hair he didn't speak for a while. He knew Dean was telling the truth but there was something about Carol. He was able to relax around her in a way he couldn't with anyone. She was light and care free, her smile something that was seared into his mind. Did he want to put her through the hell her mother went through with her own dad? He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he'd been and he didn't have much to offer a girl like her.

"She's a grown woman and I'm not telling you what to do." Dean spoke after he set silent for so long, "I'm just telling you that if you don't feel something for her then let her know up front what this is to you."

"I got it." Voice low. He was going to avoid the situation the best he could. The last thing he needed was this man coming after him to rip his family jewels from his body.

"You're a good man Daryl." Dean clapped him on his back, "That brother of yours though..."

Daryl laughed and looked over at him, "Is a nasty bastard."

"How many times he been deployed?"

"Enough times that I'm sure he's got kids all over the world." Daryl snorted.

"I gotta get back I left Carol to open the shop without me and that fucking rally going will have people in an out for a while today." Dean started for his bike, "Merle wanted me to tell you that he'll be waiting on you in town."

Daryl huffed but nodded starting his bike and pulling out behind Dean. He couldn't blame the man for finding him. Weaving in and out of traffic he followed behind Dean until the man gave the signal to cut off for his shop, gunning it Daryl passed by him throwing his hand up as he went. He was soon lost in the crowd of bikes his eyes scanning for a place to park as he neared the center of town. There was more people here than he was comfortable with but he just huffed out a breath hating the heat and people.

Pulling in he walked for the first place he seen searching for something cold to drink. His throat was dry and the heat was baking the life out of him, he could feel his shirt soaking through with sweat and grimaced as the material clung to him like a second skin. It was packed and he grimaced when he seen Stacey standing there turning before she could see him he slammed into someone knocking their tray to the ground.

Daryl bent down quickly avoiding the eyes of the crowd as he started setting things back on the tray. He could hear the girl cussing him under her breath as she stood glaring down at him. Pulling his sunglasses off he looked up at her as he stood to his full height giving her the tray back. Her glare slipped from her face as her tongue slid out over her full bottom lip. Her smile turned flirtatious as she tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Didn't see you there, sorry about that." Daryl spoke low his eyes looking out the window for his brother.

She laughed lightly, "Not a problem I'm a complete klutz it would have happened anyways."

Daryl flicked his eyes to her raising an eyebrow and nodded trying to side step her but she shifted blocking him. "Excuse me."

She smiled up at him, "Names Sally, have we met before?"

"No."

She shifted again blocking him and he felt his nerves fraying as she kept smiling up at him. What the fuck was it with people fucking with him today. "Are you sure? I think I've met you before I'd never forget someone as good-looking as you." Her voice traveled on a purr to him and he backed away from her.

"Mustang Sally."

Her eyes hardened at the voice and her eyes flicked next to him, "Don't call me that."

"Mustang Sally fits you so much better though." Daryl looked over seeing Stacey glaring at the girl her smile broad and taunting. She met his eyes and her grin got bigger, "Hey Daryl you slipped out before I had a chance to come down for breakfast."

Daryl nodded chewing his lip, "Had my reasons."

"I don't doubt that, all that testosterone in one room must get heated quick." She walked closer to him, "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Was looking for him when this shit happened." He grunted.

Daryl could feel the girls still on him as she moved trying to get his attention. His best defense at the moment just happened to be avoidance and it was what he was going for.

"Mustang don't think he's biting."

"DON'T call me that _Stacey_!" She hissed. "It doesn't even make sense."

Stacey moved closer to her boxing her in slightly, "Makes plenty of sense to me. You get rode hard and put up wet more than a damn rodeo bronco."

Daryl felt like he was going to die if he didn't get air soon as he fought to keep from laughing. His chest was jerking under his tee shirt and he felt his face tugging towards a smile that probably looked like a pained grimace as he fought against it. Not able to do anything else he let out a long breath and looked away from the arguing women.

"There your ass is!" Merle crowed.

Daryl looked up his face red from lack of breathing and laughing under his breath. Merle moved towards him quicker and his eyes lit on Stacey snapping at the girl in question when he stepped next to him. "Don't ask." Daryl coughed through a laugh.

"Stop spreading your damn legs and people wouldn't think you were a damned road whore." Stacey growled.

Sally set her tray down and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry who all of the sudden made you the queen around here? Last time I checked you didn't even live here anymore!"

Stacey nodded at her smiling, "You're fucking right I don't! I'm in college dumbass. Go bus a table or something." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Turning around she seen Daryl and Merle both looking at her grinning. "If we're eating let's go somewhere else this place has herpes infested waitresses."

Merle barked out a laugh his arm falling over her shoulder, "Marry me."

Daryl huffed trailing after them glad for his brothers distraction for the moment. He was still pissed he hadn't got anything to fucking drink yet and his throat felt like it was coated in sand from road grit and hot Georgia air. Stepping outside he released a breath and pulled his sunglasses back on avoiding the bright ass day.

"What are you all hungry for?" Stacey smiled looking over the sea of people around them. "This time of year there is more food around here than people know what to do with."

"I don't think they sell what Daryl over here wants." Merle goaded. "He'd probably have to pay for it with his know how he's got going on."

Daryl let his eyes slide to his brother and felt Stacey looking at him. Merle had a smirk on his face his eyes challenging his brother trying to get him to rise to the bait. Daryl licked his lips and Stacey walked more towards the street her eyes sweeping around. Daryl moved towards Merle and elbowed him solidly in the chest knocking the breath from him.

"What I got a taste for I aint ever had to pay for you fuck." He growled walking away.

"You fidgety fuck!" Merle barked rubbing his chest.

Daryl spun on his boot heel walking backwards raising his hands and flipping his brother the bird, "Suck my dick."

Merle started towards him, "You'd like that you queer."

Stacey started laughing walking next to him as he turned back around and she bumped her hip into him, "So what did I walk in on this morning?"

Daryl looked down at her, "Aint you supposed to go gossip with a fucking girl?"

"Well yeah but this seems more entertaining. Besides I'll grill her later over it all." She grinned at him knowingly.

Merle sauntered up to them and Daryl grunted when his fist connected with his lower back. Grunting he glared at Merle but Stacey slid between them catching his brother's attention. "What did you walk in on sugar tits?"

She smiled at his term of endearment, "Your brother in nothing more than undone jeans."

Merle looked at him and Daryl kept his face passive. His eyes landed on a Dairy Hut and he walked in without saying anything to either one. He wasn't going to listen to them talk about him like he wasn't there. Placing his order he was in a booth looking out the window when Merle slid into the booth absent Stacey.

"Where she go?"

Merle grinned at him, "Dean's."

Daryl just nodded at him but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother right now. When Merle had decided to do the shit he'd done Daryl had always stood by him but the second he makes a choice about his own future he's treated like a child. No, he wasn't going to hear Merle speak shit about his decision.

"You signed already didn't you." Merle had lost the joking tone.

"Two weeks ago. I got a few more things to do when I get on base."

Merle looked out crowd around them refusing to look at his brother at the moment. His face was passive, his emotions locked down completely. The only tell he had was how rigid his frame was with tension. Daryl sighed and looked out the window knowing it was best to just give him his time to do whatever the fuck he was doing. He'd rant when he was good and ready and until then Daryl was going to enjoy the quiet.

Their food was delivered and both dived in to their food without a word to the other. Merle was devouring his as if it had personally wronged him and Daryl was fighting the smirk that was trying to slide along his face. Shaking his head he wiped his mouth and pushed his plate back. Pulling his cigarettes out and dragging the ash tray towards himself he lit one up reveling in the hit of nicotine.

"That's bullshit Daryl." Merle growled his hands flattening on the table in front of him. "Two fucking weeks and you couldn't find a time to tell me that you were joining up?"

Daryl looked over at him the smoke clearing allowing him to see Merle. His glare was hard but his words had showed more than he'd wanted. He'd hurt him by not telling him about this. He'd always let Merle know everything, never kept anything from his big brother. He might have caught shit most of the time but Merle in the end was always there for him.

"It wasn't like that Merle." Daryl sighed.

Leaning forward, "It's just like that."

Daryl looked up at him meeting Merle's hard gaze, "Would you have tried to stop me?"

Merle set back his body picking up more tension, "I would have if I thought you were just doing it cause of the family."

"I'm not. This...this is for me. I done this, I'm going to do this."

Merle chewed over his words and then nodded at him, "Will aint happy but he aint ever gonna be happy with you in the line of fire. Maybe he just thinks you aint got the stones for it, you always were the sweet one." He smiled at him.

Daryl set back and inhaled deeply from his cigarette, "He'll get over it. He's got to."

Merle nodded along with his words and leaned forward snatching the cigarette from his hand and snubbing it out. "First thing, if you wanna join up that shit stops." Daryl growled and Merle curled his lip, "Second what branch you sign with?"

Daryl looked at him and smiled broadly, "Devil Dogs."

"Shit yeah brother." Merle crowed slapping his hand on the table and smiled, "Their gonna bust your ass on Paris."

Daryl chuckled and shrugged, "It's part of it."

"Don't you ring that goddamn bell and quit though, aint no goddamn Dixon a quitter. If you're doing this shit you fuckin' see it through." Merle growled.

They made their way outside and Daryl felt like some of the weight was off his chest with having talked to Merle. He'd went on for a while about the things that were going to take place when he got there. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before but Merle dredged on making sure he was paying attention to every word.

Walking down the side-walk towards the center of the town where most of the rally was happening Merle was catcalling. Daryl sighed shaking his head but smiling, this is what he needed. He needed to see his brother act an ass and his dad, well there was nothing to be done about him till he got over Daryl being in the Marines.

"Look at the tits on that one brother." Merle elbowed him. "Bury my face in there and just breathe in heaven."

Daryl followed his eyes and shook his head, "Aint no account for taste with you is there."

"Speaking of taste." Merle cackled rounding on him, "What was that shit with you and Dean's girl last night?"

Daryl shrugged not looking at him again thankful for the sun glasses keeping his eyes shielded from his brother. He could blame the flush of his skin on the heat but he'd not be able to explain the dilating of his eyes at the memory of her. Breathing slowly through his nose to try to calm his heart he let his eyes roam the crowd again all the while craving a fucking cigarette.

"Merle give me my smokes." Daryl snapped.

Merle's smile turned on him and he shook his head, "Tell me what the fuck happened and I'll give them back and not even bitch about you smoke for the rest of the week." Merle dangled them close but to far to grab, "Besides if you can't talk to me about pussy then who the fuck you gonna talk to? You think I'm bad? Wait till you get put in the barracks with a bunch of nosy, horny cocksuckers."

Daryl was walking before Merle could say anything else. "What the fuck happened with you and Stacey?"

Merle waggled his eyebrows, "She likes the way my dick taste."

"So nothing." Daryl laughed.

"You know what your about a smart ass bastard you know that. Gonna bust your damn teeth down your throat." Merle snapped.

Daryl nodded along with his threats smiling, "To answer your question no we didn't fuck like you think."

Merle's head swiveled around looking at him, "Why the fuck not? She was hot for it. I don't claim to know every goddamn thing out there brother but believe this when I say it, I know pussy and she fuckin wanted it."

Daryl smirked at his brother and eyed the bikes as they walked around, "Unlike you Merle I like my women warm, willing, and sober."

They walked through the maze of bikes each of them looking them over but not seeing anything that interested them. Merle was talking to one of the men about a set of pipes while he studied the engine on another. They could go into what ever they wanted but at the end of the day both loved fucking with the motors of bikes and cars breaking them down and rebuilding them.

Will appeared next to him and Daryl looked up at him before standing up. Will nodded his eyes sweeping the crowd before going to his boys. Merle was again being suggestive and waggling his eyebrows at couple of girls.

"Goddamn brother. Sweet to eat around here." Merle laughed turning back to him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow and Will grinned motion Merle over to him, "Raised a whore and prude."

"Fuck you." Daryl growled.

They worked through the crowds again Daryl making sure to keep from people getting handsy. As the day wore on it seemed more clothes were being lost and the weirder and wilder crowd was coming out. He was ready to get the fuck back to the room and actually sleep. He hadn't got much last night with Carol all over him and he felt dead on his feet.

"Shit yeah." Merle crowed, "What you think brother?"

Daryl turned his eyes on his father and Merle seeing them both looking at him expectantly. "What?"

Merle pulled him inside Inkredible Tattoos and slid up to the counter. He was talking quick and motioning to him and Daryl. The girl smiled at them and nodded. Daryl wasn't even sure what Merle was trying to get him to put on his body. Shaking his head he trailed after his brother, his father right behind him.

Setting side by side Daryl turned in the chair his chest to the back and jerked his shirt up over his head. Merle was setting like him both having picked out tattoos, not the same but close. Daryl looked over as Will leaned in the door watching his sons and he nodded to him the storm ebbing from his eyes from earlier in the day. Daryl leaned his forehead on the chair as the buzz of the machines started and closed his eyes as they got started on the warring figures upon his back.

Merle opted for scripture on his back and it didn't really surprise him. The asshole had the tendency to spout the shit at you when you were in an argument and he was feeling philosophical. Daryl smiled as the girl looked at Merle who was doing the tattoo and raised an eyebrow. He did look rough so he found it comical that he opted for a bible verse.

"For both he that sanctifies and they who are sanctified are all of one: for which cause he is not ashamed to call them brothers." She spoke softly, "Are you sure?"

Merle lifted his head, "If I wasn't I'd not be here."

Daryl turned his head as the stinging of the alcohol washed over the rawness of his tattoo, "Is that even a verse or did you make that shit up?"

Merle cocked an eyebrow as she placed the stencil on his back, "Hebrews 2:11, look it up."

Daryl stretched his back after hours setting in the same position. The tattoo was numb by now the pain faded to a dull throb as he set there. Will walked over inspecting it and nodded at him, "Looks good."

Daryl stood up and bounced on his feet and walked to the mirror looking over his shoulder as Merle walked back in. "I wouldn't advice jerking that sweaty shirt back on over this." Merle grinned.

Daryl nodded at him and turned walking towards the front. Paying their bill they stepped out into the sun and he cringed at the heat that hit his body and scorched his chest exposed torso.

"I gotta meet Dean then we're going to his place for the cook out boys. Head on over there and move the shit we set out. Carol's driving his truck over but needs some shit loaded and I told her y'all would do it." Will smiled shooting a grin at Daryl as he looked off.

"On it." Merle laughed.

Will sauntered off and Merle jerked Daryl forward both weaving through the crowd towards the bike. There were more than a few people looking at him now that he was half undressed and he was ready to get the fuck away. He didn't like so much attention on him. That was one of the biggest differences between him and Merle. Merle loved attention and found himself the center of it often while Daryl preferred to be left to his own devices. Straddling his bike he let out a breath as the motor rumbled to life and rolled his shoulders. The wind on his torso felt good after being in the sun and he smirked riding along side Merle towards no doubt more taunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated. I promise I haven't abandoned my stories. I had writers block and thought I was getting back into the swing of things when I updated Dawn of a New Day the other day but then I was knocked for a loop with news that my brother-in-law passed away. I've been dealing with that and then I managed to get sick. I've had a rough week or so. But I'm trying to get back in the swing of things now that things have calmed down some. Thanks for the reviews. Also thanks for all the new favorites and follows.**

Carol looked up at the sound of Stacey's laughed seeing her friend walking her way. Dean and Will were standing off talking and gesturing around but she hadn't been paying attention to them. Looking back down the stack of papers in front of her she started working faster wanting to be able to spend time with her friend before she left to go back to school.

"Is that all you do?" Stacey grinned at her as she hopped up on the desk to set. "It's all I've seen you doing is work. You do know that you're not old as fuck right? That your still young, wild and free."

Carol looked up at her smiling, "He needed help."

"Carol Ann to the rescue. You bleeding heart."

Carol shook her head and stacked the last of the papers putting them away. Stacey was watching out the door and turned looking at her, "You know Will makes me think of Merle. I know he's his father but look at him."

Carol walked over and she had to admit the man did make her think of Merle with the Cheshire cat smile he was sporting. He had an innate confidence about him that enveloped a room and made you take notice of him. Merle was the same way in a louder more obnoxious way, but if she was honest she seen that as more of Daryl's quality. It wasn't the confidence but the way when he stepped into a room it seemed like he was the only thing there.

Stacey snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Earth to Carol."

Flushing she moved back into the office and started sorting papers again. Stacey shut the door leaving them to themselves to deal with things from this morning. She knew Stacey wasn't going to let it go until Carol talked about it. As embarrassed as she was going to get she needed to talk to someone though.

"I seen the Dixon's earlier." Stacey smiled at her.

Carol shrugged, "I'm not surprised by that."

Stacey hummed in her throat and offered no other words on the subject. Carol tried to let it go knowing that Daryl wasn't here for good that he was on the fast track to his career. He was shipping out to be a marine she had no right to try to start something with him. Her mind with its snarky comments reminded her of the way Daryl's mouth and hands felt on her body.

Setting down she shoved the cabinet door shut and looked at Stacey, "I'm so fucked."

Stacey raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Looking down at her hands and letting her nails bite into her palms she thought over how to explain her feelings without sounds like a teenage girl with a crush. She'd had crushes and this wasn't that. Daryl woke something up in her just with his presence and she longed to explore it.

Unsure how to explain her feelings she went with an option to distract till she was more sure on it. She'd come back to it when she knew more about it. Maybe she'd get to see him again and things would be more clear then.

"We fooled around." Carol looked up at her feelings her face turn a hundred shades of red. Clearing her throat, "I may have come on to him."

Stacey leaned forward, "I told you that you were going to climb him like a tree. Aren't you happy I didn't stay the night now."

Carol shook her head and frowned, "He wouldn't have sex with me..." Carol set up straighter.

Stacey cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Did you try to and he just shut you down?"

"I mean I tried and he told me no. He said he wanted me to be sober." She huffed. She knew she should be thankful that he hadn't used her in a sense but she couldn't help the feelings swirling in her. She still felt the ache for him and it was driving her crazy.

Stacey's smile turned mischievous, "Well if you want him and we both know you do then by damn get him. Besides I seen Sally's scuzzy ass hitting on him earlier."

Carol made a face at her, "Ew."

"That's what I said. I was standing there and seen him stand up with her circling him. He didn't look into it, in fact he was trying to get the hell away from her." Stacey grinned at her, "Merle showed up. Those two together say some interesting stuff."

Carol looked out the office window to where her dad was his words running through her head about Daryl being gone after this week. Setting back she sighed, "He's signed up for the Marines. He's leaving after this week."

Crossing her legs Stacey nodded at her words, "All the more reason to get on that. His last week around women, you bet your ass Merle is going to be dragging him around with him while their both still in the states to get pussy." Stacey kept quiet for a minute both of them setting there looking out at her father and Will. Both were grinning and laughing, "You're still young Carol. Twenty aint old at all you got all the time in the world about settling down later. Have fun now, be young."

"I am young." Carol laughed, "You act like I'm setting here like some old woman."

"Aren't you?" Stacey pinned her with a look, "From what it sounds like to me he does want you."

The door swung open and her father stepped in eyeing them both, "What the hell are you two up to in here?"

Carol flushed and shook her head, "Nothing. What do you need?"

"The boys will be by here in a little bit they will load the rest of the shit in my truck for you. Be nice you two." He growled. His eyes searched them both again, "Christ you two are up something."

Stacey slid off the desk giving him a smile, "What makes you think that Dean?"

"For one you're being nice so I know something is up. Just don't get arrested or fuck something up."

Carol watched her father disappear out of the shop and looked back over at Stacey. "Well they'll be here in a bit."

Stacey walked up to her grabbing ahold of her shirt and jerking it over her head. Carol grabbed for it but she tossed it down on dirty grease rags glaring at her, "ou are in a tank top still calm down. Besides...I'm sure he's seen more than this anyways."

Carol flushed and felt a grin touch her lips, "Fine."

Stacey walked around her and came back to the front of her, "What did happen if you didn't have sex?"

Carol chewed her lip and tried to gather her thoughts. Setting down she pressed her thighs together and look up at Stacey, "When we got there he was setting on the couch and I kind of pounced on him." Carol flushed again, "We ended up in the bedroom and then he was...he."

Stacey leaned forward her eyes bright and hungry, "My god Carol just spit it out!"

Licking her lips she pulled in a breath and looked up at her, "He...he went down on me."

Her eyes lit up like she had just been giving the best news ever, "Well I'm going to go ahead and assume it was good from the way your blushing."

Carol nodded to quickly and Stacey laughed, "When I woke up though, oh god I made such an ass of myself. I had my hands down his pants!"

Stacey barked out a laugh swiping at her eyes, "Carol what's the big deal? I mean it got you what you wanted didn't it? You were sober this morning...so"

Shaking her head again she felt her face blaze again, "Well no."

"He wakes up with you having a handful of his dick and nothing happens? I call bullshit."

Carol and Stacey set talking about the brothers laughing with each other. Carol smiled at the ease she found with just setting with her friend and listening to her advice. She wasn't well versed in relationships and knew that if anyone could help her it would be Stacey. She was setting there her hair spilling over her shoulders her bright blue eyes sparking with amusement as she waved her hands through the air. Carol grinned at her causing her to do the same and they both laughed.

"Honestly though Carol just do what you were. He was interested the moment he seen you and it worked. Don't try to hard, he don't seem to be attracted to that." Stacey shrugged, "But I still want details."

The sound of bikes pulling up had them both peeping out the door. Merle's loud barking laugh rang out and Stacey shot her a look.

"Fuck you Merle that shit goddamn hurt." Daryl snapped.

Merle's head fell back in deep laughter, "I aint meant to hit it brother, fuck I forgot alright! Pull that stick out your ass already. Your ass needs to get laid."

Carol and Stacey stood listening to them laughing at the way they were talking to each other. Stacey was smiling wider and wider listening to Merle. Carol could just see Daryl's scowl on his face.

"You have it fuckin' burning now you cock sucker." Daryl snarled.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Merle growled as they slipped from the room. "Last week of freedom brother before you sign you dick away and we're gonna make sure it gets wet!" Merle crowed.

Daryl's response was drowned out by the sound of water. Carol and Stacey moved closer to the garage door and seen Merle soaking Daryl down as he shielded his face. He was moving towards his brother his voice getting deeper and louder as he went. Merle's laugh was bouncing across the concrete as he maneuvered away from his brother.

Stacey elbowed Carol, "Is this like our version of wet t-shirt contest?"

"Shouldn't they being wearing shirts for that though?" Carol grinned.

Carol smiled at her but her eyes stayed trained on Daryl's form moving around. He was shirtless leaving him in just his jeans and heavy boots, his belt was to loose letting his pants sling low along his hips. The water had his hair plastered down and despite bitching at his brother he had a broad smile on his face that was making him seem even more attractive. Her eyes followed the water as it cascaded down his body and she swallowed watching every where it licked and dipped feeling her mouth go dry.

Daryl stopped trying to hide from the water and trained his eyes on his brother, both of them oblivious to the girls watching them. Daryl was shaking his head slinging the water away while Merle kept yelling at him and soaking him.

"Keep it up jackass, it's hundred and ten today you really think that bothers me? It's fuckin' feels good!" Daryl shrugged the water spraying him in the chest.

Daryl finally got to Merle and the water hose was jerked from his hand and slung across the lot skidding to a stop at the faucet. Both brother's slammed into each other and into the ground in a heap of cussing and fist. Their pain filled grunts and groans spilling out as they fought.

Carol moved grabbing up the water hose and grinned at Stacey moving quietly to the fighting pair on the pavement. Merle flipped them suddenly pinning Daryl on his back his arm going across his throat. "Got'cha baby brother. I"ll always win." Merle's taunting laugh shook his frame.

Daryl's eyes flicked up to hers and she seen a slow smile spread across his face. He grabbed Merle's shoulders holding on and leaned up, "First rule _brother, _always watch your back."

Merle turned his head quickly and was met with the spray of water. He howled fighting trying to get up but Daryl held onto him as he bucked and fought. Carol was sure the second he broke away from his brother Merle was going to lose his shit on them. Merle reared back and jerked his hands planting on Daryl's chest slamming him to the ground harshly and broke away.

Merle was up and storming towards her his entire form soaked down. His eyes were on fire and she panicked throwing the water hose to Stacey. Stacey grinned sprayed him directly in the groin. Merle sneered and shifted his body blocking her from spraying him with the cold water.

"Now girls don't make me get the red ass." Merle warned. "Daryl you're a traitorous cock fucker!"

He groaned setting up and grimaced looking over his shoulder and up at his brother, "Did you have to shove me that hard into the pavement?"

Merle growled and moved in on Stacey and she danced out of his way. Her laughter was loud and clear. Merle was hot after her and Carol watched as she ran away but Merle grabbed up the hose jerking it hard stalling her out and ripping it from her hands. Her eyes went to Daryl as he pushed himself up a grimace spreading across his face coloring his eyes with pain.

Carol moved towards him the sounds of Stacey's laughter and Merle's behind her, "You alright?"

Daryl looked over at her and nodded, "Where's your bathroom, think my fuckin' back is bleeding."

Carol moved quickly behind him her eyes running over his back. Landing on the tattoo covering his shoulder and some of his back she grimaced seeing how red it was, it was new. "You need to get this cleaned out Daryl."

Stepping around him she was sprayed in the face with the water hose. Sputtering she looked up seeing Merle's satisfied face shining at her and seen Stacey completely soaked down too. She was grinning though and Merle was too his chest rising and falling rapidly from chasing her around and wrestling with his brother.

Stacey's eyes flicked down and she pointedly looked at Carol and back at her chest. Carol's eyes widened and she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Merle before reaching for Daryl's hand and jerking him forward without a thought. Both Merle's and Stacey's eyes widened but they didn't say anything and Daryl followed after her.

When they passed Merle she heard a muttered curse, "Fuck brother I forgot." Merle trailed after them. "You're bleeding."

Carol growled and turned around as she shoved Daryl into the office. Merle was still walked towards them and Carol rounded on him, "Go do whatever it is you were supposed to be doing. I'll clean it up Merle before you make it worse." She hissed.

He held his hands up his eyes lifting over her shoulder to Daryl before coming back to her, "Sure thing. Take _care_ of my brother then."

Carol slammed the door and started pushing Daryl towards the bathroom not seeing the look he was giving her. "Is your brother always such an asshole?"

His laugh was loud in the small space of the bathroom and she watched the muscles in his stomach jerk with laughter, "Yes."Carol looked up meeting his eyes and swallowed seeing him watching her every move. He looked around suddenly and then grimaced, "Soap and water. Don't put nothing else on it."

Carol nodded and he turned his back to her and she let her eyes take in the strong muscles that decorated it. Setting her hand in the center of his shoulder blades his head dropped forward and she let the lathered rag slide across the fresh tattoo removing the grit. He held still for her but she could feel the tension in his back and wasn't sure if it was her or pain causing it.

Rinsing the rag out she chanced a look at him and smirked, "How bad did this hurt to get?"

Daryl turned his head looking at her and shrugged, "Didn't much hurt after the outline."

Carol nodded and smiled at him, "Dean would kill me if I got something." Carol let her eyes rake over his back before going over the tattoo again. She smiled and her fingers trailed just outside the outline of his tattoo.

Daryl turned his back to the sink suddenly, "You ask your dad permission for every thing?" His voice was low taking on the heat from the night they were together.

Carol felt the heat of his words and as her heart jumped into her throat beating wildly. Her hand having been on his back seconds before was now laying against his side almost on his chest. The strong beat of his heart lay in her palm, watching his eyes darken further matched the rhythm his heart was playing for her.

"No." Her voice was breathless as she flexed her palm on his side letting her nails bite him.

His lips parted and she moved before she could lose her courage. Stacey's words were in her head and she smiled seconds before their lips collided. Her full weight fell against him knocking him back into the counter again, his body supporting hers. Daryl growled his hand coming up to tangle in her hair while the other went around her body dragging her closer to him. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped past her lips and moved against her own, she let him take over the kiss and found herself switching positions with him Quickly. His hand abandoned her hair both his hands coming down to cup her ass and lifted her swiftly setting her on the sink and dragging her to the edge against his body.

Carol could feel his arousal heavy against her and rocked her hips into him as his hands slid along her thighs. He grunted his teeth nipping her throat following by the soothing motions of his tongue. She repeated her actions and he groaned again his grip tightening on her thighs as they slid against her bare legs. Kissing his exposed collar-bone she let her tongue trace it dipping along his throat and over his shoulder just lightly. She felt brave with him, something she had never felt around any other man. And that's what he was, Daryl was all man.

Daryl's hand came up just under her jaw cupping her throat and angled her head back. He was breathing deeper and looking down at her his eyes studying her face, she seen the lust darkened cerulean soften just enough. Licking her lips and smiled at him feeling that familiar pull for him that was more than just physical need. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on that called to her and she had a feeling he felt it too.

Carol stretched up her lips brushing his softly neither of them breaking eye contact. His scruff burned across her face with the motions and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She had never like facial hair on a man, never found it attractive. But on him, the way it felt, the way he was...it was all perfect. It was Daryl.

"Kiss me."

At her words he smirked his tongue peeking out from between his sharp canines before sweeping over his bottom lip. She followed the motion with her eyes and mirrored him with her own tongue. Dipping his head the kiss started off soft but gathered momentum steadily as his body loomed over hers. Her hands slid over his chest and stomach before slipping down his sides and up his back. Pulling him tighter against her she arched against his body wanting to feel all of him. He grunted when her body slid against his again the sound turning into a groan she swallowed down. His other hand slid around cupping her breast, his thumb sliding against her hardened nipple teasingly.

The sounds of heavy booted feet and the opening of her father's office door had them pulling apart. Carol pushed her face into his throat just below his chin as he panted getting his breath back. She didn't let go of him or move away from him and he didn't try to leave her. She smiled against his neck feeling his breathing evening out as he worked to get himself under control.

"Daryl! Hurry the fuck up we got shit to do." Merle barked his fist hitting the bathroom door.

Carol finally released him and he stepped back adjusting his pants his eyes still on her. He grinned at her and looked down shaking his head a chuckle rolling through him.

Raising an eye brow, "What?"

Daryl lifted his head again his eyes going to the mirror and the back to her. "Look for yourself."

Carol slid off the sink and turned looking in the mirror. Running her eyes over herself she frowned, "I don't see anything Daryl."

Stepping just behind her his hand slid up her back starting just above her ass, "Look again." His hand continued it's path burning up her back to her neck. His fingers flexed on the muscles there before moving further. Feeling her eyes droop at his touch his hand tangled in her hair suddenly and pulled her head back angling her head to the side. Dipping down his lips just at her ear, "You hair looks like you've been fucked seven ways to Sunday Carol." His lips touched just below her ear and he growled.

Carol let her eyes go to her hair and she blushed. He was right about that, her hair was a complete mess and just getting worse with the way his hand was raking through his. The heat from his body and the way his lips felt on her throat, being able to see him over her shoulder in the mirror had her blood singing. Pushing back into him he groaned when she rocked her ass against his body.

The door jarred again and Merle cussed, "He can fuck the ever-loving shit out of you later Carol, but for now we got shit to do." Merle's laughter was loud in the small space.

"Fuck you Merle." Carol snapped.

Eyes widening she met Daryl's eyes in the mirror and seen a full smile on his face. His eyes were bright and he stepped back swinging the door open before Merle could respond. He slapped Merle hard in the chest walking out, "You heard the woman, Fuck you."

Carol flicked her eyes over to Merle as she pulled her hair up and seen him studying her with the same calculating eyes his brother had. It was a family trait. She gave him a small smile and he sucked his teeth for a second before nodding at her and turning to follow his brother. She blew out a breath feeling an ache settle deep inside her that she knew wasn't going to go away until she got Daryl alone, really alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was walking around the fire pit gesturing to Merle and Will about something he hadn't been paying attention too. His eyes had been on the fire as it danced higher and higher. His mind was running over shit he still had to do before he shipped out and the looks his father kept giving him. He knew Will was mad about his choice but there was nothing be done about it. It was what he wanted.

Even more than that his mind was running hard through the things Dean had said to him. Daryl was gone after this week and he wasn't sure when the next time he'd even be able to come in. After he was done with basic training he got a month before they shipped him out and then he was gone for two years straight. If he let his feelings rule instead of logic then it'd be a long road and a lot of distance between them.

Daryl's eyes shifted over to Carol who was walking out the back door with Stacey, Karen and a few other people he didn't know right behind her. She had a broad smile on her face and the sun was shining through her auburn curls catching the light just right to make her look like she had a halo. Letting his eyes go back to the fire he avoided looking at her for the most part.

He knew what Dean was saying to him, he got it. Hell Dean's own wife left him after years of marriage cause she couldn't handle it and they had more riding on being together. Hell they had a child. Him and Carol what did they really have that those two didn't? How could he expect her to want something with him when she'd never see him. She was a beautiful woman and there was something about her that made you want to stand up and be a better man. Hell he knew it wouldn't be long till some charming bastard came in here and swept her right off her feet and took her away. So really what right did he have to burden her with what he felt.

Grimacing he took the beer offered him from Merle as he set down by him, "What're you thinkin' about so hard over here about brother?" He took a long pull of his beer. Merle was leaning back looking over his tattoo. "Guess she did clean it. Didn't expect that was really what was happening. "He chuckled.

Daryl tipped his bottle back letting the beer wash away the bitter taste of remorse and bad timing. He kept quiet and kept his head down the sounds of laughter around him as he tried to pull himself out of his sulking mood. Merle elbowed him and he elbowed him back just as hard, "Wont you fuck off somewhere where I'm not setting." Daryl snapped.

"Boys." Will warned walking towards them. "What's the problem?"

"Daryl here got his period." Merle shrugged, "Maybe you should give him the talk now."

Daryl caught Merle in the chest with his elbow knocking him backwards and tipping his chair backwards and causing him to spill out in the floor. Karen walked over the girls with Carol's laughter following her. She looked down at Merle on the ground and set his chair back up as she claimed the seat for herself. Daryl snorted and watched as Merle got to his feet his eyes on fire.

"I'll get you back for that you little fidgety fuck." Merle warned.

Dean set just off to his right still in his line of sight and Will set down directly in front of him. Fuck. He could already tell he was going to be whatever they were talking about. Taking another deep drink he shifted when he felt Merle elbow him again in the kidneys where Will wouldn't see him. Dean smiled knowing what was happening and waiting on Daryl's temper to appear.

"What's with this look?" Will questioned, "You gonna set here all night like your dick fell off or you gonna talk to someone?"

Merle cackled, "After this week he's gonna think it did."

Daryl's face burned red and he scooted further away from Merle as his arm fell over his shoulders dragging him back into his side. Dean was smiling at him his eyes knowing, "Get that tattoo cleaned?"

Daryl flicked his eyes over at him and nodded jerkily. Dean's eyes went to Carol as she walked up on to the porch and Stacey started over to them. Merle and Will were arguing about the .300 and .338 rounds in sniping and the effective kill range and puncturing depth on armor. He'd heard this argument so often since Merle was in recon that he could recite the shit for them by heart, both sides and not miss a beat.

"Daryl help me for a minute." Dean stood motion him over.

Downing his beer he tossed it in the bag as he walked by and trailed after Deans lone figure making its way through the back yard. Daryl followed after him and they stepped into his personal garage that set just off the house. Dean flipped on a light towards the front that just barely cast light throughout the garage.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Dean set down against a tool chest.

Daryl eyed him and shook his head, "Aint nothing."

"Got to do with my girl then it's something." Dean shrugged, "When I said what I did to you Daryl the other day I wasn't telling you to avoid her. I was telling you think about what you want and think realistically."

Daryl set down on the floor in front of him letting his back lean against a support beam. He looked off his thoughts circling back around Carol, every time he got around her his thoughts turned to less than gentlemanly thoughts. That wasn't just how he saw her though. He could honestly say he found his self attracted to her for more than a piece of ass, if that was all he was interested in he could have already had that. He didn't want just some quick fuck that he'd forget about, he wanted to know her.

The thought pained him cause he knew he wouldn't really get the chance. If anything when he did come back in he was likely going to see her moved on with her life smiling and laughing with a man that wouldn't be worthy of her. He'd see her with her own family, her own kids. An entire life that he is in no way a part of. The scary thing about all that was how much that bothered him in such a short time.

But drag her through his deployments and that life felt selfish to him. An goddamn he wanted to be a selfish man but it wasn't in him to be that way no matter the reason. No he'd just wait and see how things went. He wasn't going to push her one way or the other, he'd let her tell him what she wanted.

Dean chuckled and stretched his leg out kicking his booted foot, "I remember when I fell in love with her mother. That woman had the ability to stop time it seemed like with just a smile. I fell fast and I fell fucking hard, fuck we were young and then I was drafted." He looked off, "Despite her leaving that was some of the best years I had."

Daryl chewed his lip, "Don't feel right to put that on her."

Dean looked over and nodded, "Being away or what?"

"All of it." His hands moved with his words, "I'm going to be gone two years my first deployment. Where the fuck would a chance for anything be at in there?"

Dean grimaced and nodded, "Two years? Fuck. Know where they are sending you?"

Daryl shook his head, "Fuck if I know."

"Tell you one thing about my girl. If she gets her mind made up on something she will hold fast to that." Dean smiled at him. "There's been some fine things laid on the table Daryl. Just gotta learn to juggle it all."

Daryl smirked even though he wanted off the subject. He wasn't sure how to feel about Dean talking to him about his daughter. He felt like the man was telling him to give it a chance but he'd said himself that it was going to be hell on Carol. Why would he do that to her? There was even a chance he could get killed, why in the fuck would he put her through all that stress.

"Will said you helped Norm rebuild that charger he had."

"Yeah, we got it redone last summer. Me and him out there sweating our asses off under that hood." Daryl smiled his eyes flicking over to one car that set in the shop. "You get her done?"

Dean stood up and held his hand out to him, "Yeah I did."

They started toward it talking about the sizes of the motors and work that went into the remodeling and rebuild. Dean was proud of it and he had a good reason to be, it was beautiful.

The slap of the back door let them know Carol was back outside. They heard loud laughter followed by the sound of the garage door clanging open. "Dad phones for you." Carol spoke close by.

Dean turned looking at him then to her as she walked towards them her stride light, "Can't they fucking wait?"

Carol shrugged, "It's about that thirties Indian bike."

Dean eyed her and then nodded, "Well let's go see if I can't make some money." He walked from the building without backwards glance and waved over his shoulder.

Carol's eyes were on him as he walked around the Charger. "She's nice aint she." She smiled sliding her fingers over the paint.

Daryl nodded at her as he opened the driver door and popped the hood, "Yeah she is. Guessing he named her."

"Men." Carol deadpannd, "Yes he did."

Daryl leaned over the engine his eyes picking it apart, "Well?"

"Eleanor."

Daryl stood up letting the hood back down and looked at her a smile on his face, "It fits."

Carol smiled at him and shrugged, "If you say so." Her eyes openly ran over him since he'd yet to button the shirt he'd put on earlier after getting cleaned up. "What'd he want?"

He didn't mistake worry in her voice and raised an eyebrow at her, "To talk I assume." Walking around the vehicle to where she was standing at the open door the smell of leather wafted over him and he looked down at the seats, "And show me Eleanor."

Carol huffed, "You know what I'm asking."

Daryl looked at her as she stepped closer to him blocking him now that his back was to the open door. She cocked her hip out and tilted her head at him at him causing some of her hair to spill out and fall loosely around her face and shoulders. He licked his lips and watched as her eyes brightened following him motions.

"No I don't." Daryl smiled at her. "What are you asking me Carol?"

She opened her mouth a flush coming over her alabaster skin making his mouth water. "I don't know." Her voice was breathless.

His hand came up sweeping her hair away from her eyes, "Then what do you want?" His voice was getting a deeper husky tone the longer he stood here with her. He felt his dick jerk in his pants when her scent hit him, she smelled like fresh berries and warm sugar. When he went to drop his hand away from her face she caught it her own hand shaking slightly but she stepped closer to him.

She looked up at him her lips parting just slightly, "Please." her voice was just above a whisper.

Eyes darkening he pulled her the rest of the way towards him flush with his body, his eyes searching hers. Hers were wide and clear on his own as she leaned into him seconds before his mouth was on hers. Daryl was trying to keep himself in check with her but she was making it hard with the way she was moving against him. Her small body fit perfectly against his and with the her hands roaming over his body openly she was pushing him quickly.

Carol moaned into the kiss and her hand slipped lower her fingers dipping inside the waist band of his jeans and just barely grazing below his boxers. It was enough to have his blood rushing south and a groan passing through his lips. He pulled away from her enough to look down at her and she was panting looking up at him, her pupils dilated.

Her grip tightened on his bicep and jeans and she smiled at licking her lips, "Watch your head."

Daryl went to speak but she shoved him suddenly causing him to fall through the open car door. He spilled into the front seat and she was on him instantly her leg going over his lap as she straddled him. Her mouth was on his again as her hands gripped his hair tight holding him in place. He didn't know where it was coming from but her taking charge had his chest heaving. Every other time he'd been around her she'd been almost submissive with him but he was enjoying this side of her.

Her hands were shoving his shirt from his shoulders and he shrugged out of it for her. She broke the kiss setting back and looking at him before her own shirt was over her head leaving her in nothing more than her shorts and bra. He could see her nipples pebbling against her bra and his hands slid up her rib cage coming up cupping her breast. His thumbs slid over the lace keeping hidden her from him before he jerked the cups down his thumb and forefingers finding her nipples. She moaned her head falling back as she arched into his touch forcing her breast into his hands more.

Her body rocked against his with what little room they had in the awkward position she'd shoved him into. He grunted when she rubbed against him, "Carol." He groaned. She kept her motions up but his hands fell to her hips holding her in place. She whimpered looking down at him finally, "As much as the sight of you like this makes me wanna take you right here," He looked at the steering wheel and gear shifter, "Darlin' aint much room in here."

Carol chewed her lips and smiled before leaning towards him kissing him quickly. She climbed quickly grabbing his hand and jerked him towards the backseat as she passed over the middle console. She fell back against the leather of the back seat her hands going to the button on her shorts and working them open.

"Shut the door Daryl." Carol's soft voice was full of need.

Daryl jerked the door shut and was in the back seat in record time. She laughed when he crashed down on top of her, her hand slipping into his hair again as their mouths met again. Daryl knew he'd never get tired of her or find someone who tasted as sweet as she did. Every thing about her was sweet and he knew this for a fact, he'd had the pleasure of tasting her already.

The thought had him groaning and her hips rocked against his groin. Daryl's mouth started down her throat nipping and licking her lightly making sure not to mark the creamy column of her throat. She moaned and turned her head giving him more room and he smiled against her throat. She jerked when she felt his hand slide against the dampness of her panties but her legs fell wider for him. Daryl hissed through gritted teeth feeling how soaked her panties were already. She was going to kill him and he was going to love every second of it.

She lifted her hips into his hand and started kissing across her collar bones and he worked the thin strip of lace out of his way. Growling he leaned back suddenly and jerked her legs straight in the air his hands sliding down her thighs and cupping her ass. His fingers caught the material of her panties and started sliding them up her legs. She was watching him her eyes bright and hungry on his every move. Looking to her to see if this was okay she nodded quickly at him and smiled shyly.

When her panties came free of her legs and she let them fall back down one on each side of his body. Daryl smirked at her as he breathed deeply holding her panties to his face.

She blushed and slapped at his hands, "Daryl." Carol tried to scold through her panting breaths.

Leaning down he let his tongue slide between the valley of her breast before it trailed up her throat to her ear, "You smell amazing and taste even better Carol." He growled in her ear. She moaned and he let his hand slide down her body cupping her breast on the way before hitting between her thighs.

He was painfully hard but he wasn't worried about it right now. He'd get there but he knew he needed to make sure she was okay with where things were going. He needed to make sure she was ready and try like hell to keep from hurting her so bad. The thought of hurting her made him sick but if this was where she was wanting to go there was no way around it.

Letting his fingers slide along her slit she moaned again louder this time and he chuckled kissing her to quiet her. He was aware of how close everyone was to them and the fact that anyone could come looking for them. Carol grabbed his wrist pushing his hand more on to her and met his eyes her mouth kissing down his jaw as his thumb circled her bundle of nerves.

"Make me cum Daryl." Carol nipped just below his ear.

"You like feeling my hands on you? My mouth?" He growled at her never slowing down, "Like feeling my fingers sinking into you?" With each of his words he licked, nipped, and kissed along her body everywhere he could reach.

With his words he felt her tighten around his fingers and heat rush through her, "Yes." She panted

"Tell me." He growled.

Carol moaned his name her lips brushing his neck, "I love feeling your fingers inside me, making me cum Daryl." Carol panted softly into his ear.

Daryl growled at the feeling of her teeth on his skin and let his finger sink into her. She let out a breath her mouth slanting over his pulse again her teeth nipping him again harder this time. He sped up his motions feeling her grip his fingers tighter as her body came alive below him. Her hand tightened on his bicep and she rocked herself into his hand harder.

Daryl pulled back from her thankful the little bit of light that shined enough that they weren't in complete dark. It shined enough give her a faint glow while casting the rest of the vehicle in shadows. Carol's mouth dropped open her eyes opening and locking with his as her orgasm rushed through her and he worked to carry her through it and draw it out. Her whimpers, pleas, and his name falling from her mouth had him leaking and straining to be in her.

When she stilled below him he set back slightly his eyes sweeping over the picture she painted. He committed it to memory sure he'd never see something as sexy or beautiful again. She was flushed with pleasure and her chest heaved just enough to give her breast a slight bounce, something he loved. Eyes roaming further over her he was sure she was pure sin sent to break men in all forms cause he knew in that moment there wasn't a damned thing she asked him he wouldn't do for her.

Her eyes opened and a lazy smile spread across her face her eyes following his hand as he slid his fingers into his mouth. Closing his eyes as her taste exploded in his mouth he felt her hands on his belt suddenly. He grabbed both her fragile wrist in one of his hands leaning back down over her making sure he could see her face clearly.

"You sure bout this Carol?"

Her fingers flexed on his jeans and she leaned up kissing him before laying back. "All I've been able to think about is having you inside me." Daryl groaned dropping his head to her shoulder and released her hands. She went to work on his jeans again and started pushing on them making them fall over his hips. Her nails bit into his exposed hip, "All of it off. I want to feel all of you."

Daryl nodded against her shoulder his tongue sliding against her skin as he kicked his boots free. He grunted working his jeans and boxers away from his body and hissed through his teeth when her body came into contact with his. Her soft curves bending and fitting to his own hard angles and rough body.

Her hand wrapped around him tentatively unsure of herself and his hand closed over hers showing her again. Bringing his mouth to her ear, "Tell me to stop Carol." Her hand tightened around him and he grunted, "Tell me you don't want this."

Carol turned her head and met his eyes in the dark, "I'd be lying."

At her words his mouth was on hers his hand taking over for her as he let his body fall into the cradle of her thighs. She brought left leg higher up even with his ribs since it was caged between him and the back seat. Daryl pulled her body up with his forcing her to set up with him and he worked her bra free quickly letting her perky breast spill out. She laid back smiling at him her eyes falling between his legs as she watched his hand pump up and down his hard on.

He fought to not just drive into her holding back with everything in him. Instead he let himself slip through her slick heat teasingly as her hands came up cupping her own breast watching his cock. She was panting and lifting her hips in a silent plea. Gripping himself again he braced his hand against the the panel behind her head and pushed into her slowly.

His breath left him the second her body enveloped him and he felt how impossibly tight she was around him. "Fuck." he grunted. Carol whimpered her eyes closing and she pushed her face into his shoulder and he could feel the dampness from her eyes. He felt like shit instantly and his body stilled with him not even halfway where he needed to be.

Sensing his shift in mood her hand came around cupping his ass and pulling him more towards her, "Move Daryl. I need...I need you." She whimpered into his throat.

Daryl pulled back forcing her face from his throat and kissed her as he pushed on. He groaned the second he broke through her virginity and felt himself bottom out in her. Her nails were biting into him harshly and he felt his cock throbbing painfully begging him to move. Slipping his hand between them her circled her clit matching the kiss as he tried to calm her down. Her breathing was rapid as she kept her eyes closed but it did no good to hide the moisture building there.

Carol's hold relaxed on him some and her trapped leg against the backseat lifted higher for him again while the other planted. Daryl sped his fingers up refusing to move yet until he felt her responding to him. When he felt her body starting to relax around him he shifted his hips pressing into her more and she moaned.

Her other hand came up grabbing his free hand locking with his as he pressed it into the seat starting to move with her. Sweat was sliding down his back as their bodies moved together unhurried, forgetting about everyone and every thing around them. The heat of the Georgia summer was heavy in the garage and worse in the car but it fell to the wayside quickly. His mouth skimmed down her body again catching her nipple in his mouth and letting his tongue tease her.

"Oh god." Her voice rushed out of her her hips lifting into him more. She tangled her fingers in his hair pushing him more into her breast. He growled sucking harder.

Daryl pulled off of her seeing the bruise forming on her and switched sides. Her fingers were raking over him as his cock slid in and out of her trying to keep from hurting her more with his pace. She was whimpering her breath fanning over him as he lifted his face to look at her. He groaned and stilled in her and set back pulling her up again.

Jutting her lip out as his cock fell from her she looked up at him her eyes panicked ,"Am I not good? Did I do something wrong?" The breathless worry in her voice had him dragging her body up into his.

He claimed her mouth roughly and set back not releasing her. When he was setting in the down completely his feet planted he pulled her hips over his lap his mouth still on hers the kiss getting rougher. He broke away from her his hand gripping his cock as she hovered over him letting the tip just brush her, "Far from it darlin'..." Pulling her body flush with his as he guided her body down his length, "I just wanted to see you ride me." he growled when she was flush with his groin.

Carol blushed brightly and opened her mouth but shut it again when he rolled his hips below her. She closed her eyes her hands on his chest as he grabbed her hips helping her. She was still red but her eyes opened and she nodded at him. Daryl's hands slipped around to her ass cupping her as she set the pace.

She was still figuring it out but he groaned the second she got in a rhythm. His head dropped back on the seat his eyes slits as she started a faster pace than he had expected. Her hand shot out slapping the window next to them in the backseat leaving tracks through the fog that was now covering them.

Her eyes never left his and he lifted his hips up into her feeling her getting closer. She nodded her head moaning his name again and he growled his hands dragging her down into him more and rocking her against him in a grinding motion. She leaned forward her mouth on his as her orgasm lit through her body. She was shaking her body going slack against his as she coiled around him pulling him deeper into her with each movement. Growling he let go and both of them collapsed against each other trying to get their hearts and breathing under control.

Carol's head was on his shoulder and she was tracing his collar-bone. She hadn't moved off his lap and he didn't try to move her. Her arms slid around him her breathing settling and he caged her against him.

"That.." He felt her smile against his throat, "You made..I." She shook her head and pulled back kissing him quickly.

His eyes searched, "You alright?" His voice was hoarse.

She beamed at him, "I'm perfect." She pushed his sweat soaked hair back from his forehead and her smile turned rueful, "It's hot."

Daryl snorted, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

He shifted and her eyes widened as he lifted her enough to allow himself to slip from inside her. She winced and she gave her an apologetic look, "How long have we been gone?" She questioned searching for her clothes.

Daryl grabbed his boxers and jeans jerking them up his legs quickly, "Long enough for someone to notice."

She lifted her head and looked at him, "You don't want anyone to know?"

"Not what I said. But don't think your dad is gonna like the thought of what I just done to his daughter in the back seat of the other woman in his life." Daryl grimaced, "I'd rather not be setting here with my dick out when he comes looking for us."

Daryl pushed the door open and slid out the cooler air of the garage like heaven against his sweat drenched body. He needed a fucking shower. The smell of sex poured from the Charger and he shook his head. Dean was going to fucking kill him no two ways about it. Carol stepped out grabbing onto him for balance and stood up her eyes going to her shirt on the garage floor.

His eyes roamed over her body before her last piece of clothing was in place. She was looking at him grinning, "Will I see you tomorrow?" Her voice was hopeful.

Daryl shut the door to the Charger as they started towards the doors. She flipped the lights off and they stepped out him lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply and blowing a cloud of smoke above them. "Goes back to my first question Carol. What do you want?"

Her response was immediate, "I wanna see you every chance I have till you have to leave."

He smiled down at her just as the sound of Merle's loud laughter met his ears. "You gotta work the rest of the week?"

Carol shook her head her eyes going to where the laugh came from. Stacey and Merle were walking towards them both oblivious to them, "No. I finished up today. He's closing down for the rest of the week." Her eyes came back to him.

"Where the fuck you been Darylina?" Merle crowed.

Daryl took another deep drag of his cigarette glad he was mostly in the shadows. As his eyes trailed over Carol, even though her clothes were back in place her hair was mussed up and sweaty. Her face was flushed, eyes to bright, and her lips were bruised with redness setting in around her throat and face. He snorted at the thought of her having beard burn. Her smile was wide and she looked even more beautiful.

"Here you unobservant fuck." Daryl snapped.

Stacey walked closer to Carol talking to her as Merle started trying to lay out plans. Daryl wasn't half paying attention being that he was still to keyed up and wanting to get Carol alone again even if they didn't fool around. Carol shifted and her back brushed against his arm her hand grabbing his behind her back causing him to smirk.

"Why the fuck you so goddamn sweaty?" Merle grimaced stepping back from him his eyes glazed with alcohol. He made sure to keep at arms length as if by him being sweaty it would some how make him the same way.

Carol stiffened against him but he laughed, "It's the middle of summer what the fuck you think happens?"

Merle shook his head, "Your ass needs a goddamn shower." Merle leaned against the garage and looked towards where their bikes set. "You got less than a week brother. You know what's gonna happen this week?" Merle's grin was lewd.

Daryl flipped his cigarette away and looked at him, "I'm going to hear your ass get rejected alot." He shrugged his shoulders as Carol's fingers ran over his roughened ones. "So nothing different than normal."

"Fuck you queer." Merle snapped. At his words Carol choked slightly causing him to smirk. "Your ass aint gonna get no sleep for all the goddamn women your gonna be fucking."

Carol went rigid against him her nails biting into his wrist harshly. She was talking to Stacey but clearly keeping up with what Merle was saying. "Aint got any plans to get a fuck load of diseases." Daryl growled.

Merle shrugged, "I swear your gonna come out of the closet any day now." his laugh was loud along the brick. "Pitcher or catcher brother, pitcher or catcher."

Will and Dean walked around towards them the fire dying behind them. Dean walked straight for Carol but his eyes lingered on how close she was to him, there was no reason for her to be standing like that unless she wanted too. She also hadn't let go of him.

"What's going on over here?" Dean smiled at them.

Merle looked right at him, "Baseball. Just telling Daryl here I was curious what part he'd play..." He was smiling at him.

Daryl's fist caught Merle just below the ribs causing him to grunt and hit him back before Will got between them. Merle was almost chest to chest with him even though Carol never let go of him. His eyes widened suddenly never looking away from Daryl's own eyes and he stepped back laughing shaking his head. 

Will let his arm fall over Daryl's shoulders and pulled him close to his side. "Dean we're gonna hit it, see y'all tomorrow." His eyes were on Daryl.

Shifting he felt Carol's fingers slide along his pulse before letting go of him. Dean nodded at them smiling, "Merle's ass is staying here. He drank to much to be driving."

Merle went to protest and Will shut him down taking his keys from him and giving them to Dean. He never once let go of the hold he had on Daryl and if anything he was gripping his shoulder tighter.

Dean nodded to them his eyes lingering over him. Daryl shifted but was thankful that being in the cool night air had dried his hair and shit enough to where he didn't look like he'd just ran a marathon.

When they got far enough away from everyone and too the bikes Will released him and slapped his back. "Where were you hiding at?" There was a smile in his voice.

Daryl shrugged and kicked his leg over his bike. He looked over at him as he started his bike, Will was waiting on a response but Daryl just walked the bike backwards avoiding the question. How do you tell your dad your just fucked his best friends daughter through the backseat of his pride and joy car? Daryl laughed shaking his head causing Will to look at him again when they got turned.

Daryl stepped through the door and wanted to collapse on to the bed but Will shoved him towards the bathroom. "Clean yourself up." Daryl growled but Will pinned him with a look, "Wherever you and her were I hope you left a window open to let it air out. You reek of sex." His words were laced with amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol watched Daryl walk away with this father as Merle argued to go with them. She couldn't focus on what he was saying as her mind raced over everything he had just done to her. She felt herself flush and ache that was familiar to her with any thought of Daryl return. He was shrugging out of his fathers hold laughing just as they took off.

"You stare any harder and I think your eyes will fall out." Stacey whispered.

Looking over Carol felt her face blaze a hundred shades of red but shrugged her shoulders at her friend. Stacey was well aware of her attraction to him and she had no shame in it. Startling when she felt a hand shove down in her pocket she turned her head quick seeing her dad. He was snapping at Merle and shoving his keys into her pocket with a threat behind every word.

"You wanna wreck and splatter your ass across the black top then by all means assault her to try to get the keys." Deans' words were harsh.

Merle's eyes slid to her pocket and up to her eyes. There was something behind those Dixon blue eyes that made her want to shrink back from him and his knowing look. Yeah he had been drinking but she didn't believe for a second that it had dulled his sense enough to not know what was going on around him and with his brother.

Dean satisfied with Merle's decision started around the house to put out the fire leaving Merle with the girls. Merle moved towards them in a choreographed move to corner her between him and the building. She felt trapped and wonder if this was how anyone going against him felt, he loomed large in front of her.

Stacey shifted closer to her and Carol tilted her head at Merle refusing to feel intimidated by him, "Problem?"

"You fuckin' my brother?"

Stacey huffed, "Merle do you need to know every detail of your brother's life?"

His smile changed and his eyes locked on to Stacey in an instant, "As a matter of fact woman I do." Merle growled his eyes swiveling to Carol again. He stepped back and she jerked at the feeling of his keys slipping from her shorts.

"Merle!" Carol protested grabbing for the keys. "Dads going to freak out! Give them back."

Merle chuckled turning around and looking right into the eyes of Dean, "Boy you best hand me those keys before I break your fucking wrist for them."

Carol watched wide-eyed as Dean and Merle argued. She wasn't use to seeing anyone every get an attitude with her father and it was almost amusing. Her father was known for a hell of a temper and he was quick to react when pushed. Most people tried to keep from pissing him off but it seemed Merle didn't care. She couldn't see Will tolerating Merle talking to him that way though and actually seen Will just give him a look that silenced him completely.

"Carol you girls get on home." Dean turned to them the key ring around his fingers. Merle started for the house and Carol let out a breath and nodded at him. Stacey smiled at him hugging him before walking of. "You talk to Daryl?"

Carol looked up at her father realizing everyone had left them alone. "I did."

Dean nodded at her his eyes shining in the moonlight as he looked down at her, "He's a good guy."

Carol raised an eyebrow at her father. Dean never talked about guys with her or her interest in them. He sure as hell never told her that anyone in particular was a good guy. "Is there something you want to say?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into him hugging her against his solid chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Closing her eyes she let his soothing presence calm her nerves for what she was going to do tomorrow.

"You smell like him." Dean stepped back from her and looked down at her his face tinting red slightly, "Get ya ass home and call me when you get there let me know you made it."

Carol nodded at him and was failing at keeping the smile from her face at his words. Walking for her car she pulled her shirt out smelling it and frowned not smelling him. The wind blew past her swirling her hair and she was hit with the strong smell of him mixed with something else. That something else had her burning red with realization that her father could smell more than just him on her, the scent of sex was clinging to her skin.

She made it back to her apartment Stacey's mouth running hundred miles an hour. She had bombarded her with questions immediately and hadn't let up on her causing her face to burn hot the entire time. She really had no filter on some of the things she was saying. Carol wasn't sure how things like this went with sleeping with a guy and talking to her friend. She was in new territory and didn't know what to do.

Stacey pulled a ice cream from the freezer popping in the microwave just long enough to soften it and turned. Kicking her shoes off she jumped up on the counter eyeing her. "You going to tell me about it or act like nothing happened? You can't act like nothing happened! Even your dad knew and besides the way you were all up on him out there was a give away something happened. That and you smell like pure sex." Stacey waggled her eyebrows.

Carol huffed getting her own spoon and climbing on the counter, "I don't know what to say."

Stacey grinned around her spoon, "Let's start with was it good or bad?"

Carol's face burned red the images of Daryl over her in the backseat branding her memory every piece of it made of sin. She felt her chest tighten with the memory of him wiping away her tears when he'd first pushed into her. "Great."

Stacey bumped her shoulder into her, "You're getting all breathless on me!" She took another bite of ice cream her eyes on Carol's face and smiled, "Give me details damn it! DO have any idea how long I've waited so that we could have more than a one-sided conversation about sex?"

"Doesn't that seem...I don't know rude to him?" Carol shrugged.

Huffing Stacey shook her head, "Girl talk Carol I'm not asking for a play by play of each thrust."

Carol laughed and nodded, "I came on to him...again."

"You know Carol looking at you and knowing you all these years I never figured you for the aggressor." Stacey shrugged swirling the ice cream with her spoon, "But I guess some people bring out sides of we never knew were there."

Carol grinned, "I've never felt like this before."

"Sore?" Stacey barked out a laugh, "Exercised? Sated?"

Elbowing her hard, "You know what I mean. I think you're a female Merle."

"Merle Dixon. That man is infuriatingly good in bed." Stacey shot her a wide smile.

Carol and Stacey set there bullshitting and wiping out the ice cream both enjoying just being able to talk. Carol was glad to get to talk to her about how she was feeling. It made her feel less like she was a little girl with a crush. She had agreed they needed to talk and Carol had told her the plan causing Stacey to laugh.

"It's a good thing your dad forced Merle to stay with him."

Carol jumped down from the counter, "Why is that?"

"Could you imagine trying to pry Merle away from him in the morning. Clearly Merle is a gossipy horndog who is going to hound Daryl for details."

Carol grimaced and nodded, "Yeah true...Will is with him though."

Stacey shrugged, "Not like it's the first time meeting the parents." Her laughter was loud, "I mean you knew him before Daryl and it's not like we all didn't see it coming."

Carol shook her head and started down the hall. She was going to seize the day and wasn't going to regret lost between them skirting their feelings. She'd deal with his deployment and cross that bridge when it got there. She felt something genuine for Daryl, something more than just hot sex and lustful looks. She felt something for her settle in her chest and take root the second he had stepped off that bike. It was almost like a melody, a vision that was wrapping around her in a soothing embrace giving her more courage than she had ever had before.

She was going to find him in the morning and see where things went from there. She'd be devastated if she found out that he had just wanted into her pants and walked away now that he got what he wanted. It would be the worst kind of torture, she'd be left cold standing there without him in the memory. But she didn't think that was the type of man Daryl was. He had bluntly asked her what she wanted but instead of talking she had pushed him.

No she was pretty sure that whatever this was Daryl was feeling it too. She wanted to go to him right now but knew he was likely knocked out and that would just have Will questioning her. He seemed more protective of Daryl than Dean was of her. The thought made her smile as she changed for bed. Blushing when she realized Daryl had her panties she climbed in bed and wrapped around one of her pillows. Again his smell met her nose and she smiled realizing it was the pillow he had slept with.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl groaned and rolled over when he felt another kick to the foot of the bed he was sprawled out on. He was trying to drown out the insistent voice but the bastard was having none of it. Will's laugh next to him let him know he wasn't getting any help from him and he finally flopped over on his back glaring at Merle.

"Now baby brother I know I'm a goddamn good looking bastard but you better stow that hard on." Merle grinned at him waggling his eyes brows down at Daryl's morning wood.

Daryl lifted his hand flipping him off and let his arm fall over his face, "What the fuck you want Merle? Shouldn't you be sulking with a hangover somewhere?"

"Hangovers are for pussies and I sure as fuck got a dick swinging between my legs so I ait got time for that shit." Merle kicked the foot of the bed again, "Get your ass up we're burning day light."

"No." He knew he sounded like a petulant child but he was fucking wore out. He hadn't really slept since they hit the road and after last night he was doubly tired.

"Man I thought getting a piece of pussy would have made your more lively." Merle huffed.

"Blow me." Daryl snapped.

The smell of Will's aftershave assaulted his senses just before the man flipped him to the side causing him to catch himself. Both him and Merle were laughing at Daryl's indignant sound as he set up at the side of the bed. Merle leaned against the door smiling at him and he seen Will doing the same from where he was at he shook his head and stood up jerking a pair of jeans on over his boxers.

He was trying to ignore them but Merle's knowing look was starting to grate on his nerves. He knew he was gonna get shit for the rest of the day no matter what he said or done.

"Where'd you take off to last night?" Merle tilted his head.

Daryl shoved his feet in his boots and ignored him as he stood up and started for the door jerking his shirt over his head. Merle's low whistle made him cringe and he slipped out the door fast. Fuck.

"You see that shit?" Merle was walking behind him his and Will's boots thudding. "Looks like sweet little Carol's got some claws."

Will barked out a laugh but they faded out when Daryl started his bike and just looked at them for a second before pulling out. He didn't even wait on them to get on their bikes. He smirked to himself and let the wind cool his heated skin that was already starting to sweat in the Georgia heat. He passed more bikes than he could even begin to count and lost himself to the crowd quickly. He'd leave Merle and Will to find him. He was fucking starved and felt like he was going to drop if he didn't eat soon.

Seeing an open spot he whipped in and parked and cut the engine to his bike. His boots thudded on the blacktop and he stood arching his back feeling a satisfying pop as he swung his leg over. Stepping up on the side walk he smirked when a group of men walked by just as Merle and Will went by not seeing him. Fuckers, let them look. It felt good to get a break from them and just breathe. After being cooped up with them so much here lately he needed a break.

Stepping through the small diners door he grunted when someone walked into him and he cringed seeing the same fucking waitress as yesterday. Her eyes lit up and she licked her lips as he side stepped her. Moving through the diner he let out a breath glad to see it wasn't as packed this time. He felt the skanks eyes on him and shook the feeling off as he set down in a booth at the back giving him a full view of the room.

He seen the skank heading for him and sighed knowing that this was going to be painful. Instead she was cut off by a girl with brown hair and flashing green eyes.

"Hey there I'll be your server today names Maggie." She smiled at him brightly, "What can I get you to drink?"

Daryl nodded at her, "Coffee, black."

Maggie nodded, "Alright here's our menu. I'll be back in just a second with your coffee."

Just as she disappeared from his sight he set back in his seat seeing Will and his brother step through the door. Will's eyes were on him and he walked right past the skank for him. She was clocking his dad like a woman dying of thirst in the desert, it was rather fucking disturbing.

"Think your slick?" Will grinned sliding into the booth forcing Daryl move over as Merle took the spot across from them. Daryl was in the curve of the bench seat and shook his head at them.

"Think our sweet Dixon here needed a moment to get his tampon changed." Merle said in mock innocence.

Daryl's booted foot connected with his shin and Merle grunted and slapped him in the back of the head. "Fuck you Merle."

"Boys try to act your fucking age." Will warned, "Or the next hits will be ones I'm dishing out."

Merle grinned just as Maggie appeared with Daryl's coffee. Merle snatched it from him and took a deep drink and hissed as it burnt his mouth.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at him, "You know coffee is served _hot_."

Will chuckled, "Overlook him darlin' we'll have two more coffees."

She met his fathers eyes and her face flushed as she nodded and turned to get them. Will's eyes followed her ass and Daryl cringed at how much his dad and brother really were alike. He was sure Will could charm his way into any woman's pants given he wanted in them. And Daryl was sure Will hadn't met a woman yet that he didn't want in her pants.

"So..." Merle started taking another drink. "Did you hit it?" Daryl growled and opened his menu ignoring Merle. Merle cackled and leaned back his arm laying across the bench seat. "Don't need you to answer brother I was there last night when y'all suddenly appeared."

Daryl sighed and flipped pages, "Shut the fuck up you loud mouthed bastard."

Will looked over at Daryl, "You realize that Dean is gonna ask you about that shit."

Daryl cringed at the thought of the man getting in his vehicle after what he'd done to Carol in the backseat. Images of her riding him started playing in his mind like a movie and he shifted in his seat.

"To fuckin' late to do anything bout that now." Daryl muttered.

Merle and Will both watched Maggie set the coffee down and smile, "Y'all ready to order?"

All three of them nodded in unison and she smiled at them. Her eyes widened at just how much food was ordered and she shook her head, "Y'all got some big appetites."

Daryl's eyes drifted to the window as he went over everything that had happened since getting to this town. He felt like he'd been running a marathon but that was all Carol. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling just something he wasn't use to. He had plenty of girls come on to him and none of them had ever made him feel like she did with just a look. It was strange.

"Well I'm guessing from the way she was walking last night he hit it and hit it good." Merle guffawed.

Daryl turned his head looking at his brother realizing he'd missed a good portion of the conversation. "You're a nasty bastard." Daryl snapped.

Will tilted his head back, "God help me if I don't choke one of you today."

The diners bell chimed as someone stepped through the door and Daryl wanted to get away when he seen Dean. Will whistled and the man turned his head seeing them and changed direction.

"Look at that baby brother your judge, jury, and executioner come to have your last meal with you." Merle taunted.

Merle scooted making room for the man putting him next to Daryl. He elbowed him hard and Daryl hissed in pain growling at his brother getting the attention of both men.

"Boys don't make me bust your fucking heads before I get a chance to even fucking eat this morning." Will laughed.

Daryl shook his head and waited till both men stopped focusing on them and leaned over to Merle speaking so only he could hear him, "You're just pissed cause your ass can't get laid."

"Oh fuck you! You fidgety little fuck." Merle snapped.

Will's eyes landed on Merle as Daryl set looking at his coffee his finger traced the rim of his cup. He was hiding his smirk so Will didn't focus on him.

"Merle leave your goddamned brother alone this morning." Will growled at him his voice leaving no room for argument.

Their food was delivered and they fell into comfortable silence. Every now and then he'd feel Dean's eyes on him or see the skank watching him and he'd cringe from both. He'd bout rather fight through a gauntlet of skank bitches than deal with Carol's dad knowing that the man knew damn well what had happened. In his defense he'd tried to keep from going there but Carol was pretty damn pushy.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Dean questioned.

Daryl didn't miss the way his eyes went to him briefly before going back to his plate. Between trying to keep his face from flushing and defending his food from Merle's carnivorous ass he was ready to get the fuck out of the small space.

Will and Dean were glaring at each over the bill each man trying to pay as they all stood up. Daryl huffed not wanting to listen to them and grabbed it while they argued and walked right past them. Walking right up to the cash register the skank walked up smiling at him and started her eye rape.

"You new here?" She purred. Daryl eyed her but handed her the money for the bill as she went on. "I get off at six."

A large arm fell over his shoulders, "Sorry darlin' but I don't think he's interested." Dean chuckled.

Her eyes lifted to Dean's obviously knowing him and she gave him a small smile her face coloring. "How's Carol?"

"Good. Lookin' for him at the moment." Dean's words nice enough but Daryl heard the warning in them. Again the skanks face colored as she heard it too and she smiled handing Daryl back his change.

Daryl tried to slip out from under his arm but Dean's grip was like iron. He kept in step with Daryl all the way out onto the side-walk. Merle and Will were smoking walking ahead of them and Merle kept shooting glances over his shoulder his eyes bright and amused.

"I think your brother needs some entertainment." Dean spoke low.

"My brother needs tasered." Daryl huffed.

Dean let his head fall back a loud laugh escaping him, "Bet you his ass wouldn't be smiling then."

Daryl grinned and Dean elbowed him, "Play along."

Daryl eyed him quickly just at they turned on to the walk that would lead them to the real part of the rally where most everyone was. Daryl wasn't sure what Dean was about to do but he got sick to his stomach at the look on his face.

Coming to a stop Dean clapped him on the back and beamed as Will looked at them. Will grinned and Dean steered Daryl towards a booth that a couple of women were at. Daryl tried to veer away but Dean's fingers flexed over his bicep painfully and he growled.

"Ladies." Dean smiled. They turned eyeing both of them and started smiling. He knew in that moment what it felt like to be circled by sharks. He felt like he was about to be eaten alive. "See that man over there." Dean nodded to where Merle was.

A woman who Daryl knew Merle would cringe from moved forward eyeing his brother. "Yeah I see that saucy piece."

Daryl held his laughter in when Dean gripped him tighter. "Now darlin' don't take this the wrong way but see he seen you out here yesterday but was too shy to approach you and well...I hate to see him miss his chance at talkin' to you today." Dean's voice was full of such sincerity that Daryl gaped at him. Daryl eyed the woman again and felt his nuts draw up at the sight of her. She was everything bad you could imagine about biker women but with an extra hundred pounds added on. "See darlin' he grieved himself all night over that missed opportunity."

She smiled her brown eyes getting darker making the turquoise eye shadow around them even more brighter. Daryl wanted to look away from the trainwreck but he couldn't. She had on a bikini top that barely had her nipples covered and tight as hell leather pants. As hot as it was already he didn't even wanna think about the hell that was inside those skin tight leather pants.

Her eyes landed on him suddenly and she licked her lips, "This young one with him?"

Dean smiled at her but shook his head, "Sorry darlin' this is my son-in-law and that there is his brother." Dean inclined his head, "Now see he's a bit odd and standoffish when attracted but don't let that deter you. He likes when a woman is relentless with him.

Dean calling him his son-in-law made him tense and but he kept his face impassive. He knew Dean felt it the second he tensed from where he was gripping him. They walked away and Dean was quiet for a bit but Daryl knew he was working on what he was about to say. Sure enough Dean stopped him and turned looking at him.

"Aint shit I can say to you that you don't already know." Dean was looking towards Will who was walking towards them with an eyebrow raised. He might be Dean's friend but at the end of the day Daryl was his son. He had a protective look on his face that made Dean smile. "But I guess Will could say the same shit to her if he damn well chose too. I aint stupid I seen the way she was looking at you and holding on to you." Dean blew out a breath then smiled at him fully. "Boy I'm just gonna wish you luck cause she's just like her fuckin' mom was back when we first met. You're gonna need it."

Will stepped next to them and looked between them, "There a problem here?" His question was directed to Daryl.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah."

Dean grinned, "Just wishin' his ass good luck." He chuckled and Will pulled Daryl along when they started walking.

The woman Dean sent after Merle started towards them and smiled at the two of them as she walked by. All three men took up residence on a picnic table near by and watched the show. "You know this shit is gonna get blamed on me." Daryl sighed.

Will elbowed him just as she got to Merle. She grabbed his ass roughly actually knocking him forward onto the table forcing him to catch himself or fall down.

"What the fuck?" Merle barked and turned around.

Merle's eyes started searching around them suddenly just as she moved in on him again. Daryl cringed when she grabbed him between the legs and Merle started trying to back away again.

"You know I'm gonna be scarred for life if he does take that to bed." Will chuckled.

Dean leaned forward, "She keeps going at him like this and he aint gonna have a choice. It's that or rape it appears."

Daryl laughed and set back his elbows on the table next to Dean and Will's hips. "He actually looks afraid." Daryl looked up at Will, "What was he saying the other day? Dixon's aint afraid of any piece of pussy."

Will met Daryl's eyes and they both started laughing just as she almost picked Merle up. He was trying to get away from her but like Dean had suggested she was downright relentless and soon they lost sight of him in the crowd as he tried to get away from his new found lover.

"I bet his ass spends the rest of the week dodging that one."

Daryl, Will, and Dean had been walking around for a while when he felt something hit his back and seen Merle. His face was pale and he was breathing hard. Daryl raised his eyebrow at his brother playing stupid.

"You aint lookin' good brother." Daryl spoke.

Merle jerked his drink from his hand downing it in one go, "If you were almost raped by Hatchet Face then I don't think you'd look to fuckin' pleased either."

Daryl nodded, "Suppose your right." He looked over his shoulder seeing Dean and Will both a good distance away. He turned back to Merle and grinned at him.

"Don't you say a fuckin' word." Merle snapped.

Daryl laughed, "No need Merle." bought another drink for him went ahead and got one for Merle. He handed it to him and watched as he drank it down almost instantly.

"Dean questioned you about nailin' Carol yet?" Merle taunted.

Daryl's eyes widened and looked past Merle. Merle tensed up and moved quick looking over his shoulder as if he was about to take off again. When he didn't see anything he relaxed and growled at Daryl, "Don't fuck me Darylina I'll make your week miserable."

Daryl took a drink of his pop and smiled at him, "Do your worst brother."

"I hope you choke on that pop and a dick bastard." Merle snapped.

"Merle Dixon that is no way to be talkin' to your brother!" Both boys looked over seeing Karen glaring at him, "You apologize."

"Fuck no. I want him to choke on that goddamn pop and a dick. Queer." Merle growled.

Karen stepped closer, "Have it your way then." She turned whistling loudly getting the attention of several people. Dean and Will both turned and she motioned to them. Will got a look on his face and started right for them and Merle cursed.

"Now William I know you raised these boys the best you could but this one here..." She grabbed Merle by his arm dragging him up there, "Needs to learn to leave his poor brother alone. Saying such nasty things to him when his brother was even nice enough to buy him something to drink."

Daryl hid his smile by taking a drink of his pop again but Dean wasn't able too. He knew Daryl talked just as bad as Merle but tended to keep it from coming out with women around. Merle gaped at her and Will turned his blue gaze on Merle and shook his head at him as Karen put her hands on her hips.

"Merle what did you do to your brother?"

Merle shook his head, "Nothing the bastard didn't deserve."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't do shit to you."

"You sent fuckin' Hatchet Face after me!" Merle hissed stepping towards him.

Will moved between them putting his hand in the center of Merle's chest. Will had a good five inches on both his sons not to mention weight. "Now I happen to know for a fact he had nothing to do with that Merle." Will met Dean's eyes and smiled, "She just couldn't resist you."

"YOU!" Merle howled.

Will shook his head laughing and then Dean started laughing so hard he doubled over his hands slapping his thighs. When he raised up and got his breath he looked right at Merle, "Boy for your sake I hope you got a good nights sleep or you get a good headstart."

Merle tensed and looked over his shoulder, "Fuck everyone and everything that ever was and ever will be!"

He took off before anything else could be said and his stalker pounded past hot on his trail. Karen gaped at the scene and looked at all three of them and then started smiling. "Which one of you put that evil on him?"

Dean pulled her into his side and kissed her temple before releasing her and Will doing the same to her. Karen walked with them laughing as Daryl kept picking through the small shit in the booths. He fell quite a bit behind them when he stumbled on to a cotton candy booth and ended up buying some. He didn't rush his pace or call out to them but instead walked around unrushed and free to think without being prodded. He kept falling farther and farther behind them not paying attention. Both men were occupied talking to her and Daryl just started off on his own direction.

He made it about fifteen foot down a new vendors area before he was jerked to the roughly causing him to stumble in between two of the buildings. He tensed and his drink hit the ground before he could right himself. He hit the brick wall catching himself and looked up bewildered at who the fuck had grabbed him. As soon as he lifted his head his mouth was assaulted small hands fisting in his shirt and clinging to him.

Coming up for air her breathing was labored, "You taste like cotton candy." Her hand slid against his chest, "Merle was right I guess."

Daryl raised his eyebrow at her, "What the hell you on about?" His voice was deeper than normal.

"You are the sweet one."


	12. Chapter 12

The smile on Carol's face as something she couldn't wipe away if she had even wanted too. She woke up feeling amazing and light. She had woke up and her first thought was Daryl, she wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him without interruptions. She just downright wanted to be around him.

Getting showered and cleaned up she didn't waste time on getting out the door. She didn't even call Stacey to see if she wanted to get together and look through the town. She felt a moment of guilt for that but then shook it off. Stacey was no doubt chasing some guy or playing hard to get which usually ended up her not really being that hard to get in the end. Carol shook her head at the thought and laughed as she made it outside her apartment building.

It wasn't really that much of a walk till she was right in the heart of everything going on with the rally. Her apartment building was actually pretty close to the towns main street so there was no real point in getting out in her car. Not like she would find a place to park anyways it'd just be easier for her to walk there.

Walking through the booths she was greeted by more people than she could remember their names and was thankful they didn't stop to talk. It was all people who knew her father and done business with him. Dean was well known for his work and sought out a lot. Carol just smiled and nodded at most of them and kept on walking. She kept scanning the crowd for the one person she wanted to see. She had seen his bike already back towards the diners and knew he was out here.

"Carol!"

Looking over her shoulder at the sound of her name she was met with a panicked looking Merle. "Everything alright?"

"Fuck no!" Merle barked walking straight for her. He was jumpy and kept looking over his shoulder, "Your goddamn dad and that fidgety little bastard of a brother of mine caused this shit."

Carol smiled and turned fully looking at him, "What are you talking about?"

Merle shook his head, "They sent a goddamn turquoise coated nightmare after me!" Merle growled when she smiled and looked over his shoulder again, "It aint goddamn funny!"

"It kind of is." Carol smiled at him her eyes going to the woman coming up behind him. "Think she found you."

Merle sucked in a breath and shook his head, "Fuck me."

"Think that's her intentions." Carol laughed.

"There you are sugar." The woman cooed coming up on him. Her big meaty arm went to wrap around Merle's shoulders and he cringed jerking back from her. "Keep playing hard to get sugar and I'll wear ya down for later."

Carol's eyes widened and she looked at Merle who looked like he was having a heat stroke, "Speaking of them...Where is my dad and Daryl?"

Merle growled and pointed in the direction opposite of them. "You tell them bastards that this shit aint over." Merle took off again but the woman held on to his shoulder keep pace with him.

Carol grinned and took off in the direction he had pointed her. She felt her stomach churn in anticipation of seeing him again. She had a dull ache between her legs that got persistently worse the more she thought about him. She flushed at the memories that ran through her mind and started walking faster through the crowds.

"Hey doll."

Carol cringed away from the man and his smarmy voice. Phillip was looking at her like she was something to eat and she just wanted to hit him again. She had loathed him since highschool and her father had threatened to tear his throat out when he found out just how he'd acted.

"Stay away from me Phillip." Carol snapped.

He smiled and rubbed his hands together, "That was a long time ago I thought we moved past that already." He purred moving closer to her.

Carol's eyes searched frantically around and brightened when they landed on the strong broad back of none other than William Dixon. Carol felt some of the tension leave her body and watched as Phillip misinterpreted it. He stepped closer to her causing her to shift away from him completely. Just as she looked up she seen Will look at her and a smile that was a perfect match for his youngest sons split his face. He started walking for her completely ignoring the man around her.

Carol took in a breath just as Will stepped next to her sweeping her up in a crushing hug. Her feet left the ground and he kissed he forehead as he set her back down his arm hanging over her shoulder. Carol smiled up at him and he grinned at her winking, "Where you been all day?"

Shrugging, "Got a late start."

He hummed in his throat a gleam in his eyes and she blushed, "Not sure where his ass got off too."

Phillip was standing patiently by as if Will was a fly to swatted away. Will didn't even spare a look for the man as he started leading her away talking to her. She blew out a breath and relaxed more into him. He frowned down at her and then looked over his shoulder at the man who was now glaring at him.

"Who is that?" Will's voice dropped to a frosty tone.

Carol cringed, "That is Phillip Blake."

Will growled and Carol looked back at him and was hit with the urge to laugh. Jealousy was thick in Phillip's entire frame and he was steaming mad. It was one of the times she realized that Will looked nowhere near old enough to have sons as old as Daryl and Merle. Will was great looking man that she had seen turn more than a few heads as they started walking. Merle was right there with him as far as looks went and charm. But it was Daryl that was the one that had looks that stopped time and the flurry of activity around him. Even more he wasn't even aware of how attractive he was or charming he could be.

"He giving you problems?" Will's voice was low and she felt her heart beat pick up.

Shaking her head, "Nothing I can't handle Will."

He eyed her and nodded sharply, "That changes darlin' you let me know."

His arm fell over her shoulder again and he pulled her into his side. She was completely dwarfed by his frame and smiled. At times she felt like she had two dads with the way Will had always been with her. She knew that if it came down to it and something happened if Dean couldn't be there Will always would be. He had been before and she knew that wouldn't change. She still couldn't believe that after all these years she was just meeting Daryl.

"How come Daryl never came in with you?" Carol looked up at him as he brushed his dark hair of his forehead.

He grinned not looking at her and shook his head, "Boy aint much on traveling."

Carol scoffed, "He's joining the military Will it's more than traveling."

He chuckled and turned them around a corner, "Him and my dad are damn close...Every time a trip was planned to come down here those two were usually building or remodeling a car or bike."

Carol smiled at the image and then flushed thinking about her dads pride Eleanor. They walked for a bit till she seen her dad and Karen off to the right and she turned Will with her towards him. Dean looked up and flashed her a bright smile as Karen set and dusted his shirt off while he tried to dodge the action.

"Will I aint got the slightest fuckin' clue where that boy got off too." Dean shrugged and swatted Karen's hand away again.

Karen smiled at them, "He was over around the food last I seen him. You all were walkin' off and leaving him and he didn't seem to keen to keep up with the two of you."

"What are you implying woman?" Will chuckled.

Karen cocked her hip out and grinned, "Just that you two are a bit old for a twenty-one year old boy to want to spend every waking minute with."

Will barked out a laugh his head falling back and his frame shook with laughter jarring Carol. She gave a small smile to the woman while still tucked into his side.

"I don't know if you are aware of this or not but that _young_ man hangs out with an older man than me and Dean here." Will shrugged.

Karen smiled, "Sometimes a boy don't want to be stuck up his dads ass." She deadpanned.

Dean's head whipped around looking at her the moment the curse words slipped from her mouth, "Woman did you really just say that?"

"Yes I did."

All three of them looked at her for a minute and she blew out a heavy breath, "Lord y'all are lively. Think I'd been better off walking around with him. Least then I could have watched him dodge the advances of young girls or pretended to be a cougar."

Carol cringed the look catching Dean's attention. "Will what the hell you up to over there with her tucked into your side like that? Aint it obvious enough your boy is doing the same damn thing." There was know anger in his voice just a taunt.

Will pulled her in tighter and almost lifted her off the ground, "Don't be mad now you know damn well what I do."

Carol raised an eye brow but her dad just grinned at Will and motioned to Carol, "Get ya ass out of here I know the only reason your out here without Stacey is your looking for him." Will released his hold on her and she flushed.

"He eats like a damned horse best bet is around the food." Will pushed her but caught her wrist stalling her, "But you remember what I said girl. If you have troubles you let me, Dean, or one of my boys know."

Carol nodded her eyes widening slightly knowing that Will was going to tell her father about Phillip. Dean was going to hunt him down in this crowd and she didn't want to be around to watch him break his neck. Slipping away at the murderous look on Will's face and the brooding one that over came her fathers she made a direct shot for the food.

It didn't take her long to spot him but she groaned at the sea of people between them. He had his back to her but it didn't make him any less recognizable to her. His broad shoulders were framed beautifully in his white tee-shirt and the way it was clinging to him in the heat pretty much see through now from his sweat had her breathing changing pitch.

She outright laughed when she seen him turn the other way and tip his head back almost eating the cotton candy in one bite. Fighting through the crowd to get to him as he steps out onto the side-walk away from everyone. He was starting down a new vendors area and it was less crowded at the moment giving her a chance to get in to him. Grunting she changes course and slipped between two of the booths making it out ahead of Daryl. He wasn't looking her way and she grinned as he moved closer to her.

Carol moved fast jerking him to the side causing his back to hit the brick wall a grunt escaping his mouth just before hers crashed into his. Fisting her hands in his shirt she pulled herself closer to him as the sweet taste of the cotton candy flooded her mouth. Her tongue slid against his bottom lip and he groaned against her mouth before kissing her harder.

Coming up for air her breathing was labored, "You taste like cotton candy." Her hand slid against his chest feeling the muscles twitch under her hand. "Merle was right I guess."

Daryl raised his eyebrow at her, "What the hell you on about?" His voice was deeper than normal as he panted for breath.

"You are the sweet one."

A smile graced his lips and he shook his head at her and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him. "Gettin' brave girl."

Carol looked down at their hands and felt her heart swell. His large hand had completely covered hers and she gladly followed him along without question. He was weaving them through the crowd and huffed at how easy people moved for him compared to her. Moving closer to him keeping pace with his long strides.

"Where are we going?"

Daryl looked down at her a boyish grin on his face making him look even younger. "Trust me?"

Carol studied him for a all of a second before nodding swiftly. He pulled her along with him and she tightened her grip on his rough hand letting herself enjoy the feeling. She seen a few heads turning and watching them but she just smiled and nodded. She even had a brief glimpse of Merle before he was lost in the groups of people still trying to escape from the woman.

Carol's eyes landed on Stacey and she seen her eyeing them. She looked like she was going to speak but Daryl didn't even slow down as he swung down on to the black top and all but pushed her through the bikes. Stacey fell into step with them and smirked at Carol.

"What are you all up to in such a hurry?" Stacey waggled her eyebrows at Carol.

Daryl didn't even speak but she heard a growl rumble through his chest and felt her body respond to it. Looking over at her she shrugged, "Not sure."

Daryl released her hand and stepped next to his bike swinging his leg over. He looked up at her and she walked over her hand settling on his shoulder as she climbed on behind him. Scooting up close to his body her thighs rubbing just along the sides of his she wrapped her arms around him tightly her fingers locking together against his stomach.

Stacey raised and eyebrow at her and Carol grinned her face laying sideways on his back as he walked them backwards out of the spot. The sound of the bike coming to life and the vibrations had her heart thundering. She felt Daryl's laugh as she tightened her grip around them and he took off out of town. Town fell away fast for them as he gave it more gas and started more into the country side of her small town. She grinned knowing he wanted away from the crowds and people. She knew him good enough to know he wasn't a people person and was likely uncomfortable having to be around so many. It bothered her just as much but she had gotten use to it over the years of seeing the same rally come and go.

Pulling to a stop she let out a breath her arms still tight around them. His feet planted on the ground his face obscured by the dark sunglasses on his face. He had his head turned looking out over the forest on the small back road and she took a chance. Gripping him tighter she swung her body around suddenly letting him take her weight for a second as she settled against the gas tank and in his lap.

His face turned down to hers and his hands landed on her hips steadying her against him. She bit her lip at the press of his groin already against her and looked up at him.

"I wanna talk to you."

He smirked and she seen his eyebrow arch, "Well you certainly got my attention." His fingers flexed on her hip and he nodded at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol blushed even harder at his words but smiled at him anyways. He made her completely nervous and kept her on edge the entire time he was around her but he some how managed to also calm and soothe her. It was the most extraordinary thing ever and she was starting to crave it. He was looking at her and likely studying her but his dark sunglasses was keeping his beautiful eyes shielded from her.

Reaching up she pulled them off his face wanting to see him better and was surprised when he let her. She pushed them on top of her head and grinned at him. "Daryl when this week is over what are we gonna do?"

He licked his lips lightly and she followed the motion as his thumbs brushed against her hip bones. His face was downcast as he thought about what she said. She didn't feel panic at his silence instead she was happy to see he was actually thinking about it instead of just brushing her off. It meant that she was more than just a good time for the week and to be forgotten quickly.

He pulled her tighter against his groin and jerked suddenly causing her chest to hit his. Her face was close enough they were sharing air and she let out a breath, "I don't want to make you a promise I might not be able to keep Carol." His voice was pained but he kept looking at her steadily, "I know when I leave I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you ever fuckin' day I'm gone but you gotta know there is a chance I might not come home."

Carol felt tears prick her eyes and shook her head, "No you don't get to do that." Grasping the sides of his neck she refused to let him look anywhere but at her, "You don't get to think the worst Daryl not anymore, not with me."

He gave her a lazy half-smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm just giving you facts Carol."

"No. I don't believe for a second that this is the last time I'll see you after your gone." She kissed him suddenly silencing him but also so she wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes. He kissed her back greedily his arms anchoring her to him as she lost herself in the sea of emotions threatening to drown her.

He pulled back and looked off, "If I had met you before things would have been different..."

Carol let her thumbs rub his jaw and smiled, "When do you think you'll get to come in again after basic training?"

Daryl looked over at her and shrugged, "Far as they've told me I'm shipped out over seas but I don't know about when I'll get leave or not."

Carol sighed and let her chin rest on his shoulder committing the feeling of his solid frame to memory. His hands were gripping her ass holding her steady against his groin and she shifted on him and heard his barely audible intake of breath. She smiled and done it again causing him to growl and his grip to tighten. Looking around them seeing if they were still alone she was satisfied as the ache started building again and she knew he was the only person who could make it go away.

Carol set back and pulled her shirt over her head and leaned back on the bike her arms bracing against the handle bars. Daryl eyed her his hand sliding up her stomach causing the muscles to jerk at the silky smooth roughness. He smiled at her flexed his fingers just below her breast. "Thought you wanted to talk to me Carol?" His hand slid up further cupping her and causing her to bite her lip.

Arching into his hand she rocked her hips against him the best she could from her position. Kicking her feet her boots slipped off her feet and she unsnapped her jeans quickly as his fingers hooks in the material tearing it down her legs. His other arm came around her exposed thighs as he stood up pulling her jeans and panties up her legs. Setting back down on the seat he kept the bike balanced as he pulled her back to his lap.

His hands wasted no time in running over her body relearning every dip and curve that felt it was made just for him. His eyes were intense and the flash of canines she was getting sinking in to his lips was driving her crazy. Just when she thought she was going to lose it she felt his fingers slip along her seam and her breath burst from her chest. His eyes met hers just as his fingers slid into her pushing deep.

Carol spread her legs wider no longer caring for modesty. Daryl smiled at her and his hand slid up the back of her thigh until he was at her knee and push her leg up higher while dragging her more towards him. Her leg came to rest against his shoulder and her breath was escaping her even quick at the change in positions. She jerked and a low moan left her lips as she felt his fingers hook against her stroking her interior walls giving her just what she needed and then more.

Carol kept her eyes open refusing to look away from his blue eyes when her orgasm hit her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and he loomed over her suddenly his chest pressing her down into the bike as his thumb made slow deliberate strokes against her clit. His mouth traced her jaw and down her throat up to her ear. She felt his tongue slide against the shell of her ear as his breath teased her, "Tell me you want more than this..." His lips set just below her ear kissing her before he came back to look at her again, "Tell me."

"I'll always wants more of you Daryl." She smiled up at him her hands holding to his biceps as she came down from the rush and pleasure.

He never once slow his thumb moving against her but his fingers were stilled in her and she chewed her lip looking up at him. Carol lifted her hips into his hand wanting more, needing more. Reaching for his buckle she pulled the leather loose and then the button of his jeans. He set back watching her letting her do as she wanted. He pulled his fingers from her slowly and her mouth fell open watching as he slipped them into his mouth a wicked smile on his lips. His eyes darkened and she felt her insides heat up and turn molten watching the changes in his eyes.

"Switch with me." Her voice was breathless.

He raised an eyebrow but she stood suddenly forcing him to do the same before she was pushing him back over the bike with his back towards the handle bars. Carol jerked his shirt over his head and looked pointedly at his jean clad hips getting a laugh out of him. She licked her lips as he planted his feet lifted his hips and jerked his jeans down far enough for his erection to spring free. She wasted no time in climbing straight on to his lap as his words from their first time together running through her mind. _"I just wanted to see you ride me."_

Carol straddled him over his thighs watching as his hand slid up down his impressive length. She could set and watch him like this all day. There was something completely erotic about watching him like this that had her mouth watering. Sliding further up his thighs she let her hand slide along the muscles around his hips and heard his breathing deepen. Letting her hand grip him at the base his hand fell away and let her take over completely. His eyes were tracking her every movement over him and she felt a surge of power.

Daryl's hips lifted slightly and a deep groan rolled through him his head falling back as she tightened her grip over him. She let her eyes slide up his throat following the curve up to his mouth where his teeth were sinking into his lip. Letting go of him she watched his deep breathing panting breaths as they racked his body and felt herself flood with desire for him. Sweat was slowly traveling down his chest and stomach like liquid sin and she felt her body respond to his calling.

Carol looked up meeting his eyes and smiled shyly despite everything he'd done to her and she had done to him. She knew her face was turning red and she shifted on his spread legs getting a laugh out of him when she looked away. Carol's eyes looked around again hoping no one had shown up while they had been occupied.

Daryl set up his face inches from her own and she looked over at him, "Is this what you want?" His voice was hoarse as his chest kept rising and falling quickly. "If not Carol we can stop right now."

Looking up and meeting his blue eyes she nodded her head, "It is..I just.." Carol looked down and his hand came up cupping the side of her face while his other went to her hips dragging her further up towards his lap. She felt his erection brush her and held in her moan as he settled her over his hips, her own body pinning his erection between them.

"Whats wrong?" The concern in his voice had her meeting his eyes as his thumb rubbed just below her eye.

Shaking her head and pushing her nerves aside she rocked her hips and smiled when his breathing hitched. Repeating her actions she done it again rocking harder into him and got a grunt from him. He gave her a half-smile and she relaxed further as she lined herself up with him. Daryl steadied her hips guiding her as she slid down his length. Hissing out a breath when she was setting in his lap fully. She closed her eyes biting back the sting of tears at how fully she felt. It wasn't pain like the first time but he was still bigger than what she expected and it took her a few minutes to adjust to his size.

Opening her eyes she blew out a breath and rocked her hips experimentally and he groaned slightly. He was leaning back on the handle bars watching her his head ducked just slightly making him look up at her as his breathing deepened even more. His hand slipped between them to where she was so intimately seated on him and she jerked feeling his fingers stroking her. He grinned at her and she relaxed even more feeling her body adjust further with what he was doing.

"Carol you're gonna have to move or do something." He pleaded.

Planting her hands on his chest and lifting herself she started a steady pace that had them both sweating quickly. His feet being planted on the ground was the only thing balancing them as she started to ride him in earnest feeling her body take more of him than before. Her eyes were roaming over every inch of him memorizing everything she could in the bright light of the day.

"Fuck." He growled his hand gripping her hip tighter and dragging her into him harder as he arched up.

Carol leaned forward catching his mouth as more curses fell from them and his arms came around her locking her against his chest. Her body sliding against his as he devoured her mouth had her tightening around him and moaning brokenly. Running her hand up in his hair she jerked his head back exposing his throat and she smiled at her biting his lips seconds before her own descended on his throat. Her orgasm washed through her blood like a heady cocktail and she whimpered against his throat and bit down to silence herself. His thrust sped up momentarily before she felt him stiffen and then groan her name his hands dropping to cup her ass and pull her tighter into him as he pushed into her as deep as he could.

Carol let herself fall limply against his slick chest and just breathed out. Her body felt like she had run a marathon and she was spent. His arms stayed around her through all his and her aftershocks. His lips kept skimming her throat and shoulder never losing contact from her skin while one of his hands rubbed up and down her back. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that and he didn't rush her to move. She reveled in the feel of his solid frame supporting her and cradling her.

The sounds of frogs in the distance and the chirping of crickets had her opening her eyes. "Daryl did you let me fall asleep?"

He snorted and set up more, "Let you?" He shook his head and laughed, "You kind of just knocked the fuck out."

Carol shifted and Daryl lifted her from his lap setting her on her shaky feet. Daryl stood up and she blushed looking at him again still not use to someone seeing her like that or seeing someone like that as well. He shook his head smirking at her and fixed his clothes before stepping over to her. His hand catching her arm helped her balanced as she fixed her clothing.

"Gonna avoid looking at me now?" He goaded.

Carol slapped his stomach but still didn't look at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He pulled her tighter up against him and lifted her suddenly. She was face to face with him unable to look away. His eyes flashed at her and she chewed her lip.

"If you're gonna avoid looking at me and not speak Carol then sex isn't worth it. I'd rather have you speaking to me with no sex than fucking me senseless and avoiding me." His voice was agitated.

Carol nodded, "I know. It's just hard to get use to someone seeing me like this Daryl." Her voice was soft and his arms tightened around her still not letting her down, "I'm not use to attention or this. Your it for me there has been no one else to even get close."

His mouth was on hers suddenly and he swung her around setting back down on the bike. "Just tell me you don't regret it." He pleaded his face burying in the crook of her neck.

Carol smiled and ran her hands through his hair, "Nope."

The ride back to down was comfortable but she was dreading when they got there. She didn't want to part ways. She wanted to be greedy and keep him all to herself for as long as she could. They had talked some and she made it clear that despite him joining up she wanted to keep in contact with him. This felt to real and to strong to just walk away from. She didn't need the future to tell her what if, she knew without a shadow of a doubt letting him leave without making plans to see him was a mistake. He readily agreed smiling and kissing her again as he set her back on her feet. She felt calmer and more relaxed than ever and yawned against his back tightening her grip on him.

Her eyes took in the town from the back of his bike as he rode through. It seemed surreal seeing it from here and she smiled again. She felt a little loopy and was blaming it on not eating and the physical activity in the heat. She felt his stomach growl against her hands and tugged at his shirt getting him to slow the bike down. He stopped turning his head towards her and she motioned for him to pull over.

Slipping off the bike fatigue hit her and she just wanted to lay down at the moment.

"Oh no." He laughed pulling her along with him. They kept walking and she smiled when he didn't drop her hand but instead pulled her closer to him. The air was getting cooler and she welcomed the heat from his body.

Pushing him into the first restaurant she seen they got a table and set down. His eyes were heated and smoothing over her skin making her entire body beg for him. She shifted and he smiled around his drink as their food was delivered. She heard a familiar laugh but ignored it hoping that her and Daryl could slip out before they claimed his attention. She loved Will and Merle and knew they were going to miss him just as much but like earlier she felt greedy. She wanted as much time with him as she could get and he didn't seem to want to be away from her anyways.

Daryl snatched the bill up before she could get it and stood flipping money down on to the table for a tip. He pulled her up with him and took off towards the front away from the sounds of their family. Daryl was paying when she seen Stacey eyeing her from the front with a smile on her face. Carol grinned at her still holding on to Daryl and flashed her an even brighter smile.

"Where have you all been all day?" Stacey was smiling at her.

Carol shrugged, "Around."

Daryl was quiet and shifted on his feet as she talked to her friend. Stacey hugged her and brought her mouth to her ear whispering, "Should I find somewhere else to stay?"

Carol flushed and hugged her tighter, "Please."

Stacey laughed and nodded stepping back from her, "I'll let your brother and Will know I've seen you Daryl...they were looking for you earlier."

Daryl grinned at her and nodded, "You do that."

"Merle seems to be mad as hell at you and Dean." Stacey raised an eyebrow.

Daryl's smile widened and his eyes looked smug, "He'll live."

Stacey patted his arm and smiled at Carol, "Nice hickey Daryl."

Carol's face flushed and she avoided looking at him as they walked out the door. His chuckle was low and she side eyed him seeing him shaking his head, "Stop." He huffed, "I've known since you done it earlier I aint worried about it."

Carol's hand slipped into his again and she tugged him towards his bike, "Take me home."


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl followed her out the door as she held his hand tightly like if she let go he would disappear. He let her pull him back to where he had parked content to follow her lead. There was no point in even denying that he'd slept with her. He was aware Dean knew along with his asshole of a brother and Will. He got the feeling that Will was rooting for Carol in hopes it'd sway him into not going to basic training. But despite what he wanted he had already signed those papers and they would come get him.

"Hello Carol."

Her hand tightened around his almost violently and she jerked him flush with her back, "Hi." Her voice was clipped.

"Was hoping to run into you again." The smarmy voice man was eyeing her with something in his eyes that wasn't quite right. His eyes flickered to the death grip she had on his hand then up his body lingering on his throat before meeting his eyes. They flashed in anger and Daryl cocked an eyebrow at him.

Her fingers flexed over his and she leaned more into him causing his arm to come around to support her weight since she was deciding not too at the moment. Carol relaxed and her other hand settled over his where it set against her.

"Well that isn't mutual." Standing up she pulled on him again, "Come on Daryl."

"Whose your friend here?" his voice was harsh.

Daryl eyed him and Carol sighed looking at him her eyes shining, "This is Daryl...Daryl this is Phillip." She spun on her heel and started walking again before he could speak.

"If you're fucking her maybe you should teach her some manners and not let her act like a rude little bitch." Phillip seethed.

Daryl jerked his hand free and in the same movement Phillip found himself sprawled on the pavement his nose gushing blood and his lip split. His eyes were wide looking up at Daryl looming over him. Squatting down as he heard Carol's panicked yelp from seeing him hit someone he locked eyes with the fuckhead.

"Maybe you should learn to shut your goddamn mouth when running it to someone who don't care to break your fucking jaw." Daryl snapped, "Don't fucking talk about her like that you fucking piece of shit."

"Daryl!" Carol was grabbing for his hand again. "Daryl look at me."

"What the hell little brother you been hiding all day?" Merle's voice was bright, "What the fuck is going on?" His voice lost all humor and turned hard and defensive in seconds.

Daryl didn't even spare him a look, "We understand each other?" He all but snarled.

"Who the hell are you?"

Carol was jerking his arm again, "Daryl really lets just go."

"Hold on now Carol what the fuck is happening?" Merle growled, "I'm usually the one to throw a punch before his ass. He wouldn't have laid this bastard out without reason." Daryl flicked his eyes up to Merle's and his brother eyed the man on the ground, "What'd you do to get my baby brother good an pissed off?"

"Boys!" Dean's voice cleared the air and the crowd that had formed around them.

Will was suddenly in front of him as he stood. His eyes were searching his face as he stood between him and the bastard on the ground. Carol was still holding on to him tightly and her nails were biting into his skin. He watched Will's eyes go to her and then his eyes darkened.

"What Phillip say Daryl?"

His nostrils as understanding filtered through his mind that even his father knew he was a creep. He must have known something about him because the look he had in his eyes was something Daryl had learned a long time ago you didn't fuck around with. Carol moved closer to him turning her body towards him and pressing herself against him refusing to look at Phillip where he stood now glaring at her.

Dean walked around and eyed her and then Daryl. "Phillip you say something to my girl here?"

"No sir." He snapped.

"Then did you open your mouth to Daryl here?" His voice was neutral.

Merle was eyeing Phillip almost frothing at the mouth for the chance to hit him. He didn't get to hear what was said but Daryl wasn't prone to react violently to shit like his father and brother were. Merle knew him good enough to know if he swung first then something was up. He was tense and he was standing a step ahead of Daryl and shifted just slightly blocking him.

"Just gave him friendly advice." Phillips voice took on a false tone. "Nothing more than that Sir."

Daryl snarled, "You calling her a rude bitch and whore is advice?"

Dean's back stiffened and Phillip was suddenly blocked from his view. He couldn't hear what was being said but Will was looking at Carol and then to him. She wasn't meeting any of their eyes and she was glaring daggers into his chest. Daryl tuned the rest of them out while Will refused to let him walk away just yet and let his mind clear of the anger that had taken root. Carol was still refusing to talk to them and was determinedly holding on to him while Merle spoke to him.

"She didn't say she was with him!" Phillip snapped.

Dean chuckled, "Boy I don't think she needs to write a fucking letter and have it posted to you about her goddamn relationship status. It don't fucking matter if she was single! If I catch you around my daughter again you goddamn daddy aint gonna get your ass out of the hell I'll bring down on you!" Dean barked stepping closer to him, "You fucking hear me?"

"Yes sir." His voice was mellowed.

"Now run on home and tell ya daddy you got your ass handed to you so he can call me and run his cocksucker to." Dean dismissed him. Dean turned towards them his neck red from anger, "Hate that bastard and his brown-nosing daddy."

Daryl shifted and Will grinned, "Where were you today?" His eyes dropped to his throat and his smile widened.

Daryl knew what he was doing and was thankful even if he was about to embarrass him. He'd take it.

"Carol." Dean called to her.

Barely turning her head she side eyed him, "What?"

"Let me run you home. Don't need to be walking."

"Daryl's taking me."

Dean looked at him briefly and nodded as Carol jerked him around and started pulling him again. He heard Merle's chuckle as the three of them started talking again. They got to his bike but he made no move to climb on it as she set down waiting on him. Daryl blew out a breath and eyed her before shaking his head altogether confused by her.

"Are you pissed off at me?" He sighed.

Carol looked up her eyes wide, "No!"

"Then what the hell is going on?"

Carol squirmed, "His dad is the Mayor Daryl. He can get you in trouble and I don't want that."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't give a fuck who his dad is he don't get a free pass talking to you like that."

He straddled his bike and she wrapped around him instantly her face pressing into his back. The drive to her apartment was short and he wasn't sure what the fuck to do now that he'd started a fight in the street and caused her to panic on him. Blowing out a breath she got off the bike but stopped staring at him till he looked at her.

"Well come on." Her voice left no room for argument and he felt his heart start beating faster despite himself.

She shut the door behind him and disappeared down the hall and came back with a wet rag grabbing his hand up. "You're knuckles are bruised."

Daryl just watched her buzzing around the room and set down. He'd stayed here before and the memory of that was burning through his mind and what he'd done to her that night and morning. When she was suddenly in his lap he jerked not expecting it.

"Where were you just now? I've talked to you for a good twenty minutes and you were just gone." She was smiling at him.

His eyes roamed over her taking in her now changed appearance. He needed to get out of here before he done something stupid. She was barely wearing anything at all. She couldn't seriously consider these clothes anything more than scraps. His hands moved anyways on their own over her smooth thighs that were next to his hips and she leaned forward pushing his downcast face up.

She leaned forward her chest brushing his own and kissed him, "Daryl stay with me."

He nodded against her kiss and wrapped his arms around her standing up suddenly. She clung tighter to him as he made the short walk to her bedroom. He was trying to keep himself in control as her lips bit and licked down his throat but she was pushing him. Setting her down on the bed she slid back smiling at him as her eyes traveled over him. She wasn't near as shy as she had been with him and it was making his pulse race and his dick throb painfully. It didn't matter that he'd had her a mere hours before and been with her all day. He wanted her. He wanted her and he needed her.

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her shorts down her thighs leaving her in nothing on the bed. She set back and spread her legs slightly smiling at him. jerking his shirt over his head without even a slight attempt at grace he stripped right there and climbed up the bed towards her. She was smiling wider her eyes darkened but still somehow shining bright locked onto his own eyes. Grabbing her legs he pulled her towards him breathing deeply as his nose skimmed up her thigh.

"I wanna taste you." he growled against her.

Carol nodded frantically and raised up her elbows as he pushed her legs wide and over his shoulders ignoring his own arousal. Meeting her eyes as he leaned into her she almost screamed when his tongue circled her on the first pass and he chuckled shushing her.

"You can't do that Daryl and expect me to be quiet!" She huffed at him her fingers running through his hair.

He grinned against her and she whined causing him to bury his face in her. She was close rocking her hips against his mouth as he took her apart right there. She tightened around his fingers the same time her grip in his hair got painful pulling him in tighter against her. She cried out his name spilling from her mouth loudly causing him to throb harder.

Sliding his fingers from inside her spasming walls he pulled them to his mouth cleaning while watching her chest rise and fall quickly. Her eyes were closed and she had a lazy smile on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and the smile morphed into something else that had his blood burning and he loomed over her kissing her with abandon. He grunted when he felt her hand braver than last time close around him stroking him harder like he showed her.

"I can't wait Daryl...please." She panted pulling back from him meeting his eyes.

Settling between her spread legs he hissed through his teeth as he brushed her and she kept stroking him. The heat that was coming off her made him feel like she was going to burn him alive right there. He wanted to be gentle with her but wasn't sure he was going to be able to with the way his heart and mind were racing.

"It's okay." She purred kissing his throat over the hickey. "I want this."

That's all he needed to have him sinking into her completely. She lifted her legs bringing them high around his hips and he reveled in the feeling of actually having her in a bed for once. Hands just behind her knees he spread her obscenely wide forcing her legs higher and pulling her hips more into his groin. She moaned at the change in angle and nodded at him licking her hips. She was pushed up on her elbows watch his every move like her life depended on it.

A sharp thrust had her lips parting and breathy moan slipping past. He wanted to pull every sound out of her and memorize every thing about this woman in front of him. It wasn't just sex. It was her. Everything about her. Growling at his thoughts and the way it made his cock jerk he slammed into her harder causing her body to buck but she never looked away from him. She was watching him sink into her over and over her hands gripping the sheets tight.

Dropping her legs needing to be closer to her he pushed her back the bed his body covering hers. Everything felt like a blur of her hands on him and all over. She was hooking her legs behind his thighs pulling him in tighter against her as her nails scored his back no doubt leaving marks. Whimpering through her release for the third time he groaned through clenched teeth his forehead against hers as he spilled himself as deep in her as he could get.

Collapsing next to her on the bed she as on him in a flash wrapping around him like a vine. "Will you think about me while you're gone?"

He smiled, "Don't think I'll be able to think of anything else but you."

"Good." He felt her smiling against his shoulder.

"Good?"

"Means you'll come back and see me." She looked at him then her eyes pleading.

Smoothing her wild hair from her forehead he nodded, "I'm not even gone yet and I already want to come back for you."

Her eyes shined as tears spilled over and she clung to him tighter, "I don't want you to go Daryl. I wanna keep you here with me."

He smiled his chest aching at her words knowing he felt the same way. "I'll be back. Bet your fucking ass on that." At her silence he blew out a breath, "Nothing is going to keep me away from you Carol."


	15. Chapter 15

Carol cracked her eyes open against the light shining on her face and groaned pressing her face back into the pillow. Shifting slightly and bringing her leg up she felt her skin drag against an even warmer body. Turning her head Daryl was still knocked out his face turned towards her away from the window with his arms pushed under the pillow. Scooting over she pressed her body against his side and he rolled over slightly his arm falling around her body and pulling her into his chest.

Carol let herself memorize the entire moment knowing that after today tomorrow was the day he was leaving. She had heard Will talking to her father about it the other night. She didn't feel panic, not now after what he had told her last night. Part of her wanted to be sensible and think that he might have just said to get in her pants. Truthfully though she didn't think he was that kind of man. She could see Merle telling a woman all kinds of things to get in her pants but not his younger brother.

Pressing into him more he grunted and she felt his breathing start to change as he woke up. Letting her body relax even more against him she was almost on top of him from the way he had pulled her into him. His arm tightened around her and he rolled to his back taking her with him completely causing her to laugh.

Looking up at him setting her chin on his chest he was glaring at the window, "What the fuck is the point in curtains if they don't block the fucking light out Carol?" He was completely offended.

Snorting, "Cause they're pretty!" Cutting her eyes the white lace curtains she smiled, "I like them."

"I don't." He had his arm over his eyes his face turned into his bicep, "It's not healthy being this happy early in the morning, Carol."

Carol set up straddling him setting just above his groin, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

His eyes snapped open looking at her and she didn't want to hide like she might have before. She was completely comfortable with him and her nudity. He didn't hide from her so she wouldn't him. The look he was giving her was enough to erase any insecurities she had anyways.

"Are you going to answer me?" She chirped her hands running up his chest. "Mute?"

He grunted something unintelligible and she laughed at him. Her laugh died quickly on her lips when his body shifted and she could feel him pressed against her. Raising an eyebrow at each other she didn't need prompting and slid back just enough grasping him and sliding down his length. He bit his lip harshly watching her every move with hooded eyes.

Daryl set up his arms wrapping around Carol and locking her body against his as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Wrapping her legs around him Carol rocked her hips against him and let out a breath in the change in angles from him setting up. His arm wrapped around her kept her from moving to much but his mouth skimming her shoulder and up her throat was starting a slow burn through her blood that was threatening to burn her alive.

Feeling his body rock with her own she moaned as he pushed deeper into her and his other hand guided her hips over him. He still wasn't letting it get past a certain point and she whimpered grasping his hair and pulling his face towards hers. He smiled at her seconds before her mouth was on his kissing him roughly. He groaned and his tight hold slipped some giving her more room to move over him.

Taking advantage of his distraction she rocked her hips harder into him and he grunted meeting her move for move. Arm loosening more on her to where he was just keeping her balanced Carol took full advantage of it and leaned back setting her hands on his knees and rolled her hips over him. His eyes were canvasing her body heatedly leaving her shaking from a look.

Meeting her eyes she swallowed at the emotion she met in his cerulean eyes and nodded her head feeling that heat pooling low in her stomach. Daryl licked his lips and rolled suddenly his body covering hers completely. She moaned and pressed her hips up into his harder causing him to groan with each deep thrust he gave her.

Clinging tight to him through her climax she called out his name before burying her face in his throat. His body was tense over her and she tightened her legs around him wanting to keep him in place for as long as she could. She didn't want to lose any connection to him at all. He groaned through his own release kissing up her throat and panting into her shoulder.

Carol snapped awake when her phones shrill ringing refused to quit. Huffing and pushing herself up she untangled her legs from Daryl's own dead to the world limbs and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

Carol cut her eyes over to Daryl and watched as he slowly started waking up. Carol hummed at the sight of him as he set up in the bed the blanket pooling low around his bare hips. Licking her lips she tuned back into the conversation on the phone.

"What're you talking about?"

Daryl turned and looked at her briefly before standing and pulling his jeans up his legs. Carol watched his every move as he slipped from the room and into the bathroom.

"Yes he's here. Why?" Sighing, "You know you're disgusting Stacey. Aren't you messing around with his brother?"

Stacey's voice raised sightly and Carol laughed as Daryl stepped out the door and looked at her. He had water on his chest and his hair disheveled from her roaming hands and sleep. Daryl walked right for her causing her smile to broaden and she shuffled further back in the bed.

"Don't you dare." She hissed to him. Her eyes dropped to the button his jeans seeing they weren't done and glared at him. "Daryl I'm serious!"

His eyes brightened and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at him. He looked so much younger right now and it was adorable, though she wasn't going to tell him as much.

He came to the side of the bed just as she scooted to the other side, "Stacey I'm listening what did you say?"

Daryl grabbed her ankles and jerked her across the bed and she slid easy enough over the silk sheets. She yelped and he his laugh was loud causing a whole new round of questions from Stacey. Daryl's hands came down on either side of her body and his hips between her spread legs kept her from being able to move really. She was still completely nude but the amusement in his eyes as she set deflecting questions was enough to have him grinning at her.

Daryl dropped his head looking up at her and started kissing down her chest. Carol squirmed trying to catch him but he dodged her hands, "How quiet do you think you can be Carol?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head but snapped her mouth shut as his tongue slid against her. Feeling her breathing change she hissed through her teeth turning her face away from the phone while she got herself under control. He wasn't holding back on her and the way he was looking up her body from his kneeling position on the floor and between her legs was enough to scorch her memory.

Daryl's hands slid up her thighs pushing them wider and over his shoulders as he shifted closer to her. Carol closed her eyes trying to find the button to just hang up on Stacey but she felt like she was loosing control.

Biting her lip to keep a moan from slipping past her lips she felt his chuckle against her and opened her eyes seeing him smirking at her and then she gasped as she felt his fingers going to work. "You gonna cum for me Carol?" He questioned with a swipe of his tongue.

"You're an asshole." She tried to growl but it just came out a breathless plea followed by a moan.

Her eyes widened suddenly and his face buried in her again pushing her towards her orgasm harder. She hissed out a breath as Stacey oblivious kept talking in her ear prattling on. Carol wasn't even sure what she was talking about and at the moment couldn't muster up enough energy to care. Back arching like a bow string when her orgasm crashed through her Daryl moved up her body his hand still moving against her prolonging her orgasm. Just as her mouth opened on a moan his mouth covered hers. She felt him pull the phone from her hand and then toss it as she was carried on wave after wave of pleasure. When the phone was gone he pulled away from her mouth and she gasped for air desperately as she cried out.

Chest heaving she didn't open her eyes even when he moved away from her. She was surprised Stacey hadn't called back yet and part of her was also nervous about what all her friend had heard before he got the phone away from her. Why the hell couldn't had found the damn disconnect button?

Opening her eyes she found Daryl pulling his shirt over his head and moving to stand up. "You...you I can't believe you done that?" She hissed at him her eyes going to the phone.

Turning his head his eyes didn't show a bit of remorse instead he smiled at her, "Good morning to you to Carol..." His face was turned back down as he fastened his belt quicker. His face was unreadable from what she could see but his voice was off.

Carol set up and moved to the foot of the bed when he started buckling his belt and she sighed, "I'm not mad at you." He barely turned his head towards her but didn't speak. Licking her lips, "You know you're the first man I've ever let touch me and that...She's going to ask questions!"

Daryl chuckled then, "She's going to anyways Carol I came home with you."

Carol chewed that over and nodded standing up in front of him for when he tried to walk out, "But what if she heard?" She snapped at him.

Daryl looked at her finally and she seen amusement in his eyes, "I hardly think that was the first time she would have heard someone get off."

Face flooding red she huffed, "You're no help Daryl."

Cocking his head to the side his eyes ran down her body and he gave her a pointed look before setting down. "You want me to say I'm sorry for going down on you?" He leaned back on his hands, "Well I'm not."

Carol's mouth popped open at his words and she felt like she was grasping for words but they alluded her. She didn't want him to be sorry, she wanted more. Why was she so upset with him? Closing her eyes knowing it was just nerves knowing he was leaving settling in making her snap at him and use a tone of voice she'd never even heard from herself. Was she trying to push him away? God she didn't want that.

Carol set down by him and he kept looking down at his boots shaking his head, "What's on your mind?" His voice was back to normal.

Turning she stood again and sighed, "I need a shower." She started getting clothes when he still set there, "Are you going to be here when I get out?"

"I don't know Carol you want me here when you get out?" It was a genuine question.

Carol looked at him and nodded, "I do and I'm sorry I'm all over the place this morning."

He lifted his eyes to hers and nodded at her as she walked into the bathroom. Starting the shower she heard his boots walk down the hall and listened for the sound of the door opening but it didn't. She let out a breath and stepped into the shower and let her mind drift. If she wanted to keep him around then she needed to quit pushing him away like that. She could tell by the way he was after she snapped that he was already preparing for her to give him something about not wanting to see him again. That was the opposite of what she wanted. So far from what she wanted that she felt sick for making him feel that way.

Stepping out of the shower she dried quickly and walked out with her brush in her hand after dressing. Stepping into the living room he was standing at the windows his shoulder leaned into the frame. She let her eyes take him in and smiled committing it to the memory. The light was hitting him just right that he had a golden hue on his skin.

"Kind of creepy Carol." His voice was low. She jumped at his voice and he turned his head, "Just gonna set and stare at a man like that."

Carol walked in the room and set her brush down, "If said man wasn't you then I wouldn't have."

He snorted and looked back out the window, "Merle called while you were in there and so did Stacey. You'll be happy to know she just thought your phone fucked up."

Carol nodded, "I'm sorry about snapping at you Daryl." Carol grabbed his hand and pulled him till he followed after her and she pushed him to set down and climbed right in his lap. She wasn't trying for anything sexual and let her legs lay across his thighs as her back pressed into the arm of the couch. She was setting sideways and he looked at her his fingers messing with her wet hair.

Carol let her head rest on his shoulder and just breathed him in while he chuckled, "If anything Carol you smell better."

Looking at him, "Daryl Dixon I think you may just be the most charming man I've ever met." He shook his head and she pinched his chest harshly, "You are also an asshole."

Daryl looked down at her and laughed, "You're complaining now?"

"Not complaining just stating facts."

Carol lost track of how long she set there talking with him. He was more of a listener but she was alright with that and was comfortable with him in ways that she never was with others. She opened up to him about things not even her dad and Stacey knew. All the while she was cradled against his chest while he laughed along with her and listened to every thing she had to say.

Looking to the clock her eyes widened, "Shit." Carol spun on him and he grunted when her knee hit him in the stomach, "I've kept you here all day!"

Pushing her hair back from her face, "You didn't keep me here Carol, I wanted to be here."

She licked her lips, "It's already like eight at night almost it." She looked at the clock again then at him, "Wont Will be worried about you?"

Daryl barked out a laugh, "I'm a grown ass man Carol I don't need him to hold my hand. I'm sure he knows where I'm at anyways."

"You hungry? I can cook something for us if you wanna stay and eat." Her voice was hopeful. She didn't want him to go cause she knew tomorrow he was gone.

He ran his hand up her back his fingers tracing her spine, "Carol you don't have to bribe me to get me to stay."

Standing up she pulled him with her and started for the kitchen, "What do you want to eat? I'll fix it."

Shaking his head, "I'm not a picky man."

Carol huffed and looked at him, "Give me an answer."

"Give me an option. I don't know what the hell you can and can't cook." He was amused and she could tell.

Carol just huffed at him smiling and went on into the kitchen and started getting things out. She felt her stomach growl and yawned despite not having done anything all day. Daryl pulled himself up on the counter next to her just as she heard the door opening. It was either her dad or Stacey, no one else ever just walked into her place.

She seen Daryl nod but that was about it and she looked over her shoulder seeing Stacey standing there. She was looking back and forth between them while drinking coffee, "I didn't know you had company."

Carol smiled, "It's fine come in Stacey."

Carol watched as Stacey eyed Daryl and leaned against the counter, "So I'm guessing you're the one Merle was talking about then."

"What are you talking about?"

Stacey inclined her head at Daryl, "Merle was talking to Will and Dean about Daryl's marked throat."

Carol's eyes went straight to his throat forgetting she had left a hickey on him yesterday before they got back to town. Her face burned red at the thought of Merle telling Will and Dean about it. Daryl leaned back against the cabinets more of his neck exposed and she seen just how dark it really was.

"Stop worrying about it Carol. "Stacey was smiling, "Dean didn't say anything and Will told Merle to not worry about his brothers dick but his own." Stacey got a weird look on her face, "Dean told him he should be more worried about a turquoise storm getting ahold of him."

At her words Daryl's laughter was loud and barking startling both women. Looking over he had his eyes closed and his smile was full and wide as she shook his head laughter rolling off him. He opened his eyes and looked at Carol his smile getting bigger.

"Yesterday Merle was running his mouth when I was with Dean and when he walked away your dad sent some woman after him that was covered in turquoise and leather. Told that woman Merle had the hots for her." He was fighting laughing, "She damn near raped him before he could take off. I'm guessing he spent the better part of the day avoiding her."

Stacey smiled, "Yeah he said you and Dean were assholes."

"Was all Dean I was just standing there."

Carol grinned, "Surely Merle wasn't scared of a woman."

Daryl gave her a serious look, "You didn't see her. Sasquatch was more appealing..."

They fell into an easy rhythm cooking and talking. Daryl had slipped out of the apartment saying he was going to take a shower and get changed. Carol made sure he was coming back before she would let go of his wrist. She kissed him quickly and was back in the kitchen with Stacey finishing up the food before he got there.

"So he leaves tomorrow Carol have y'all talked about?" Stacey prodded sipping her drink. "I mean Merle was talking to Will and from what I understand Daryl is going straight to the base from here."

Carol looked at her, "We talked about."

Stacey stared at her and Carol shifted, "Well what did he say?"

Leaning against the counter with her hip she crossed her arms, "He don't want to go...he has to though."

Stacey's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"He said when he gets leave he's coming straight back to see me and any other time he can."

Stacey chewed her lip and then sighed, "Carol don't take this the wrong way I'm just looking out for you but maybe you shouldn't put so many eggs in that basket." At the look Carol shot her she raised her hands, "He's young and just starting in the military. He's gonna be traveling all over meeting all kinds of women without repercussions for it sleeping around cause honestly who would tell you?"

Carol shook her head, "Daryl isn't Merle."

"Daryl is still a man with a dick aint he?" Stacey quipped. "I'm just saying that if this don't work out I don't want to see you hurt."

Blowing out a breath, "I get it. I just think you are categorizing him with something that he isn't."

"And what is that?"

Carol looked right at her annoyance washing through her, "A piece of shit whore." Stacey's eyes widened, "I mean that is what you're implying right? That he will come in fuck me and then go right back out there sleeping with every woman he sees."

Stacey shook her head, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that Carol."

"Well it did and it hurt that you would think that he would care so little or that any man would care so little that the second they are away from me they'd find someone new!" She snapped her voice small.

Stacey looked back at the door as someone knocked and she sighed, "I'm sorry Carol. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. I guess misjudged the connection...I didn't think it was serious."

Carol didn't respond trying to get her mood back before she let the words eat her. She knew what she felt for Daryl was real and she believed him when he said the things he had. She could see it in his eyes and the way he was with her. Even his own father had told her Daryl was never like this with girls, never let them close to him at all. From the start he had opened up to her in some way then it was like they'd known each other all their lives.

She knew her friend meant well but that didn't make hearing those words any easier. In fact it pissed her off. Why couldn't Stacey see that Daryl was a genuine good guy? He was though. Maybe that was the problem though most people or girls really were blinded by his good looks that they didn't look past that to the real man underneath. And when she had it just clicked for them. He had a beautiful spirit and he was funny, sarcastic and blunt. He was the perfect counterpoint to her personality and he had defended her without thought against Phillip's insults.

Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of Merle and Daryl. Daryl was glaring at his brother as a slow smile spread across his face looking at him. Clearing her throat Merle looked at her and the smile only got bigger causing her to look at Daryl. He shook his head his eyes still on his brother.

"Figured since this is the last night my baby brother is free I'd tag along. I tried to drag his ass out to the bar for some drinks but like the boring bastard he is he refused." Merle shrugged, "Seems you roped him into something before you ever crawled off him."

Carol's face reddened but Merle was smiling at her, "Merle are you always so nasty or is this jealousy?"

His eyesbrows shot up and he let out a laugh, "She's got fire brother. Better watch your ass or you'll get burned."

Carol grabbed Daryl and pulled him through the door but blocked Merle, "If you want in Merle, and there is an if there, then don't come in here insulting your brother."

Merle sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, "Already got the claws out over him I see."

Carol shook her head, "I'm serious."

Merle nodded, "If I was aiming to hurt him I have better shit to say then telling him he's gonna get burned."

Carol stepped aside still not letting go of Daryl. Stacey smiled at Merle and he walked right for her ignoring both of them. Carol shut the door and pulled Daryl down the hall. He followed her easily and she pushed him through her door.

"Is he here to give you shit like Stacey was me?"

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "Merle is a dick but he aint here to say anything to you." Still looking at her he backed her into the wall and pinned her in place with his body, "What did she say to you and what the hell does that have to do with my brother?"

The clean smell of him, his cologne, leather, and his natural scent was doing work on her senses and body and she bit her lip looking up at him. He read her eyes but shook his head, "Answer me."

Carol nodded, "She was trying to tell me that I shouldn't put too much faith in you."

Daryl leaned in and kissed her quickly before pulling back, "And you think Merle was telling me to not do the same?"

Carol shrugged weakly, "Merle doesn't seem like the type for a relationship."

Smiling, "He isn't but I aint him Carol." Pulling her up against him she wrapped her arms around him and let him support her weight, "I meant what I said and surprisingly Merle likes the idea of you."

Carol nodded against his chest, "Lets get out there before they are having sex on my table."

Daryl let her go and she made a face causing him to laugh, "I'd say something encouraging but I know my brother so you're right."

Carol and Stacey finished cooking while Daryl and Merle set and talked. It was odd seeing Merle lose all his male posturing and just set and talk to his brother. She was sure not many people got a glimpse of the pair of them like that and she seen even Stacey watching them. Merle's smile came easy as did Daryl's laughter. She could tell Merle didn't want his brother going into the military and had even snapped at him over it.

Carol and Stacey set down all them settling in and eating. Merle looked up and smiled at her suddenly before looking at his brother, "You know what I said earlier and I think I'm going to add to that." Daryl groaned and Merle's eyes flashed in amusement, "Marry her."

Carol's eyes widened and Stacey started choking on her food causing Carol to move to her. Daryl was looking at Merle funny but not saying anything as his face burned redder. Carol wanted to know what all Merle had said to him earlier but Merle wasn't looking at her but at Daryl.

"Seriously brother have you tasted this? You marry her or I am."

Carol's face flushed, "I'm going to take that as a compliment Merle, thank you."

His eyes swiveled to hers, "You damn well better."

Daryl was still silent and she seen a Cheshire cat smile on Merle's face as Daryl focused on his plate. Stacey finally started breathing normal again and looked at Merle, "You can NOT just say shit like that you smart ass."

"Wasn't being a smartass." Merle shrugged pushing his plate away, "Looking like she does, cooking like that, and well..." His eyes went to Daryl and Carol seen Daryl tense his eyes flashing, "Well girl like that aint gonna be a single woman for long. Put a ring on it brother before she's gone."

Daryl stood up his hand running over his pockets as he excused himself saying he needed to smoke. Stacey done the same leaving Carol with Merle as he gazed at her passively.

"What is that about?" Carol questioned.

Merle shrugged, "Your daddy cornered him again." Amusement was in his voice, "And before you get all bent out of shape and shit...I aint ever seen my brother lose his shit for a girl before. Seen plenty try to get their hooks him in but that little fidgety fucker is evasive."

Carol was wide eyed, "What do you mean cornered him?"

Merle set forward, "Don't worry it was after he showered and got the overwhelming smell of sex of himself." Merle sucked his teeth and looked to where Daryl and Stacey disappeared, "Wished his ass met your before signing those fucking papers."

Carol stayed quiet unsure if he was talking to her.

"He'd never signed up." He shook his head, "Part of it is mine and Will's fault and I accept that but goddamn if I'd known you'd had a pussy plated in gold I'd hand delivered him to you if it'd kept him from going over seas."

Carol smiled, "Merle I don't think him meeting me would have stopped him."

He looked at her, "Don't be dense Carol. Shit me and Will both treated him like a kid for the most part and he signed up cause he'd get a break."

Carol frowned, "He loves you two Merle."

Merle smiled, "Don't get all weepy on me I'm just saying I know why he done what he done. But I know my brother Carol and if he'd met you first his ass would have left yeah but it'd been to be closer to you."

Daryl stepped back through the door Stacey right behind him and Merle stood up. "Well little brother my ass is out of here."

Carol watched as Merle and Stacey walked out her hands already closing around his wrist and she shut the door. Daryl was chewing his thumbnail and muttering to himself looking down causing her to smile. Walking over she dropped down next to him.

"Well your brother is interesting." Carol quipped, "He said my dad cornered you."

Daryl swore under his breath and looked at her, "Something like that."

"Well good or bad?"

"I've got my nuts so I'm saying good."

Carol smiled and leaned over her head in his lap looking up at him, "I have to agree that is good. I'd hate for him to tear your family jewels off." Daryl snorted but his fingers were pulling through her hair and she watched his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for my slower updates but I've not had as much time to write here lately. I'm trying to work when I can on my stories and I don't have near as much time as I had before. i've not abandoned them though. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Y'all are great.**

Carol woke up pressed firmly down into the bed by a warm solid chest sprawled half way across her. Breathing in she smiled nuzzling her face into Daryl's jaw as he still slept. It was still dark out and she knew she still had time before he had to leave. The thought alone made her stomach lurch painfully and her eyes sting with tears.

Bringing her free arm up she traced the scars that were on his back and he mumbled sleepily before tightening his arm around her. His breathing was still even and deep so she allowed herself a moment to just feel everything. She swallowed around the sound that threatened to escape not wanting him to wake up but the tears sluiced down her face free. She wouldn't cry in front of him and make things worse, she would wait till she could fall apart on her own and then she'd let it all burn.

The more her fingers mapped and memorized the feeling of his skin the more her tears stung her eyes. Life could be a cold mistress at times without even trying. Daryl had come into her life with a sharp intake of her breath and she felt like she hadn't released it even now. And if never getting her breath back meant she got to keep him here then she would endure that very damn thing for the rest of her life.

Merle's words to her last night about Daryl never signing up if he had met her hadn't bothered her so much at the time. Why couldn't she had met him sooner? It didn't seem fair that he was leaving so soon when things finally felt right, when her heart had found a reason to beat so strongly she thought it was going to bruise her ribs.

Daryl shifted his face pressing into her throat and his breath ghosted down her chest as his arm wound around her pulling her under him even more. Smiling she allowed him to adjust her against him and then started her process up all over again of tracing his body. He'd be a thousand mile away from her in no time and she had told him as much but he had just gave her that lopsided smirk. He told her not to worry about the distance that he'd be right there with her cause he wasn't leaving her behind. Carol had shook her head not understanding him and he picked her easily enough bringing her to his eye level. His eyes searched her face and she felt tears welling up but blinked them away not wanting to make him uncomfortable. His arms tightened around her and his eyes pleaded with her to listen to him when he opened his mouth next. His words were soft and low embedding in her heart with a beating rhythm of their own. He told her that he wasn't leaving her because you couldn't survive without your heart and she was his.

Most of the night was a blur after that. She had stayed wrapped around him the rest of the time almost feeling guilty for him spending so much time with her instead of his brother and father. She had asked him if he needed to go see them but he just shot her a look and she didn't bring it back up. They hadn't fallen asleep until around four in the morning and she a minute of guilt for keeping him up so late when he had to leave so early in the morning.

She couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to and she was sure he didn't want her to either. Everything had been fevered but nothing was rushed. Every slide of their bodies together, every push, every breath, and every whispered word was seared into her memory just like every moment with him. She had promised him that she would give this a fighting chance as she cried out his name falling from her lips and he'd kissed her so hard she was sure her lips would be bruised for weeks.

He had touched her heart, touched her soul and love is blind and that she knew when her heart was completely blinded by him. He was the one for her and this was just an obstacle to work around. The best things in life were meant to work and fight for and that was what they were going to do. She had shared more of herself with him in such a short time than ever and he had listened to it all like a man starving his eyes rapt on her. She would remember this all when he was away and she felt like she couldn't breathe or doubt somehow laced its way into her head.

Groaning Daryl rolled over after a while and Carol mourned the pressure of him against her. His arm flung across his eyes blocking out the new light just starting to make it to the window and he huffed.

"I'm buying you fucking curtains." His voice was slow and rough from sleep.

Carol smiled and her eyes went to the lace that adorned her window, "I have curtains Daryl."

"No you have scraps of bullshit there." He shifted again the covers pulled down lower over his body.

Carol's eyes widened slightly and she blushed seeing the marks she had left on his chest. She wasn't sure if those would be seen when he got to base or if they'd bother him really. He hadn't said anything rude about the mark that was still bruised over his throat. She didn't even remember marking him like that at all.

"You're blushing." His voice was amused.

Lifting her eyes to his she seen him smirking with his face turned from the streaming light. It was hitting only part of his body and she wanted to take his picture in that moment. She wanted to remember this moment.

"I'm not."

He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you are."

Carol huffed and rolled onto her side, "What time do you need to leave?"

Daryl's eyes changed and he blinked sleepily at her, "What time is it?" She heard the sadness in his voice and regretted asking him.

Looking over her shoulder she frowned before looking back at him, "Six thirty."

Daryl's hand came up running up his throat to scratch at his chin and he set up. Leaning against the headboard Daryl motioned for her to come to him and she done just that not going to miss a moment with him. Carol's back was to his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her with their fingers lacing together. She felt his lips skim along her hair-line and smiled pushing back into him even more seeking the heat from his body.

"You're leaving soon." Carol kept her voice low almost a whisper.

She felt him nod against her and he kissed her shoulder and up her throat, "I'll be back Carol."

"I know." She gripped his hands tighter, "Don't make it any easier."

"No...no it don't." His voice was passive and resigned.

Carol shifted against him again and he grunted tightening his arms around her. She raised an eyebrow and went to move again but he held her still and shook his head. His thumb was circling the inside of her wrist and that small gesture had her eyes threatening to spill tears. Moving again he groaned against her and she smiled realizing what the problem was.

Using his body as leverage Carol lifted herself up despite not being able to use her arms and settled over his lap. He hissed out a breath when she came into contact with him and she rocked her hips forward his length sliding against her. Daryl didn't stop her but his breathing picked up and she continued teasing him with slow movement over him.

"Carol." His voice was a deep gravel breath as she kept up her movements. One of his hands released hers and she gasped as his fingers slid straight into her and spread circling her deep. "You're so wet." He panted into her ear, "This wasn't what this morning was supposed to be about."

Dropping her head back to his shoulder, "I need you Daryl."

He groaned and she felt him grip himself lining up them up and she whimpered as he pushed into her in one long slow movement both of them holding their breath. Both of them stilled just syncing their breathing before she rocked her hips against him. Daryl released her other hand and his right arm came across her body gripping her left shoulder completely anchoring her to his body.

"Look at me." His voice was getting rougher the more his hips lifted into her.

Meeting his eyes she swallowed seeing her own emotions mirrored in his beautiful blue eyes. Her mouth met his and she sunk her hand into his hair to keep him there with her as their pace picked up and her body bucked over his. All of his motions were deliberate over her body and she gladly accepted them committing his touch to memory. Daryl released her shoulder and his hand came down cupping her breast teasing her nipple as he pulled back just enough that the kiss broke but their lips were still touching.

Carol never looked away from him as her climax hit her and she fought to keep her eyes open. Tears spilled over and he was quick kissing her as cried out in passion and heartbreak. She felt him tensing against her and he groaned into the kiss his arm holding her tighter to him as the other gripped her hip and pulled her down into him harder as he pushed as deep as he and him stayed locked together for longer than was necessary neither one wanting to break the contact.

She smiled as he fought his shirt over his wet chest and back. He was growling even as he buckled his belt his hair still wet from their shower. She had insisted he get cleaned up there before he left seeing as how he was already running late from her not wanting to let go of him. When it was all said and done she couldn't very well lock him away in her place and she knew it.

Once his boots were on he looked up at her and gave her a sad smile, "I'll be through basic and then I get leave." He chewed his thumb nail and shifted his eyes going to the window before coming back to her.

"I'll see you then." Carol smiled, "Call me when you get a chance."

Daryl nodded and stood up walking towards her and pulled her up against him her feet leaving the ground again. "Carol don't cry this aint good bye." his voice was soothing, "I'll be back, I'll always come back."

Carol nodded and blinked back tears and he released her as he stepped to the door. He kissed her roughly his hand tangling in her hair and angling her head towards him.

"Take care of yourself Daryl." The break in her voice didn't go unnoticed and she seen pain lance his eyes and he nodded. With her words Daryl stepped out the door and was down the steps. Carol rushed to the window watching walk across the parking lot. The second his leg swung over his bike the tears escaped and a sob tore from her throat making everything seem so much more bleak. How was she supposed to handle him being gone for all that time when seeing him still in the parking lot felt like she was suffocating. He was that close and she already felt like her heart was shredding, she felt like her body was laying somewhere in the sands of time waiting on him to come back and right everything for her.

Daryl's eyes lifted to the window as he pulled his sunglasses down and she seen him smile and nod. He knew she was watching him and she smiled the salt of her tears teasing her lips. Daryl was gone with the same thundering sound he had arrived on and she watched those two wheels move her soul and heart further from her.

Carol watched the road for what felt like hours after he had disappeared down it and she barely registered her door opening. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now and would rather be left to sort things out the best she could.

"Carol?" The tentative voice was nervous behind her.

Carol looked over her shoulder and seen Stacey's wide blue eyes looking at her. When she got a glimpse of Carol's face she engulfed her in a hug and Carol cried even harder. She felt Stacey's body shake with her tears as well. They made it to the couch and both of them set like they had since they were kids talking about anything they could to work it all out.

"Is this his?" Stacey pulled something into view and Carol's eyes locked on to it.

Pulling it from Stacey's hand she nodded, "He must have forgotten it."

Her fingers traced over the leather of his jacket and she kept it against her able to smell the distinct scent that was all him. Cologne, mint, leather, oil, and his natural musky scent. Stacey smiled at her and Carol grateful that she wasn't still telling her to move on like she had the night before. She held strong to Daryl's words and the promise in his eyes.

"He will be back." Carol declared.

Stacey nodded and smiled, "I seen him a bit ago before they left. Must've been right after he left here."

Carol met her eyes and gave her a sad smile, "He's getting on the road late because of me." She laughed, "I kept delaying him on purpose. He knew what I was doing but let me." Carol pulled his jacket tighter into her, "I cooked for him this morning though before he left."

Stacey smiled, "Yeah Merle was bitching about wanting to stop and get something to eat. Your food was mentioned and so was Merle's declaration to marry you again."

Carol laughed and swiped the tears away from her eyes, "That is all you."

Stacey shrugged at her words and leaned back against the couch, "So we found brothers. One is a complete womanizing jackass and the other is ass over kettle for you." Stacey fanned her hair back, "Will was saying that Daryl would be gone two and half months for basic if they don't pluck him into special forces before he finishes."

Carol nodded chewing her lip, "Yeah he was saying that was about how long he'd be gone the first time. Did Will say why they'd do that or how long that'd be if they did?"

Stacey nodded, "He told me to tell you that if you needed to talk or wanted to know anything about Daryl or anything related to it to call him." Stacey slid her a piece of paper with Will's numbers scribbled on it. "He said that if Daryl scores as high as he did on everything else that he'd likely get picked. He said that is another fourteen to sixteen weeks added on."

Carol sighed and leaned back, "Well here is to hoping things go smooth for him and he doesn't get hurt."

Carol turned Will's number in her hand as Stacey started talking about other things. It was just to distract her and she was thankful for her friend even if she wasn't listening at the moment. It felt good to just have someone with her even if it wasn't the person she wanted at the end of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl straddled his bike and looked up as he pulled his sunglasses down. Carol was watching him and even from here he could see anguish radiating through every bit of her small form. He felt like a piece of shit for leaving but there was nothing he could do about it. Until his time was served the United States government-owned his ass and that was on him for signing up while being pissed off at his father and brother.

He didn't want his last image of her to be one of her upset so he turned his head away and pulled out. He knew his father and Merle were going to be at Dean's Merle had told him last night when he had went to go get cleaned up. Will had pushed him and so had Dean to go talk to Carol last night after he said he'd be back later. Both of them shot him looks basically telling him he was full of shit and he knew it just as much. He didn't want to walk away from her even then and this was just the start of things really. He wasn't even out-of-town and already he felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind.

How was it going to be on him when he got across seas and he had to go weeks maybe months with no contact with her. No phone calls nothing. He was pretty sure that was his version of hell now. He'd seen her laugh, he'd seen her smile, he'd seen her cry, he watched her sleeping, he knew her fears and he'd told her his and he loved her. He knew it was true. He knew it was true from the moment he'd met her eyes and despite what his brother would say if he told him that he knew without a doubt that it was true.

Daryl swallowed as he got closer to Dean's her tear stained face in his vision. He felt hollow with each escaped tear that had line her features and with each one he wanted to make it right.

Slowing down for the curve he pulled up and his bike idled for a second before he ever moved to cut the engine. Merle was smoking looking at him and he had a knowing smile on his face that made want Daryl to kick his nuts up into his throat at the moment. He killed the engine and stepped off the bike just as Dean emerged from the garage a serious look on his face and he walked right for Daryl.

"Boy!" Dean barked.

Daryl looked over and seen Dean's eyes flashing and he winced knowing it had something to do with Carol. "Yeah?"

"You and Carol forgot something." Dean stopped right in front of him his eyes hard and fixed on him.

At Daryl's look he pushed something into his chest and glared at him. Daryl's entire face felt like it was on fire and he was glad he had the sunglasses still on cause he was sure his eyes widened cartoon like at the pair of lace underwear that had been shoved into his chest. He knew these and he knew them fucking well. He had stripped them off her that first night they had been together and with that thought he swallowed cause he knew if Dean found these they had been in the charger.

"Nothing to say?" Dean questioned.

Daryl shook his head trying to fight a smile and a laugh at the situation. He heard boots on the pavement and knew Will was walking towards them and he didn't he need to question why his father was walking over. Everything about Dean radiated hostility at the moment.

"Think it says enough for itself." Daryl muttered.

Dean crossed his arms and looked up at the sky before looking at him again, "Don't even want to drive that fucking car now."

Daryl finally let a laugh escape him and then felt his face heat up again and he shrugged. Dean held a hand up and he heard both pairs boots stop a ways away and Dean walked closer to him. He pulled Daryl along with him towards the garage and he let him. He didn't really care at the moment with how bad he felt after hearing Carol's door shut behind him.

He swallowed as his dream from the night made itself known to him again.

He'd been shot his ass planted in the sand as it turned red around him. He was holding a picture in his hands that were shaking as gun fire went off around him. Someone was yelling his name but he knew he was fucked and there was nothing to be done so he ignore them and struggled through the pain to get his eyes to focus. He wasn't a stupid man and he knew the hit he'd taken was going to take his life. With each breath he took the front of his bdus turned a taunting red and his lungs burned with exertion of the simple act. If he had to go he wanted to the last thing he seen be the woman he loved and not the hell he was submerged in. She was always on his lonely mind over there and he was there without her every fucking night instead of where he wanted to be. He carried her everywhere with him, his heart, his dreams, and his soul. It was the only comfort he had in those fading moments as the tremors in his hands had gotten worse. It was getting hard to breathe but he fought a little longer hoping to hold on the smile she had in the picture.

Snapping out of his thoughts he felt his chest burn and looked up seeing Dean watch him. He tried to smile but it came across pained and he felt like he'd been hit in the gut. Dean shifted and looked down for a second.

"I know what you're going through Daryl and I don't doubt that you feel something for my girl." Dean started as he leaned back against the charger. "She tell you what she wanted out of this?"

Daryl swallowed around the lump in his throat and pulled himself up on the table in the room. Nodding his head, "Yeah we talked about it."

"How bad is she?" Dean's voice was weary.

Daryl sucked in a breath and met his eyes as he pushed his sunglasses up. "Bad. She fought crying on me but it didn't work to well." Sorrow ran as thick as his accent.

Dean nodded at him, "I'll get Stacey to go over there. Don't think she wants to cry on her dads shoulder right now about it. She might talk to me later but doubt she will now."

Daryl didn't even realize he still had the lace of her underwear still clutched in his hand and wasn't sure what to do with them really. Dean was looking at him a bemused expression on his face and then he grimaced. Causing Daryl to do the same. "Fuckin' weird."

"What is? You sleeping with my daughter or holding her underwear in front of me? Or was it fucking her in my pride and joy?" Dean growled.

Daryl chewed his lip and done the only thing he could think of and shoved them in his pocket and looked up at Dean, "I don't want to go."

Dean's eyes widened and he stood straighter, "What the fuck you mean you don't want to go?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't want to fucking go." Daryl snapped, "I made a fucking mistake."

Will stepped through the door at that moment and Daryl knew he heard what he said from the look on his fathers face. He hadn't let Merle or his father know he'd regretted his decision cause he didn't want to hear the shit he knew Merle was going to give him. He knew his father was going to feel horrible as it was him leaving but if he had known Daryl didn't want to be there it was only going to be worse.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Will demanded.

Daryl met eyes that were the perfect mirrors of his own, "What good would it have done?"

Will's jaw clenched and he walked forward. Daryl watched as Dean disappeared from the garage out a side door and he muttered under his breath as his dad neared him.

"Why wouldn't you tell _me_ Daryl?" Will's voice had lost the sharp edge it had carried moments before.

Daryl wouldn't meet his eyes and shrugged, "Not sure. "

"That is a load of shit and you know it Daryl. You want me to treat you like a man? Fine, but you meet my fucking eye and talk to me like one." Will's words held the commanding tone he used on him and Merle when they were walking the line.

Lifting his eyes he seen pain in his father's eyes and blew out a breath, "Norm, you, Merle, and Roman were all in the service and I signed up but want out...aint many Dixon's turned their backs on something once it's started."

Will was closer to him now and he was scowling, "You don't have to try and compete with us Daryl you damned fool." He sighed. "You wanted this before now is Carol what changed that for you?"

Daryl looked off and felt that hollow thud in his chest again and nodded slightly. "It was more than that though. Yeah she opened my eyes but Norm called me on my shit too I just shrugged it off though."

"Yeah old man was always good at seeing through peoples shit." Will chuckled and leaned on the table next to his hips, "This thing with Carol is serious isn't it? Aint ever seen you let a girl who close to you and continue too."

Daryl smirked and nodded his head the scrap of lace in his pocket suddenly feeling heavy, "When I'm gone you gotta make sure she's alright." his voice was low.

Will didn't look at him but nodded, "She'll be fine. I'll check in on her and I know your jackass brother will too."

Daryl snorted, "He'll be more of checking in on Stacey's ass."

Will barked out a laugh and slapped Daryl's thigh, "That girl will break him in time."

Daryl jumped down from the spot he had been setting and took a deep breath. His chest felt lighter having told his father he regretted his decision. Will and him had talked about it a little longer. Daryl didn't have to re-enlist when things were said and done and he knew damn well he didn't want to. It could be the end of him if he did and he didn't want his dream to real life. He didn't want to die somewhere across the world away from the people he cared about.

Daryl was setting on his bike when Stacey stopped by him and Merle. Merle was bitching at him for taking so long and then because Dean had pulled him off to the side. Dean had declared to him after he came out he was done with the car and he was giving it to Carol causing both Will and Merle to look at him but all he could do was give Dean a wide smile. He knew that was his intentions anyways but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Fuckin' starving what say you Darylina?" Merle bitched.

Shaking his head and blowing out a cloud of smoke on his last cigarette, "Nope, already ate."

"The fuck you talking about? You stopped and got food while I set here starving waiting on your horn dog sorry ass!" Merle snapped moving closer to him.

Daryl flipped the cigarette away and leaned over his handlebars his body stretching over the gas tank, "No I didn't stop somewhere you fucking idiot. Carol wouldn't let me leave till she cooked."

Merle growled, "That's even fucking worse."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Daryl growled.

Merle shot him a look and swung his leg over his bike, "Cause her food is fucking good and I wont get to eat anymore of it till one of us marry her. Seeing as how your ass is shipping out and I'm not a patient man looks like its on me to marry that girl brother."

Daryl flipped him off and Merle cackled as Stacey eyed them, "Merle I hate to tell you but you aint got a chance in hell with Carol."

He shot her a look and she grinned, "Fuck you woman."

"Fuck you Merle but it's the fucking truth. You should hear her talk about your brother when it is just me and her." She winked at Daryl and his face heated up.

Merle looked at him and then smiled his smile turning to a leer, "Oh sugar tits I have no doubt about the things she saying about him. You forget we're brothers and both Dixons." He paused sucking his teeth, "It's in _our_ blood to fucking like it's the Olympics and we're gold medalist."

"Fuck Merle." Daryl swore his head hanging as his body shook with silent laughter.

Stacey's nose scrunched up and Daryl looked at her and was happy for his sunglasses again. Merle wasn't look at her and he was the picture of smug. She gave Daryl a look before looking at his brother again, "Are you sure your a Dixon then Merle? Cause to hear her talk about him...well I'm surprise Carol aint got him tied down to that bed making sure he isn't leave."

Merle growled, "I'm a goddamn Dixon alright and you know it."

Stacey hummed in her throat and cocked her hip out, "I don't know Merle."

She didn't wait on him to speak again and the second she got far enough away Daryl's laughter broke free. He slumped against his gas tank laughing causing his bike to shake. Merle was cussing at him but he didn't give a fuck as he set there. He as glad for the distraction at the moment.

When he finally got himself under control he seen Will handing Stacey something and nodding towards Daryl. Will walked towards him and slapped his back, "I'll watch over her." His voice was low but Daryl heard him and nodded jerkily.

Reality was cruel and he was being forced to choke it down. Dean nodded to them and with that they were on the road. Will and Merle would ride with him till the path deviated and he headed for the base while they took the exit for their home town. He wanted nothing more than to be taking that exit with them or just setting with Carol listening to her as she talked his ear off.

The miles fell away and with each one he felt a new letter was carved into a bullet with his name on it. He gave his bike more gas and sped up breaking away from his brother and father. The thunder of his bike was all he needed at the moment and he lost himself in the drive.

Like he knew his mind would he thought of Carol and hoped that like Dean said Stacey had calmed her down. He gave it more gas and lines and vehicles around him blurred dangerously. He felt like he'd let her down before they even really got started. He loved her and goddamn if he hadn't walked away. It didn't matter that he had no fucking choice he had still been the one taking those steps and with each one he knew he broke her more than she deserved. He'd give her everything if only for her and he hoped she would remember while he was gone and he fucking prayed that some part of her felt the same as he did. He should have spoken up and told her how he felt but he had been a coward. It was better for him to feel that pain than for her to know exactly how much it was killing him and how much he had come to care so quick. If she knew it would only hurt her more. It would devastate her.

Fuck she had been crying when he'd woke up this morning even if she had tried to hide it from him. He let her have that though and didn't say anything but seeing her face red and her tears wetting her eye lashes had been like a knife he was pushing through his own chest. It was hard to breathe around but he was stuck with it till he seen her face again and proved to her he was indeed going to come back for her. It wasn't just fucking words.

Will hugged him tight to his chest at the last rest stop before they separated. Merle had a scowl on his face but his eyes were trained on him. His brother was calculating as ever.

"You watch your fucking ass and take care of yourself." Will growled, "If you get yourself killed I'll beat the fuck out of you."

Daryl grinned at him, "I hear ya old man."

"Old man my ass. I can still take you in a fight." Will threatened.

Merle eyed him, "You're a real fucking idiot you know that right."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and Will slapped Merle in the back of the head, "Watch your goddamn mouth."

"It's the fucking truth!" Merle snapped walking closer to him. Daryl didn't expect a lot from Merle and was surprised when he'd gave him a hug. It was awkward and Daryl managed to get one arm around him before they broke apart. "Enough of this pussy shit."

The ride the rest of the way to the base was fast as he pushed the bike harder than he would have if Will was there. He wanted that and needed that rush though to keep him from turning around and going straight back Carol. It was the most tempting thing in his life and he knew she could save him from this. Save him from himself. There was a fear in him that only she had soothed.

Licking his lips he promised himself again and threatened just as viciously to make it back and tell her he loved her with every ounce of himself. She wanted him to call and he would but he wasn't tell her over the phone. He wanted to see her face, her eyes, he wanted to see it all as he told her how he felt. He was greedy and he needed it like he needed the air to breathe.

Orientation went fast and actually knew some of the men here. It wasn't surprised after he thought about it considering all the men in his family had served. They recognized him and clapped him on the bike asking about his family and walking him to where he needed to be. His stuff was there like Roman said it would be and he was thankful that he hadn't had to bring it. He wasn't in the right frame of mind when he left to even remember his fucking jacket let alone his luggage.

Setting on his bed after every thing and he had a moment to breathe through the anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. A pair of boots came into his view just as a accented voice started speaking to him.

"Dixon right?"Daryl looked up and nodded at the man standing there setting his stuff on the bed above his in the barracks. "Caesar but call me Martinez." He held his hand out to Daryl to shake and he did numbly his chest feeling tight.

"Daryl, call me Daryl." His voice came out stronger than he felt.

The man smiled at him his dark eyes shining, "Looks like we're bunk mates."

Daryl smirked the mans accent making his words sound funny to him but he was sure his own accent probably sounded just as fucked to him.

"You aint gonna be one of those racist bastards who is gonna give me shit right?" Martinez questioned suddenly, "I tell you I aint in the mood for that shit."

Daryl eyed him, "You aint gonna be some fucking yankee who thinks he's better than everyone?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess we're good to go." Daryl shrugged.

Martinez smiled widely, "Good on you man."


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl was breathing hard as his chest burned with exertion. He had beat the rest of the men on the runs they had them doing only Martinez coming any bit close to keeping up. He'd spent his life moving and always being active. This was no different for him and if anything it was taking his mind off the deep ache that had settled in his chest about three weeks ago. Time was going fast so far and he attributed that to how little sleep he was getting and how much work he was doing. There was no time to dwell and think about shit.

Daryl scrubbed his hand over his face clearing the sweat away and Martinez and him waited on the rest of the men. This was one of the rare times he had a moment to just think that was over run with the droning sound of so many men talking over themselves or orders being yelled. He disliked the noise and all the commotion but they must have known what they were doing because it didn't give him much chance to think on things.

He'd got to talk to Carol twice and each time she had said she wasn't crying but her own voice betrayed her. He didn't call her out just gritted his teeth guilt eating him alive for hearing pain and other stuff he hadn't quite examined in her voice yet. It was the same voice that he'd heard that morning when he'd left and he silently wondered if anyone else picked up on the change in it. He doubted it cause no one else was paying that much attention really to see things like that unless they had a reason.

"Dixon!"

Daryl's head turned and he seen their instructor walking towards them with a serious look, "Sir?"

The man's eyes, who he'd learned name was Adam Mayfield, were on the others as they struggled up the steep incline. His jaw was ticking and he had a sneer on his face before his voice boomed across them all. He was a good five inches taller than Daryl with a wide solid build somewhere around forty but Daryl couldn't rightly figure how close really.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS IS? A GODDAMN RETREAT!" He stood in front of Martinez and Daryl, "GET UP HERE AND TAKE A FUCKING LAP UNTIL YOU GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS AND CAN TAKE THE HILL LIKE MEN!"

The groans of the men were loud and Daryl cringed knowing it was going to be heard by Mayfield. The man didn't fuck around and he sure as fuck didn't take attitude. For the three weeks they'd been here some of the men still thought it was a good idea to try to push him. For all their goddamn work it only caused the rest of them to work harder and do even more suicide runs in the fucking rain and slop.

Mayfield turned to him and Martinez regarding both as he ran his hand over his goatee. His face was stern as his dark eyes studied them, "How long have you two been waiting on the rest of them?"

Martinez shifted and so did Daryl knowing any answer was just going to get them all in trouble. Martinez grimaced, "Fifteen minutes."

Mayfield's eyes squinted slightly and he pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, "You two hit the shower block and the mess before you're called in."

Daryl and Martinez left on his dismissal. Both jogging the distance as the man's voice barked and shouted orders at the men. Chuckling to themselves they didn't question the break but knew they might should have. There was no breaks. None. Not unless the entire group was having one but at the time and having been up since that three that morning doing runs and working till Daryl felt like he was more sweat than man he'd take it.

Daryl hated the fucking shower blocks but adjusted after a while. There was no way to explain having to strip down around hundred other men dick swinging and shower with the few minutes they were granted before they hit the dirt again. As weird as it was it was one of the more relaxing moments of the day where he could hang his head and the sound of the water covered most everything else.

"What the fuck you think he meant about being called in?" Martinez questioned scrubbing his chest looking at Daryl.

Daryl snorted at Martinez. The man had no shame and didn't give a fuck about stripping down at a moments notice if it meant getting out of his sweaty clothes. Daryl hadn't wanted to at first but had swallowed it down knowing he couldn't refuse or he'd get more shit and then Mayfield would be on his ass. Martinez though was the type to be scrubbing his dick while trying to talk to you looking for all the world like he's jerking off right there. No shame.

Daryl just shook his head leaning against the wall the heat of the water burning over his tired back. "No fucking clue. We aint broke regulations and we're at the top of the group."

Martinez nodded at him stepping under the water, "All I know is I'm fucking starving."

"Fucking yeah." Daryl groaned scrubbing rougher than usual trying to get as much of the sweat and grime as he could.

Martinez had his towel around his hips grabbing up Daryl's. He heard the woosh of the wind before he felt the sharp crack hit his lower back and he snarled the sting biting deep into his sore muscles.

"You cock sucking bastard." Daryl snapped jerking his towel from his hands.

Martinez's eyes glinted in amusement, "Dixon don't be propositioning me in the shower when we both know Carol is out there." He chortled walking off and Daryl tried to hit him with something but he was gone to fast.

Dressing they walked down to the mess hall in silence. Martinez mentioning her had pushed Carol to the forefront of his mind and he felt like he a lifetime older since the last time he'd seen her face. He was asking a lot of her for such a short time of knowing him but he'd fight for it if that is what he needed to do. There hadn't been a night yet he hadn't dreamed about her since he'd left and it was almost like torture knowing he'd wake up and she wouldn't be there.

Mayfield was in the mess hall when they arrived and he eyed them before eating his food again. He was reading something that looked like files as they got their food. Both moving to the same table a ways away from the man they set down in silence. Daryl huffed seeing Martinez gearing up and tried to shovel enough food in his mouth to keep from having to answer him.

"You talk to Carol this week?"

Daryl shook his head, "She wasn't home either time I called."

Martinez chewed his food and nodded, "Life aint stopped out there for them while we handle this shit."

Taking another bite he knew the words were true but it didn't make it any better that it seemed they couldn't get their schedules to match up to be able to talk.

"What's her father think of you?" Martinez was grinning again, "Aint no man like's another man fucking his little girl." Leaning forward, "And from the way you've talked about her there aint no way you haven't slept with her."

Daryl felt his face heat up but nodded along, "Dean and Will served together and been friends for as long as I remember."

Martinez let out a loud laugh, "There it is. Even if he wanted to break your fucking jaw he wont out of respect for your father."

"Fuck that. Will would hit me if I hurt that girl before Dean would get the chance." Daryl shook his head, "Those two aint right in the head at times."

Martinez and him fell into easy conversation with Martinez leading it to safer subjects when he realized that Daryl was closing off. He didn't mind talking about Carol but every time he did he just wanted to dwell on his own personal thoughts and memories. He'd take a walk around his mind and just take it all in and that'd get him through the day. Talking to her though was almost like a drug and he craved her voice, he just downright fucking craved Carol.

"Dixon, Martinez head on up to HQ." Mayfield was watching the other men come through the door unshowered and battered.

Both stood fluidly doing as told getting glares from the rest of the men. Him and Martinez had inadvertently set themselves apart almost immediately from the rest of the group.

Stepping into the headquarters on base there was a man waiting on them who was shorter and had more weight on him. He was clearly no foot soldier but more of a desk jockey.

"Follow me." His voice held authority.

They were lead into a room and seen twelve other men dressed like them setting around. They were apparently all here for the same thing and somehow that had Daryl's anxiety climbing before they were seated.

"Men I'm Campbell." He met each of their eyes before moving towards the window sill and setting down. "You have been selected to be pulled from basic and straight into a new program. If you so choose this route know that all contact will be lost with friends and family till you complete training. You wont get calls but mail will continue. You get one call to let family know that all communication should be handled through letters and packages from here on out."

He stopped talking letting his words filter through. One of the men leaned up and Daryl immediately wanted to call him fucking iceman, the thought making him smirk. He was forced to try to hide it but Martinez seen it and raised a brow. Shaking his head he inclined his letting him know that after this he wanted to know.

"You wanna tell us what it is before we make a decision?" his voice was cocky and rude.

"What's your name boy?" Campbell's voice changed turned on a dime.

"Kendrick."

"Well Kendrick wont you start with losing that goddamn attitude and knowing you aint shit here. You are fucking replaceable." Campbell was towering over the man, "You'll get informed on what I want you to know when I fucking want you to know. We clear?"

Kendrick's body stiffened but he set back, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now I want a show of hands of who would be okay with the way things would be with communication. I understand one or two of you have pregnant wives and that is understandably something you want to be able to get ahold of her for." He waved his hand, "There is a waiver that if something major occurs your family can call the base and they'll be directed to me personally. I'll handle things accordingly."

After a second hands went up and Campbell smiled, "Now those of you not okay with the rest get up and get out. I have no need for you."

Five of the twelve men walked and Campbell sneered at each as they passed shaking his head. The door shut and he looked at them again, "This program will be pulling you from Paris here to Fort Benning. If you pass men you'll part of the 75th Ranger Regiment. Your escort to the Benning is ready and you will leave straight from here contact who you need to and then get your stuff together for the trip there. Be quick and decisive men I don't like to wait."

Campbell walked from the room leaving them to walk out after him. Daryl's head was spinning on the fact that he'd been selected for the Rangers. He knew all about them from hearing Will and Norman both talk about serving in them. Each carried the sigil that was common among the members.

"Hope she answers for you." Martinez clapped him on the back before taking off to find a free phone himself.

Daryl dialed Norman quickly knowing he was a sure fire answer when he tended to miss others. Norman answered on the second rind his deep baritone with a slight twang gracing it, "Hey stranger."

Snorting, "Hear ya. Listen I got a few minutes before I gotta get my shit." Norman silenced immediately and Daryl didn't even hear back ground noise, "I'm being transferred to Fort Benning."

"Rangers?"

"Yeah let Will and Merle know. I can't get ahold of them with Merle already on base getting ready to ship out and Will working."

"I'll take care of it boy." Norman's voice was deeper, "Good on you for getting in so quick. Faster than your own daddy."

Daryl talked for a few minutes more before he finally decided to try to call Carol. He had dread settling in his stomach and he didn't bother with giving the mailing information to Norman knowing the man knew what to do. He'd been through it himself.

Carol's phone rang off the hook and Daryl growled hanging up. He stared at the phone willing her to materialize in its place. He just wanted to hear her voice one more time before this next round of training started kicking his fucking ass. He'd be dead to the world for a while with the way his father and Norman both spoke about things.

The sudden ringing of the phone startled him and he snapped it up his voice gruff. "Hello?"

"Daryl?"

His heart thundered painfully in his chest and he set down hard, "Carol how the fuck you been?"

She laughed into the phone, "I heard the machine kick on as you were hanging up and heard the PA system come on. Knew it was you." She cleared her throat, "I was trying to grab it but Trixy got in the way."

Daryl snorted, "Cats are assholes Carol."

"Is something wrong your voice sounds off? You aren't hurt are you?!" Panic sliced her voice.

"No I'm fine." Daryl cleared his throat feeling it close up on him. He hated fucking talking about shit, "I'm being pulled from base here and sent to Fort Benning for the Rangers."

"And that is good?" Her voice was unsure.

"Yeah real good. I don't have time to explain a lot about it but Will was in them and Dean they can tell you more about them." Martinez slapped him on the back as he passed jarring him hard causing him stumble over his words, "I wont be able to call for a while or get calls unless an emergency."

"That is just stupid." Carol hissed, "I hardly get to talk to you as it is!"

Sighing Daryl leaned his head against the cold block next to him, "I know and I'm sorry."

Carol was quiet and he thought she had hung up but he heard a faint breath and just waited her out.

"I'm not mad at you Daryl." Carol was talking low, "I just miss you. How long will this last till you can come in?"

"Being pulled earlier I should be out at the same time. Listen I don't have a lot of time left and still gotta get my shit before Campbell comes in here barking at me." Daryl was talking slower for her as he gave her the information for when she couldn't wait to talk and wanted to send him something. He reassured her he didn't expect her to start sending him shit but that he wanted her to have it anyways.

He hated to hang up and telling her bye was worse this time than the first. It just kept stacking each time he had to do it and it felt like torturing himself. Fuck.


	19. Chapter 19

Carol never really took a measure of time and really thought of how long it could feel. Never put much thought into days, weeks, or months really at all because she never had anything that felt so far away that she was never going to grasp it again. But a month and half felt like hell right now. She hadn't heard Dary's voice in three weeks and that rough southern twang haunted her dreams in the most pressing ways.

Carol looked up when her father walked through the doors into his kitchen. He didn't say anything about her at his house at seven in the morning already cooking breakfast. He didn't even raise an eyebrow at her and she smirked flipping the bacon before turning and looking at him as she cut the heat down to keep from burning it.

"Mornin' Carol." Dean chuckled pouring his coffee, "Run out of things to do at your house?"

Carol shook her head no at him and started pulling plates down. "No just wanted to have breakfast with you."

Dean hummed in his throat and set down looking at her and she gave him a small smile. She knew he had been worried about her after Daryl left. She didn't cry at every turn or even act dramatic. There was no reasons for dramatics and she knew it. She kept her sulking to herself for late at night when his smell finally started to fade from her bed and she would wake up from dreams of him.

Carol could hear his fingers drumming on the table and knew something was on his mind. She wasn't sure if it was about her or something at work but her dad wasn't one to talk unless he felt it needed said. He wasn't a man of many words but the ones he did say meant something and always rang true when aimed at you.

"Will is on his way here." Dean took a drink of his coffee looking over the rim at her.

Carol looked over her shoulder and met his eyes, "Okay?"

He grinned around the cup and shook his head, "Nothing is wrong but I think he isn't use to both boys being gone on him."

Carol turned to him sliding his plate to him and setting the food on the table. "I didn't think Merle stayed with him."

"He didn't but he was close by. Daryl has been with him though and never left like this. If he wasn't with his dad he was with Norman and still close by." Dean shrugged, "It'd be the same for me if you took off."

Carol smiled at him and took a bite of her food. She couldn't help but laugh watching how he ate and wondered if it was something about the men she knew that ate that way. Thinking better of it she had seen how Merle and Will were and this must just be a Dean and Daryl thing. Both avoided using their silverware and opted for mostly using their fingers.

"I gave you a fork for a reason."

Dean looked at her and he smiled, "Worry about your own plate and let me handle mine."

They ate the rest of the breakfast and Carol started washing dishes about the time the door burst open and Will walked in. He took a deep breath and his head turned to the wide doors that were the view of the kitchen. Will was the perfect image of what Daryl was going to look like when he was older no doubt. She couldn't have guessed the mans age if she wanted too.

He walked in and leaned against the door, "That asshole of your dad still around here or is he pretending to work somewhere?"

"I'm not sure." Carol wiped her hands off and turned around.

Will pulled her into a hug and nearly crushed her against his chest before kissing the side of her head. "Heard from the base."

Carol perked up and he released her so she could look at him, "I thought they wouldn't contact you unless he was hurt or something?"

Will smiled at her triumphantly, "Once a Ranger always a Ranger. I got clearance where he's at and know the men working there, served together." He set down and Carol motioned to the coffee and he nodded. She slid him his coffee black and cringed when he took a deep drink knowing it had to burn. Will was running his finger around the rim, "He's on the base where Merle is but he's only seen his brother in passing."

Carol set down, "How does that happen?"

"They work your ass off in the program he's in. And Merle isn't doing anything since he was just recalled to base for now, he does his morning routines but after that he's mostly keeping up with other shit. Daryl don't have free time like that and is lucky if he gets thirty minutes of sleep when on base."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "On base? They transferred him to the base to train him there."

Will smiled, "Nah honey, they transferred him there cause the base was closer to where they were taking him. When they get to come in from it then he's on base, it's why they said he'd not get call time."

Carol was relieved Will was here. Dean and Stacey were treating her like she was a child and completely avoided the topic of Daryl thinking she was going to burst into tears. Of course she missed him but she wasn't going to let that crush her and she had done a good job of it. Will talking about him and smiling instead of giving her pitying looks felt great and she wanted to hug him all over again.

Will explained more about the Rangers to her and she was excited for Daryl and she was more excited when she learned that his deployments could possibly be shorter than that of a regular soldier. He would be more of sent in on special things, and while that made her nervous, it was better than him setting in the sand for two years waiting to catch a bullet.

"From what Campbell was saying the guy Daryl came in with that he has gotten close to." Will smiled, "So at least he has someone to bullshit with instead of hating everyone there."

Will pushed himself standing and rubbed his chin for a second then chuckled. He had a knowing look in his eyes and then downed his coffee and rinsed the cup. Carol stood as well and started out of the kitchen grabbing her stuff back up so she could get to work before she was late. Will trailed after her and she got the feeling she was missing something. It was confirmed when she opened the door to the Charger and he started laughing pulling the door to a truck open.

"What is so funny?"

Will looked at her and then car, "Have you written Daryl a letter or anything?"

Carol frowned at him and he smiled wider, "When you do darlin' ask him about what Dean found that morning he left and is likely still with him."

Carol watched him go and sighed. She had work and then a late class and wasn't going to set and dwell on what he was saying. It couldn't have been bad or Daryl would have mentioned it when she had talked to him the few times she could. Tossing her purse in the passenger seat it landed on the leather jacket that usually stayed here or in her apartment depending on where she as for the day.

Breathing deeply she started her car and smiled as the distinct scent of leather and Daryl overwhelmed her almost. The jacket hadn't lost a bit of his smell and she was more than happy about it. She was sure he'd make fun of her for it and laugh but she had fell asleep with it a few times even. It was comforting.

Carol yawned. She was tired and ready for sleep but Will's words were bouncing around in her head. She wanted to know what her dad done and what it had to do with Daryl. Texting Will for the mailing address cause she was to lazy to search it out his reply was quick.

Carol couldn't remember every writing someone a letter and it felt weird. She wasn't sure what to say in it so she just started writing him like she was talking to him as if he was across the table. She was sure he didn't want a hundred questions about what he was learning or doing so she told him about her days and school.

Running her fingers around the edges of the envelope Carol walked it to the mailbox hoping he'd get to write her back soon. He wasn't in fact that far from her now that he was at Fort Benning but that didn't really mean much according to Will and her father. It could be days before he was back on base and then it was only for a shower and what little sleep he could get before they had them back out there. Both men had told her that training for Rangers was like a marathon of tests through hell with mean barking and yelling at you at every turn.

_**1 week**_** later**

Carol was watching Dean argue with a UPS man and she couldn't help but smile. Will was setting next to her having drove here earlier yesterday and he had been talking Dean. If things went like she hoped then Daryl would be done with training and out in a week and from there she would get to see what happened. She hadn't heard back from him yet and she licked her lips willing at the moment to give anything to see his face when he opened the letter.

"Carol!" Dean yelled.

Standing up she walked over and he the man nodded at her, "Ma'am this was ordered and sent here." The man motioned to a package on the floor and she raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see the shipping information? We've not ordered anything." Carol motioned to the clipboard.

He handed it over while her father glared down at the package as if it committed some personal offense to him. She read down the information quickly and her throat closed up before she handed it back to him. She smiled and thanked him picking up the package and walking to her vehicle. Dean didn't let her get far before his boots were behind her thudding the pavement.

"When did you order something and have it sent here?" Dean leaned on the hood.

Carol eyed him and looked at the car. It was the first time she seen him touch it since the day he had given it to her. He seemed almost pissed off when he handed the keys over to her but she knew it wasn't at her.

"I didn't."

Dean raised a brow, "Then what the fuck is it?"

Carol crossed her arms, "A package for me. Can we get back in there now."

He looked at her and then the box before walking away. Carol sighed and followed wanting to rush back over and rip into the box. As soon as she seen the address it was shipped from her heart had thudded painfully in her chest. Will was grinning at the table when she walked back in and she set down getting a glare from her father.

"He's back at base and cleared through the physicals of training. He's taking his last test and they are back on clearance for calls." Carol opened her mouth to speak but Will interrupted her, "He hasn't called anyone cause he's only been on base for fourteen hours and they got to sleep more than thirty minutes so he was knocked out. I called him knowing he was in the clear and they went and got him."

Her mouth snapped shut and she nodded at him. Dean started speaking, "So if he's just got to get the test done then what next week or the one after is graduation?"

Will nodded and then both men looked at her, "I'm going to assume you want to be there when he graduates?"

Carol looked between them both, "I didn't know that was an option."

"I'm giving you the option. It is mostly for family." Will shrugged, "You'll need to clear your schedule for the day before the ceremony."

"Will he be able to come home that day?" Carol questioned her excitement getting palpable.

Dean frowned, "We wont know until he tells us his assignment for after graduating. They can either him straight out which means he wont be allowed off base or he can get leave before being shipped out."

Carol swallowed and silently prayed that he'd get leave before they took him again.

Dean turned in his seat kicking his boots up on his desk since the shop was closed. He was setting with his arms behind his head and started talking to Will like she wasn't there.

"He got pulled quick don't you think?"

Will mirrored him almost it and leaned back as well, "Fuck yeah he did but he's not in Rangers like we were. Campbell has a specific qualification standard and he met everyone and he only found twelve others who did."

Dean chewed his lip, "Yeah I figured it had to be a new program or something specific if he got pulled before his first deployment."

"I know they said him and Martinez were a fucking set of marksman that broke a lot of standing records." Will grinned, "One in specific."

"He fucking didn't." Dean set forward and looked at Will, "He beat my fucking long distance shot?"

"Blew it out of the fucking water."

Dean growled and waved his hand dismissively, "Better equipment then we had. He the marksman or the spotter?"

Will gave him a look, "What the fuck you think? He's gonna be chasing that pink mist just like the rest of them." Wil's laugh was loud, "But as far as equipment goes he made the shot twice. Different rifles each time and both beat your record."

"Fucker." Dean smiled and then looked at her. "He's a dickhead."

Carol shook her head, "Sounds like you're a sore loser."

"I didn't fucking lose cause it weren't no fucking contest." Dean huffed.

Will winked at her, "You aint competing but you sure as fuck are keeping score though. You gonna make him go to the range and try to out shoot him now? You know that boy has been shooting for just as long as he could walk."

"Only cause your redneck ass was a bad influence on him as a goddamn kid."

"Oh fuck you buddy that was Norman's ass out there. Who the fuck you think got him his rifle and bow? You wanna bitch take it up with the old man."

Dean smiled, "I'll pass."

"That's what I thought."

"Are you scared of Norman?" Carol grinned at her father.

Dean turned his head looking at her, "Not scared...just got a healthy dose of respect for a man who would look you in the eye calm as day while looking down sights like he was doing nothing more than talking about the weather."

"He's scared." Will laughed.

Carol walked in her apartment and shivered at the chill that was in her apartment. She set the box down and grabbed up a sweater pulling it on over her shirt and started ripping into the package. Dean had eyed it when she was leaving but Will just kept giving her a knowing smile and she knew that he knew it was from Daryl.

Carol pulled it open and right on top set a letter with her name scrawled quickly across the envelope. She ran her fingers over the letters and then set it aside pulling something else out. She frowned unsure what it was till she seen a book that was hardback and had his name and other things neatly scrawled on it.

Pulling it open a picture fell out and she was met with the sight of him and a darker skinned man. The man with him had dark brown eyes and a wide smile and Carol was pretty sure he was the man she'd heard about before Martinez. He was looking at whoever snapped the picture of them but Daryl wasn't. He was on one knee his clothes clinging to him from what she could tell. She had the side profile of him and he was in full gear that looked to be soaked through and the more she looked everyone she was able to see in the background was the same. She studied him more and smiled seeing the smears up dirt on his thighs from him wiping his hand and the mud on his clothes just from whatever they'd been doing.

She pulled the next out seeing another and they'd finally caught him looking up. He wasn't smiling but she could tell he was amused from the look around his eyes and him fighting a smile. Martinez was again in it with him with his arm now thrown over a standing Daryl's shoulders pulling him into his side. His smile had some how gotten wider and she grinned at how infectious it was. It was good to put a face to the names she heard.

Daryl had circled a man in the back ground and written in above it the words dickhead. There were a few others circled and she seen one saying Iceman, and then Campbell. She knew immediately that this was his drill instructor and the man who had selected him. Taking a moment to study each guy she realized that Campbell looked downright intimidating but something in his face on second glance made her opinion soften. He was looking towards Daryl and Martinez smiling slightly.

Setting the picture down she picked up the letter unsure what book he would have sent her like this. It wasn't long and she hadn't expected it to be in the slightest really.

_Got back to base on mail call and was damn near hit the face with your letter before I could catch it. I'm sure Will will tell you about when I'm getting out but in case you aint talked to him I'll have one week by the time you get this. Or should at least. Fuck I don't know I'm tired and writing this after being up all day and night.  
_  
_Your goddamn dad found your panties in the charger that morning and walked me in there shoving them into my chest. Said he was refusing to drive a vehicle I fucked you in._

_The book in here is the one they issue to the graduating class. They went ahead and gave us ours and since I aint good with words and shit like that figured seeing for yourself would help you understand what day to day was like for me._

_Calls are cleared now. Miss you woman and your fucking picture don't help with that shit. Send me shit like that and knowing damn well I'm in a barracks full of men and can't do shit about the issues you give me. Nice to know my jacket keeps you company though._

_Daryl_

Carol ran her fingers over his sleepy words and smiled at how short it was. Laughing about his reaction to the picture she mailed him she smiled at the face he'd likely make looking around seeing all the man. She hadn't sent him anything obscene knowing that there was a chance someone else could see it and did not want that. She had worn his jacket over partially zipped keeping it close to her body while leaving her pale skin expose and a hint of her chest exposed to him while she wore the shorts he'd threaten to cut off her one night.

She grabbed the book and was met with the picture of the entire group of men he apparently was going through training with. She seen the man he'd labeled as Iceman was named Kendrick. She'd heard him snap about him on the phone before saying him and the other man he'd labeled dick were nothing more than cocksucking bastards.

Flipping to the next page she was met with the information about the history of the Rangers and how they came to be. She read it all-devouring the information like a woman starved.

The more she thumbed through the book she was met with pictures of the men through different stages of training. They were filthy and seemed to be more muddy half the time than man. She searched each one for Daryl and smiled each time she seen him seeing how focused he was never breaking his attention from what he was doing for the men snapping the pictures. Martinez seemed to always be right there with him in them both with serious expressions.

The next round of pictures was the men just around the base. She got her first view of the mess hall where he ate his meals and studied it all trying to imagine what everything had been like for him. The next round of pictures of them setting around the barrack after having showered and she noticed a lot of the men were setting in boxers and sprawled on beds. Looking further she located Daryl and found him sprawled out on his bed a blanket only over one leg that was bent at the knee and hip the other exposed and leaving part of his groin exposed. He was in boxers with his arms behind his head holding his head as he slept oblivious to the person taking the picture.

She snorted at the next picture which was Martinez on the bunk above Daryl's hanging down over the side looking at him and fucking with him as he slept. There were a few after that clearly showed him waking up and then Martinez lurching away laughing. She smiled knowing that not all his time had been miserable and that this man had been able to coax a smile from him. The rest were more of the group going through training and doing basic work outs. She flipped through a couple of times that night dissecting it while she curled up on her bed.

Her eyes went to the one picture that had caught Daryl smiling a real smile. He looked more boyish here and she felt her body heat up looking at him. It'd been almost three months by now not having seen him and she could tell a difference in him even through all the layers and gear he was wearing. She flipped to the picture of him on his bed and confirmed this thought. He had somehow managed to gain lose weight while looking broader than ever. He wasn't big by any means when he left but it seemed any fat that had been on him had formed into even more hard muscle.

Carol shut the book feeling an ache start that she knew she wasn't going to be able to get rid of till she seen him. She said a prayer that night that he'd get time off though. She wasn't sure she would walk off the base if he had stay there without slapping one of those officers for keeping him.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl groaned rolling over feeling his blanket ripped from his body. Forcing his body more down into the bed he grunted when he felt a boot kick him in the thigh not being gentle, that was going to bruise.

"Fuck of Martinez." Daryl snapped pushing his face in the pillow.

A deep chuckle rumbled around him and Daryl cringed, "Aint your boyfriend boy now shake your dick and get out of the fucking bed."

Daryl grunted and flipped himself onto his back and looked up at his brother who was leaning into the frame of his bed braced against the top bunk. Merle had a gleam in his eyes and Daryl scowled at him. Looking away from his brother's face his eyes landed on the picture Carol had sent him and he almost groaned as a new wave of blood rushed south to his already straining cock.

"What's that face for baby brother?" Merle grinned.

Flipping him off Daryl growled and closed his eyes trying to will his cock under control. "What the fuck are you doing in these barracks?"

"Came to get your sorry ass. Norman is here and I figured it'd be better for me to come and wake you up than his ass." Merle looked pointedly at his groin and smiled even wider.

"What fuckin' time is it?"

"Yeah what fucking time is it?" Martinez grumbled above him.

Merle's face disappeared from view and a sharp grunt sounded above him, "Quit your bitchin' the both of you. It's five in the morning."

Daryl growled but pushed himself setting and ran a hand through his hair before swinging his legs around. Merle back up a step but quickly leaned into his bunk dumping himself down on the bed.

A low whistle sounded just behind him, "Shit brother."

Daryl turned scowling at him, "What?"

"When the fuck did you take this?" Merle's hand pulled the picture of Carol down.

Martinez appeared over the side of the bunk and winked at him, "She sent that to him."

Merle set up and Daryl's face burned red as he lunged for the picture. Merle was quick and off the bed leaving him standing there glaring. Martinez started laughing and Daryl elbowed him in the stomach stopping his laughter abruptly. "Fucker." Daryl turned to him uncaring that he was in nothing more than boxers, "Merle maybe you should reach-" Daryl grunted with a oomph as Martinez hit him in the stomach. Daryl righted himself, "Think I'm the only who got something from a woman asshole?"

Martinez leaned around him snatching Carol's picture and shoved it in his chest, "Aint cool Dixon. That's my babies mom."

"Her shitting a kid out don't make it a bit of difference!" Daryl growled.

"You two are like an old married couple already." Merle sighed, "If you two are done bickering?" His voice was amused.

Both men turned looking at Merle mirroring each others scowls. Martinez threw his arm over Daryl's shoulder and glared at Merle, "You need a woman hermano."

Merle sneered at the Spanish and glared at the man, "Don't speak your jibber jabber at me."

Daryl chuckled and looked at his brother, "It's Spanish for brother you jackass."

"I don't care if it's Spanish for I give great head I don't wanna hear it. Speak fuckin' English to me or not at all." Merle growled at the pair of them.

Ignoring Merle's jab Daryl looked over his shoulder, "He's right Merle." Daryl was grinning at him, "You do need a woman."

"A girlfriend would be nice baby brother." Merle's swagger slid back into place with ease as he leaned against the bunk. Both Daryl and Martinez started getting dressed ignoring Merle, "I'm already in a relationship with alcohol and bad choices though."

"Fucking the truth if I ever heard it." Daryl grinned at Martinez as they buttoned their shirts up.

Martinez split off from them declaring that he was going to call Victoria and left the brothers alone on their walk to where Norman was. Daryl was silent as they walked across the court yard. He wasn't surprised that Norman was the first one here or that he was here this early. Norman and Daryl had always been close and he'd been the first person Daryl had told his decision too. He hadn't questioned him on it or told him he was making a mistake. Instead he looked him in the eye and nodded before they both started ripping an engine apart for one of the many customers that Norman had.

"You talk to Will?" Merle was speaking quieter now that they were walking across the base grounds. There were men already running drills all around them and more than a few of the men Daryl had seen ring the bell back to try again.

"Not since the other day. He didn't answer." Daryl looked at him for a second.

Merle chuckled, "He's been down at Dean's. You try his cell?"

"Fuck no can't ever remember that goddamn number." Daryl shrugged.

Norman stood as they neared and they registered another man at the table with him. It was the Commanding General of the base Austin Miller. He stood up and both men done what was now ingrained in them and saluted the higher ranking official. Setting down with Norman he motioned to his grandson's when Miller raised a brow at them.

"These are Will's boys." Norman motioned towards Merle, "I'm sure you've seen his loud ass around this one is Merle and his younger brother is Daryl."

"The one graduating today I assume." Miller's voice was assured.

Norman nodded and he looked at Daryl, "When do you get your assignment?"

Daryl chewed his lip and cut his eyes to his brother before looking back at Norman, "They haven't given it to me yet."

Norman made a face and nodded, "Soon then."

Miller set forward, "Who is your CO Daryl?"

"Campbell."

Miller's eyes took on an interested look and he set back his eyes appraising. "Young for what he's doing." Norman looked at him for a minute and Miller smiled at the older man, "Most of the other men he nabbed had a few years on Daryl and a deployment under their belts."

Norman scowled, "Then why did he get him. He pulled him straight from basic."

Miller stood up and inclined his head, "Campbell has always liked doing things his own way. If it was cleared it was for a reason and I'm assuming since he IS graduating today that he fit the bill."

Norman spoke to Miller for a few more minutes and Merle turned to Daryl. "When you get called in with that shit your ass best come find me first thing."

"Fuck you." Daryl growled.

Merle clapped him on the back, "Got drills before Will gets here. I'll see you around Darylina."

"Boy I told you about calling him that." Norman snapped. Miller was walking away from the table but his laugh was heard anyways. "Now you best learn to speak to your bother before we have another talk. You understanding me?"

Merle nodded but his shoulders were tense. "Yes."

Norman motioned him with him and Daryl walked away with him. Merle clapped him on the shoulder roughly and Daryl couldn't help but smirk knowing that Merle hated being called out and Norman loved calling him out. Merle wasn't stupid enough to say anything to the man though cause if he didn't get the shit slapped out of him from Norman then Will would lose his shit. That was something though that was a world away from how his mother had been. Daryl shook the thought off and walked with his grandfather.

They ended up down at the opposite end of the base and Daryl knew he was going to haul ass when it was time to get back. Campbell was wanting to call them to a meeting later on despite them being done and on rested break.

"Things go smooth here?" Norman wasn't beating around the bush.

Daryl chewed his thumbnail and nodded, "Yeah as much as getting your ass kicked daily can."

Norman smiled and looked at him, "I don't think you got your ass kicked for a second. It's like Miller said they pulled you from basic boy when the rest of them besides one was all through at the least one deployment."

Daryl's face heated up and he looked down at his boots. He never knew how to take compliments or anything really that was in that area. It made him feel awkward and he didn't know how to respond to someone. Opting to just nod Norman laughed and let it go for now. He knew that unlike Will and Merle who would leave him alone when he didn't say anything Norman would circle around to it and make him talk. It frustrated Daryl on most days but in the end he felt like he could talk to the man easier than his father or brother. Norman was more like him and Will and Merle more alike. Both were the quiet types and Norman just knew how to read him to see when he needed that push to talk and when he needed to work shit out.

"Your dad done told me you met someone." Norman raised a brow at him, "You didn't mention that to me."

Daryl thought his face was already red but the inferno that it now was made him rethink that, "Got kind of caught up in shit here."

"Aint so caught up that you can't tell me that you damn near backed out of coming to the base." Norman's voice was cool and level the accent changing the cadence. He was pissed.

Daryl met his eyes and nodded, "Didn't want to talk over the phone."

"So talk now." Norman demanded.

Daryl sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, "Told you why I joined and signed those papers." His thumb went to his mouth and he looked off, "But I can't explain..its fuck." Daryl shook his head looking down, "Something just clicked in my head and I don't know coming here was the least of my worries and I felt more like i was being ripped away from my life instead of running for it like before."

Norman set back and they were both quiet for a long time. Norman had a faraway look in his eyes and Daryl kept hearing Carol's laugh as he set there. Seeing her bright eyes as she smiled up at him her hair spilled around her in an auburn mess of curls.

The conversation after that was easy and Norman's anger disappeared. He had a knowing look in his eyes that unlike with his brother or father didn't piss him off. The whistle blew and Daryl turned his head and then looked down to his watch. He stood and Norman nodded, "I'll be back when meetings over. Your father will be here then."

Daryl nodded and Norman pulled him into a hug the older mans arms going around him. "I'm proud of you." Norman pushed him towards the base and Daryl gave him a look. Norman nodded at his lack of words and smiled.

Taking off at a face jog he seen other men doing the same. Seemed everyone had a place to be today. He seen Martinez out of the corner of his eye and smirked picking his pace up. Daryl wasn't unfriendly with the other men but him and Martinez having come in straight from basic felt like a divide was there. Most of them had tried to give them shit or act like they were better than them. Turned out that Martinez had a competitive streak a mile wide just like Daryl had and they ended up pushing past the rest of the men and coming out on top. The others had lost their shitty attitudes soon after seeing that they weren't picked because of their family standings or some other bullshit. They had worked for what they got and didn't slack. But despite them getting over their shit him and Martinez were closer to each other than the rest of the group.

Martinez seen him and Daryl grinned when he heard a curse and he sped up again. Both were hauling ass and vaulting over shit to get their before the other. Daryl seen Campbell pulling the door open and turn seeing him and Martinez. His eyes were intent and bright as he watched the pair and he stepped aside just as Daryl slid into the door Martinez seconds behind him.

"Goddamn Dixon you take fucking speed this morning?" Martinez hissed getting his breath.

Daryl set down and Campbell slapped him on his back as he passed. "You well know what this is. Now shut the fuck up so we can get this over with and get on out of here for the day." Campbell barked silencing the men in the room. "You assignments as stands unless you are notified by me or the base command are two months leave as of now."

The room erupted and Martinez waggled his eyebrows at Daryl leaning, "That's two months of being buried in Victoria's sweet coño." He licked his lips kissing his fingers.

Daryl shook his head at him, "Don't want to hear that shit."

"Say what you want Dixon we both know where you'll be." Martinez was smiling at him, "Right between sweet Carol's thighs."

Campbell dismissed them after three hours of people droning on at them over rules and regulations. Apparently if he got in trouble and arrested they were basically going to strip him of his hide and every other thing they could think of. They weren't fucking around with them. When they got back to the base they were going to be searched for contraband and drug tested. If they couldn't piss clean they were discharged and sent home. Daryl knew that whatever Campbell and the higher up had selected this group for wasn't fucking around either and that they were going to strict on them.

Walking out Daryl could already see people's families for other graduating classes here. Will should be here somewhere and he knew Norman was around. Likely both shooting the shit with people they knew around the base.

"Come on Dixon want you to meet Vic." Martinez had his arm and pulled him around, "No getting out of it you antisocial bastard."

Daryl snorted and pulled his arm free as they walked on by. He wasn't about to search through that crowd for his brother, father, or Norman. Fuck that. To many goddamn people and crying women for him. Seemed those assholes could find him easy enough as it was let them come hunt him down.

Martinez pulled a woman in to a tight hug and turned her in his arms lifting her with ease. When she was back on her feet Daryl got his first good look at Martinez's fiance. She was all smiles with hair half way down her back but it was the her pregnant belly that got his attention. He's heard Martinez complaining about missing appointments and missing things like feeling his kids first movements since the start of this. He didn't think much of it but seeing the woman there and Martinez's smile as his hand rested against her stomach made it very real.

"This is Daryl." Martinez nodded towards him.

She smiled at him and held her hand out, "Heard a lot about you Daryl."

"None of it good." Martinez grinned over her shoulder.

Daryl hummed in his throat, "Coming from you it aint accounting for taste I suppose. Nice to meet you ma'am."

Victoria's eyes brightened, "He has manners something you could learn Caesar!" She looked at the man and then back to him, "You didn't tell me how good looking he is though!"

Martinez scowled, "First off Vic _my_ manners are fine hermosa, secondly I don't take the time of the day to set and think about if the fucker is attractive or not."

"Be nice Caesar it's a rare deal someone besides me to put up with you. You'll scare him off." She shot a wink at Daryl and he snorted. "I think Becky would agree that he's attractive." Her eyes went to his hands and he raised his brows.

"Might not be wearing a ring but he aint free." Martinez kissed the side of her throat and she sighed. "Looks like that brother of yours is headed this way."

Daryl looked over his shoulder and nodded before looking back at them, "Nice meeting you ma'am." He parted way as they waved him away.

Daryl seen Merle walking towards him and a huge smile plastered on his face, "Well whats the news?"

"Two months leave then back to base for deployment orders." Daryl spoke quickly knowing Merle was going to snap if he didn't answer.

Merle whooped loudly and Daryl cringed at the sudden sound. "We're getting shitfaced to celebrate."

"You need an excuse?" Will's voice was just behind them.

Merle was the first to turn, "Need an excuse to get his ass drinking fucking prude."

Daryl snorted and Will looked to him, "What was the orders I guess I missed that part."

Daryl repeated them and Will gave him a broad smile and Norman nodded, "Miller came and found me a few minutes ago letting me know."

"Where's they at?" Merle questioned.

Daryl looked over as they started walking dragging him almost it across the base. They were talking around him like he wasn't there and about him the same way. Apparently they were going out to dinner and it was all cleared for the men to leave the base tonight so long as they were back before a certain time and here for graduation the next morning.

Will was walking next to him and looked over, "You coming back to the house or what when you're out of here?"

Daryl raised a brow at him, "What are you asking me?"

Merle and Norman got a ways ahead of them just as they got to the parking lot. Will's truck was just a ways away and a man stepped around Will thrusting a sheet at him "Sign out Dixon Campbell wants to know what men leave and to make sure you all know what time to be back."

Daryl wrote quickly and looked up as the man disappeared taking the clipboard with him, "Fucking Campbell is everywhere."

Will chuckled, "You'll get use to it." Merle was leaning against the truck talking to Norman and Will looked at Daryl again, "I'm asking if you're coming back to the house first or going to Carols."

Daryl chewed his lip. He hadn't got to talk to her that much here lately with the way her classes had been and only having just got the call time back. He wasn't around the base enough. Before that and between the sleep deprivation they had the men working through and exhaustion his mind hadn't thought to really ask her about anything like that.

Will rubbed his throat, "I'm guessing you all aint talked that much."

"She's been in class when I was free or at work." Daryl shrugged. "I'll figure it out when I get leave."

"See that's the thing..."

Daryl cut his eyes over to his father feeling panic hit him. Had Carol changed her mind about the shit they talked about? Feeling his chest start to hurt and tighten he kept his face blank. Will wasn't looking at him but Norman was and pushed himself standing. He could read Daryl better than anyone. He was walking towards them already.

"She's excited to see you is all I know to say." Will looked at him briefly.

Norman paused walking towards him and Will shifted slightly just as a solid weight slammed into his back knocking him forward. Will's hand catching his bicep kept him buckling completely and hitting the ground. Will released him and then auburn curls flashed in front of his face as Carol tried to attach herself to his body wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Will, Norman, and Merle were all at the truck now and Dean clapped him on the back as he walked by. He didn't hear what he was saying because Carol was speaking against his throat her words muffled she was pressed so close against him. He could feel every wet brush of her eyes lashes as she silently cried against him. Not sure what to do to get her to stop crying and to speak clearer he just stood there awkwardly with his arms around her knowing Merle was going to give him shit and Dean was wanting to castrate him. Truthfully though he didn't give a fuck at the moment though so long as she stayed right there with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Carol was walking silently next to her father her nerves clawing around in her throat. He didn't push her to talk as they made their way around the base. She seen more men in uniform running drills and getting yelled at for a lifetime. Dean kept side eyeing her but she just plastered a smile on her face. Her nerves were her own fault. Staying awake last night and questioning if he'd even really wanna see her or talk to her was her own fault. She knew he did, he told her he did...yet she set there with doubt so thick it was like breathing smoke. Toxic.

"There he is." Dean's voice was amused.

Carol's eyes lifted and she seen Will smiling at her over Daryl's shoulder. Dean was walking now and his hand settled on her back pushing her reminding her to take a step again. Her breathing hitched as she took him in his uniform and she swallowed her hands itching at him being so close. Carol started moving quick and before she knew it she had slammed into his back knocking him forward a step as Will caught his bicep.

Carol scrambled around his body without releasing him and ignored everyone around them. "I've missed you." Carol kept repeating her words her hand flexing against his back as his arms held her up.

"Carol I can't hear you." His voice was low. "Calm down Carol."

Getting her breath back at the worry in his voice Carol sucked in a breath and nodded against him. She felt eyes on them and pulled back looking at him studying him as he nodded to someone. This was the most clean-shaven she had seen him and frowned at it looked over her shoulder seeing her father talking to Will while Merle leaned against the wall. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she stuck her tongue out unable to resist the urge and his smile was broad him shaking his head.

Carol released Daryl and stepped back wiping her face, "I'm sorry."

Snorting he went to speak when a loud voice boomed, "DIXON!"

Daryl turned his head and looked over his shoulder, "What?" He sighed.

"You were going to leave without so much as a good-bye?" The man's voice was amused, "I thought we were closer than that man..."

Merle appeared next to her his arm over her shoulder pulling her into his side. Carol realized he was wearing his uniform too and grinned, "Merle are you even allowed to leave base with him?"

"We'll figure that out tonight when I get back Sugar."

"Your ass was off somewhere." Daryl was smirking at the man.

"You wound me."

"Martinez you see this girl here?" Merle motioned down to Carol and the man's eyes went to her and the smile on his face blazed.

"I do and I know this must be Carol." He stepped closer to her grabbing her hand and kissing it giving Daryl a huge smile, "Pleasure to finally meet you." He turned to Daryl and punched him in the chest, "You met Vic and you weren't even gonna introduce me to Carol?"

Daryl frowned at him shaking his head, "Just found out she was here. Where the hell is Victoria didn't think you'd be getting away from her."

Martinez huffed, "Campbell and them are talking to her man better get Carol out of here before they start on her too."

Carol kept laughing as Merle and Will were talking over each other both amused and using their hands as they talked. It was clearly a family trait that they all shared and it was amusing to her, in a way Will and Merle almost seemed more like brothers at times. That is until Will is jumping down Merle's throat for something and then you could clearly see the father in him rearing his head.

Norman was more like Daryl with how quiet he was and she seen him smirking occasionally watching his son and grandson. He was setting next to Daryl and she was on the other side of him with Dean in front of them. Her father kept smiling and looking between them and she was pretty sure that he had his phone silenced and had snapped a picture of them. It had been a fight all day them trying to get Daryl to hold still to get a picture of him but he somehow managed to mess them all up. With Dean's phone silenced he was able to do it without Daryl hearing the camera going off.

"Two months leave." Norman's voice was a low steady baritone, "You coming up and helping me finish?"

Daryl shifted and set back his shoulder brushing against her, "Yeah I'll be there. Bout time we finished her anyways."

Carol was setting up leaning against the table when she felt eyes on her. Turning her head Norman was looking at her with a calculating eye and she smiled at him getting an answering smile in return.

"What are you in school for Carol?" Norman's voice never raised or changed in the slightest but she noticed every man at the table turned when he addressed her.

"Teaching."

He nodded his eyes going to Daryl then back to her, "How long do you have left?"

Carol felt like she was being interviewed and almost wanted to laugh about it. It seemed like roles had got reversed. Shouldn't Dean be the one questioning Daryl?

"A year and one more semester." She smiled running her finger around the rim of her cup.

Norman didn't speak anymore instead he was quiet watching Will talking to Dean and Merle trying to bait Daryl into a fight. He smirked when Daryl growled and she seen Merle's eyes flash.

"Carol you better watch him and Martinez...those barracks get lonely at night." Merle grinned.

Norman set up mirroring Daryl, "You would know this wouldn't you Merle."

Carol's eyes widened at the red that raced over Merle's face and Daryl choked on his drink. Norman slapped him on the back roughly knocking him forward and into the table.

"Now I aint no queer." Merle growled.

Norman rolled his shoulders and looked at Carol and then Merle, "Seems only one of my grandsons has a woman who was waiting on him...maybe those barracks are getting cold for you Merle?"

"Fuck you Norm." Merle hissed.

Daryl stood up pushing his seat away and excused himself his face red. Carol watched him walk away her heart thundering and seen the conversation fall into an easy setting. The men seemed oblivious to her while they argued back and forth with each other and Carol shifted on her seat looking for Daryl and where he went.

There was a brief flash of him across the room and Carol stood up without saying anything and like she thought no one even noticed. They were debating about a gun or what she was thinking was a gun. It sounded like a couple of letters and numbers to her so she had tuned them out.

Carol smiled when she realized that it was Daryl and he was walking towards the back of the restaurant. Trailing him she paused outside the door that read mens restroom and waited to see if anyone was going to walk out. Tapping her foot she blew out a breath and swallowed pushing the door open. Carol's eyes swept the room and she smiled realizing the only boots she seen were Daryl's and he hadn't noticed her yet.

Slipping into the small stall just off from him she smiled licking her lips. The sound of the water cutting off had her grinning even wider and then his boots were nearing from the sound of it. Moving quick her hand closed around his wrist and she jerked hard pulling him into the stall causing him to stumble and have to catch himself on the wall behind her.

Looking up Carol met his wide blue eyes with her own wide smile. "Shut the door Daryl."

He pulled his hand from the wall and straightened as he pushed the door shut behind him. Carol leaned forward her fingers finding the latch and sealing them in alone.

"What're you doing?" His voice was low and the roughness of it was like home.

Carol let her hands settle on his chest and leaned up catching his mouth before he could question her anymore. She didn't want to lose her nerve, she wanted this. She just wanted him and didn't think she could say good night to him tonight without at least a moment alone with him. Daryl groaned against her mouth when she got rougher kissing him and she smiled knowing she had surprised him. Daryl use lead things with them her usually easily following him and never being the aggressor.

Hands rubbing over his chest Carol slid them lower feeling his body shudder the lower her hands went. Daryl broke the kiss his breathing erratic and Carol smiled against his throat nipping him as her hands made it to his waist. His pulse was hammering against her lips as she kissed his throat, with each touch of her lips his breath hitched in his chest and his hands tightened on her pulling her closer to him.

"We can't do this here." He growled against her the side of her head.

Shushing him Carol started working his belt open and his head thumped hard against the stall door. Lifting her eyes she followed the column of his throat as he swallowed and grunted the second the jingle of the belt sounded in the small space. It wouldn't matter now if anyone walked in that bathroom she was sure he wouldn't notice and she was beyond the point of caring. His smell was all around her and she felt a heat rushing through her body once she had taken over control for once that was addictive.

"Shit." The hoarseness of his voice spurred her on and she pulled the zipper down slowly.

Carol gasped when she felt his hands on her bare skin. She had been so focused on him she hadn't been paying attention to his hands and what he was up to. He finally looked down at her and the look in his eyes had her thighs rubbing together before his own leg shoved between hers stopping her and slightly lifting her. Carol moaned and pushed her hand inside his jeans searching for him her nails scraping just slightly over his skin causing his pupils to dilate.

Grasping him Carol shoved his jeans wider open and pushed his jeans down his hips. Growling when he chuckled at her struggle Carol gripped him tighter and gave him a slow stroke causing his mouth to snap shut and his eyes turn hooded. She smiled triumphantly when he deliberately made his stance less wide aiding her attempts of getting his jeans off his hips. Once he was free of his pants Carol let her hand close over him again and caught his mouth again silencing his groan.

Hands tightening on her ass he almost lifted her off the ground completely. Keeping her strokes like she knew he liked she felt his hips press into her more as his breathing got more ragged. "I've missed you." Voice low she purred to him just in his ear.

Hand coming up Daryl tangled it in her hair and pulled her head back angling her for him. His eyes locked on hers and she smiled at him, "You have no idea." He cut her off taking over the kiss immediately. Carol moaned and nodded as much as she could when she felt her sun dress shoved roughly up between them their chest so close it held it in place. He wasted no time stripping her of her panties as his fingers caught the thin material and almost ripped it in his haste. Growling when his fingers came in contact with her she moaned against his lips as he swallowed the noise down.

Hand hooking on her thigh her jerked it up around his hip spreading for her as his fingers sunk into her. Eyes snapping open she met his even as the kiss never broke and she seen the smile in his eyes. It wasn't going to take her long to get there. She had been shamefully wet since just seeing him standing there earlier in the day and he no doubt knew it now.

Tightening her grip on him she matched her pace with his fingers deliberately, "Can't wait for you to be on leave." Voice no more than a breathless whisper.

His mouth opened but his eyes darkened and she felt his body tensing and she kissed him. Silencing each other through rough kisses as each climaxed Carol leaned against him feeling his body jerk while her breathing returned to normal. Now that the ache that had set in since the moment he'd driven off was gone she swallowed realizing where they were and that anyone could have walked in. Daryl let her leg down off his hip and caught her dress before it could fall. His fingers slipped from her and she watched as he cleaned them his eyes looking her over hungrily.

Cleaning up Carol watched him straightening up his uniform an swallowed, "I guess I kind of assaulted you there..."

He snorted shaking his head, "That was you assaulting me?"

Carol grinned and finally let her dress fall into place, "Yes."

"You're the only person who gets a pass on assaulting me then."

The rest of dinner went smooth thankfully. Dean, Norm, or Will never commented or even noticed when they both showed up together at the table. Carol grimaced when she realized Daryl's hair was mussed up. It could easily be blamed on him and his habit of pushing his hand through his hair but she couldn't blame the redness on her throat on the same. Merle was smiling at her and she kept her eyes off him and his knowing look.

"We gotta get back." Merle was speaking to Daryl. "They don't even know I left base."

Daryl snorted and looked across the parking lot, "You gonna get in trouble?"

"I don't give a fuck." Merle shrugged, "I've got enough sand in the crack of my ass from setting out there that they can suck a dick if me getting out of there with my baby brother for the last time before I ship out pisses them off."

Daryl inhaled deeply letting the smoke burn through him and looked at her before his brother, "When do you ship out?"

"Day after tomorrow. Nothing long...I'll be out for a few months." Merle flipped his cigarette away, "Speaking of where did you two get off at earlier?"

Carol flushed, "We were just-"

"I asked where you got off at not where you got off too...I know that look Sugar." Merle nodded to his brother and Carol followed his eyes seeing him talking to her father, his, and Norman. "You aint as slick as you think. You've been eye fucking him since you seen him."

"Merle I missed him and it isn't about sex! I missed _your_ brother." Carol was getting flustered and Merle was just smiling more.

"Oh you missed him alright." Merle elbowed her, "Gotta say...Dean almost got a surprise when he got up to hit the bathroom but I'd just came back from there and had the luck of walking in on the show you all were putting on in that stall. Saved your ass girl and his life."

Carol couldn't help the grin on her face and looked at Merle, "I missed all of your brother...and besides my dad likes him."

"Like him enough to be ok with fucking you in a bathroom?" Merle raised a brow. "Aint no daddy wants his daughter to be treated like a whore."

Carol gave him a pointed look, "Wasn't his fault anyways didn't really give him an option before I started everything."

"Marry me." Merle sighed his arm falling over her shoulder.

Carol laughed and shook her head her arm going around his side, "No."

"Can't blame a man for trying." Merle pulled her in tighter against his side and started towards where their family was.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I'm terrible for taking so long to update but honestly I have been so sick that I'd just not felt like it. I would have had to die to feel better. I was pushing myself to write on another story because it is getting close to being done which means I'll have more time to write on this one but a message from gipseydanger made me want to update this one. She gotme motivated and I wrote this really quick last night but just now got the chance to post. I gave this a quick proof cause I'm stealing five minutes while I can to even get online to post...hope it's enjoyable. **

Everything had come together beautifully and she was actually surprised so much care and attention to detail had went into things for the ceremony. The area was sterile and had a certain air about it that ran thick with testosterone but despite that it was nice. The wooded area off to the side set it off and then the arrangements pulled it together.

"When is this shit gonna get on the road I'm starved." Merle sighed dramatically setting down next to her and his arm going over her shoulders immediately. "Sleep good?" His voice was coy.

Carol blushed and looked at him and he waggled his eyebrows, "I slept just fine thank you."

"I bet." His dramatic sigh going even longer, "Nothing better than getting that...tension worked out. Like working the kinks out right?"

"Stop." Carol hissed seeing her dad and Will coming towards them.

She wasn't sure where Norman was but knew he was likely close by. Dean was looking at Merle weird and Will's eyes went to his son as well raising a brow. Merle grinned at them a shrug rolling his shoulders.

Dean set next to her elbowing her and getting her attention, "They have a reception after this but I'm not sure if he's going. It isn't mandatory but it is frowned on for them not to go."

Carol nodded, "I understand."

"I'm not saying you wont see him...opposite. His CO knows you're here and he's already met all his family and since he's gonna be his handler he wants to meet anyone that..." Dean stopped speaking and looked at her.

"If he gets hurt he wants to know who he is talking to." Norman's voice cut through the bullshit.

Carol felt her chest tighten but nodded, "Alright."

They all set and Carol watched as the men made their way out. Daryl was in a different set of uniforms that hugged him perfectly and Carol smiled. She could tell he didn't like the way it fit around his throat and the entire get up. He kept shifting and the man next to him that she knew was Martinez.

The man was all smiles and she seen him leaning in talking to Daryl. A smile flashed across Daryl's face and was gone just as fast as they continued through to where they would be standing. The tension eased some in his body and he was nodding along. She knew if she was close enough she'd hear his almost silent chuckle.

"I'll see y'all after this shit." Merle grinned.

Will set in Merle's abandoned seat and she was again shoulder to shoulder with a Dixon. "You know Carol that he has just two months before they call him back in." Will was speaking quietly.

"He told me about it." Carol never took her eyes off him.

The ceremony started and it surprisingly went fast after the speeches were given by men she wouldn't remember their names. They didn't waste words or time with the way they done things and there was clearly a strict structure to even this moment for the men.

Merle was standing with his brother as Carol tried to weave her way through the crowd. He was looking at her as another man claimed Daryl's attention and she raised a brow at him. Merle gave her a serious look and she realized this was Daryl's CO.

"This must be Carol."

Daryl turned seeing her and Carol moved straight to him her hand grabbing for his hand but finding his arm instead. He pulled her more towards him and inclined his head.

"This is Campbell."He motioned with his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her and extended his hand.

His grip was firm and he studied her. She again felt like she was being sized up like Daryl was a piece of prime rib she was threatening in some way.

"I'll let you go but remember to keep yourself available Dixon." Campbell didn't wait on his reply but instead turned and made his way through the crowd.

"So your fucking ass got excused from that bullshit reception." Merle huffed, "How the fuck you manage that?"

Daryl shrugged, "No clue he came up and told me I wasn't required to go that I could go ahead and leave if I wanted."

Carol shifted closer to him and pulled his arm around her and his grip immediately tightened. Pressed into his side and smiled and felt herself relax.

"Well I aint on fuckin' leave. Go fuck the shit out of her since I'm stuck here and the only thing I'm getting is rosie palm." Merle leered at him.

Daryl growled, "Shut the fuck up."

Daryl spun her and started pushing her through the crowd barely taking the time to nod at anyone. She didn't know where her father, Will, or Norman was but it didn't seem like Daryl cared at the moment. He was walking fast his hand gripping hers tight as he moved across the base.

"You actually get to leave tonight?" Carol's voice was hopeful.

Daryl looked down at her and smiled, "I get to leave now."

At his words her stomach done a flip and tightened at the same time. She was anxious to actually get to spend time with him and soak it all in before he was gone again. She'd take what time she could get and didn't want to waste a second. She had already notified her two classes that she had for this semester that she wouldn't be there for every class. Good thing about the classes was as long as she had internet she could handle those classes over the internet. She was free to spend time with him without her school schedule messing things up and she knew her father would work with her on time off.

"Where are we going?"

Daryl pushed a door open and she stepped into the barracks. This had been his home for the most part while he'd been away. He released her hand and was moving down the main space before disappearing into a space and she heard rustling. She followed the noise and seen him changing. He didn't even glance up and he jerked his jeans up his legs.  
Carol watched his every move and she was hooked in. Setting down on the bed she ran her hands over the mattress and looked back at him. "This doesn't feel comfortable."

"Wasn't built to be." He growled, "Built to make you have the most miserable night of fucking sleep you'll ever get."

He pulled a shirt on over his head and snatched up a jacket and then a duffel bag. He was prepared for leaving and must have packed before the ceremony had even started. He pulled her standing and she put her hands over his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart and smiled up at him.

"Lets get the hell out of here." His voice was low.

Carol nodded eagerly. He claimed her mouth and she moaned her arms going over his shoulders as she pressed her body to his. Feeling the full length of him against her again was like coming home.

"Damn Dixon can't even wait till you get off base to defile this beautiful woman?"

Daryl pulled away from her but she pushed her face against his chest getting her breath back. HIs hand was on her back keeping her pressed to him and she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing into her stomach. It made an ache start and she wanted to turn and glare at whoever was speaking to him for interrupting.

"Something like that." Daryl nudged her and Carol turned.

It was the man he'd labeled a dick in the pictures and she fought laughing. He was looking her up and down and she bristled at it. He gave her a charming smile and introduced himself but she kept herself tucked into Daryl. She could already tell that they weren't the most friendly towards each other and didn't get along.

"See you in two Dixon."

They were back outside around the crowd quickly with him outpacing a good portion of the people. Carol laughed and pulled his hand making him slow down.

"I want fucking a greasy bacon covered burger and fries." Daryl groaned his stomach growling.

Raising a brow, "You've been kept away from everything pretty much this entire time and that is the first thing you want?"

Daryl slowed down his voice dropping and his grip getting tighter on her, "Not the first thing by a long shot but I figure what I want to eat wont go to good with the whole not being an exhibitionist."

Carol sucked a breath and looked at him but he was looking forward. Their family had anticipated where they were gonna head and were waiting on him already. Carol had expected to see a bike what he was headed for but he was walking for a truck.

"You headed home?" Will questioned tossing him a set of keys.

Daryl unlocked the truck tossing his duffel in the back, "I'm getting something to fucking eat first."  
Dean pulled her aside and raised a brow, "You leaving with him even if he heads the opposite way of home?"

Carol chewed her lip. She hadn't thought about him wanting to go to his house or even that far ahead really. If she had she would have packed a bag but she hadn't. The thought of not being with him pissed her off and she nodded anyways. Dean chuckled and pulled her into him kissing her forehead and hugging her hard.

"Let me know you make it in one piece. Don't give a fuck if it is three in the morning you let me know girl." Dean warned.

"Will do."

"YOU can't leave and not say goodbye to me Daryl." Martinez hollered walking with his wife Victoria.

Will pulled him into a hug before stepping aside and grabbing her up. Her feet left the ground. She always felt so small around these men.

Will's voice was low and his mouth was just next to her ear, "Take care of my boy Carol."

He let her down and started talking to her father while Martinez spoke to Daryl. Victoria smiled at her introducing herself and Carol knew she immediately liked her. She was a sweet woman but had a fire about her that was as infectious as her smile.

Norman nodded at her and his hand clamped down on her shoulder affectionately before he spoke to Daryl quickly. He nodded and Norman gave a full smile to him and hugged him.

"Be careful on the drive supposed to be getting bad storms."

Carol was seated in the truck as Daryl finally got away from everyone. Norman's comment about storms let her know why Daryl had his truck instead of his bike. Another thought occurred to her but she wanted to ask him about it before she thought anymore on it.

Daryl climbed in and shut the door grabbing his seat belt, "Fuck get me out of here before anyone else tries to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl swung his door open snorting when he looked over and seen Carol knocked out in her seat. Part of him wanted to let her sleep cause they still had a decent drive ahead of them but she had to be hungry by now. Unlatching his seat belt Daryl leaned over pushing Carol's hair from her face and she leaned into his touch.

"Wake up Carol." Daryl leaned in more and pushed her shoulder, "Come on I'm starving."

Carol huffed and cracked an eye open glaring as much as she could. "We there yet?"

Grinning he shook his head and jumped down from the truck. Carol set up arching her back and stretching a moan leaving her lips the more she stretched. Daryl shook his head looking away from her and the distinct tightening taking place in his jeans. The sound of her door shutting had him looking over as she walked around the truck rubbing her arms.

"Cold?" He smirked at her and she nodded, "Can't say I didn't see that coming."

Carol had been wrapped in his leather jacket since she had got in his vehicle. The only thing she had brought with her with the intentions of giving it back to him. Even with the leather jacket on she had been cold and he'd cut the heat on for her subsequently baking in his own truck so she would be warm.

They were seated and Carol kept glancing at him instead of the menu. Setting back as the waiter came back he raised a brow as the man obviously flirted with Carol. She kept blushing and looking at him but he just kept smirking running his finger around the table.

"Can I get you all anything else while you wait?" His voice broke slightly as he looked from her to Daryl.

"No we're good." Daryl spoke up first.

He walked away and Carol's foot connected with his shin, "What the hell Daryl?"

Grunting he leaned forward his hand reaching under the table and catching her foot before she could pull it back. Having ahold of her ankle he pulled slightly causing her to slide. "That shit hurts woman besides he was harmless."

"He was weird." Carol huffed fighting a smile as his fingers ran over her leg.

Daryl hummed in his throat his eyes going to the boy who couldn't be no older than seventeen. He looked back at Carol and shrugged, "A guy finding you attractive and you think it is weird?"Carol blushed and his smile grew the brighter her face got, "Carol you're beautiful and if him being attracted to you is _weird_ then you must think terrible things about me by now."

Her eyes shot up to meet his and she shook her head, "There is nothing bad to think about you Daryl!"

"Missing my point woman." Daryl growled his voice getting husky.

Carol's eyes widened finally getting what he was saying and her lips parted. "How far are we from your house?"

Daryl arched a brow and set back, "Not long."

"Here's y'alls orders anything else just give me a shout!" The boy's name tag read Donnie.

Daryl's eyes went to the heart attack setting on his plate and he felt his mouth start watering. The fries next to his double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon was mounded high and the strawberry milkshake setting next to it was all intoxicating. Grabbing his burger up Daryl breathed deep not even glancing at Carol as he took a bite.

Carol couldn't help but to smile at the look on Daryl's face. You would have thought the man hadn't been fed in months. His tongue kept peeking out tracing his lips and he looked like he didn't know what of his food he wanted to attack first. And attack was the perfect word to describe what he was going to do.

Daryl snatched up his burger taking a huge bite and his head tilted back a groan coming from deep in chest. Carol sucked in a breath watching him as a look of pleasure and relief washed over his face. The sound he made while eating was almost sinful and she shifted in her seat. She was sure he didn't know what he looked like or what he was doing cause if he had it would have embarrassed him for sure.

"Oh fuck that's good." Daryl licked his lips and finally looked at her and then at her plate, "Aint you gonna eat?"

Carol looked down and picked up a fry dipping it in the ketch up and looked up at him as she took a bite, "I'm eating."

He didn't respond as he devoured the rest of his hamburger not even touching his fries yet. Licking his fingers he shot her a look before pulling the top of his milkshake and proceeding to dip his fries into it.

"Do you mix everything you eat?" Carol laughed.

He set back his fry hanging half of his mouth as he gazed at her seriously, "I'd eat that milk shake off you if you'd let me...is that answer enough?"

The rest of the meal went quick Daryl's eyes rarely leaving her. She forced herself to swallow as the heat in her body picked up but it was difficult with the way he was watching her. She knew that look. The last time he had looked at her like he was about to eat her alive he had picked her up from her own bed and done just that. Carol shifted as those very images of looking down at him between her legs filtered through her mind and she bit her lip.

Daryl pulled his wallet out and stood up, "I'll be back."

Carol watched him walk away and smirked realizing she wasn't the only one attracting attention. Daryl wasn't even looking at the poor girl checking him out only paying the elderly woman at the register and twirling a lighter between his fingers. He'd been itching to go out and smoke. She told him to but he'd refused to leave her setting by herself saying he could wait on her.

Standing up Carol went to the door and stepped out waiting on him. Pulling the leather jacket tighter around her small frame Carol shivered and looked over as he stepped out. His thermal henley was clinging to his torso making it impossible to not want to strip him right there. If they didn't get to his house soon or somewhere at the very least private she was going to molest him.

Carol fought sleeping but as the night fell she could feel sleep calling her and drifted off the sound of the road against the tires and Daryl's fingers drumming against the door panel. Music was playing low in the background just loud enough to be heard. Every once in a while she picked up on his fingers drumming to the beat of it but couldn't hear enough to really pick the songs out.

The sound of a door shutting heavy behind her had Carol's eyes opening. Daryl was already laying her down and turning to leave by the time she found her voice but he was already back out the door. The sound of a larger door opening and then the slam of a truck door told her he was out side. Looking around she realized she must be in his room. She tried to study it but it was dark and the only thing she could really see was the clock telling her it was eleven at night.

Doors shutting again and the sound of his voice as he spoke. She didn't think he was on the phone but she could be wrong.

"I see you, shit." Daryl huffed stepping into the room and cutting on a lamp that lit just enough of the room to let her see a calico cat trailing him. "Thought Norman had you."

Carol smiled watching the cat claw and purr at his legs, "What's her name?"

Daryl looked up as he squatted scooping up the cat and walking towards her, "You aren't allergic are you?"

Carol shook her head just as he set at the edge of the bed. The cat was eyeing her not sure if it liked her yet or not. Carol leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder and the cat yowled at her and she smirked. "Don't think she likes sharing you."

"She's a bitch." Daryl chuckled as the cats paws planted on his chest and her face pressed into his chest and neck. "But she's my bitch. Got her a year or two ago after someone had brought in a truck to be worked in. She was up under the hood back around the fire wall in the vehicle. Tiny little thing then."

"Did the person know she was in there?" Carol looked down at the ball of fur working her claws on him.

Daryl ran his hand over the cat's back and down the tail, "Don't see how they couldn't. She was back around the fire wall so she got her paws burnt up after the vehicle started running. Heard her crying out and dug her out got her to the vet."

"So you kept her?" Carol probed nudging his shoulder with her chin getting his attention.

"Fuck no. I tried to give her to everyone after she was released from the vets. Worked once but they brought her back when she refused to eat." Daryl shrugged, "Bitch eats enough here though."

"What's her name?" Carol started rubbing along her back now that the cat was allowing her to even touch her. She was still eyeing Carol wearily.

"Callie." He shrugged.

Daryl fell back on the bed jarring her and Callie both as he stretched out. His feet were still on the ground but he groaned stretching and popping his back. Carol looked around and sighed realizing again that she didn't have clothes with her. She was more than ready to be in something comfortable and be able to relax. Kicking her feet she was out of her shoes and laid her head over on his chest. Callie barely shifted her tail flipping as she moved to his lap and curled up.

"Told you she was a bitch." He smiled.

Carol looked up at him, "I bet your wore out."

He yawned and nodded, "Been up since three this morning." At her look he smiled, "They had us running exercises and then going over the rules for leave. If I get arrested for anything I'm straight back to base with leave taken. I'll serve the without leave almost it after that cause Campbell refuses to let us get dishonorable discharge from his command."

"Can he do that?"

Daryl nodded, "I get the sense that man aint heard no a lot."

Carol frowned, "So don't get arrested."

"Not like a man goes out asking for that to happen Carol." He smiled at her, "Besides I got shit to keep me busy and out of trouble."

Carol leaned in capturing his mouth and his hand tangled in her hair immediately. The kiss deepened and she moaned as his tongue traced her lips before setting up slightly his arms wrapping around her and dragging her close. Left arm pinned against him and under her Carol used her right hand to tangle in his hair angling him and kissing down his jaw her breath panting from her quickly.

"I've missed you." She barely recognized her own voice as her lips met his throat close to his collar bone.

Daryl groaned and she set up pulling her shirt off and unsnapping her bra quickly. Daryl opened his eyes watching her heatedly. His shirt was off just as quick and then her skin was on fire against his. He was kissing her rougher as his hands roamed over her body kneading and coaxing moans and sighs from her.

Carol set up and swung her leg over his waist and set astride him. Both jumped with a sudden loud hiss and yowl broke them from their lust induced haze. Carol had straddled him crushing the cat on his waist that they had both forgot about as they had been lost in each other. Daryl started laughing and set up his arms going around her and lifting her freeing Callie.

"If she didn't like me before she hates me now." Carol deadpanned.

Daryl leaned in his mouth capture her nipple and tugging slightly causing her to gasp. He released her nipple with a loud pop and set back his palms planting on his bed as he eyed her. His eyes had changed. They lost none of their heat but were so serious and sincere looking she almost felt out-of-place being topless on him. He looked like he was in deep thought as he studied her. His eyes never left hers and he was flushed his chest rising fast.

"I love you." His words weren't mumbled or slurred like some half assed declaration. There was conviction in what he was saying to her and she was curious to just how long he'd been brooding over these very thoughts and feelings. At her silence his face changed slightly again and she seen the openness in his eyes close down. He was stepping behind that wall she had seen when she first met him.

Carol leaned in and brought her mouth almost to his, "Make love to me."

His arms went around her again his face burying in her neck and he ran his hands down her back to her ass. Cupping her ass he pulled her closer to his body groaning when she came into contact with his erection. Daryl rolled them suddenly and was over top her looking down at her his eyes on fire as his hand slid down her body working her jeans open and down her thighs.

"Yes ma'am." He growled. Nipping at her throat and getting a moan from her his fingers ripping her panties from her body. She jerked at the sound of the material shredding and opened her eyes wide looking at him seeing the scrap of them in his hand.

"Daryl!" Carol panted looking at him. She wanted to be mad considering it was the only panties with her but felt herself growing wetter at the action.

Daryl ran his other hand down between her thighs and raised a brow, "Problem Carol because I'll be honest doesn't feel like one to me." He started circling her clit and she spread her legs for him giving him more room.

It wasn't long till she felt herself building up getting ready to fall apart below him. He was watching her every expression and it was then she could see it in his eyes. It wasn't just lust or need. It was as clear as day as it had been from that first time. His cerulean eyes had darkened insatiably but they were shining brighter and she could see every bit of the love he'd professed to her right there. That realization that he wasn't just saying these things like so many men she'd heard about did had her crying out and clinging to him as she rode out her orgasm.

Daryl kissed her muffling her moans and set back after a while and smiled at her, "Feel better?"

Carol nodded her head and he yawned again. Daryl moved out from between her spread legs and stood working his belt open letting his jeans fall heavily to the ground from not emptying his own pockets. He crawled in the bed moving her as he went and adjusting her on his pillows before he flipped the lamp off and crashed down next to her. His arm wrapped around her and she was pulled into his chest her face pressed close to his throat as his breath disturbed her hair.

Carol snuggled closer to him his words still ringing in her ears. She was wore out and her orgasm had damn near rendered her body boneless. Daryl chuckled against her head and she tightened her grip as he rolled over. She was draped over his chest and his hands started kneading the muscles in her back.

"I've missed this..us like this." Carol spoke softly. Daryl hummed his fingers working wonders over her body. Carol pressed her body closer to his able to still feel his hard on and she slid her hand down. Palming the bulge in his boxers Daryl groans, "I've been so wet for you since the moment you left."

"Fuck." Daryl's voice was hoarse and Carol raised up on her elbow her hand pushing his boxers down his hips.

Daryl arched his hips flipping on his back and then he was just as bared as her. Carol straddled him and smiled as he sucked in a breath the second her wet heat slid over his cock trapping it between her and his stomach. Carol rocked her hips slowly sliding along his cock but not sinking down on to him. His hands met her hips tightly, tight enough she was sure she'd have bruising tomorrow.

"Tell me again." Carol needed to hear those words from him again.

Daryl's hands stilled on her and she felt his eyes focusing on her intensely, "I love you Carol."

Carol moaned and raised up grasping him and sinking slowly down his length. She planted a hand on his hip keeping him from bucking up into her and she could feel him holding back from doing just that. She breathed deeply still getting use to his size and slowly rotated her hips over him and grounding down into him getting a deep groan from him that sounded like it came from the deepest part of his chest.

"Shit goddamn Carol." Daryl panted his hand sliding up her body and cupping her breast the other on her ass pulling her more into him. "You're soaked."

Carol nodded eagerly, "Been like this since I first saw you."

Daryl groaned again his hips bucking hard up into her. Carol leaned forward her hands going on either side of his head her breast right in his face. She didn't bother on keeping her hands on his chest as she set her pace and he met her with his thrust. If she had planted her hands on his chest he would have just pulled them over his shoulder to get closer to her.

His mouth was on her and she keened in her throat as the scrape of his unshaven face met her sensitive breast. Carol picked her pace up and he nodded against her his body tensing. She jerked when his fingers were between them suddenly teasing her and causing her body to tighten around her. He sucked harder at her nipple biting slightly no doubt leaving a nice mark on her. Her breast hadn't been spared his love bites while he'd been with her before and she smiled at memories.

Both of them gasped at the same time falling over the edge together. Her blood ran hot and he set up their mouth meeting. His arms locked her tight to his body with him buried as deep in her as he could get.

"I love you too Daryl." Carol murmured into his neck letting his body support hers.


	24. Chapter 24

Carol cracked an eye open the room dark despite the clock saying it was nine in the morning. Running her hand over the bed she frowned feeling the coldness that was where Daryl had slept. Her hand instead came in contact with a fur ball. Callie's purr started and Carol smiled feeling the cat slink her way and move to lay on her. It seemed she was playing substitute for Daryl at the moment.

Carol stretched as she listened hoping to hear him through the house. A flash caught her eyes and looking over she realized it was her phone. Picking it up she swiped her finger across it and sighed seeing missed calls and texts. She was supposed to have called and let her father know they made it the moment she got here but hadn't. She wasn't even awake really when they got here and then when she was awake Daryl had her full attention. Stacey would understand though.

Dialing quick she got her dad on the second ring even as he continued talking to a customer. When he finished business he finally tuned into her, "Bout damn time."

Carol cringed, "Sorry I fell asleep on the way here and he had to carry me in."

"He couldn't have let me know Carol?"

"Don't snap about him I didn't tell him you wanted me to call or he would have woke me up and made me." Carol snapped back.

He laughed into the phone, "Retract your claws woman I aint gonna say anything to him. If I was gonna say anything it would have been the day he left out." He ground out, "I gotta go though I got people coming in. Love ya Carol."

He hung up just as his words finished and Carol pulled the phone away from her ear just as the door pushed open and Daryl walked in. He was sweat soaked and in nothing more than a pair of loose-fitting jeans. Carol watched him as he moved around the room not realizing she was awake yet. Turning his back to her she set up suddenly seeing the marks she'd made on him and stood.

He jerked when her fingers started tracing them and looked over his shoulder at her, "When did you finally decide to crawl out of bed?"

Carol smiled at him and looked up, "Just now. How long you been up?"

"Since five."

Carol frowned and shook her head, "Should have woke me up too then."

Daryl turned to her trapping her arms against her body and pulled her to him his lips hitting her forehead. "How long you planning on staying up here till you gotta get back to your place?"

Carol struggled till he let her arms go and she wrapped them around him snuggling more into the solid warmth of his chest. The feeling of his overheated skin pressed against her cool breast and stomach made her let out a sigh. The strong beat of his heart was right next to her ear and loved the comfort she got from it. She didn't want to think about when she would need to go home. Really she didn't have too. School was handled and she could do it from a computer and work wasn't that big of an issue either. Dean had given her a job just so she would have money to spend when she wanted it. She didn't have rent to speak of only her electric and water that were both low not even costing her a hundred dollars a month. Her savings could cover that easily.

"I guess when ever you get tired of me." Carol smiled up at him and he snorted at her.

His arms tightened and her feet left the ground as he hitched her up his body, "Not likely."Daryl buried his face in her neck breathing deeply before setting her back on her feet. Her body slid down his in the process and she felt his breathing hitch and smiled. He stepped back and smiled at her, "I gotta get cleaned up and then I wanna show you around so if you get out by yourself your ass aint lost."

Carol grinned at him and then frowned, "Daryl I have nothing to wear."

He looked down to the scraps of her clothes on the floor and Carol blushed as his eyes came back to her heatedly. His thumb was pressing into the skin at her hips drawing slow circles as he chewed his lip. He lifted his shoulder and then gave her a lopsided smirk, "Oops."

"Oops? Opps that's what you have to say?" Carol couldn't stay mad as she looked up at the boyish grin on his face. Opening her mouth to say something to him again her mouth snapped shut and her breath left her as his hand slid between her legs.

"I'm sorry?" His voice was husky.

Carol gripped his bicep tightly keeping her balance as his hand slid lower and his fingers slid against her. He was watching her every move and reaction tilting his head. At her silence his fingers pushed deep in her with no warning and she mewled her nails biting into his arm as his thumb stroked her.

"Don't be mad at me." He leaned in kissing up her throat.

Carol spread her legs as wide as she could without falling on her ass and Daryl's other hand slid down her back cupping her ass and jerking her tight against his body as his mouth made it to just below her ear. He groaned when her breast met his chest and she felt her nipples pebble against him and his chest heaved.

His thumb sped up as she felt the first tendrils of her orgasm spreading through her stomach. Carol clung to him distracting him as she ran her hand down his torso and into his loose jeans. He grunted when she wrapped her hand around him drawing out a long protracted "fuck" from him. Daryl backed her across the room both his hands cupping her ass suddenly as her feet left the ground and her back met the wall.

Carol worked quick pushing his jeans down over his hips and lining him up with her. He looked up at her from where he'd been watching her hand on him and she nodded at him eager to have him inside her. His mouth crashed into hers and she moaned as he eased into her and breathing deep giving himself a second to breathe. His arms came down and around her thighs just behind her knees supporting her weight and spreading her legs wide for him as the wall supported the rest of her weight.

"Stay with me Carol." He pleaded.

Nodding frantically at his words he pulled out and thrust back into her pushing deeper into her. Carol was at a loss for words as sounds fell from her mouth that she figured she should be ashamed of but couldn't find it in herself to be. The only other sounds were that of skin on skin and the slight groans and grunts slipping from Daryl's mouth.

Daryl hand planted at the base of her spine pushing her into him causing him to sink further into her. "Oh fuck." He groaned kissing her throat, "Gonna cum Carol." He gripped her wrist and pushed her hand between them and she kissed him roughly distracting him.

Carol circled her clit as Daryl ground his hips into her harder making sure she would feel it with every step she took today. The deeper he pressed the more she felt like she was going to pass out from the amount of pressure he was building in her. Daryl pulled his head back and locked eyes with her both of their bodies still moving but he held her tighter and stepped back from the wall all her weight dropping on to him. Carol's eyes widened and she moaned loudly as she felt him hot and heavy in her deeper than before.

Forehead against her's he never looked away from her eyes as his body jerked with his orgasm. His eyes changed right in front of her his breath panting and heaving from his body as he fought to keep himself upright and support her weight. Daryl took quick steps backwards even as she continued to work her clit as he kissed her and set down hard. The motion jarred her over his groin and she arched her back moaning brokenly as she finally let go.

Carol fell slack against his chest her body still tingling and humming after her orgasm. His hands were running over her back and down to her ass and then back up in long strokes. He had his chin resting on her shoulder as she felt her body slowly start to compose itself.

"As much as I enjoyed that Daryl it don't solve me not having clothes to wear." Carol smiled against his throat.

Daryl nodded and hummed, "I been out already this morning figured you needed something. Bag hanging on the door handle."

Carol rolled her head over and let it lay on his shoulder. Sure enough there was a bag on the door handle and she laughed. "I can't see you in a story picking out clothes."

Daryl set back with a smile on his face, "I didn't pick them out."

Carol planted her hand on his chest and set back shifting in his lap and getting a mix between a grunt and a groan from him. She in no way had moved and he was still seated in her. Carol licked her lips and eyed him, "Then who?"

Daryl dropped back and folded his arms behind his head causing his body to stretch and muscles in his arms and chest to bulge and flex. Carol watched him and when he didn't answer she rolled her hips on him causing his eyes to widen and his cock to jerk inside her. He wouldn't win this battle of wills. He raised a brow and Carol pushed harder down against his groin and rolled her hips rougher over him than she had ever before and his body arched hips bucking.

"Shit Ca...Carol." His voice was hoarse as his body responded instantly.

"Answer me Daryl." Carol leaned over him keeping her body out of reach of his mouth.

His eyes went from her eyes, mouth, and then down to her breast only to come back to her eyes. "Meg."

"Whose Meg?" Carol raised a brow.

Daryl smiled at her, "What's with that voice Carol?"

Daryl raised his hips into her and she chewed her lip at the feelings of him filling her so fully. He let his body drop away from hers and bent at the knees his legs pushing her further on his groin forcing her to move over him. Carol sunk her nails into his chest forcing her hips to still over him.

"She's my aunt." Daryl laughed at her facial expression, "What you think I'm hiding another woman in this house somewhere without either of you seeing each other?"

"Well no." Carol huffed. She didn't realize that he had an aunt. She thought that Will was an only child.

"Besides as loud as you are if I was I think she'd heard you by now." He waggled his brows at her.

Carol's face flooded red and he thrust up sharply into her silencing anything she was doing to say. Gasping Carol set a slower pace her body working over his while she watched him fight himself to keep his hands behind his head and let her have control. Daryl's eyes bored into her and Carol set back her hands balancing on his legs as she arched her back and sped up her hips.

His hand hit just above where they were connected and she moaned opening her eyes and watching him. His eyes were downcast watching himself sink into her and Carol couldn't look away from his face. That look she seen last night was there again and she felt herself flood around his cock. He groaned and his hand started sliding up her body. Palming her breast Daryl rolled her nipple pulling slightly and forcing her to arch her back more for him.

"You didn't answer me Carol..." He was panting, "Stay with me." There was no question in there.

"Yes...yes..."Carol chanted over him her hips stuttering the closer he pushed her to her orgasm. "Yes I will yes."

Daryl groaned and rolled them and flipped her suddenly onto her stomach and pulled her over his footboard. Her feet barely met the ground before he was back inside her. Carol caught herself on the bed her feet dangling as he pistoned in and out of her talking low to her and dirty. His usual accent deepening and his voice like honey over fire caramelizing over 's hip were likely going to be bruised from the harshness of the footboard pressing into her but she wanted it. All of it.

They came together quickly and he stepped back from her pulling her upright before his cock had even stopped jerking and he had breath back. Spinning her around his mouth was on hers kissing her deeply. Hands tangled in her hair and dominating the kiss.

"Now we both gotta cleaned up. We're late." Daryl spoke his voice strained and his breathing labored.


	25. Chapter 25

Daryl stood out in his drive way waiting on Carol to make an appearance not understanding what was taking thirty minutes for a woman to get dressed. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know what was taking so long. Some things he was sure he was better not asking not because he didn't care but because he just didn't think it mattered that a man know what was took a woman so long to do what she done. He'd seen his brother and dad make a enough dumbass comments about women taking too long to know he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Daryl where are you?" Carol chirped.

Daryl looked over his shoulder and hollered for her letting her know where he was. The door swung open and she stepped out. Her clothes fit her perfectly. Better than he'd picked out for her that was for damn sure. He needed to thank Meg for that.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Carol was all smiles looking at him.

Daryl walked to his truck swinging her door open, "Told you wanted to show you around so you don't get lost if you get out without me while you're here..."

"You said we were late for something." Carol prodded smiling at him as he shut his own door.

"We are." He couldn't help but to chuckle with the noise she made in her throat at his words. "Will is back in town and they are having something at his house later."

Carol hummed at his words and started smiling, "So like a party for you?"

Scowling, "No."

"But it's...pretty convenient don't you think?"

Daryl wanted to ignore the amusement in her voice but couldn't and shook his head chuckling. As far as he knew it was just his aunt, Norman, Will, and Rick going to be there and no one else. He hoped no one else. He didn't want something as a farewell dinner or anything like that. He felt like that was just bad luck and asking for something to happen to him when he shipped out. The first person who actually said good bye to him was getting hit in the throat.

Pulling through town Daryl pointed out all the places that would be of interest to Carol. She perked up at quite a few and he couldn't help but to laugh at her facial expression.

"Don't laugh at me Daryl." Carol smiled, "Besides it'll be nice for you to get to spend time with everyone before you leave."

Daryl growled and parked, "Carol I aint worried about spending time with people who aint worried about coming and see me the rest of the time I'm here. So why the fuck they care now? Fuck that. You, Merle, Will, Norm, Dean, Rick, and Meg. Everyone else can blow me."

Carol set there and crossed her legs looking over at him, "I see your point."

Daryl stepped down from the vehicle and raised a brow as soon as he seen a local cruiser pull in blocking his walking path. The blue lights lit up flashing ominously against Daryl as he moved to stand in front of his truck.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Daryl cocked a brow and done as he was told as the officer moved around the end of the cruiser holstering his pistol and grabbing a hold of Daryl. He could see Carol's wide worried eyes locked onto him. Daryl winked at her and she didn't relax if anything she looked confused even more.

"Rick are you aiming to feel me up or some shit?" Daryl questioned.

Rick started laughing and stepped back from him, "Just messin' around with you. Heard you got back in last night and figured I'd see you today just didn't think it'd be here in town, thought I'd have to track you down."

Daryl grinned and Rick's eyes went behind him finally registering Carol and her confusion. Daryl turned motioning her over and Carol walked to him a small smile on her lips causing both men to smirk.

"Carol this asshole is Rick."

Rick made a noise in his throat, "Excuse him ma'am he was raised in the woods...it's a pleasure to meet you. Heard a lot about you."

Carol blushed and she looked at him before looking back at Rick, "Nice to meet you too."

Rick smiled widely, "Daryl I'm going to ask you a serious question here and I'm only asking cause we've been friends since that time you busted your face in third grade on the wall."

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped cringing at a memory.

Rick laughed and nodded, "But man...how did an asshole like you get a well mannered beautiful woman to put up with you?"

Daryl growled and Carol blushed even redder looking at them.

"Hows Olive Oyl?"

Rick sighed and looked off and shook his head not saying anything. Daryl let it go able to read his body language and knowing something was bothering Rick. Carol ran her hand over his forearm and nudged him.

"I'm thirsty."

Carol turned to walk towards to gas station but he caught her wrist stalling her. Carol looked at him but Daryl didn't even question her before reaching back and getting his wallet and handing it to her. Carol huffed but he shot her a look and she walked away shaking her head.

"No really how did you coax her into putting up with you?" Rick smiled again.

"Fuck if I know but I aint questioning it."

Rick laughed and slapped him on the back, "I was gonna stop anyways and let you know to warn Merle we got some new hot head cop here in town."

Daryl sighed and shook his head, "He's gonna get picked up no doubt then when he gets in."

"Well let Will know and Norman and maybe they'll get his ass before he does something stupid." Rick warned, "I don't like the guy but he's new so they aint saying much right."

Carol appeared again handing him a water and sipping a lemonade. Rick waved at them before walking away and leaving them standing. Carol looked around at his hometown before looking at him.

"So do I get to meet the woman who picked out my clothes or we standing here?" Carol pushed his stomach.

Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward his arms wrapping around her and tightening them making it impossible for her to move. Carol squirmed against him and Daryl leaned down his mouth skimming along her throat barely touching. His breath fanned her flushed skin and he smiled kissing her just below her ear and groping her ass as he spun them towards the truck.

"Lets go."

Carol looked at him wide eyed but nodded and got in the vehicle. Daryl shut her door for her after she buckled and chuckled walking away and getting in. He looked up feeling eyes on him and seen a cruiser setting just across the road. A dark haired man was watching him intently his face severe as he glared heatedly. Daryl kept his mouth shut but felt his anger rising from the looks. He didn't know the man and he had no reason to be looking at him like that.

"SO what is it you and Norman do all day?" Carol turned in her seat after buckling up and smiled.

"Work on cars...build...shit like that."

"So like my dad?"

Daryl smirked, "You just compare me to your dad?"

Carol made a face and cringed, "Ew...no...just new subject."

Pulling in Daryl seen Meg leap to her feet and start straight down the steps. Her face was set serious and she was walking right for him her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen to me Daryl Dixon when your daddy says be here at this time have enough respect to show up!" Meg snapped a smile on her lips.

"Bite me." He shrugged.

She tilted her head and looked him over, "Nah you're to stringy and mangie." Carol busted out laughing tsking and slapped her hand over her mouth her face burning bright red. Meg focused her eyes on her and turned her body, "You disagree with me?"

Carol looked to Daryl for help but he leaned back looking at her and leaving her to figure Meg out. Hell he'd known this woman most of his life but still couldn't figure her the fuck out.

"Yes." Carol's voice held conviction and she turned her gaze on him where he leaned against his truck. Her eyes ran up his body and then she looked back at the woman slapping him solidly on his stomach, "I do very much."

Meg started laughing loudly and looked at Daryl her eyes amused, "Oh I like her...I really like her."

Daryl pushed off his truck and started walking leaving them together and going in search of his dad.

Carol watched him walk away and Meg smiled at her, "You look nervous."

Rubbing her hands together, "I kind of am."

"Why? I hardly think you two have anything to be shy about by now." She shrugged, "You've met his dad...his asshat of a brother and I know you've met Norman. SO what is the issue?"

Carol sighed, "Who are you two him he said aunt but I didn't know Will had a sister."

Meg made a face and looked off before looking back at her briefly and motioning Carol to follow her. Carol thought for sure she had pushed to far but it was only a few minutes before Meg seemed to recover from whatever had upset her.

"I'm not Will's sister...not really. I'm his sister in law sweetie, Emma was my big sister. I was so much younger than her and Will, hell they were already married by the time I was here."

Carol looked at her, "So your closer to Daryl and Merle's age?"

"Yup." Meg laughed, "Merle's to be exact I'm three years older than him."

Carol sifted through this and realized she didn't really know what happened to his mother. Daryl had never mentioned it to her at all. He never really talked about the past but made it clear it was something he didn't like brought up.

"I'm guessing from that look just hearing the name Emma outloud is a revelation for you." Meg sighed, "Daryl don't talk about her and Merle don't much either. She was a good woman from what I can remember...Will was across seas a lot and dealing with ptsd when he'd come back." Meg set down and motioned Carol to do the same. The were resting under a large oak tree that had a swing in it. "Will was drinking to even fall asleep and she stayed up more and more with the boys during that time. Daryl wasn't but about eight maybe nine but I remember that day getting back from all of us being out together and seeing the house fire."

Carol sucked in a breath trying to piece things together. Feeling her throat tighten she looked at Meg begging her to go on with her eyes.

"Daryl was close to his mom, very close. She died that day. Will had tried to get back in the house and if you ever see him without his shirt you'll see the scars from the burns on his back from the fire and him fighting trying to get to her...but we showed up when the firemen fought him out of that house. We showed up when he was forced to leave his wife in that house."

Carol calculated their age and realized that Merle and Meg must have been in their teens while Daryl was still a young boy. He must have been traumatized.

"After Will seen us Daryl's eyes searched for Emma and when he didn't see her he fought trying to get there. But it was too late they had to sedate him. He didn't talk for an entire year after that. Nothing. He pushed people away and refused to let people close...that is why you surprise me."

Carol looked at her and shook her head, "He's never told me this stuff."

"No one brings it up to keep from upsetting him but they don't give him enough credit. Daryl isn't a child anymore and he isn't so delicate he can't remember his mother and smile fondly." Meg elbowed her, "You're good for him you know."

Carol swiped away tears and nodded, "He's good for me."

Carol listened to stories from Daryl's past watching as Meg leaned back laughing. She was infectious and Carol realized she was likely more like a sister to the boys than an aunt. She definitely talked to Daryl like a sister would.

Both looked up when the sun was blocked and seen Will looking down at them, "You realize Daryl isn't here anymore right?"

Carol set up and looked around seeing his truck, "Are you lying to me?"

"Nope." He tossed her his keys and she looked up at him. "He's with Norman...he stole him for a bit...more of a distraction."

Carol set up all the way, "Was I right? You are throwing him a party..."

"Not a party...we don't say that word around him." Meg grinned. "He turns into a sourpuss."

Will grabbed both of their hands giving them a boost up and motioned towards the house. Carol seen the man from earlier there Rick and smiled as he unloaded some stuff from the back of a truck. It sure looked like the beginning of a party to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**So EnglishPoet18 this wasn't exactly the fourty minutes you and Lucy thought it would take me to write this just slightly over...I want to say that once you see all those posts on that page you'll know why. Also Lucy linked me something that stalled me updating for you. But all the same here is you an update. I hope you feel better m'dear.**

Daryl shifted his back scratching against the creeper as he pushed himself further under the car. Norman has disappeared earlier saying he needed to run some errands but needed this done. Daryl didn't give a shit what vehicle it was so long as he could get his hands on it and break it down. Grease, oil, dirt, and grime never bothered him. The dirtier his hands the better he felt. Always left him feeling like he got more done when he had to go home and scrub three layers of work of himself.

He felt bad for leaving Carol so soon after he was out but he didn't even really get a chance to grab his keys and hand them off to Will before Norman had him by the neck. He was use to his grandfather being assertive and more silent but he'd damn near drug him out of there. Daryl shifted on his back and looked over as he heard boots and smirked at the all to familiar pair that came into view.

"Where are you?"

Daryl grabbed the frame and thrust himself out from under the car, "Down here." Looking up at Rick he chuckled as he stepped back suddenly. "Scared? You big pussy."

Rick made a face and kicked at Daryl's boot, "Hell no...this place has always creeped me out you know that."

Daryl chuckled and nodded and looked over, "Hand me my water."

Rick stepped over and tossed it to him hitting him in the chest. Daryl set up and against the car and let out a breath. The heat here alone was sweltering but inside the shop it felt like seven levels of hell burning over him. His shirt was clinging to him and he could feel sweat sliding down his spine hitting the denim of his jeans making him feel even more disgusting. Setting up he tore the shirt over his head.

Rick laughed and nodded, "How the hell have you worked in here without having a heat stroke?" Rick unbuttoned his shirt letting it hang open slightly as started handing tools to Daryl, "Norman has you working in a damn sweat shop."

"Keep talkin' boy and you'll be down there with him." Norman's voice was just behind Rick causing him to jump.

Norman walked in grabbing up a tool box and looked down at Daryl waiting on him to look over. The clatter and thud of a wrench hitting the concrete followed by cursing met everyones ears and Norman chuckled causing Daryl to cuss more.

"Fuck you Norm shit aint funny."

"Is from my end." Norm sniped. "Boy I'll be back in a few your dad needs me to do something real quick."

Daryl looked up at him and set up, "Something wrong?"

"Carol's fine...she's with Meg."

Rick made a face and started laughing, "That's far from fine that woman is trouble." Rick elbowed Daryl and chuckled, "She's gonna be mouthing off to you and beating you in no time."

Daryl stood up and glared at Rick as he lifted the hood, "Just cause Meg knocked you on your ass don't mean Carol is going to me."

"Think cause you been through training you can take her?" Rick taunted.

Daryl looked over arching a brow, "Not in the goddamn slightest. Woman would beat my ass in a heart beat. Aint no way I'd hit her."

"Then you see what I mean."

Daryl turned side way and laughed, "You trying to tell me that a black eye, busted nose, and split lip was your version of being nice to Meg? Cause from my end it looked like she beat your ass without mercy."

Rick picked up a grease rag wiping his hands as Daryl bent over the motor working his hands. Daryl knew Rick was up to something but didn't say anything. They'd been friends for as long as he could remember. As far as family went Rick was a brother to him. A self-righteous one at times but Rick was a good guy who more often than not gave Merle down the road. Daryl snorted at the thought, it all worked out.

The sound of a car pulling in had him turning his head after a while. Rick was off to the side but Daryl stood up and stretched his back popping. The sharp snap hit the hair quicker than his back and the stinging burn felt like his back was split open. Rick's laugh was loud.

Daryl spun and seen his red rag in Rick's hand and glared, "You fucking asshole."

"What's the matter Daryl?" Rick taunted getting the rag ready to whip again.

"I fucking dare you!" Daryl snarled tossing his wrench down.

Taking a step forward Daryl's chest felt that same stinging burn that let him know a welt was coming up. The sharp crack through the air was loud in the garage. He slammed into Rick hard knocking him back against the shelf. Both of them started struggling over the rag at the same time as the sounds of spilling tools clanged around them. They had flipped a shelf and it was raining sockets and wrenches all around their boots.

Rick grunted his back hitting the wall again before his shoulder caught Daryl in the stomach forcing him back a step. Taking that step had him stepping on a tool and Daryl's eyes widened and he feels himself falling quick for the ground. Just as he registers the complete downward shift of his body he sees Rick's eyes widen and grab for him going down hard to his knees.

Rick's hand barely has time to catch his wrist and jerk with his full weight throwing his body off balance. Daryl's body pivots to the side barely missing the frame of a car him and Norman had built before he'd left. Daryl drops back heavily to the ground and closes his eyes his chest heaving. His heart is thundering hard in his chest and each pulsing beat he can feel in his head.

"You okay? Daryl fucking say something?" The worry in Rick's voice is almost overwhelming.

Cracking his eyes open he locks eyes with frantic blue ones, "Fine..."

"What?" Rick looks at him again.

"I'm fine." Setting up and wincing Daryl chuckles looking at Rick seeing his shirt ripped.

Rick shakes his head a small smile on his face, "Why is it every time we fight my shirts get torn?"

Shrugging Daryl winces again and huffs, "Fuck if I know."

"Well as amusing as it was to watch Daryl fall...are you alright?"

Both men turning their heads are met with two sets of eyes. Meg and Carol are looking at them but with different expressions. Meg looks slightly amused while Carol has a look of slight panic on her face. The second Daryl shifts and a flash of pain lights his eyes up she's across the room and in front of him. Shaking his head and waving her away she growls and grabs his wrist.

"Where are you hurt?"

Rick's eyes flash to him, "You said you were fine."

"Because I am."

Daryl stands and Carol steps in front of him, "Answer me."

Meg grinning behind her has Daryl gritting his teeth and he sees Rick watching too. He knew it was weird to see Daryl allow anyone to snap or boss him around. Hell not even Norman or his father done this shit. He sure as hell never let some girl fawn over him. Sighing he gave her a look and she gave him a small smile in return. He just grabbed his water and turned walking out of the garage. He might be okay with a lot of things and this being one of them but he knew Meg...and he knew Rick all he needed was Merle here with them and he was going to get shit for the rest of his life for being pussywhipped.

Just the thought made him cringe. But was it so bad to let her have her way to know he was okay? If not she was just going to worry herself. Not like it really hurt.

Carol trailed after him and he realized with each step he took it was shooting pain down his side. Cringing again he swung the door open and walked down the hall. He knew this house better than his own. Hell he'd spent most of his child hood here.

"Daryl you're limping." Carol's voice was soft and worried.

Opening the end door Carol stepped in and he shut it behind them. This was his old room here. He hadn't slept here in a while. He'd stayed here a lot when he was younger and Will was still actively serving in the military. Then when he'd hit his teens and started working with his grandfather but after he'd got his own place it had happened less. No matter how tired he got nothing beat sleeping in his own bed at night.

Unbuckling his pants Carol's eyes widened at him and he couldn't help the deep rolling laugh that came out of him. He knew that face and seen her face reddened. Shaking his head he let his pants fall open and turned his body slightly looking down at his hip and pulling his pants down exposing his left side.

Carol realizing something else was going on stepped over, "What did you hit?"

"Honestly? No fucking clue but it feels like it might have been a speeding truck." Daryl cringed as her hand touched his bare hip.

"You're already bruising." Carol looked up at him and sighed, "What are these welts from?"

"Rick as an asshole."

Carol smiled, "I seen you two rough housing. Meg said that it's worse if Merle is here."

Daryl grinned at her, "Rick hates when Merle kicks his ass."

Carol laughed and set down as he buckled his pants back and kicked out on the bed. Feeling his over heated body cooling off in the air conditioning mixed with the comfort of a familiar bed as Carol set next to him he felt fatigue set in. Groaning and shifting his body he chuckled when he felt Carol's small body curl up against his.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Carol laughed.

Daryl turned his head looking down at her where she was tucked against his side. Her head was just under his chin and he tilted his head down letting his breath fan her hair and pulled her tighter against him. Carol lifted her leg sliding it over his and her knee brushed against his groin. He felt an immediate tightening take place and took a breath forcing himself to rein in his arousal. He couldn't just keep jumping her every time they were alone. Despite what he wanted and wanted fucking badly he didn't want her to think that this was all he wanted from her. He meant it when he'd told her he loved her.

Daryl was more than a hundred percent on his feelings for her. He knew he'd never been in love before her and if this feeling he had no was indication he knew he'd never feel this for anyone else. Just the thought of that happening felt wrong and unwanted to him. It was Carol or no one.

Her soft breath against his bare chest let him know she'd fallen asleep. Daryl shifted and rolled onto his side just enough that Carol fell into the cradle of his body more. The second she did she pushed her leg between his and he groaned at the contact but bit his lip and just wrapped his arms around her. He knew Norman needed to get the car done but all he had left to do was work the belts back on the pulleys and he was done. He'd get that shit later.

Carol smiled against his chest, "Are you still on the clock?"

"Go to sleep."

Carol nodded and snuggled deeper into him and he felt both of their breathing evening out. After last night and not getting to bed until almost day break then her waking up and it starting all over again they were both killed. He felt like he'd been running a marathon non stop. Hell not even boot camp had worn him out as much as Carol had.

"Whatever you're thinking can't be good." Carol mumbled to him.

Daryl looked down at her, "Why do you say that?"

"I can hear your heart..." Carol looked up at him her blue eyes bright and knowing. "I'll be here Daryl when you wake up."

Cupping her face his thumb rubbed along her bottom lip and she exhaled, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Carol set up more coming face to face with him and smiling sadly, "I do and don't doubt that for a second."

Carol leaned in kissing him her lips barely brushing his before pushing him on his back and following him. Daryl let her take control and groaned when her hands started moving over his body. Every touch had his muscles jerking and moving as if chasing her hands themselves. Every inch of him craved her. Carol pulled back suddenly and kissed him twice more in quick successions.

"Sleep Daryl. We're both tired and after this I fully expect to eat." Carol curled up against him again draped over him, "We're gonna eat...and then...like you said we got somewhere to be."

Daryl groaned at the reminder of having to be at Will's later tonight. Carol's nails bit into his shoulder and he relaxed his body taking her warning serious. He chuckled and she smiled against him again both of their bodies relaxing into each other.


	27. Chapter 27

Daryl felt cool air blow across his bare chest and shifted away from the sensation. A faint laugh had him growling and he rolled over fully. The laugh got louder and he felt like kicking Merle in the face immediately.

"Wake up you son of a bitch." Merle's voice was amused and the boot pushing on his bare back now was pissing him off.

"Fuck off." Daryl growled.

Merle's shadow loomed over him and he felt Carol shift partially underneath him reminding him he wasn't alone in bed. Eye cracking open he was met with Carol's clear blue ones watching his face. Merle couldn't see her from where he was apparently with the way Daryl was laying.

"If I jerk this cover off am I gonna see your naked ass?" Merle grabbed the cover teasing pulling it.

"Yes." Daryl snapped.

Merle whistled low in his throat, "Well your bare ass is about to meet my boot."

"Merle we're awake, can you give us a minute?" Carol's voice was soft against his throat.

"Shit." Merle stepped back from the bed, "Fuckin' warn me next time so I dont jerk the covers off her naked ass."

Carol set up more in the bed and Daryl rolled on to his back. Glaring at Merle he raised his brow at her in challenge, "Merle you said that as if I'm the most disgusting thing you've ever seen." Carol set up fully and crossed her legs slightly draping them over Daryl's waist, "When I know for a fact that my dad set that woman after you that YOU ran from."

Merle made a face, "Don't remind me...just...don't go there woman. Shit." Shaking his head, "I aint meant to insult you."

Daryl looked over at his brother seeing him getting flustered with the look Carol was giving him. He knew that look cause she done the same shit to him when she wanted him to answer her when he'd rather just be quiet. She had a way of making him talk when he'd rather anything but that.

Merle just stormed from the room and Carol shot a triumphant look at Daryl, "Your brother isn't so hard to handle...don't know what you complain about."

Daryl set up and held in his wince shaking his own head. Carol stood up and stretched yawning looking around the room finally. Daryl stood searching for a shirt before he remembered he'd left it out in the garage. He needed to shower. He was able to smell the grease, oil, and sweat on his body and knew he had to look a mess.

Cutting his eyes towards Carol as he stood he felt his pants drop just enough since he hadn't buttoned them. If he hadn't been looking at her he'd missed her reaction it was so quick. Her eyes widened and she swallowed her tongue flashing out like lightning and sliding along her bottom lip before disappearing again. He needed to get out of this room before he kept them sequestered away again all night.

Norm burst into the room ignoring the way he looked completely, "Will done called and bitched enough for me to be curious if he's a damned woman or not."

Carol's eyes widened again as she shifted behind Daryl slightly, "What does this have to do with me? He told me he didn't need me down there when I left to help you..."

"See why I question it!" Norman huffed and leaned against the door frame finally looking to Carol "Evenin' miss. Now he's bitchin' sayin' you're gonna take off and not show back up." Holding a hand up Norman silenced him before he could protest, "Now boy you know damn well before you try it that I will find you; aint no damn reason for you to need to go home."

Daryl pulled a face and shook his head, "Need to shower annnd Carol need-"

"Now I know you're full of shit boy." Norman smiled, "You know as good as me you got just as much damn clothes here as you have at your house...and sweetheart you can speak for yourself."

Daryl growled as Carol laughed behind him, "I'm good Norm...I don't have anything to change into anyways."

Norman's eyes flashed to his, "Boy didn't I teach you shit?"

Daryl cringed and set on the bed while Carol gave him a confused look. Daryl didn't say anything even as Norman stepped more into the room and kept his eyes locked on his youngest grandson.

"Now I know you know what I'm talking about and the look on your face tells me you do." Norman looked over at Carol and sighed, "You didn't think you were coming here with him? He never mentioned it in the time leading up to his leave?"

Carol shook her head, "We didn't get to talk much really..."

Daryl huffed, "I'll fix it."

"You damn right you will. " Norman snapped, "Now get cleaned up and get to your dads."

Norman left them and an air of awkwardness settled over them Daryl hadn't felt since that first night he'd met her. He wasn't sure what to say to her after getting scolded like a little kid in front of her. Norman didn't mean anything bad towards him but he felt a certain way about things and pressed his son and grandsons to be the same. He'd lost hope in Merle a long time ago but Merle never really was much like him but where Daryl was concerned him and Norman held more in common.

Daryl stood up walking for the bathroom attached to the room and felt Carol behind him. "Care to explain that?"

Sighing and closing his eyes briefly he started grabbing towels and looked at her but had to look away. He felt like a kid at the moment.

"Okay I'll start, why did he get so upset about my comment?"

Daryl flipped the water on and let it start warming up and turned towards her, "Norman is a very firm believer in a man should never leave a woman wanting for anything if she's with him. You need clothes and the fact that you don't have them with you just set him off on that very thing."

"Daryl we aren't married I don't expect you to keep me up and he shouldn't either." Carol gave him a serious look, "I'm not with you for money or things you can get me."

"I know...but tell him what you just said and see what he says." Daryl chuckled.

Carol crossed her arms, "What's so funny?"

Daryl made a face like Norm's and deepened his voice, "You staying with him? Laying in his bed? You sleeping with him? That's as good of a claim I've seen little girl."

Carol's face burned red and she shook her head, "I so don't want to hear your grandfather mention our sex life!"

"You think I do?" Daryl sounded outraged but smiled stepping towards the shower, "He's got a point Carol and I agree."

Carol pulled herself up on the sink and looked at him, "What is that?"

"If you're with me then I will take care of you."

Without looking at her or waiting on her response he dropped his jeans and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good burning away the dirt and grime of the day. His hip was hurting less but he knew it would be bruise for a while. He'd had worse though through basic training and he still carried some of those from weeks ago.

Cold air hit his back then Carol's soft hands were smoothing over his back moving with the water. "You can't say things like that and then just..." Her voice broke off and she motioned to the shower "You can't do that."

Daryl chuckled and tipped his head down letting the water run over it and closed his eyes. If she didn't get her hands off his skin he'd never get out of this shower without taking her. With each sweep of her smooth hands over his over heated body he felt like he was getting an even fresher breath of air. She was clearing his head of the anxiety of having to be around so many people tonight. He knew Will was up to something but not sure what and it was just make his anxiety worse. Fuck even Merle had gotten leave and came in so he knew it was no mere fucking dinner.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Carol questioned sliding against his side to get in front of him.

Daryl opened his eyes briefly and was looking down at her. She was smiling up at him and wrapped her arms around her pressing herself against him. It hit him then it was the first time they'd showered together.

"That smile can't be anything decent." Carol grinned at him.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly Daryl lifted her enough prompting her to wrap her legs around him for balance. Growling shifted them around to her back met the shower wall and she gasped when he leaned into her fully. Her mouth crashed into his the same time her hand tightened in his hair roughly. Her kiss was at odds with the grip she had on his hair. Where her kiss was languid and sweet her grip was urgent and demanding.

Carol rocked herself against him whimpering through the kiss, "How do you feel?"

Meeting her eyes and watching the blue in hers fade away to be replaced with something darker, something that matched his own he licked his lips, "Fine."

"Your hip doesn't hurt?"

"I'm fine Carol. " Daryl groaned her name when she brushed against his erection.

"Then make love to me."

Daryl nodded and she pushed on his chest suddenly. Daryl stepped back and she let her feet hit the tub floor and pushed him again forcing him to set as she quickly followed him down. Raising a brow at her she straddled him and wasted no time in guiding him to her entrance and sinking down on to him slowly. Daryl originally wanted to object to the position since the shower was running and they were in the tub. Not that the size of the tub mattered it was a massive garden tub that they both could have sprawled out in if they had wanted too.

The water was hitting along her back and their joined hips the heat of it and watching her making his chest heave. She was smiling while water beaded on her eye lashes to drip down and catch on her chest. His hands slid up her thighs along her hips over her stomach up to her breast. The water made her already silky skin feel that much more under his callused ones. He never wanted to forget the way she felt under his hands or the way she felt just with him.

Carol moaned and Daryl's eyes traveled to her face and he leaned up kissing up her throat. Wrapping his right arm around her he pulled her in tighter against his body their chests coming into contact. Carol's hips rolled against his own neither rushed or fevered but instead slow and deep. Her breath was coming faster as she felt each time his lips touched her throat and he wrapped his left arm around her his hand sliding down her back to her ass. He groaned at the feeling and cupped her pulling her more into him with each of her movements.

"Oh." Carol moaned and leaned her head down capturing his mouth. Her words were cut off the more they kissed both of their breath picking up now and her body started tensing more against him. "I'm close Daryl." Carol moaned letting her weight lay more against his chest.

Running his right hand up her back and cupping the back of her throat Daryl took control just as her orgasm rushed through her. Carol's eyes widened and then closed as her lips parted a deep breathy moan slipping out. The feeling of her gripping him so tightly sent him over the edge with her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck holding her tighter against him.

Daryl pulled his boxers up just as Merle stepped back in followed by Meg. Carol was setting on the bed brushing her wet hair getting a look from both them. Daryl didn't even both with looking at them or covering himself. He knew Meg good enough to know she was looking away from him and Merle just didn't give a fuck about personal space and would likely start with snarky comments sooner than later if he done anything.

"Get it out of your system?" Merle smiled.

Daryl raised a brow as he jerked on a pair of clean jeans. He started threading the belt on and looked over at Merle, "You got something useful to say?"

"Gettin' laid is supposed to make you not be a bitch Darylina." Merle cackled, "Think he's gonna start his period soon."

Meg made a noise in her throat and Daryl looked at her but she was laughing silently. She was talking to Carol and smiling. At least they got along it seemed. Meg generally wasn't one to mess around with new people and he'd seen her run more than a few girls away from him. Not that he gave them the time of day but she usually started ripping into them quick.

"Will needs some shit and I wanted to see if your pansy ass was going or if I needed too." Merle shrugged, "Though I think if you try to escape the party I think Will and Norm will hang you up by your dick." Merle cut his eyes to Carol and started smiling lewdly, "Though I'm sure that Carol wouldn't like that since she's so fond of staying seated right on it."

"MERLE!" Carol snapped standing up and leveling him with a glare, "You are disgusting."

"You saying fuckin' my brother is disgusting cause that was what i was talking about..." Merle looked to Daryl, "Not sure what that says about you but I'd be offended."

Daryl snorted but Carol stepped in front of him coming to stand directly in front of his brother, "Quite the opposite you insufferable bastard. I'm saying _you_ are the disgusting farm animal."

"I like her...I like her a lot...can we keep her?" Meg chanted clapping her hands together.

"Fuck you Meg." Merle snapped.

"Fuck you back." Meg snapped just as viciously.

"I'll go get the shit he needs." Daryl interrupted, "Give me the list."

Carol grabbed his wrist refusing to be left with Merle when he started walking. She kept up with him even as Meg and Merle continued to argue. He was use to both of those two and it figured Merle would be even worse with her around. He was always bad but Meg seemed to be an instigator who would readily step between them when the amusement died off.

Daryl shook his head at the shit Will wanted and grabbed a buggy. Carol looked over at him, "Sooooo the cat is out of the bag I suppose."

"Which cat and what bag?" Daryl questioned as Carol took the buggy from him on the grounds that she thought he was rude with it.

"The party."

"There was never a goddamn cat to be put in a bag...you all aint a bit slick." Daryl shot at her.

Carol grinned at him, "Fight it all you want but it's happening."

"No shit." Daryl huffed. "Why the fuck is he having one?"

Carol leaned against the buggy as he grabbed the cases Will wanted of beer, water, and pop. If this was some shit that was literally for him he was getting shitfaced or getting Carol drunk. Carol drunk seemed like it could be amusing.

"I think he just wants to do something to make up for the holidays you'll miss and things like that when you get deployed." Carol gave him a sad smile.

Daryl growled, "So like a going away party? I told him I didn't want shit like that."

Carol grabbed his arm and stalled him, "Daryl I know you didn't but your dad is a nervous wreck if you aint noticed about the career you've chosen. If this makes him feel better...if this makes him feel like he's doing something for you then let him have it." Daryl let out a breath and Carol pulled his arm till he looked at her and she gave him a small smile, "Besides I'm sure Merle is going to make an ass of himself."

"Fine." Daryl nodded and her smile beamed her eyes brightening, "But this is only cause you called my brother an insufferable bastard."

They paid for everything and walked to the truck in silence as he smoked. He knew he needed to quit but despite her words his anxiety was still there. He hated being in crowds and around people constantly. Even his family got to him most of the time. Carol let down the tailgate and Daryl started lifting everything after flipping his cigarette away. Carol was reaching for more stuff but he kept swatting her away causing her to laugh and get a smirk from him. Her laugh was infectious and musical.

"Want me to get that?" Daryl inclined his head to the case she was attempting to lift about the same time he lifted a thing of water. Not paying attention he dropped it and it hit just between them.

Carol's eyes crinkled at the side and she pursed her lips fighting laughing. Daryl ran his face over his hand trying to hide the red that rushed it and just bent down grabbing up the water and ignoring her barely contained laughter and response of no. Everything else was loaded in as she continued to laugh and elbow him. IF he kept her there with him tonight he was pretty damn sure he could get through this party without wanting to slam his face into a wall or someone elses.


	28. Chapter 28

Carol walked into Daryl's house after they had dropped things off at Will's and he made sure they were coming back. She didn't think he was going to let them leave though and Daryl had been on the verge of snapping. Will had relented and now here she was arguing with him like an old married couple. The humor of the situation didn't escape her but at the moment she was not about to laugh. If she laughed she'd lose her anger and then relent.

"Daryl the whole thing is ridiculous!" Carol snapped looking to where he was standing in the hall.

He glanced at her as he shrugged on a clean shirt and then stomped his feet into a pair of boots. "Call it whatever the fuck makes you happy but it is happening Carol." Daryl walked towards her his face set in stone, "Tell me something are you even wearing underwear right now?"

Carol blushed at the question even though she knew he wasn't coming on to her. Frowning she let out a breath then shook her head, "No."

"Fuckin' exactly. Now come on before Will sends a goddamn hunting party for me." Daryl grabbed her hand and spun her towards the door.

Carol growled but he just pushed her further towards the door, "You think this is over it isn't."

"I don't expect shit to be over but right now it don't matter." Daryl pushed her to his truck instead of the bike and she got in.

Carol buckled her seat belt and he got in starting the truck and backing out. "I'll think of something."

"I hear you. I think Meg can meet-"

"OHHHH No! You wanted this then you WILL set there." Carol hissed.

Daryl looked over his face changing slightly before shrugging and hitting the highway, "Whatever just means you can't look at prices."

Carol made a noise in her throat and he cut her off by turning the music up. Carol set and brooded over it. She knew if she offered to pay him back that it would insult him and he would get pissed off at her. She also knew she couldn't just let him spend money on her like this. She didn't want people to think that was why she was with him because it wasn't. She didn't want to even know how much was in his bank account or anything like that. It wasn't how she was raised and she felt guilty.

Daryl pulled in and looked over at her and leaned his head back against the seat studying her. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Carol looked over at him he had such a sincere and worried look on his face she felt guilt for arguing with him. "I'm not use to someone being like this Daryl..."

He gave her a slight smile and raised a brow, "Kind of comes with it don't it?"

Carol looked over and then down her face turning red, "I don't know Daryl wasn't very big into dating before you."

He opened his door and got out walking around to her side and pulled the door open looking at her. "Don't matter either way. What we do is what _we_ do Carol. I want to do this for you and I want you to let me with out you getting upset or trying to pay me back."

Carol looked up at him and he pulled her from the vehicle. He shut the door and they started walking towards the stores. She swallowed and nodded at him, "Okay."

She was generally surprised when Will hadn't called a dozen times. She knew it was getting later in the day and was close to sunset the time that Will had wanted them back. Daryl was content though to set with her as she rifle through clothes looking for her sizes. He wasn't a bit bothered when he followed her into the more intimate area of the women section. She figured if he was alone he would be twenty shades of red.

He was currently packing some of her bags and eating a sucker. She wasn't even sure where he'd got them but they kept materializing every time she seen him finish the next. He just kept waggling his eyebrows at her when he'd pop the new one in his mouth and she would look off. She also had to fight smiling and laughing when it got to where she was getting her panties and bras. He seemed more interested and while he didn't say anything at the things she was picking up he made a noise now and then in the back of his throat and would look off while shifting where he was standing or setting.

He had snapped at her when he found her looking at a tag and since then he was watching her like a hawk. He hadn't left it alone at that and told her to get anything she was going to need while she was at his house. When she just set and stared at him he gave her a pointed look and gestured around her body saying all that women shit you use.

Carol was standing with him now as all the stuff was rung up. He had one thing in the pile and it was a thing of more suckers. He clearly had an oral fixation that she was just seeing outside of the bedroom. The cashier kept looking between him and her and it was making Carol raise her brow. At first she over looked it but she got the sense the girl was wanting to say something. Maybe she knew Daryl from somewhere.

The girl cleared her throat and Daryl turned his head looking at her and she blushed, "How you been Daryl?"

He got a confused look on his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

She looked at Carol and gave her a slight smile, "How's Merle?"

Daryl's face registered finally and he smiled widely, "He's in right now."

She smiled a full smile at him and then started bagging the stuff, "Really? I thought they were shipping him out."

Daryl nodded, "Supposed to be I think he got a last-minute leave cleared."

She finished bagging things and he handed her money without giving her a chance to tell him how much. Carol wasn't able to see how much it was from where she was standing but he was able too. She swallowed at the bills he handed her and how little he got back. The girl shot Carol a smile and then looked back at Daryl smiling even more.

"Tell everyone I said hey."

Daryl grabbed her bags and started walking out of the store. Carol trailed after him and he got to the truck in record time. "You know it would have been worth it to force him to come with us."

Carol looked over as he set everything in the back seat, "Why is that?"

"That girl in there...despite his best efforts sunk her claws damn good and had him scared for a while." Daryl chuckled getting in the truck and starting it. He looked over, "Her name was Audrey and she got pregnant..had Merle convinced for a while that it was his."

Carol grinned at the thought of Merle with kids and looked over, "How'd he find out it wasn't his?"

Daryl leaned back in his seat his fingers drumming the steering wheel as he shook with laughter, "I was late leaving work one night I had stayed late helping Norman with some shit and when I was headed home I came up on Rick's partner Shane's vehicle on the side of the road. Hazard lights one so I stopped. Apparently he hadn't realize he'd hit them as he fucked her senseless in the back seat."

Carol's eye's widened and she looked over, "She was cheating?"

Daryl nodded, "Yupppp. Merle about gets arrested every time he's in now after that shit storm. He got a DNA test then when it came back it wasn't his kid he beat the fuck out of Shane and then cut her completely out of his life without so much as word."

Carol silently fumed at the thought of someone doing Merle that way. She knew he was rough around the edges but he was a good person despite his nasty humor. She already didn't like the girl from the store. She would have hated to see what that man looked like after Merle found out about all that.

"You wantin' to go change before I'm forced into this social hell?" Daryl questioned.

Carol grinned at him and nodded, "I can change there."

"No you can't." He snorted and shook is head, "Will aint one to do things small and if I gotta fuckin' guess everyone and their asshole of a mother is there."

Carol shrugged, "So take me to home and let me change."

Daryl nodded at her and she watched him as her own words registered to her. She'd called his place home. Despite the short amount of time she had stayed here she already felt comfortable. Carol looked over to Daryl and smiled when she seen him singing to low for her to hear to the music playing and his fingers drummed out rapidly to the beat.

"What is this?" Carol questioned.

Daryl looked over horrified, "Excuse me?"

Carol looked right back at him, "I asked what this was."

"Fuck Carol." Daryl shook his head and started the song over, "It's Motorhead. Damn woman everyone knows them."

"Apparently not."

Daryl laughed, "Well everyone who has good taste in music."

Carol pinched his side as they pulled back into his drive way. She got out and he tossed his keys to her while he grabbed up the stuff from the back seat. She was pretty sure he'd rather break his arms then make two trips to get everything.

Carol opened the door just as the phone started ringing he grunted and started down the hall, "Answer it and tell that nagging asshole we'll be there."

Carol raised her brow and answered the phone, "Hel-"

"Where the fuck are you?" Will's voice was loud.

Carol jumped slightly and exhaled, "Um we're at his house we'll be there in a few."

"Oh shit Carol didn't think it was you thought my boy would've picked up. By the way your dad is here wanting to see you."

Carol smiled at the thought of getting to see her dad, "Alright I'll rush him and get going."

"Rush me my ass its you who needs to get ready. I'm fine walking in there looking like complete shit." Daryl set down and looked up at her.

Carol hung up and started walking down the hall and heard him walking behind her. Carol looked over her shoulder but he just shot her a look that had her breathing changing. She needed to keep him from getting his hands on her or they'd never make it out of here. Not that she would mind but the thought of seeing her dad was too good to pass up.

Daryl flopped down on his bed hard his arms crossing behind his head as he watched her start pulling clothes out. He didn't look away from her and she chose to ignore him in favor of getting changed and ready. Carol straightened her back and decided screw it. He'd seen her naked and done things to her that would make anyone blush so she refused to get embarrassed about changing in front of him. Besides she doubted he was going to leave the room anyways.

Carol started changing and he never took his eyes off her. She could see him in the reflection of the mirror. One of his hands was gripping his head-board in a white knuckle grip as his other set and fiddled with the zipper to his leather jacket. He made a noise in the back of his throat when she picked up the set of panties and bra from earlier. They were a light pale blue with lace accents. They weren't really anything special and were a boy shorts cut but it was one of the same pairs he'd seemed interested in when she was in the store. She kept the smile off her face as she finished getting dressed and then made her way into the bathroom.

When she came back out she was ready but he wasn't on his bed anymore. Carol walked through the house and found him in the kitchen drinking water. He met her eyes as he finished and then let his eyes sweep down her body. He smiled at her as he set his cup down and walked towards her.

"You ready?" Carol nodded and he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He leaned in his lips ghosting across her lips and down her jaw to her ear, "Your beautiful you know that?"

Carol kissed his throat and smiled, "And you aren't getting out of going so stop sucking up."

Daryl snorted and stepped back from her as she pulled her hand from inside his jacket pocket with one of his suckers. He watched her as she unwrapped it and he swung the door open and picked his keys up.

"Maybe Merle will fall or something funny." Daryl sighed.

Carol looked back, "That is horrible Daryl."

"What?" He grinned at her.

"Wanting your brother to fall..."Carol shook her head at him, "You have any idea how long he'd beat that dead horse into the ground."

"Shit you got a point." Daryl laughed. "Fuck scratch that idea."


	29. Chapter 29

**I want to make a quick note here since I have gotten so many messages on all my stories about not updating. I've not updated because my fiance was hospitalized and while he's out right now I'm having trouble focusing on writing. I worked on this for triple the time then it takes me to write a chapter and I'm hoping it good. Hope everyone had a good holiday. **

Carol smiled to herself watching as Daryl scowled so much he looked like he was going to pass out. He was right about Will, it was in no way a small family thing but somehow a massive party. He was standing there glaring at his brother while people she assumed knew them all fawned over him like he was a little boy. It was comical to watch him at his age get treated like a five-year old doing something adorable.

"Seriously I'm fine." Daryl grunted dodging another person.

He was walking towards her with wide eyes that begged to leave. She grinned at him just as Meg and Merle flanked him. Daryl huffed just as he was getting close to her and then Merle's arm came around his jerking him to the side.

"Where the fuck you going little brother?"

Daryl growled and Meg elbowed him, "Surely you aren't trying to run! Your dad got allllllllll these nice people here to see you one last time before you take off around the world."

"Fuck you both."

"Fuck you back" They snapped in unison.

Carol laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him to her and away from his brother. Merle scowled at her but kept his mouth shut after the look Will had shot him when they had first got there. Merle had snapped at her for something she still was confused over and Will had damn near bit his head off before Daryl could even bat an eye.

"We're not leaving you guys." Carol supplied dismissively. She might have found it funny to see all these people annoying him but she also hadn't got five minutes to talk to him since getting here.

"I'm serious Carol don't let him leave." Merle warned.

Meg grinned at her and they disappeared leaving him alone with her. Daryl tangled his hand with hers and started walking towards the house. He wasn't speaking and Carol just took a deeper drink of her beer grimacing at the taste. Daryl chuckled and pulled her around in front of him as they walked. His body was flush with hers and his steps were forcing her own legs to walk as his arm banded around her waist keeping her balanced.

"Where are we going?" Carol looked over her shoulder at him.

He looked down at her briefly and then ahead, "Inside."

"No shit." Carol huffed.

Daryl looked down at her again and pushed the door open for them, "You sound too much like my fucking brother...it is disturbing considering how tight your ass is pressed against my dick."

Carol's face flushed red but she was cut off when he pushed her further into the house. Daryl dropped down in the den where there was no one and set back heavily against the leather of the couch. Carol set down next to him and leaned into his side her chin resting on his chest. He had his head tipped back and his eyes closed with a slow rise and fall of his chest. To anyone else it would have looked like he was asleep but she knew better from the way his hand was sliding along the inseam of her jeans.

Carol caught his wrist and he smiled without opening his eyes and she grinned, "Is it really that bad tonight?"

Daryl finally cracked an eye and glared, "I hate people."

Carol snorted and ran her own hand up the seam of his jeans stopping just before coming into contact with his groin. She felt his thighs flex and smiled, "Can't you loosen up and just have a nice night?"

Daryl's nostrils flared when Carol ran her fingers over his zipper and he nodded just slightly. She licked her lips and turned her body more towards him her body pressed into his side. He Brought his arm around her shoulder and let his hand lay against her side. His fingers were rubbing along the edge of her bra and Carol grinned at him.

She leaned in kissing his throat and nipping him just slightly. He growled and Carol palmed him through his jeans. No one had really been coming in the house and on the way into this section she hadn't really seen anyone either. Will's den seemed off-limits to everyone so she let herself relax and her hand run over him. He was watching her his eyes never leaving her face as she continued rubbing him outside his jeans and cupping him.

"If you don't stop then we're gonna have bigger issues than me wanting to leave." Daryl warned.

Carol smiled and licked her lips pushing her body more into his. She leaned up till her left knee was almost supporting her and her right knee was pressed against his thigh. He was hard and straining against his jeans and she kiss down his jaw to his ear, "I don't see the problem Daryl."

He groaned and she popped the buckle on his belt almost silently and then the button on his jeans. Carol worked his zipper down and his jeans fell open and his straining cock stood proud as it was tinted in his black boxers. Carol licked her lips and he groaned at the action his hips lifting slightly. Carol met his eyes and grinned running her fingers over him lightly. He was always teasing her and she took a moment to do him the same.

"Shit Carol." He grunted as she kept up her teasing.

Carol grabbed him by the hair with the arm that was wrapped around his neck and kissed him. It started rough but slowed and she moaned leaning more into him and felt his hand sliding down her body. He palmed her ass and then lifted her on to his lap easily causing her to straddle him. Carol's hand roamed over his chest and down to his hard on before sliding back up his chest. With each pass of her hands over him he grunted and pitched his hips more into her.

Carol moaned and his hands settled lower from her hips and jerked her more into his groin. Daryl's other hand slid up her body and caught her shirt as his hand slid under it. Carol nodded against him and broke the kiss panting and closing her eyes as his rough hands slid up her body and cupped her breast. Carol bit her lip cracking her eyes and watching him. His eyes were heated and she kissed him lightly as he pulled the cup of her bra down his hand still dragging her hips into him more.

Carol kissed him again and she felt his fingers start working her pants open. It didn't take before his hand was on her and sliding along her stroking and teasing.

"Fuck." He groaned and broke the kiss, "You're soaked."

Carol whimpered and pushed her hips more into his hand and he started stroking her quickly not giving her a chance to say anything. He was driving her quick to her release and she buried her head in his neck and shoulder to muffle her sounds. Daryl mocked her movement and Carol was shamelessly rolling her hips against his hand as he continued his ministrations. Moaning long and low in her throat Daryl wrapped his other arm around her back and pulled her against his chest as she rode out her orgasm.

Breathing heavy Carol turned her head kissing his throat and smiled when she felt him swallow. Running her hands down his body she slipped it inside his boxers grasping him. He kissed her holding the side of her throat as she ran her hand up and down him. Her weight on his thighs was keeping him from lifting his hips into her and she smiled at him.

Both stilled at the sounds of boots on hardwood and Daryl swallowed looking towards the door that was cracked. Carol's hand stilled on him as well and she tightened her grip and he grunted looking at her.

"Daryl is the door shut all the way?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes and then they heard Merle's laughter, "Shit"

Daryl arched his hips suddenly jerking his jeans up higher from where they had been pushed down. The sounds of boots were getting closer and he made a face as he pushed his hard on back into his jeans. Buckling and zipping them had him making a pained face and then he jerked her around and into his lap her back against his chest. He buried his face in her hair breathing heavily.

Merle walked in seconds later and Carol smiled at him while Daryl's arms wrapped around her stomach his hands linking in the front. Merle eyed them and walked further into the room. He sauntered over and set down on the table in front of the couch.

Kicking Daryl's boot, "You hiding from everyone?"

Daryl finally lifted his head from Carol's throat and she felt his breath trying to even out but he was still breathing hard. The evidence of his arousal was pressed against her and she tried to hold still.

"Yes." Daryl's voice was rough.

Merle cocked a brow and then chuckled, "Few people out there wanting to see you." Daryl growled and Merle shrugged, "Get the fuck up you big pussy."

Merle leaned forward suddenly and the smell of liquor washed over her and she really looked at him. He was drunk and had a goofy grin on his face that despite his mood was angry looking. It had to be a Dixon trait to just be able to look mad on a whim. Carol raised her brow and he caught her under the arms and hauled her over his shoulder suddenly.

Carol yelped and was dangling over his shoulder his arm locked around her thighs in seconds. "MERLE PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." He snapped.

Carol couldn't see him but she heard Daryl moved and suddenly Merle was moving backwards quickly, "Put her the fuck down Merle."

"FUck that. If I do you're gonna goddamn disappear and just spend the entire time fucking her." Merle snapped again and disappeared out the door. Merle slapped her ass and Carol jerked her eyes widening and looked up seeing Daryl coming out the door his face a mask of anger.

Merle was out the door before Daryl could catch them and she grimaced as the door shut sealing him inside. It didn't take long but he was out the door. The second he was out she seen people looking at him and knew that he wasn't going to be able to get her back from Merle until his brother quit. Merle's laughter was deep and throaty as he dropped her to the ground in front of him.

Carol looked up at him and glared, "What the hell Merle!"

"I gotta say wasn't expecting to see you carting my daughter out the door like a raging bull there Merle." Dean spoke just over her shoulder.

Carol was wrapped in a hug and smiled despite Merle's drunken actions. He still looked like he was up to something and seen Will with Daryl. He kept looking her way and she watched the muscles in his jaw tick.

"It was that or you was gonna have a grand kid in about nine months." Merle shrugged uncapping his beer.

Carol felt Dean stiffen against her and grimaced again. What the fuck was Merle up to. Dean snorted suddenly and then looked at Merle, "So long as that kid aint yours think I'd be okay with it."

Merle made a face and shook his head, "What the fuck does that mean Dean?"

Carol turned her head watching the two men and keeping her eye on Daryl. His stance was weird and Carol couldn't help but to feel bad knowing he was likely in pain. Daryl's eyes met hers and she seen him raise a brow but not at her but Merle and her father.

"I'm saying you are two screws shy of sane." Dean chuckled, "Think if I wanted the father of my grand kid to be one of the two of you'd I'd pick the one with a head on his shoulders that wasn't warped like yours."

Merle scowled and set his beer down after finishing it off, "Think my brother is better aye?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Aren't you the one with the turquoise thunder anyways?

Merle sneered and caught Carol's wrist and pulled her with him, "Yeah whatever asshole. I'll get your ass back for that."

Carol was pulled along with Merle and he chuckled and lead her out to where a few people were dancing. "Lets see how much we can piss my brother off."

Carol shook her head, "Merle do you always have to fight with him"

"Keeps life interesting."

Merle was surprisingly a good dancer and Carol found herself moving following him. unlike what she had seen him do to other people he kept his hands away from areas that would make things awkward but she seen his eyes going to where he knew Daryl was often. Merle huffed and shook his head and pulled Carol tighter to him and she pulled back looking at him wide-eyed. She looked around trying to untangle herself from him while searching out Daryl.

Meg, Will, and some other people were talking to him and he had his head ducked not looking up. He had a smile on his face but it was Will who had a strange look and he was looking at his eldest son. He started towards them after saying something and walking away from Daryl. Will walked right up to them and caught Carol's wrist and spun her towards him.

"I'm cuttin' in." Will's voice was warning. "Stop fuckin' with your brother."

Merle grinned and shrugged walking off without word. Carol watched him walk straight for Daryl and everyone around him. Will turned her and they walked towards her father. Dean was setting down talking to Norman when Will got over there.

"Have a good dance there Carol?" Norman's voice was deep as ever but she heard amusement there.

Carol looked over and shook her head, "He's trying to start a fight."

"That is something those boys have always done. Fight." Norman sighed and motioned over to where Daryl was glaring at Merle and shaking his head. "Speaking of fights."

All eyes turned towards Daryl and Merle. Both were glaring at the other and she heard Will groan and stand up to start making his way over. Norman was chuckling shaking his head and looked at Dean.

"Think Merle forgets Daryl aint no little boy anymore." Dean grinned and winked at Carol. "Right?"

Face red she watched as Merle shoved Daryl's shoulder and caused him to take a step back. Moving fast Daryl caught Merle's hand and slapped it hard knocking his red solo cup upwards soaking Merle with his drink and sending the cup flying.

"GO fuck yourself you dick head." Daryl snarled.

Merle lunged for him but Will caught him around the chest pushing him back. "You pussy ass motherfucker!" Merle barked as Daryl snarled back, "Kick your goddamn teeth down your throat Darylina."

Carol stood up before Norman or Dean could grab her and made her way over when she noticed people looking at them. Daryl's hackles were raising and she knew he was getting ready to fight. He looked the same as he had when Phillip had said stuff to her. Merle's eyes went to her and he shoved Will away from him.

"OH Here's the goddamn prize." Merle snarled spitting at his feet, "Take your bitch and go somewhere."

Before Will could catch him both brother's clashed and suddenly Rick was there. Rick and Will were fighting them apart but Carol stood wide-eyed watching not sure what she done to cause Merle to lash out at her or his brother. Norman walked by cooly and caught both men by their throats not apply pressure but his hand setting there. Rick and Will's chest heaving had ahold of each as they stood looking at their grandfather.

"Merle Dixon we're gonna have a talk when you sober up." Norman spoke low commanding attention, "Daryl get on home for the night. Will I think the party is over."

All the Dixon were handled and Rick pulled Daryl back when he refused to move. He was glaring at his brother so hard she thought he was going to have a stroke so she stepped in front of him. Daryl's eyes shifted to hers when she touched his bloodied lip and he recoiled from the touch. Carol caught his hand not bothering with cleaning him up there and started for the truck. Daryl walked easy enough with Rick trailing and she seen her father stand his face a thunder-cloud.

Dean met them at the truck and motioned her on leaving Daryl with him. Rick eyed them but him and Carol walked on to the truck.

"What happened?" Carol looked over at Rick.

Rick shook his head and looked to where Will and Norman were herding Merle. He was still shooting looks towards his brother but they were starting to lose the heat of the fight. Daryl was still tense and she wanted to calm him down but she wasn't sure what her father was saying to him.

"Merle isn't use to someone having Daryl attention like you do. He's use to his brother being right there the entire time he's in almost attached at the hip." Rick looked at her and smiled, "Guess you could say Merle is jealous of you."

Dean walked over and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Get him home." Daryl's keys were pushed into her hand and she realized her father had talked him out of his.

Daryl nodded to them both and talked with Rick before getting in. He didn't say anything but leaned his head back and closed his eyes waiting on her. Carol said good night and walked over climbing in leaving Rick and Dean to watch them go. Daryl rolled his head to the side and blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry my brother is a bastard Carol." His voice was low as if she was mad at him.

Carol smiled and pulled out, "Daryl don't apologize for him. He's drunk."

"Don't make him talking that way to you or acting how he was any better." He sounded pissed again and she slowed down looking over, "Told you we should have stayed home."

Carol smiled and drove shaking her head. Daryl was quiet the rest of the way and she let her mind relax. Pulling in she watched Rick's vehicle go on by them and on to where he lived. Carol cut the truck off and Daryl swung his door open and walked around pulling hers open as well. Daryl took his keys walking towards the house and yawning looking at her. She still felt bad for Merle walking in earlier but probably no worse than he did. He just looked tired and Carol followed him to the room watching as he dropped down without ceremony.

"I just want to sleep this night away." He groaned kicking his boots off.


	30. Chapter 30

Carol smiled as she heard Daryl's deep breathing next to her letting her know that he was still asleep. It wasn't often she was awake before him since he woke like clock work. She had woken more than a few times a bit after him only to see him working out and going through what she assumed was his normal routine when he'd been on base. He was strict when he was doing it and none of her distractions had worked which just made her smile, she was happy for him despite knowing that his job was going to keep them apart a lot.

Carol set up and slid over onto thighs her hands coasting up his back. He groaned and pushed his face into the pillow as she kneaded the muscles alone his back. Her hands were working him over as he woke up and she seen him smile despite his eyes still being closed. He had his head turned and cracked on eye open looking at her for a second and yawned.

"What're you doin' up?" Daryl shifted his body and she raised herself up letting him roll over. She set down on his lap and he stretched before looking at her again. "You never wake up this early."

Carol nodded, "I wanted to spend time with you before you had to go help Norman."

Daryl nodded at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "I hate leaving you here since I don't have a lot of time off."

Carol waved his hand away, "I don't expect you to ignore your family for me Daryl. Besides my dad is in and I wanna see him before he takes off again."

Callie jumped into the bed crawling straight onto his stomach and Daryl huffed. Daryl shot her a look and Carol raised a brow, "Someone here?"

"Not that I know of."

The door swung open and Merle stepped in. Carol was glad she had pulled the blanket up around her hips and his since she didn't have anything other than her panties on. Daryl's hands were sliding up her thighs towards the blanket. He gripped it tighter and pulled it more around her. It was puddled in front of her now over his lower stomach.

"Looks like your covered in pussy baby brother." Merle chuckled.

Daryl was giving him a look that had Carol cringing. He was clearly still pissed and she wanted to move but the grip he had on her was keeping her in place.

"What're you doing here?" He snapped.

Merle actually looked apologetic and looked over at her and rubbed his face, "Listen I aint no good at this shit and I aint use to no girl hanging all over my brother here." Merle blew out a breath almost violently and shot an annoyed look at Daryl. Carol cleared her throat breaking up their stare down, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night with you."

Carol nodded, "No, no you shouldn't have."

Merle scowled and set back like he was waiting for Daryl to say something but Daryl was glaring at him so hard she thought the look would cause a physical pain. Merle huffed and threw his hands up in the air. He glared at Daryl back.

"I hear what you're saying Merle." Daryl snapped.

He nodded and pushed himself standing and walked out. They heard the distinct sound of his bike starting and then she looked down at him. His eyes went to the clock and Carol sighed.

"Gotta go?"

He gave her a regretful look again and laid back down shoving Callie off his stomach. Pulling Carol down he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. Think of something you wanna do, don't matter what and we'll get out and do it."

Carol nodded against his chest and kissed the tattoo there before sliding off his lap. She gave him a mischievous smile knowing that she had moved over his groin more than necessary since his morning wood was trapped there.

* * *

Carol smiled as Daryl walked a loop around his house drinking coffee and lost in thought. She was setting at the bar in his kitchen eating a muffin and had to laugh each time he walked by. He was in his own world and she was content to set and watch him make his loop as Callie trailed him yowling wanting attention.

He turned scooping her up and walked towards Carol, "I got a set of keys for. House key and truck key shit like that on it." He jerked his head to the side and Carol looked over seeing and smiled.

"Didn't have to do that."

Daryl nodded setting Callie down and pulling his leather jacket on, "I'll be back later on. Think about what I said Carol." He leaned in quick kissing her forehead not giving her a chance to talk since she was still chewing.

The sound of his bike came to life and she looked over the keys and smiled. Picking them up she grabbed her purse and done like he said. She was going to explore. She shot a quick text to Dean telling him to meet her at the coffee shop she remembered in town and walked out the door locking it behind her.

* * *

Carol was setting drinking her coffee just watching the sleepy town around her. She could honestly say she liked it here. It wasn't like her home town with all the restless people and traffic. It was bigger than her town but felt smaller some how. It felt more welcoming.

"There's my girl. " Dean's voice was deep and welcome.

Carol turned and stood hugging him tight as is arms wrapped around her kissing the top of her head. "Your out early. Figured you'd be with Daryl."

Carol shook her head as he ordered his coffee, "No he's helping Norman today."

Dean nodded along and listened to everything she had to say. He didn't interrupt her when she realized she had been all but gushing about Daryl and everything here. She blushed and took a deep burning drink of her coffee. Dean had a sad smile on his face as he looked at her.

"You comin' back home or you stayin' here?" Dean's words weren't harsh or even hurt. He was just asking.

Carol chewed her lip, "I'll be home dad."

"You sure Carol? You aint talking about this place like this is a visit girl you're talking like this is your home." Dean gave her a pointed look, "What're you gonna do when he has to go back?"

Carol flushed her good mood souring, "We'll figure it out."

He nodded, "I hope."

"Why do you do that?" She snapped with a her voice lower hoping to not attract attention.

Dean's startled eyes turned to her. He raised a brow at the anger on her face, "What are you talking about? DO what?"

"That..." She motioned wildly, "Every time I'm talking about me and him you get this look like your waiting for him to just leave and never speak to me again. I aint mom and Daryl isn't a piece of shit. Stop thinkin' the worst."

Dean stared at her and nodded, "I deserved that."

Carol turned her face from him and started watching the town around them again. An elderly couple walked by and smiled at her greeting her sweetly. Dean was right about one thing, she hadn't talked about this place like this was just a visit. No she could see herself living here with Daryl and being happy. She knew things had moved fast for them. Faster than anyone had thought but it felt right all of it. She'd never been more sure of anything in her life.

Dean steered clear of the topic of Daryl leaving and they started talking again. He kept asking if she needed anything but she didn't. Daryl had already made a point to stop and get the rest of the stuff she had opted against getting when they were out yesterday. She knew this cause he'd told her in a text and told her next time she needed something she had better tell him.

"No, no i'm good." Carol smiled her finger tracing her cup.

Dean smirked, "Need me to bring you your clothes? You didn't pack a damned thing."

Carol looked up and her face scrunched up, "No I can come get what I need."

* * *

Dean left shortly after that and Carol found herself walking along the streets learning her way around. She loved this place more and more and smiled when she realized they were starting to decorate for fall. The chill in the air and the decoration were a stark reminder of exactly how close the holidays were and she smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am."

Carol looked up and smiled at the officer speaking to her. "Yes?"

"You look lost. Can I help you?"

Carol shook her head and waved away his concern, "No I'm fine was just exploring."

He gave her a smile and Carol wanted to step away. Something in her mind was telling her that this man wasn't as nice as he was trying to come off as.

"What is your name ma'am?"

Carol took a step to the side and back and she seen his eyes flash, "Carol."

"What brings you to our town here? You new?" He was walking towards her that weird facade of a smile in place.

"My boyfriend lives here." Carol kept her face straight and looked around.

He nodded along, "Well Carol..." He waited for her last name but she just smiled.

She wanted to sink to her knees in relief at the sight coming towards her. She smiled brightly and she seen flashing blue eyes go from her to the man next to her. Will stepped around him walked straight to Carol pulling her into a bear hug.

"You aint attached to Daryl's hip today?" Will smiled at her ignoring the man.

Carol smiled up at him and her relief must have been written over her face cause she watched his blue eyes darken. He turned looking at the officer.

"There a problem here?"

The man shook his head, "No, no problem she just seemed lost was just checking on her."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Norman's got both of them boys up there with him today and said something about cooking out for lunch. Think we should go crash it."

Carol laughed and Will turned pulling her with him. When they were far enough away Will looked down at her and she looked up at him giving him a thankful smile.

"Was he bothering you?"

Carol's eyebrows knotted and she sighed, "I don't think it was so much bothering me as creeping me out...he was pushy."

Will nodded and Carol looked over her shoulder seeing him watching her. She cringed and turned around stepping closer to Will. He sensed her and his arm came around her shoulder pulling her against his side.

"His dad was a weird bastard too. I'm surprised they gave his ass a badge."

Carol snorted and looked up at him again seeing the same smirk Daryl had grace Will's face. He was easy to be around she was relieved at how easy he accepted her presence in his sons life. Will treated her almost like she was his own daughter but she figured that had a lot to do with Dean too. Getting to Daryl's truck Will opened the door and thoughts of the weird man was pushed from her mind as the prospect of food and seeing Daryl were in the future.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go EnglishPoet18 hope you like what you got. :D I scanned this but you posted and well...I likely missed a lot of typos. But I needed that, lol.**

Carol ran her finger around the bowl shaking her head cleaning the batter up. She wasn't sure why she had stopped at the store and bought all the things she had but she did regardless. There was now more sweets and other random things in his house than actual food. Daryl never really bought snack foods or cooked. She was determined to get him eating more though besides just take out. Norman had pointed out that the only time he ever ate a home cooked meal was when Norman, Will, or Meg forced him to stay for dinner. He'd said other wise it was all take out and other nasty stuff.

Carol smiled her whisk whipping the batter as the thunder clapped and she looked out the window over the sink. Lightning was flashing making the air shake with electricity and she looked to the clock. If Daryl wasn't home in a few minutes she was going to call Norman and see if he was there. If not well she was going to go out and look for him. The thought of him wrecking in this rain had her feeling sick to her stomach.

Carol was pretty sure she had whipped the batter enough when the sounds of the door opening in the living room had her head turning and looking out the kitchen. Daryl was shrugging off a soaked leather jacket and shaking his hair out. She smirked and went back to what she was doing when she felt him behind her.

"We can stay in Daryl. Its nasty out there." Carol smiled.

He didn't respond immediately and she felt the heat from his body as he came closer to her. He stepped into her completely the full length of his body pressing into hers as he caged her in. Carol sucked in a breath as the feeling and felt her body respond immediately to his presence. His hand came up sweeping her hair to the side and his mouth connected with her neck. Wet open mouth kisses from one side across the back to the other side of her throat had her breathing deepening and she sighed leaning back into his touch.

"What're you making?" His voice was husky and deep his breath fanning her throat.

Carol opened her eyes and looked down at the bowl her voice coming out breathless, "I'm making a cake."

He hummed in his throat and she bit her lip when she felt his hands working her jeans open. "What kind are you making?"

Carol chewed her lip furiously as her jeans came open and closed her eyes feeling his warm rough hand sliding over her stomach as her jeans hung open. He was teasing her skin. Gasping as his hand slid straight down and into her panties he pinned her in place with his hips. Kissing her throat again she felt his chin set on her throat as his other hand climbed her body. He was pushing her shirt up until it she was forced to pull it off leaving her in nothing more than her bra. He caught the cups and tugged till her breast were spilling out the top. Her breathing was quick and causing her chest to heave slightly, she felt his smile on her shoulder.

"Chocolate." Carol panted.

His fingers dipped deeper and Carol's hips jerked forward at the contact. He was watching over her shoulder his other hand cupping her. "You gonna mix it all up or just look at it?"

The amusement in his voice wasn't lost on her and neither was the hardon pressing into her. She slowly started mixing it again and he had her panting in no time as his fingers dipped into her and his thumb started circling her. He used his knee to knock her legs wider and picked his pace up. Carol whimpered and he used his body to keep her standing when she felt like her knees were going to buckle.

Carol grabbed the pan trying to rush what she was doing and started pouring the batter in. He was slowing his motions down and she bit her lip. Batter poured in Carol's finger raked the side of the bowl to keep it from dripping on the counter and he caught her wrist with the hand he'd pulled from her pants. Spinning her she was met his hungry gaze and swallowed. Her fingers were pulled to his mouth as he cleaned the batter off followed by his own cleaning her off himself. He growled and jerked her into his chest his mouth crashing into hers. The taste of chocolate and herself had her eyes widening as he scooped her up off the ground. He turned them and before she could register what he was doing she heard stuff clatter to the ground. He was breathing hard and had cleared the dining room table before laying her down.

"I missed you." Carol panted watching.

Daryl pulled his shirt over his head, "I'm here now."

Carol nodded working her jeans down her hips and he grabbed them whipping them off. He was over her suddenly forcing her to climb further back as he followed her. Carol's breathing was getting erratic as she watched him. Catching her behind the knees as he towered over her he pulled her towards him. He was kneeling in front of her and setting back on his legs. Carol watched he pulled her up into his lap while she continued laying back. He was studying her body his eyes heated and she felt every look like a touch. She was watching as his hand worked himself before he leaned over her with her still in his lap laying back. Lining himself up he slid into her and she bit her lip at the feeling of fullness he always gave her.

He closed his eyes for a second before opening back up, "Fuck I've missed you too." His voice was hoarse.

Carol nodded her eyes wide, "Move Daryl." arching her hips as much as she could.

Daryl dropped to his elbows over her and she sucked in a breath wrapping her legs around his hips. He was still on his knees and the angle of his thrust had her wanting to scream despite his slow pace. He was kissing her throat and his voice was low a low gravel pit that had her blood burning right there.

"Feel so good Carol." He groaned.

Carol rocked her hips as much as she could wanting him to pick his pace up. He grunted and leaned back meeting her eyes and she knew he seen the feverish need in her eyes. He straightened suddenly his arm going around her and he anchored her in place just before slamming into her hard. She felt the entire table jar with his thrust and cried out. He growled his mouth claiming hers as he continued to pick his pace up.

Breaking the kiss he met her eyes again and she smiled at him. The look in his eyes had her throat closing up and for a man who was admittedly bad with words he didn't need them to get his feelings across. He growled and rolled suddenly with her. She sucked in a breath setting in his lap him still seated in her deeply. He was breathing heavy watching her. His hands were sliding up her thighs and he caught her hips rocking her.

"Gonna need you to move Carol." He pleaded. "Do something."

Nodding she started slow like he did watching his face and as his breathing deepened. He moved fast setting up and catching her nipple in his mouth as his hands grabbed her ass pulling her harder into him. She knew he was close and rolled her hips harder chasing her release with his. Collapsing on his chest she smiled as his arms came around her and they tried to get their breathing back together. He was running his hands up and down her back and she yawned feeling sleep calling her.

He set up not unwrapping his arms from around her and she kept hers locked around him now that she could wrap them around him. He chuckled and stood suddenly causing her to gasp. He shifted his hips and caught her legs in his arms before her feet could touch the ground. He was walking down the hall before she could say anything and straight for his room. She watched him getting dressed in a pair of dry pants and boxers smiling lazily. She didn't have the energy to get dressed. She felt like she was forgetting something but sleep was calling her and she felt her eyes getting heavy.

* * *

Carol woke to the warm smell of chocolate in the house and the sounds of the shower. Eyes opening in a panic she set up and jumped from the bed and ran to the kitchen. Letting out a breath she seen her cake setting on the cooling wrack still hot. Eyes going to floor she seen their clothes already cleaned up and followed the signs of Daryl in the shower.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep like that." Carol huffed.

His chuckle echoed off the tile of the shower and she watched his shadow in the smoked glass of the shower. He was standing under the water his head tipped down letting it pour over him. She crossed her legs and smiled. She could watch him all day and be fine.

"Does Merle apologize often?"

Daryl's laugh was loud and barking. The shower door swung open and he gave her a look like she was crazy. "No he's a dickhead. He caused me to break my arm when we were younger and he just shrugged. Not saying he didn't feel bad but his aint the apologizing type."

Carol was having trouble focusing on him while he stood there water pouring over him. Sliding off the sink she walked straight into the shower and wrapped her arms around him. She loved his spicy all male smell. She'd missed it more than she wanted to admit when he'd been gone for training. The thought had her wanting to cry knowing that his scent had disappeared in that time and that it had been hell. He'd be gone longer this next time and then what was she going to do.

"Wanna tell me what the face is for?" Daryl's voice was quiet and he wrapped his arms around her.

Carol looked up the water beading on her face, "I'm really going to miss you."

He made a face and nodded. She seen the pain flash there and regret. He didn't want to leave her that much was clear. He held her tighter and nodded.

"I know but there isn't anything I can do about it now." He looked at her steadily.

The overwhelming urge to get closer to him had her frantic. Wrapping her arm around his neck she kissed him hungrily and he fell back against the tile. She growled and spun pushing herself back against him. He growled slapping her ass and lining himself up with her, in one stroke she moaned his name falling from her mouth as he filled her.

* * *

It wasn't what he thought she would want and she smiled. He was stretched out on the couch with her laying on her stomach over him both of them watching a movie together. He hadn't even bitched out it but she knew he wasn't interested. He'd suffered through it for her and she had to smile. She was fighting staying awake but the warmth of his body and the rhythmic movement of his breathing was causing her to nod off.

It didn't take long before she felt heat on her and cracked her eye open. Callie was competing for space on his body with her and glaring at her. Carol looked towards the window and seen the sun up. They had fallen asleep on the couch and she knew he had to be uncomfortable. His arms were wrapped around her completely and he'd moved her in their sleep to where she was completely on top of him. His legs were tangled with hers and his face was buried in her hair his breathing deep and even.

Carol smiled to herself committing the moment to memory for when he was gone. Callie started purring and climbed on to her back using her as a perch. Carol was pretty sure that the cat was just watching his face for him to wake up.

A knock at the door had her looking towards it but his grip tightened, "Ignore it." His voice was more alert than she realized. He must have been awake before her.

"Could be your dad or something important."

Daryl snorted, "They know where the spare keys is."

Just as he said the door swung open and she grinned seeing Will and her dad. She wanted to be embarrassed about her position but nothing was going on to have her blushing. Instead her smile was bright as she struggled to set up. Daryl released her but she only went so far realizing why he didn't want to get up as she felt his erection pressed into her. His arm dropped over his eyes blocking the light and Calling climbed on his torso.

"Your cat is a bitch." Will's voice was amused.

"Not my fault she don't like your ass."

"Bitch don't like anyone." Will shrugged and set down.

Dean set down to and Carol smiled at them again, "You ignoring phone calls Daryl?"

Moving his arm he looked over and shook his head, "Aint heard my phone."

"Campbell has called you a dozen times and he gave up and finally called me." Will was looking at him.

Carol felt her throat closing up and hoped they weren't taking his leave from him early. He set up and Carol shifted off his lap as he stretched and stood up. Dean was trying to coax Callie to him and Will was watching. Carol looked over at him as he adjusted his sleep pants and walked down the hall. He growled before grabbing his keys and walking out to the truck. When he came back he was listening to this phone scowling.

Will looked over, "He didn't say what he wanted just that you needed to call in."

Daryl nodded and walked out of the room dialing the number. Carol was struggling to breathe and both men looked at her. "Breathe Carol." Dean's voice was light.

Will nodded, "Its fine."

Daryl could be heard talking and she let out a small sound, "Are they taking his leave?"

Dean shrugged, "I doubt it unless something came up. Likely calling him to take a piss test and finalize orders, no drugs. He's on a jump team, he can't be fucked up and high doing that shit. They're strict."

Carol nodded and he walked back in, "I gotta head in to the base for today. I should be back by tonight or early tomorrow morning."

He gave them each a look before disappearing down the hall. Carol was on her feet moving for him before either man could speak. She walked in and seen him getting dressed. He didn't seem worried.

"Something wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "No. It was a regular call in but where they couldn't get a hold of me they want me to come in now. Regulations. It aint just me going in either Martinez got called to." Daryl threaded his belt through, "I wasn't told to bring my gear so I aint shipping out, don't panic."

Carol let out a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around him without prompting. He smiled against her cheek and she smiled, "You smell good."

He snorted, "I smell like sex and you."

Carol hummed and he dumped her on the bed. She laid back looking up at him, "Hurry back?"

"Bet your ass." He growled looming over her and kissing her roughly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well apparently my edit didn't stick that had a warning for this chapter. I had one but something happened in the editing and well it went poof so I'm fixing that now. Trigger warning for assault. Some might want to skip the bottom half of this chapter. **

Daryl walked on base and grunted when someone slammed into his side knocking him back into the building. A deep throaty laugh was the only indication of who it was and he huffed out a breath.

"What do you think we're here for?" Martinez questioned grabbing his hand and pulling him straight.

Daryl shook his head, "Not sure."

"Better not be shipping out." Martinez groaned, "Just when I was finally able to start enjoying it and they call my ass back in."

Both got quiet walking into commands office. Daryl had already changed into his gear that was kept in the lockers here. They were required to wear any time on base when they weren't leaving. It pissed him off when he was first here and getting use to things but now he just shrugged it off, could be worse.

"Martinez, Dixon." A voice boomed.

Both men stepped into the room and Campbell looked up at them. He adjusted his glasses and went back to writing ignoring them completely. This was also something they were use to from the man. He often them standing at attention until he was done with what he was doing and ready to acknowledge them. He wanted to laugh out loud at the memory of Martinez having slouched and being forced to stand this way for hours to get Campbells point across.

"At ease men." Campbell motioned to the seats in front of him and then straightened his papers, "Neither of you answered your calls and are required to be tested for drugs in your system. IF anything comes up your out."

Both men nodded. Daryl had expected that. It was clearly stated in regulations that if they missed calls they were getting called in.

"You miss call ins again leave will be taken. I can't have you out there and not be able to get ahold of you when you _are_ needed. You ARE on active duty men and that means at anytime you could be called on to serve. Not called on when you damn well please answer your phones." Campbells voice was harsh and he was glaring at them.

* * *

They were waiting on instructions on what else they were here for after going over to medical and doing what was necessary. Both were setting in the court-yard a common place him and Martinez often ended up at when they had been on base with down time. He knew Merle was on base somewhere, he was supposed to leave tomorrow. Supposed to being the keyword.

Campbell walked out and set at the table with them looking out over the base. He was quiet and then smiled, "Both of you passed, which I'm sure you knew you would."

He was quiet and for a while longer and then turned to them, "How is your wife Martinez?"

He looked over at him and smiled, "She's good."

"And that baby? When is she due?"

"Any day Sir."

Daryl ran his hand over his face and then let them talk. He wanted to get home. He didn't like leaving Carol. If he got to leave here soon he could be back tonight, albeit late as fuck and she'd be asleep but he could be asleep in the same bed. He wanted every bit of time with her he could get before he had to leave.

"And you? Norman was saying that you're with Dean Halcomb's daughter."

Daryl nodded is head and Martinez chuckled next to him. "Yes."

"Dean and your father were quite the hellions when they served together." Campbell was smiling, "I can imagine what that mans daughter would be like."

Daryl snorted and nodded, "A handful."

He nodded but looked at them both steadily, "I called because I wanted to the two of you to come in regardless. The test was just regs cause you all don't know how to answer a fucking phone call."

Martinez looked at him his same smile on his face and Daryl tensed. He wasn't sure what they were needed for. He hadn't seen the rest of his group when he was here, just him and Martinez. If they were shipping out he'd called them all in.

"Now this isn't for the entire unit. I've got a request."

* * *

Carol scrubbed everything in the house. Daryl had been gone since seven that morning. It was just her and Callie there. Her and that pissy cat. She looked over and seen it watching her like she'd run Daryl off and she wanted to throw the rag she was using to dust at it.

"You know you're gonna have to get over it." Carol snapped.

Callie stretched and looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Carol huffed and shook her head,she was arguing with a cat. A cat!

Carol grabbed his truck keys and walked out the door. She need to get out this house and quit worrying. Opening the door and rolling the windows down the cool air of the day washed over her and she smiled just driving and enjoying the scenery. This is what she needed. She loved the small town feel of this place despite it now being so small.

Carol licked her lips thinking about Dean and Will's words after Daryl had left. She needed to talk to him about what they were going to do when he did ship out. She had her own place and he did too. She wasn't sure what he would want and she wasn't sure she knew anymore. She didn't want to be apart from him and this place felt like a big part of him. It felt like home to her.

Carol let out a breath and pulled over. She growled as the blue lights behind her. She wasn't speeding and she knew Daryl kept his vehicle up so there was no reason for her to be getting pulled over.

She grimaced seeing the creep from the other day and rolled her window down waiting on him.

"License and registration." His voice held no warmth.

Carol started digging looking for his registration and looked at him. "Sorry its here somewhere."

She kept digging and he tapped the door, "Need you to step out the vehicle."

Carol gave him a bewildered look but done as he said.

"SO you and Dixon?" his voice had an edge to it.

Carol tried to look at him but he spun her and forced her hands against the side of the truck. She widened her eyes at how rough he was being.

"Answer me!" He snapped.

"Yes, me and Daryl are together."

He made a noise in his throat, "Do you have any weapons on you? Anything I can poke or cut on?"

"No, no nothing like that." Carol shook her head tears filling her eyes.

She felt his hands at her ankles and start sliding up her legs. She wanted to cry out and kick him away from her but held still knowing he could arrest her for something like that. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that this wasn't normal.

WHen his hands got to her upper thighs he forced her legs wider and she closed her eyes as his hands slid between her thighs and then up over her butt. He palmed her roughly cupping her hard enough to knock her forward. He made another noise in his throat and his hands were sliding around her waist.

"Excuse me but is this necessary?" Carol questioned.

"You shut your mouth!" He snapped, "You know I could take you in for obstruction of justice." He leered stepping in closer to her, so lose she could feel his breath.

Carol held still at his threat. Her mind was mentally grasping for Daryl as his hand slid over her stomach and climbed towards her breast. She felt tears slipping free when he palmed her and he pressed himself against her. She felt her stomach roll and her chest heave, she was going to puke. No man besides Daryl had ever touched her like this, no man besides Daryl had ever been this close to her for her to feel them like this.

Blinking away tears again her stomach heaved and she doubled over puking. He stepped away from her and she heard him cussing.

"I make you that sick?" He hissed walking closer to her again. "You're with him but I MAKE YOU SICK!"

Carol looked over at him her watery eyes searching for a name on the badge. Locking on to his badge she studied it and flinched when she seen his hand draw back like he was going to hit her.

"I'm better for you then he is!" He yelled.

Carol shook her head and puked again. She wanted to go home. She wanted Daryl. She even wanted to bitchy cat to glare at her. She wanted to be home, her home with him.


	33. Chapter 33

Carol burst into the house and walked straight to the bedroom. She was stripping as she went as her sobs tore from her chest. She knew she was speaking but couldn't be sure what she was even saying. She felt violated in every way. Stepping into the water she hissed out a breath at the extreme heat burning over her body. She stood there letting it burn away the foreign feeling of him touching her and felt her stomach heave again. Before she could even move she was puking again in the shower.

She finally got calmed enough and her stomach sorted enough that she was sure she was going to puke again. She scrubbed her body and grabbed the cleaner she had left setting on the side of of the shower and dumped the entire bottle in the flour where she had puked. The water had long since washed away what little had come up but everything just felt so dirty.

How was she going to tell Daryl? Was she going to tell him? Her mind recoiled from the thought of not telling him and she knew without a doubt she would. She didn't feel safe outside his house anymore. Walking from the bathroom into the bedroom she grabbed at his drawers and started mechanically dressing. She pulled on her bra and panties but grabbed his clothes instead. His smell was all around her and she felt a bit better for now.

"Carol?"

She stiffened at the sound of the voice but calmed when she realized it was Meg. She felt tears pricking her eyes again and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The sound of someone walking into the bedroom met her ears and she looked over seeing Meg.

"You okay? The door was open." Meg was looking at her eyes searching.

Carol nodded but hiccuped and her eyes watered. Why the hell couldn't she quit crying? It could have been worse! He had her alone out there and he was a cop no one would have believed her over him if he'd decided to take what he wanted instead of just threatening her.

"Carol honey speak to me!" Meg stepped into the room and looked her over.

"I'm just sick, I'm fine." Carol waved her away, "I just want Daryl home."

Meg bit her lip and looked at the tooth brush and back at her as tears slipped over her cheeks. Traitorous bastards.

"Stop lying to me."

Carol wiped at her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Opening her mouth again she found her words clawing their way back down to the pit of her stomach like she wanted to puke again. She couldn't tell her. No she needed to tell Daryl. No one was going to be able to wipe this feeling away from her but him and she knew that much.

"I'm just sick." Carol shook her head her own words sounding like a lie to her.

Meg hummed at her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and walked her from the bathroom. Carol walked with her numbly thankful for the company till he got there. She wasn't sure why Meg had stopped to begin with but she would take it. Meg set her on the couch and walked from the room. Carol could hear her moving around in the kitchen and clinking glasses.

"Have you eat today?"

Carol shook her head, "Don't want anything. I think I'd just puke if I did eat."

Meg walked in handing her a sprite and set next to her, "So whats wrong?"

Carol looked at her and sipped her drink but didn't say anything. For once Callie hopped in her lap stretching out and Carol smiled running her hand over the cat. She was working her nails into the boxers of Daryl's Carol had grabbed to put on. She was wearing his shirt too and she was dwarfed in his clothes.

"Carol you're family and that means if there is anything I can do for you honey I'm here. Daryl is like a little brother to me and I love him and he loves you. I know we haven't known each other long but anyone can see that." Meg ran her hand through her hair and Carol leaned into the touch, "Are you really sick or is something else wrong?"

Carol raised her brow and shook her head but Meg was looking at her again and smiled, "Do you wanna try talking or are you gonna pull a Dixon on me just grunt and shrug."

"I'm fine Meg."

* * *

Carol snapped awake at the sound of voices and cracked her eyes open seeing Meg talking to Daryl as he shrugged his coat off. He looked towards the living room but the lights were off and she knew he couldn't see her watching him. He nodded along to whatever Meg was saying and she hugged him before walking out the door. She smiled when she realized Meg had stayed with her till he had gotten home. She hadn't been sure she was going to see him tonight or tomorrow but she felt better already.

She figured Stacey would have beat him here. She had almost forgot about asking her to come here. Carol looked towards the clock and set up knowing that she would actually be here soon. She didn't know that Daryl would be home and she didn't want to be by herself. She wanted her best friend there, Stacey always had a way of making her feel better about things.

Daryl was in the kitchen and didn't know she was awake yet. She listened to him mumbling to himself and the sound of cabinet opening. He walked out and tugged his shirt over his head as he loosened up buttons. He looked wore out and he seemed a million miles away. Carol stood up and started walking towards him causing his eyes to turn towards her. He gave her a smile and walked towards her pulling her straight into his chest.

Daryl's hands slid down her back rubbing away her tension. He slid his hands down and then started pushing his shirt up from her back so his hands could get to her skin. He just kept rubbing her back and her sides over and over as if he could feel her fear and worries over what had happened to her. She knew she needed to say something but was scared of how he would react. She was scared cause she knew he had a temper and that he might do something stupid.

"Carol?" his voice was just in her ear as he buried his face in her hair. "You feeling alright?"

Carol nodded against his chest as she tucked her head under his chin. He turned her towards the hall but she didn't move just wanting to feel him there with her. She wanted to feel this and not what she had felt when that disgusting cop had his hands on her. He had no right to touch her in that way. The only man who was ever allowed to touch her was Daryl and the thought of that man's hands on her felt like she'd done something wrong. He had no right to say the things he had about Daryl and his family. Blinking back her tears realizing she was getting upset again she sucked in a breath.

He pulled back from her his eyes searching her face and she seen worry there. She could see the questions in his eyes. She hated putting that there, she hated making him feel this way but it was better for now. She just didn't know how to tell him what had happened without losing it, without him losing it. Would he be mad at her?

He bent quickly and scooped her up in his arms and started down the hall. "You sure you aint sick or something?"

The worry in voice was palpable but she just sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Daryl walked in the room and flipped the light on quickly. She set down on the bed watching as he stripped away his bdu's and got ready for bed. He kept shooting looks towards her that were confused and worried. She just smiled at him but knew it wasn't reaching her eyes.

He didn't say anything but climbed in bed after flipping the light off. He pulled her too him his arms wrapping around her like she was going to disappear. She wanted to ask him about what his CO wanted but just closed her eyes.

"Stacey is coming to see me." Her voice was soft.

She felt him nod against the back of neck before he kissed it, "Alright."

"You don't care do you?" Carol turned looking at him slightly.

He rolled her the rest of the way over till she was facing him and he pulled her into him again. He kissed her forehead and then her eyes and down to her mouth. He shook his head, "Carol you don't need to ask to do anything."

* * *

Carol was up before Daryl and slipped out of the bed. Pulling on a pair of jeans she watched his arm go out across the bed searching for her before rolled over more and buried his face in his pillow. He growled but stilled and slipped back asleep as he pulled her pillow towards himself. Moving quick she slipped out of the room and started coffee. She wanted to cook for him and make sure he ate since she wasn't sure he had yesterday. If Norman tried to get him to work today she might skin that man out.

Carol looked over at the bags setting in the living room and smiled knowing that Daryl would be up before Stacey. She wasn't sure what time she had got there. Daryl must have let her in at some point without waking her up. She grabbed Stacey's bags and slipped them into the guest room silently seeing a mess of tangle hair on the pillow but nothing more since she was burrowed down into the covers.

Walking back into the kitchen she jumped seeing Daryl leaning against the counter glaring at the coffee pot. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and she grimaced. He only ever smoked really anymore when he was stressed. She started mixing up her biscuits and looked over at him seeing him still lost in thought like last night. His shoulders and back muslces were tense and he had a thousand yard stare not even hearing her as he stood there.

"Good morning." Carol smiled at him.

He looked over at her flipping ashes away and gave her a once over, "You feelin' better this mornin'?"

Carol's smile slipped some and she nodded, "I'm fine Daryl." Carol repeated this in her head. She would be fine, she would.

He looked off and nodded and she knew immediately he didn't believe her. Guilt clawed around in her chest worse than anything else knowing she was lying. But it was to keep them safe? That cop seemed dead set on that if she said anything that she would regret it, that Daryl would. She didn't want to be the reason Daryl lost what he worked so hard for, she would never wish that on anyone. She loved him and she would bear this for them.

"Hope you're hungry." Carol smiled trying to coax him to talk.

He looked over as he poured his cup of coffee, "What're you makin'?"

Carol listed off everything and he just nodded at her. She knew he was getting frustrated with her. It was evident in the way he was looking at her. She was trying to stuff her feelings away knowing that Daryl could read her better than anyone. He would be able to see it more and more there in her eyes.

* * *

Will showed up about the time Stacey was waking up. Carol smirked glad she had made extra. Will was no doubt here to ask about what Daryl was needed for. He wasn't in the room but she could hear him and smiled as Will set down at the table.

"Where's my boy?"

Carol poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him, "He's working out like every morning."

Will nodded and smirked, "Something that gets drilled in your head while your in there is routine."

Will was watching her and she had no doubt that Meg had spoke to him. She wanted to ring her neck cause now she felt like everyone could see right into her and know she was pushing it away. He didn't say anything though but instead started speaking to Stacey. Will wasn't pushy about things where it came to his sons, she had learned real quick he liked for them to come to him instead of him pushing them. Well with Daryl at least he as that way, it was the only way to be with Daryl. The sounds of stuff clanging was more frequent and Will's eyes kept going towards the noise. He would never pause in conversation but it was evident from the noise that Daryl was frustrated. He was working off his mood and with each noise she mentally flinched at her lies that she was okay and nothing happened.

When Daryl walked in as she got the biscuits out minutes after the gravy Will eyed him. Daryl was soaked in sweat and just nodded to them. He was drinking water like he'd never had any in his life. His neck and chest was read from how much he'd done. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he stood there swiping sweat off his face. He was pushing himself and she knew it.

"Foods done."

She took her seat as they made plates and Stacey shot her a questioning look. Carol shook her head for not right now and she gave her a small smile. They were probably all thinking her and Daryl were fighting. Everyone ate fast and Daryl pushed himself standing to take a shower. He didn't say much but Will scowled watching him.

"Don't sound like a bad idea, think I'll do the same." Stacey smiled slipping away.

Will set there a few minutes and started picking up plates. He growled at her when she tried to take them and walked into the kitchen. When he came back he leaned in the door way. "You two fighting?"

Carol looked up and shook her head, "No."

He nodded but kept looking at her, "You know what is wrong with him?"

Carol shook her head and sighed, "I haven't got a chance to talk to him yet."

Will nodded, "Gonna borrow my boy some today while you spend time with Stacey."

She felt slight panic and that sense of safety slip at the mention of him leaving. Her mask slipped and Will pushed off the wall walking toward her. He squatted in front of her making her look at him.

"What's goin' on Carol Ann?"

She smiled at him, "It really is nothing."

He locked eyes with her not saying anything. He's stare was unnerving and she realized Daryl had been looking at her the same since last night. Neither believed her. Was she that easy to read?

"You know I'd do anything for you right?"

Carol felt tears prick her eyes and forced a smile and nodded. He pulled her into a hug and she fought back crying. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve a man like Daryl. He'd told her he loved her and showed her every day how much and here his father was making it clear how much he considered her family.

* * *

Carol slipped down the hall shutting the bedroom door just as Daryl walked out with a towel around him. He looked over at her and then the door before digging in his clothes. She took a seat on the bed and watched him.

"Are you mad at me?"

He looked over dropping his towel and jerking his boxers up his legs, "Nope, no reason to be."

"What did Campbell want? Everything okay?"

His face softened looking at her and she swallowed, "Is that why you're acting weird?"

Carol seen an easy out and grabbed it, "Yes."

He pulled his jeans up and set down next to her. "He's wanting me and Martinez to go in on something, it'd just be the two of us. We didn't get anymore details other than it'd happen within the next two weeks."

Carol felt sick and tried to breathe. She knew this was coming. She'd heard her father, Will, and Norman talking that day at the base about the way they'd scored him and the way the officers were interested in him. She knew, she just knew that they'd take him sooner.

"What did you say?"

Daryl looked over pulling his shirt over his head, "I don't get a say Carol."

She swiped at her eyes quickly feeling herself getting worked up. He moved quick pulling her into him. Her arms wrapped so tightly around him she heard him grunt. He didn't let go of her but pulled her the rest of the way into him and nuzzled his face into her scratch of his beard against her skin made her smile and she tightened her grip again. It amazed her how at ease he could make her feel after yesterday. Just being in the room with him was calming but this right here was what she needed. She needed him. She loved him more than she thought he understood or even she could.

"Please don't cry Carol." he pleaded, "I'll always love you and be here every minute I can."

She nodded. Her guilt for lying was swelling in her chest. He was soothing her tension much like he had last night and she relaxed into him. "It isn't just that." She spoke low against his throat.

He pulled back looking down at her, "What're you talkin' about?"

Carol felt panic but shook her head, "Nothing just...its really nothing." She was a coward the second she seen the concern in his beautiful blue eyes. How could she put this on him when he was already stressing about leaving? She wouldn't, not right now. She'd find a better way to tell him and to handle this.

"Stop fucking saying that when it clearly isn't." he snapped.

Carol cringed back from him and the anger that slipped into his voice, "Really Daryl it has nothing to do with you."

"Carol are we together?" he stood up abruptly from her looking down at her as she scrambled back on to the bed.

"Yes."

"Then it has everything to do with me! Don't you get that?" The anger was gone replaced with hurt. It leaked from every sound and nuance of his voice and movements.

He walked out of the room leaving her stunned momentarily. He was right. She needed to suck it up and just tell him. Jumping up she burst out of the room but the front door slammed letting her know he was gone. Stacey leaned around looking down the hall at her wide eyed.

"Carol?"

She met her eyes and felt tears spilling down her face again. She hung her head and just let it go. She felt dirty like lying to him about it made what happen even worse. He would never understand how much she really loved him and she felt like she was messing everything up. She'd hurt him.

"Carol!" Stacey shook her and guided her back to the bed room, "What happened?"

Carol looked up wild-eyed and clutched at Stacey's arms as she pushed her to sit, "He..I..I didn't tell him!" She moved towards the keys on the night stand and Stacey snatched them, "I have to talk to him!"

Stacey shuffled on to the bed beside her and Carol slumped grabbing Daryl's pillow wrapping her arms around it. His smell wrapped around her as a taunt and she started sobbing. Stacey wrapped around her shushing her and Carol just cried harder.

"Carol whatever it is I'm sure he'll be back later, he just said he was going out with his dad for a bit." Stacey was rubbing her back, "He's crazy about you and he'll be back."

"I didn't tell him what happened." Carol turned her eyes to Stacey, "I didn't know how to tell him."

"Tell him what Carol?"

She hiccuped and opened her mouth. Stacey set silently listening to it all. She seen fury building in her friends eyes. Stacey looked murderous but set silently still. When Carol was done it felt like a weight had been lifted. It wasn't Daryl but she had told someone. Telling Stacey made her feel like she wasn't alone with this and when she did tell Daryl if he reacted badly she would have her to lean on.

"He needs to know Carol, this man could seriously hurt you." Stacey was looking at her. Her normal sweet face transformed into something harrowing.

Carol nodded at her, "I'm going to tell him, believe me."

"Good." There was a sharpness in her voice Carol had never heard before. It wasn't directed at her and Stacey started rubbing her again. Both of them slumped in the bed and just set together. Carol felt herself drifting off again and let it happen.


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope you all had a good holiday weekend. Now I wanna give a warning here...there is mentions of what happened to Carol in this chapter again. Nothing in detail but just mentioned.**

Daryl stood watching as his father dug through boxes. He was searching for something and Daryl didn't even bother asking, it'd be pointless. If Will had wanted him to know he would have just said so. No Daryl's mind drifted to the weird way Carol was acting with him. She was going from crying to acting like nothing was wrong to being clingy to pushing him away. He didn't know what the fuck was going on but he was getting tired of it. After this morning and her words about him leaving and then him needing to get away he wasn't sure.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Daryl looked over and seen Will squatted down looking at him from where he was holding something. The genuine concern on his face made him flush and he shook his head. "No."

"Well you're gonna listen then." Will demanded.

Daryl stood up and glared at him, "No the fuck I'm not."

He stormed from the attic and down the steps. He wasn't about to listen to this shit. Will wasn't there and didn't see the mess dumped into his lap. He didn't need this shit on top of knowing he was being force into shit with not knowing what he being ordered to do. Campbell had just told him to make arrangements in case things went bad. He knew that was apart of it but it drove home for him just what he was doing. He knew but then when he'd thought about it and signed those fucking papers he didn't have Carol. He didn't have that and now he did. It changed things, it changed him.

He heard his father coming down the steps after him but was already out the door. He wanted the fuck out of this place. He needed to breathe. He took off across the yard leaving Will behind and was in the woods in minutes. He lost himself with the sounds around him and just cleared his mind for once. No nagging voice telling him what a fuck up he was, no taunting Merle telling him shit, no Will looking at him like he was already dead, and certainly no sounds of Carol crying and then snapping at him.

* * *

Daryl climbed up that familiar path and found himself setting out on the rock ledge. He'd come here often enough that he knew that Will knew where he was. It was where he often went when he was upset. It would only be a matter of time before he found him but he didn't care he'd take these few minutes and keep them.

He could handle all the other shit dumped on him but he couldn't handle the thought of losing Carol. He felt sick at the thought that she was finally starting to realize what he already knew. She was too good for him. She was to everything for him and she didn't deserve to set and wait on him never knowing if he was alive. Dean had warned him about how this was going to make him feel. Hell fucking his own father had but he'd just ignored it and let himself get in this mess. It felt like she was crushing his heart. He knew that she was going to leave. He knew she was done. She was going to leave him and he was going to have to see her love another man. A man who could give her everything he would never be able to.

He looked over seeing Will swing up on to the ledge. He gave Daryl a knowing look and he wanted to snap at him and deny how he felt but he couldn't. Carol didn't trust him obviously. It was apparent this morning in how she acted with him refusing to even talk to him or explain anything. He'd never lied to her and never would but she couldn't even look him in the eyes and tell him what was wrong.

"I know that look." Will's voice was far away. "I had that look a lot with your mother."

Daryl looked over at him and watched Will. He didn't often bring their mother up and it was strange to hear him talk about her.

"She hated me being over seas and off fighting. Always told me I was abandoning my responsibilities here to go over and fight a war." Will looked at him and gave him a sad smile, "Made it hard to be away knowing I was disappointing that woman."

Daryl nodded and leaned back on his hands the wind picking up, "Carol don't trust me."

Will stared out over the deep thicket of trees below them, "That don't seem true son."

"It is." He snapped, "Something is wrong and she wont even give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Women are fickle creatures...gotta let them work around to shit on their own time otherwise it'll just be a mess." Will chuckled, "That girl loves you."

Daryl didn't respond but just set the smell of rain in the air. He knew he needed to head home but it was there in his mind that he was going to see that look that Will talked about being in his mothers eyes. Disappointment.

"How'd she take the news Campbell gave you?"

Daryl cringed the images of her crying making his chest ache, "She cried."

Will let out a breath, "You know we'll watch over her right?"

"Yeah." His voice was soft. Who was going to watch him over there? He had an idea what they were sending him and Martinez for...and it wasn't going to be a vacation.

* * *

Daryl walked into the his house and looked around. It was silent. He stood there and felt panic grip, "Carol?" he called through the house. "Stacey?"

Neither woman answered him and he pushed the guest room open knowing that if Carol had left Stacey would leave too. Stacey's stuff was still there and the bed a mess. He blew out a breath and resigned himself to wait on her to come back.

Will was right. He couldn't force Carol to understand anymore than he could unsign those papers. He just had to wait and see where she wanted to go with this. He loved her and he'd do whatever she wanted. Even if what she wanted ripped his fucking heart out and left him less of a man and more of a shell.

* * *

Daryl snapped awake when his door burst open and Will was standing there. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and he set up rubbing his face his hands scratching over his scruff.

"Why the fuck aint you been answering your fucking phone?!" Will yelled storming towards him and slinging his coat at him.

Daryl set up more and looked around his hand searching for his phone. He dumped everything in his pockets out and looked up at his father, "Aint here."

Will's chest was heaving as he looked down at him, "Get to the fucking hospital."

Daryl stood up abruptly and his mind raced realizing Carol still wasn't there. He felt sick all of a sudden and met his fathers eyes. Will stepped forward grabbing his jaw and making Daryl look at him.

"She's okay...nothing serious that we know of but they want you there." Will's words were smoother as he watched him.

Daryl shrugged his coat on and Will was behind him as he moved to his bike. He kept trying to control his breathing as he thought about something happening. Carol was in the hospital and they'd been trying to get ahold of him for some time apparently. The sound of Will driving behind him had his adrenaline racing along with the thunder of the motor between his legs.

Daryl felt sick to his stomach for storming out on her. He'd left her setting there in his anger with tears in her eyes and now something had happened. This shit wasn't supposed to happen to her!

Getting there he almost laid the bike over while parking and kicked the stand down killing the motor in fluid motion. He was already in the hospital by the time Will had parked. He was walking for the nurses station when Stacey slammed into him.

"Come on!" She had a hold of his arm dragging him.

He felt something in his chest cracking and was scared to see her. Were they in a wreck? Stacey didn't look harmed.

"What happened?" His voice sounded strangled.

She looked over at him and gave him a weird look but just kept walking. He was pushed through a door and he sucked in a breath seeing her laying there unmoving. He moved towards her silently and breathed out realizing she wasn't hooked up to any life support. It couldn't be that bad then, right? People were moving around him and a chair hit the back of his legs. He let his weight drop and set heavily on the chair leaning on the bed as he captured her smaller hand in his.

The sound of his father talking to someone met his ears but the words didn't register as he looked at her face. She looked like she was sleeping and he told himself that was all it was. Time passed but still Carol hadn't moved and he just kept watching the rise and fall of her chest.

Will's hand hit at his shoulder and he looked over finally seeing him. Will jerked his head and gripped his shoulder tighter making him stand. Daryl kept his grip on her hand and Will smiled.

"You need to eat something and I think I know where your damn phone is."

Daryl raised a brow, "Where?" He didn't move away from her and Will sighed.

"Tracked it with the GPS and it is up on the bluff where we set earlier." Will started, "Listen Dean is on his way back inbut wont be here until a few hours."

Daryl nodded along. He figured as much as it was. "Did they say what happened?"

"Stacey said she was standing there and just dropped without warning." Will's voice was that smooth one from earlier.

"She going to be okay?" Daryl's voice was hoarse.

Will gave him a sad smile, "Wont know until she wakes up." Daryl nodded and Will pulled him further along with him, "Doctor said he'd be up in thirty minutes to speak with you."

Daryl raised a brow, "Didn't think they'd speak with me about it since I'm not related."

Will chuckled, "Dr. Stevens knows you and her are together and Dean cleared it."

Daryl nodded and Will forced him from the room. Stacey appeared and beamed at him but the look on his face had her smile falling. Will stepped away and walked on down the hall and Daryl knew he wasn't going to be let off the hook. He'd been gone all day and not eaten and hadn't eaten since coming here.

"Did she tell you what happened to her?" Stacey prodded. Daryl looked at her and shrugged. "Daryl you need to do something about it."

He raised a brow, "What?"

"He could have hurt her Daryl tell me you see that?" She hissed her eyes flashing. Stacey grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, "That cop assaulted her and you are just going to shrug at me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? What goddamn cop! Who the fuck hurt her?" Daryl snarled.

Stacey's eyes widened and she looked into the room with Carol. "I thought...you...I thought she woke up and told you. You looked- Oh my god."

"What the fuck are you talking about!" He demanded backing her into the room. "Who hurt her?"

Stacey's eyes welled up in tears and she apologized to Carol even though she was asleep. Daryl stared her down feeling his blood pressure rising each second she didn't answer him. He started thinking over what Meg had said to him that night he'd gotten home about seeing Carol upset. Everything slammed into place at once for him and he felt something in him rearing its head. The thought of another man putting his hands on her in any way but a way that had made her so upset that Meg had come in on her puking and shaking...no.

Stacey was breathing hard and then started talking. She was watching Carol the entire time her hand wrapped around Carol's as she spoke. The more she talked the more he wanted to scream. He'd already messed up. He'd promised her that he'd be there for her and not let her get hurt but she had been. He'd failed her. He stood there his mind racing with the images of her being pinned against his truck making him feel sick and murderous at the same time.

Stacey had stopped talking but he wasn't looking at her, "She wanted to tell you Daryl when you left but you got out the door to fast."

He looked over at her words and just nodded. She slipped away patting Carol's hands and he set back down not willing to leave her side. He'd handle everything just as soon as Dean was here. He wasn't leaving her alone, he couldn't.

* * *

His mind kept circling around the images that Stacey had painted for him. The more he thought about it the more he got upset and the more he wished she had told him. Hell told anyone. His dad, her dad, hell even Meg.

His fingers traced down hers and then back up to her wrist while his other hand-held it tightly. He looked up when he felt her fingers twitch. It was the first time he'd felt movement at all in her body and his heart thundered. Carol made a noise and shifted her eyes blinking sleepily.

When he seen the pale blue of her eyes lock on to him he felt some of the tension leave his body. Carol smiled at him sleepily and lifted her hand cupping his cheek, "When did you get home?" She yawned.

"How do you feel?"

Carol looked around realizing where she was and looked back at him. She studied his face and shook her head, "I feel tired."

He nodded and set up his heart still thundering. Carol's face paled some watching him but he didn't look away from her. She caught his wrist and then linked their fingers.

"I wanna talk when I get out of here." She spoke softly.

He nodded, "This about you being assaulted?"

Carol paled further and went to speak when the door opened. She was locked on to his eyes and he knew that she could see it all there. She had been able to read him from day one and he didn't try to hide it. He was furious but not at her. He was going to lose his shit soon but not at her. It wasn't her fault.

"So we got your labs and xrays back sweetie." Dr. Stevens spoke. She was looking down at her paper work and smile, "Now fainting can be common for pregnancy sometimes especially if there is a lot of stress or anxiety you are dealing with."

Carol's hand tightened on his painfully and she stared wide-eyed at the doctor, "Excuse me?" Her voice was strained.

Dr. Stevens looked up and smiled, "Now I'd like to get you set up with a doctor that will work with you through your pregnancy."

"Excuse me!" Carol snapped struggling to set up.

Daryl's eyes widened at her tone and Carol didn't even look at him or let him go. As she forced herself upwards she pulled him along with her and he helped her to set up. "What are you talking about! I'm not pregnant! I'm on the pill."

The doctor looked from her to Daryl and realization dawned on her face, "I'm sorry I thought you knew..." She gave them an apologetic smile and adjusted her glasses, "Well honey the pill isn't always guaranteed. If you've been sick and taken antibiotics or anything like that it will cancel that out of your system. I see in your charts that you were sick not long ago."

Carol was breathing harder and he felt her nails tearing into his skin. "I...that was more than two months ago though."

"Yes well I'm going to guess that would be around the time that it'd happened if you are on the pill." The doctor looked at him then at her.

Daryl was breathing heavy but for different reasons. It wasn't that he was upset that he had gotten her pregnant. For some reason that didn't bother him like he thought it would. It was the opposite. The thought of Carol carrying his child made his heart swell and his feelings for her to swell too. No it was the thought that man putting his hands on her that was bad enough but knowing that she was pregnant with his child and he could have hurt her. Could have caused something a lot worse than her fainting to happen had him ready to kill the motherfucker.

"I'll give you two a minute."

Daryl didn't look at her and after a few minutes he felt Carol tug on his hand. He looked over at her and he seen tears spilling down her face. "I know your mad at me Daryl." She hiccuped her voice cracking.

He moved quickly and was right there eye level with her, "I'm not mad Carol, not at you.'

Carol nodded but her eyes were wide and he seen fear there. "I should have told you."

He nodded along and was trying to keep it together in front of her. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. "I know now though."

Carol nodded and pulled him into her, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Her breath was fanning over his throat and he set on the side of the bed holding her tightly against him. She would never know just how much he loved her. He didn't think he'd ever be able to come up with the words to describe it for her or explain it. He'd always love her and strive to make her happy, make their kid happy. Keep them safe, do what he had to do make sure they were both safe. He felt a snarl building in his throat but smothered it at the thought.

* * *

Carol ran her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as his forehead stayed leaned against her shoulder. She was mad that Stacey had told him but knew that it needed to happen. She wanted to tell him but it was too late and what was done was done. She knew he was hiding his feelings over it from her and that worried her. Daryl had a temper and she knew that a storm was coming.

"Daryl." Carol's voice was soft and if he hadn't been so close she wasn't even sure he'd heard her.

He made a noise in his throat and rolled his head on her shoulder slightly his breathing hitting her throat.

"I know that you are holding back." Carol was speaking quietly, "Are you upset about me being pregnant."

He was quiet. She didn't expect him to answer immediately but each second that went by had her anxiety climbing. They hadn't been together long and while she knew she wanted to be with him and no one else she knew that men looked at things differently.

"No." His voice was low and gruff.

"No?" Carol nudged his shoulder wanting to see his face.

He moved back from her and she didn't like that. He moved to his chair and set down looking at his hands. He was flexing his fingers and then making a fist over and over.

"I'm not upset about our kid." He was still looking down and she nudged him again in the knee getting his attention. He looked up and he tilted his head watching her. "I love you, you know that right?"

Carol nodded and felt tears welling up in her eyes again. The truth of what he was saying was clear on his face and in his eyes. It was all there for her to see but it was what else she seen there that had her worried. He was forcing his calm.

"Daryl don't do anything stupid."

His eyes flashed and he stood up as the door opened, "Protecting you is stupid?"

Carol went to speak when a doctor she didn't know walked in with Dr. Stevens. "Carol this is the doctor I mentioned...she is here to give you an exam. Mr. Dixon if you would like to wait.."

He waved her words away and leaned down kissing Carol quickly. "I'll kill him before he ever touches hurts you again...our baby." His words were low and only to her.

He moved before she could catch his wrist and she didn't get to say anything. He was turned and walking for the door leaving her with the two women who were smiling watching him. He shrugged his jacket on as he walked out the door and the sound of the door shutting deafening.


	35. Chapter 35

Carol wanted to yell at the two women looking at her but bit back her words. She was on the verge of tears as it was and being trapped here while Daryl escaped was making her sick. His words right before he left had her on high alert and without a doubt she knew that everything that was being stuffed down all day was getting ready explode.

"Well Mrs. Dixon it looks like you're ten weeks sweetie."

Carol blinked stupidly for a second until she realized they were referring to her. Of course they were she was the only woman in here that they could be talking to. The woman frowned at her look and then gave her a sad knowing smile. Dr. Stevens slipped from the room and Carol watched her go but didn't speak.

"Things can scary when you don't plan for them." The woman smiling at her looked so motherly that Carol felt tears prick her eyes. "I'm going to go ahead and take a guess that this wasn't a bit planned or even expected."

Carol nodded and swiped at her eyes but couldn't find her words. She was scared. She was more than scared she was terrified. Her own mother had abandoned her what if she wasn't a good mother? What if Daryl decided he didn't want this after all. What if Carol wasn't meant to be a mother. Carol sucked in a breath as her mind raced so fast she was getting dizzy. There were so many things that could happen now that could rip her world apart at the seams that she was sure she was going to puke all over this doctor.

"Honey first things first you need to calm down." She spoke her voice still that gentle motherly tone, "Secondly this is normal...all those fears...all those doubts are normal. I had them and I'm sure countless other mothers have."

Carol looked up at her and nodded some feeling her heart slow, "I need to see someone."

"Something wrong?"

Carol nodded then shook her head biting her lip, "I need to speak to Daryl's father."

She stood up and smiled, "I'm assuming you want to wait on Daryl to come back to let anyone know? Right?"

Carol nodded sharply, "Yes...when he's here...I-Just can you get Will."

* * *

Will stepped into the room and moved over as Dean burst through the door. Carol was dressed and no longer in the hospital gown and her face was red from crying. He looked around but there was no sign of Daryl and he got a sinking feeling. Daryl's words and everything from earlier coming back. He knew something was wrong but Daryl had never said what.

Carol was looking at him wide-eyed ignoring her father altogether, "Is he still here?"

"What do you mean?" Will questioned.

Carol looked at him and tears rolled over her cheeks and she angrily swiped at them, "I can't quit." She growled, "Please tell me Daryl is still here...that you didn't let him leave."

Will looked at her, "I've not seen him since Stacey nabbed him and brought him back in here."

Dean grabbed her hand and she looked over at him where he set next to her. "What's going on?"

"You all have to get to him before he gets in trouble." Carol spoke rapidly.

Will chuckled, "Carol that boy aint going to go far with you in here."

Carol shook her head frantically and looked at him, "I should have just told him earlier and all this..." she whipped her hand around frantically, "All this could have been avoided!"

Will walked forward and looked at her, "Then tell me what is going on that has that boy riled up?"

Carol's face reddened and started paling quickly, "I...when Meg showed up I had just gotten back to the house..."

Dean was looking at her intently and she seen concern clear in his eyes just as thickly as in Will's. Both were worried for her and she was scared that if she told them they'd react as bad as Daryl. She had too though.

"I was attacked...I didn't tell him I was scared an-"

Dean stood abruptly his chest heaving, "Is this why you're in here?!"

Carol shook her head but Will was staring at her, "He found out? I'm guessing he knows who it was. How much of a head start he got girl?"

"Maybe more than thirty minutes."

* * *

Will was gone leaving Dean to calm Carol while he raced to get his son. It'd do no good to call since his phone was still in the goddamned woods. He wanted to tear the motherfuckers throat out that hurt her but knew he needed to keep it together. His anger wouldn't help Daryl.

Phone ringing finally he blew out a breath at the sound of the voice, "Rick get your ass in gear."

"You realize what time it is?" Rick mumbled.

"I don't give a good goddamn you find that new officer...you find him before my boy does." Will snarled.

When Rick's voice came back through the phone he was more alert, "What's going on?"

Will explained the situation and Rick was already on the move. He hung up and sped up. Rick had told him that the asshole was on duty and that meant that Daryl was likely going to find him.

* * *

Daryl's heart was thundering as he stepped from his bike walking intently. He could see the bastard laughing leaning against the hood of his cruiser. Daryl didn't give a fuck that he was an officer. He was lost in that head space of complete adrenaline fueled rage that had him breathing out breaths like a bull. Eyes lifted to him and the asshole set up glaring at him a smug smile on his face. The image of this bastards hands on Carol against her will had a murderous haze flooding his system and he picked his steps up.

"Aint seen you in a while Dixon...what do I owe this visit?"

Daryl snarled at him feeling his teeth baring at the man seconds before his fist connected with his face. "Fuck you Ed." Daryl barked. Ed fell back hard against the hood blood spraying from his nose and mouth. Daryl was on him in seconds his body doing like he'd been trained to do. He Kept Ed pinned in place but lost how many times he'd hit him as he jerked him from the hood to the ground.

Ed was struggling against him but after everything they'd been through Ed's police training fell to the wayside against Daryl's special ops training. He wasn't even speaking words but knew that the noises coming from him were that of an animal. He felt his arms and hands slick but didn't stop as he continued to beat the man. Ed wasn't fighting as much and he still didn't stop.

* * *

Will seen blue lights ahead and heard an ambulance as well. He got sick to his stomach and drove straight for it and parked right in the street. There was a large crowd but they parted for him. From the looks and the whispers around him he already knew he'd found his son.

Walking further he seen Rick but he was squatted talking to someone. When he stood he seen Daryl cuffed and being pulled to his feet. Rick had a sick look on his face as Daryl's hands were being recuffed behind his back. Will walked beyond the police tape and straight for his son. Daryl had a faraway look in his eyes that he didn't like. He had blood soaking his arms and shirt, he looked like someone had dunked him. His hair was coated in it but it was his face and throat that was painted red and catching his attention.

Rick looked at him and gave him a look, "Daryl did you hear me?"

When he didn't answer Will stepped closer, "Son look at me."

Daryl's eyes went to his face and Will nodded at Rick to try again. "Daryl do you understand your rights as they've been read to you?"

He was pulled standing the blue red lights dancing in his eyes, "Yes." His eyes cut to Will and he refused to move when Rick tried to budge him, "Carol..."

Will nodded at him, "She'll be fine son."

Daryl shook his head, "No you gotta watch out for her." Daryl's voice sounded almost frantic.

Rick looked at him, "Daryl with the shape Ed is in I don't think you need to worry about him assaulting her again. We're gonna send officers over to get a statement from her...it can help your case...and you need that."

Daryl shook his head again, "I don't give a fuck about my case or ED!" He snarled, "Carol's pregnant you can't...you gotta-" Daryl sounded like he was choking on his words but he was looking at his father his eyes bright and steady.

Will felt a flash of rage wash through him and it hit him just why Daryl had completely lost it. Daryl was protective as it was and if he knew she was pregnant and got hurt then he couldn't fault his son. He would have done the same. Daryl's eyes were wild and Rick started pulling him towards the cruiser.

"Nothings gonna happen Daryl." Will's voice was firm.

He nodded at him and let Rick push him into the back seat. Will wanted to walk over to the ambulance and put a bullet in Ed Peletiers head. He rubbed his face and Rick walked over that same sick look in his face.

"Will it took six of us to get him off Ed." Rick's voice was low while the cops cleared the crowd. "I'll be honest Ed aint in the best of shape. They've already called this in..."

Will swore under his breath and looked towards his son who had that same far away look in his eyes. He looked back at Rick, "How long?"

"Best case...couple of hours before they come for him." Rick had blood on him from the struggle. "What...what happened?"

"You heard him." Will's voice was dangerous, "Man assaulted a pregnant woman."


	36. Chapter 36

Daryl's head was pounding now that the adrenaline was clearing his system and it was leaving a churning in his gut. He was searching his memory just for what he'd done to Ed but it was all such a haze. His ears were ringing even then and the yells around him felt like it was through water and nothing made sense. He could remember Ed's eyes locked with his through it all but nothing more. He knew he was in deep shit just from the flashes of worry on Rick's face and the crease between his brow.

He'd felt almost drunk looking back on it now and it pissed him off that he'd lost control like that. Daryl felt justified though no matter how bad that man had it and he would never regret it. The motherfucker had put his hands on Carol. His Carol. The woman carrying his fucking kid. A man had a right to protect his family.

Feeling the headache turning to a migraine he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He already knew that they were the way here to get him and take him back to base. First day this shit was told to them and drilled into their heads even as he was face down in water going through training. Daryl kept his eyes closed and tried to shut his mind off.

"Let me in there."

"You can't go in there!" A voice barked.

Daryl smiled and kept his eyes closed leaned back against the wall.

"You gonna fuckin' stop me? You get in my fuckin' way again and I'll knock your teeth down you throat boy." Will snarled knocking the door open and striding in.

Daryl sighed knowing he was about to get a million questions but he didn't have the strength to push it away. He was tired. He felt mentally exhausted like he'd run cross-country and back in the span of an hour.

There was a scraping as Will pulled a chair around in front of the cell. "She's okay."

Daryl's eyes flew open and he nodded at his father not speaking. He wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth if he tried.

"She is pissed." Will smiled.

Daryl set up and shook his head, "She is going to be pissed for a while."

Will looked at him and frowned, "Not at you at Ed. Rick is there with Leigh taking her statement."

Daryl nodded and braced his elbows on his knees, "I kill him?"

"I don't know." Will looked like he was sick.

Daryl nodded his head and let his head hang again, "They'll be here soon."

"Do you know what they'll be doing?" Will questioned.

"Depends on Ed life I guess." Daryl looked up at his father.

Both of their heads snapped over at the sound outside the door. Carol's voice rose above everyone's out there and Daryl flinched slightly at the hysterical tone she had. He stood up and he felt Will's eyes on him but he ignored it. He could here Dean and Stacey talking to her but from the sound of her voice he knew she was just getting more pissed. Daryl started pacing the Doctors words running through his head about stress and anxiety making Carol sick and how unhealthy it'd be for their kid. He'd made things worse for her without thinking.

"She can't come in here!" Daryl snapped looking down his body at the blood on himself

Will seeming to think the same thing stood but it was too late. Daryl could hear the Officer on watch okaying her entering and rubbed his arms trying but failing to clear the dried blood. He knew it was on his throat, face, and hair were coated from his hands and cursed pacing even more.

The door swung open and Carol walked in shooting a look at Will and he gave Daryl a strained smile. Standing and walking out he was left there with a clearly upset Carol walking towards him. The door shutting behind Will was loud in the silence that followed.

Carol sighed and walked towards him motioning him over. Daryl walked over easy enough and she grabbed his arm forcing him closer to the bars. He let her pull him closer and she studied him before her eyes went to his hand. He cringed when he looked down and seen his busted and bloody knuckles. Her thumb rubbed over the torn skin and bruising and he seen tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy already told me you aren't..." Carol looked up her eyes filled with tears before her eyes went back to his hand and she pulled him fully against the bars. Now flush with them she pushed his hand against her stomach, "He told me you were going to get a court-martial Daryl"

Daryl's eyes were on his hand on her stomach and he felt his throat closing up. She was trying to kill him. Seeing his bloody hand against the pale white of her shirt that covered her smooth stomach that was now carrying his little girl or boy...it made a sick feeling churn in his stomach. Pulling his hand back away from her he stepped away from the bars.

"I broke my CO's command." Daryl was watching her face waiting for anything other than what was there. Anger, fear...anything. She should be afraid of him how easy he found it to hurt another person. How much he had wanted to hurt that person. He would have killed Ed if those officers hadn't gotten him off of him. Hell he still might have killed him.

"What happens now?" Carol looked up at him her face determined, "Don't what Ed done count for anything?"

"I gotta wait and see if the CA gives the convening order." Daryl paced again, "If he does then I get the Court Martial and go to court."

Carol set down and looked up at him, "And your career?"

Daryl looked off and shrugged, "I don't know right now."

Daryl turned and walked over squatting down right at the bars and holding on to them. This would be the last time he seen her until he was released from base. He felt sick and studied everything about her. Her face was red around her eyes and she looked tired, worn even and that was his fault too.

"I made a mess of things." He spoke quietly looking at her.

Carol pulled her chair right to the bars, "We made a mess Daryl."

Giving her a sad smile reaching through the bars with the hand that wasn't his dominant he caught her hand. "I love you...don't forget that."

* * *

Dean had to force Carol to walk out and he seen the relief in the boys face. He hated that Daryl was locked up like an animal and that he was facing the things he was. He had done what he done and despite the damage that came with it he knew why he'd done it. Hell Dean himself wanted to find the motherfucker who had hurt his daughter and kill him. He had a hard time talking to her since she was just staring out the window. He wanted to take her home so she could get some sleep but she refused to go anywhere other than Daryl's.

He watched as she unlocked the door and walked in scooping up a ball of fur as she went. He could hear her baby talking and smiled. It was the lightest he'd heard her voice at all.

"Daddy'll be home."

The cat in question was now stretched out laying over Carol's stomach. Dean moved into the room and set down. "Carol we need to talk."

Carol looked over and nodded, "I should have told him at a better time but everything got so messed up."

The way Will had looked at her flashed through his mind. The way Daryl kept his eyes on her and the way she had set when he'd went into get her wasn't missed. He'd seen Daryl trying to pull away while she spoke low only to him so not to be over heard. She pulled his hand to her stomach and he'd seen the way Daryl's hand had spanned her stomach, his fingers moving slightly a small smile on his lips despite the situation.

"Carol." He spoke demanding she look at him, "You realize that he can be sentenced and lose his rank, his freedom, anything depending on what they say right?"

Carol nodded and he seen tears beading in her eyes. Standing up he moved to her and she all but threw herself at him. He grunted as he was knocked back into the arm of the couch.

"He can't. I need him here." Carol clutched at his shirt tightly. "We need him." Carol's face pressed into his shirt wetting it with her tears.

"We?" Dean felt his throat constrict.

Carol nodded against him.

"Carol Ann say something."

Carol moved into his side like she had so many times when she was little and looked up at him. Smoothing her hair back Dean studied her face and then met her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

He nodded at her and pulled her into his body more. Daryl's anger wasn't unexpected and Dean growled holding her against him. Daryl had found out it seemed about the baby at the same time he'd found out about Ed, of course he was irrational. He was trained to fight threats and he knew for a fact that was exactly what Ed was. "How long you known?" His voice was rough and he cleared his throat.

"Just today."

Dean hugged her tighter and she wrapped her arms around him. "Stop growing up on me."

Carol laughed and he smiled at the sound. As off as it was it was still great to hear, "Now you'll have a grand-baby to complain at."


	37. Chapter 37

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. :D **

One month and two weeks. Sixteen weeks now. Carol was sixteen weeks pregnant and he hadn't been there for a goddamned bit of it. He swallowed with the thought that she was likely starting to hate him. He'd gotten her pregnant and seemingly abandoned her all within hours of finding out. He was a real piece of work. Running his hands over his face as he thought about the things he'd done and the things he wished he could do. He was stuck here though while he waited to hear what was going to happen.

Daryl's eyes lifted when Merle walked in and he raised a brow. Merle was supposed to be gone over seas by now. "What're you doin' here?"

Merle cocked a brow, "Good to see you to you little fuck." Merle took a seat next to him and Daryl watched him before standing and pacing, "Seems that you being court martialed is going to mess with me over seas."

"How the fuck does me nearly killing goddamn Ed mess with you?" Daryl growled.

Merle stretched his legs out and crossed his arms over his chest, "Seems that my baby brother looking at a prison has them worried I'm going to snap."

Daryl set heavily next to him leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "You talked to anyone?"

Merle chuckled, "I called home when I got to the base. First thing Will asked was if I was in trouble too."

The sound of Merle's voice despite his anger at the situation was comforting. He hadn't seen or heard from his family since being locked up. They had kept things locked down where he was concerned. He was being punished for breaking orders. He knew that Command was pissed cause he was hand-picked for the program and now his entire career was at risk because he had nearly beat a man to death in the middle of the street.

"I get why you done it." Merle's voice was low and the ice in his tone was familiar. "I would have killed him."

Daryl nodded part of him wishing he had.

"Will and Norman keep an eye on her when she's up there but he said that she was down at her place right now. Dean got her to go home for a while." Merle sighed, "He didn't say much about how she was handling you being in here."

Daryl looked over at him, "He say anything about her and the baby?"

Merle smiled broadly, "Things are fine from what he said."

Daryl blew out a breath but was quiet when the door suddenly opened. Daryl stood adjusting his clothes and walking forward. He had his first hearing today to see if he was going to court or how things were going to be handled. Merle walked with him for a few minute as they headed for the Command and CA but it wasn't long till they had him walking by himself.

Campbell was ahead his face like stone only sign of his mood in his eyes. He was pissed at Daryl getting in trouble and even more mad because being in trouble had him not being able to go the mission him and Martinez had been selected for. He had fucked that up royally.

* * *

Daryl watched as they talked about him like he wasn't even there. It was hard to bite his tongue and not snap and say exactly what was on his mind. He knew that these men were married and had kids. He knew that if they were in the same situation that they would have reacted harshly too. They were barely even looking at him as they discussed his future.

The Convening Authority kept shooting him looks that were appraising. Daryl kept himself at attention through it all having not been told to be at ease. He'd been standing like this for what felt like hours already and he was starting to get even more pissed. He needed to keep his temper in check or else it was going to make things worse. He needed to get the fuck out of here and be there for Carol, he couldn't let her down more than he already had. He just hoped that she hadn't decided that he was nothing but trouble and walked yet. He knew that Merle said that she was still coming around his father and Norman but that could all change.

"Mr. Dixon do you know what the UCMJ says about what you've done?" The Convening Authority spoke rigidly. "The Uniform Code of Military Justice says that I'm here to call a Court Martial against you and have you tried for what you done."

Daryl kept his eyes on the man waiting for the other shoe to drop. Campbell shifted and Daryl felt his gaze on him but didn't look at the man. Daryl wasn't a fool and there was no need to pretend that he hadn't got himself in some shit here. Hearing that the UCMJ was being brought into this he knew that Article 15 was a guarantee and that he was looking at bigger issues now.

"You have such high standings in everything you tested in." The Convening Authority spoke, "Excellent marks for everything, especially hand to hand combat."

Daryl felt that other shoe starting to lower and but didn't change his facial expression or anything. He'd deal with what was given to him. He didn't regret doing shit to Ed.

Campbell cleared his throat, "It has been brought to our attention that the man you assaulted a Carol Halcomb."

"Is this correct?" The Convening Authority questioned.

Daryl nodded, "Yes Sir."

He studied Daryl and then shifted some papers as Campbell passed him more. Daryl caught the look he shot him and raised a brow. He watched as the man who held his fate in the military and his freedom in his hands reading some papers. He had no clue what he was seeing. He had no clue what the fuck was going on. He knew that he was in more shit than most being that he was trained like he was and that was a big thing.

"She's carrying your kid?" The Convening Authority looked up his glasses setting low on his nose, "The officer's report here states that you found out about the assault mere minutes before that she pregnant."

Campbell cleared his throat, "This is what I was saying."

Three sets of eyes went to Daryl and he shifted slightly and they waited for him to answer. "Yes that is how it happened."

"Do you know that he was in the Intensive Care Unit for three weeks?" Campbell questioned.

Daryl felt anger pierce him but didn't snap. He wished the motherfucker was dead. "No I didn't Sir."

"One Mr. Ed Peletier received multiple lesions and fractures in his struggle against you. He had four broken ribs, a concussion, a broke eye socket, he lost three teeth, and it says that it took multiple officers to get you off the man." Another man setting to the right spoke suddenly, "Did he fight back?"

Daryl's eyes whipped to the man flashing in anger as he recalled that night. He could see the lights all around him but not what was being said to him as he had taken Ed down. His face must have shown his anger cause all three mens face changed instantly.

"Answer the question."

"At first he did." Daryl's voice came out low and angry.

"And why didn't you stop when he stopped fighting back?" Campbell pressed his eyes wide.

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek. His responses weren't going to grant him any favors. "He threatened Carol and my child's safety." Daryl kept his eyes locked with Campbell's the man who pushed him through training. The man who had run him ragged through it all and smiled doing it every time Daryl over came the shit in front of him. "I wasn't trained to stop when a threat was perceived."

* * *

Walking down the aisle ignoring her thoughts Carol sighed. She was annoyed, stressed, and more than that she just wanted to be alone. Dean wasn't to far away from her as he searched for the _perfect_ steak. She appreciated what he was doing but it was only making the fact that Daryl had been gone for almost two months that much worse. Even though that was what his career was going to be like if he still had one this felt more like him being ripped from her life. Hell the last time she had seen him he had been coated in blood like a murder victim.

Carol looked over at her father and smiled seeing him regarding two steaks like it was the most important thing ever. Carol's hand slid over her stomach and she smiled despite her mood. Even with Daryl locked away somewhere she still had their kid. She still had a part of him with her.

"What do you want with the steak?" Dean questioned appearing in front of her.

Carol made a face and shook her head, "I don't want one."

"You have to start eating more Carol and not eating like a bird." He scolded his eyebrows knotted.

Carol glared at him her anger peaking, "Don't start."

Dean growled at her but his phone going off silenced him. Pulling it out he made a face and started reading. He smiled and nodded, "Will heard from Daryl."

Carol made to grab his phone but he kept it from her, "He had a hearing today is all Will said, before you ask girl he's fine."

When they got back to her dads Carol paced anxiously wishing she could hear from Daryl. She was on the verge of tears when her dad appeared. He smiled at her sadly and pulled her into his chest hugging her. Carol buried her face there but it wasn't enough. She needed Daryl. This place was devoid of him and it was only making his absence that much more apparent and painful. She hadn't said anything yet but she was taking off to go up to his place after they ate. She felt closer to him there and even though a lot of it was her hormones she felt better. She actually slept there and that was a relief itself.

She would see Norman and Will then and would be able to really find out how Daryl was. She could look Will in his eyes and see for sure if his son was okay. She needed to know and would be damned if things were sugar-coated anymore. She had tried to keep things like that and it only caused this mess. It only caused him to get in trouble and get sent away. That was on her. She just hoped he didn't harbor any ill will towards her and still wanted her. She loved him to much to think of doing this without him.


	38. Chapter 38

Carol breathed deeply as she woke up and smiled when the smell of leather, oil, cologne, and Daryl met her nose. It was as close as she was going to get to home until he really was home. The most comfort she was able to get was staying here. At first she had felt like she was intruding without him being here but that didn't last long. She had told Meg this and was sure the woman was going to bite her head off. The look she had giving her was so much like one she knew Daryl would have that she had smiled.

"Carol." Rolling over she smiled as the door swung open. "Are you really still in bed?"

"Yup." Carol chirped pulling the blanket up to her nose and smiling.

Meg grinned at her and leaned in the door frame. "Will called something about he's going to see Daryl today."

Carol set up quickly and swung her legs over, "Is there any way I can go?"

Meg smiled at her and shrugged, "Not sure he's checking and seeing. Usually they only let family in but since you're carrying a piece of him around inside you now like some kind of stowaway then I guess they can't really refuse."

Carol snorted, "You sure you don't want to feel my stomach Meg?"

"You want me to tell Daryl you pissed yourself in his bed?"

Carol's eyes grew wide, "I did no such thing!"

"He don't know that. All he knows is what we tell him and I can be convincing." Meg laughed.

Standing up and Carol stretched causing Daryl's shirt to raise up and expose her stomach. Meg walked over and pushed Carol's hair from her face causing Carol to smile at her.

"Does the thought of pregnancy bother you that bad?" She questioned.

Meg eyed her, "I'm not about getting my shit all ripped apart to shit out a hairless ape."

"I'm pretty sure that you and Merle are meant to be twins or something." Carol made a face at her, "Really? Hairless apes?"

Meg laughed and walked out leaving her to get dressed. She hurried into the bathroom ignoring getting clothes and rushed into the shower.

* * *

Will looked at Carol and sighed she was pacing watching him. She had her mindset and he smiled seeing her determination putting color back in her cheeks. Carol had been doing good at hiding how bad she was feeling here lately but he knew. He seen it every time she walked in Daryl's place and he wasn't there or he was mentioned. Him being away was weighing on her hard.

"You ready?"

Carol's eyes went to him and the smile on her face was bright, "We get to see him?" The hope in her voice was almost to much for him.

"I'm not sure exactly but I want to be there in case I can swing it." Will sighed, "Carol keep things in perspective he's looking at serious trouble here so if they don't allow it I want you to be prepared for that."

The ride there was almost silent. Carol was awake for some of it but Will's presence was as soothing as his sons almost it and she had fell asleep quickly. They were in Daryl's truck since Will had been working on his that morning and didn't feel like putting things to right. She smiled sleepily watching the road fall away as the rich smell of leather and Daryl wrapped around her.

"You going to ask to know the babies sex?" Will's voice startled her almost it.

Carol chewed her lip and nodded, "When Daryl can be there I will."

Will made a noise but didn't speak. He shifted gears and she realized they were getting close. "Carol he might not get out of this."

"He will." She snapped her hands balling into fist, "Have a little goddamn faith."

Will's eyes went wide and he looked over at her but Carol felt her anger over taking her tongue. She had kept her anger and stress so well kept in place that once that dam broke it was over.

"He's YOUR son and the least you can do is support him right now. He don't need someone else looking at him like he's a lost cause." Carol snarled swiping at her eyes. "He's your son!"

Will nodded, "I'm not giving up on him Carol..."

* * *

Campbell came out of nowhere and he smiled at Will but his eyes went to her and then her stomach. She seen something wash through his eyes before his jaw set. He seemed almost pissed and he walked right by Will to her.

"Carol." He motioned her into his office and to a seat, "How far along are you now if you don't mind me asking?"

Carol smiled at him as Will took a seat, "I'm eighteen weeks."

Campbell rubbed his hands together, "Yeah, he was saying that this morning I just wasn't sure if I heard him right."

Carol smiled at the thought of him being able to keep up with things. That he was even doing it. She had been worried that everything was too much for him now. That she had caused all this and he was done.

"How is he?" Will questioned breaking her out of her thoughts.

Campbell made a noise "He's a dick." His eyes went to her and he gave her a slight smile, "Got a lot of pent up anger I'm having him work off like in training. He's here so he is running his drills like he would be if he wasn't on leave."

Will set up, "What is the CA saying?"

Campbell leaned back and ran his face over his hand, "Daryl is an asset but they are thinking that he is too quick tempered now. That putting him in the field he will be a maverick."

"You knew that when you pulled him." Will snapped and stood walking behind her. Carol was tense listening to them. "Has he said anything about going over seas."

Campbell's eyes went to her and then her stomach, "Things can change a mans perspective Will we both know that. Learned the hard way."

Will collapsed into his seat, "Is he looking at time right now?"

Campbell finally smiled, "Not that I know of. Daryl has something they want all their men to have. Skill. Like I said he's an asset and if they can't send him out they'll still want him in some capacity."

Will nodded and Carol cleared her throat, "Can we see him?"

Campbell looked at her and blew out a breath. "He's under watch for his assault but he isn't the type to hurt someone unprovoked we all know that." Campbell picked the phone up, "I'll have them send him over and you can go there. You'll be escorted."

* * *

Carol was swallowing walking with Merle. He'd appeared out of nowhere and damn near crushed her. Her feet had left the ground before he'd finally let her go. He had been making wise ass remarks about his brother getting her pregnant but she wasn't mad, she was happy to see Merle. She doubted he'd be so happy if his brother was being sent to prison. Merle had to know more of the going ons being here on the base.

"You know you'll be monitored right?" Merle spoke suddenly, "Make sure you don't say anything about the men sentencing him or anything against them. It wont look good." His voice was warning, "Keep him calm and make sure you talk about the baby."

Carol looked up at him and raised a brow, "Is me being pregnant some part of his case?"

"Carol he damn near killed a man for assaulting you after finding out that you were carrying his kid." Merle spun her to look at him, "I'd say his lawyer is driving that like a goddamn ten penny nail through all of their heads after his remark in there."

Carol flushed and nodded as he pulled the door open. Carol stepped in and seen Daryl before he seen her. His head was down braced against his forearms and he was in a BDU's his hair soaked. He'd been working out that much was obvious from the bright flush to his skin and the sweat soaking him.

Walking forward Carol cleared her throat and watched as he shifted. She smiled realizing he'd fallen asleep. How long had they been working him to get him to knock out in so little time? Bastards. Her anger flared again but she pushed it down. She didn't need him to feed off her anger.

"Daryl?" Carol's voice was soft. She felt guilty for waking him but not enough to not do it.

He groaned and rolled his head over slightly and she took a seat next to him. His eyes opened and then he jerked upright looking around them before looking at her again.

Carol smiled at him but his eyes were wide, "How did you get clearance to get here?" His voice was worried.

Carol shrugged, "Campbell let me."

He nodded and she couldn't take the few inches of distance between and lunged for him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. He was soaked, she was right, he had been working out. She didn't even care she was getting covered in his sweat and whatever else. His went around her just as quickly and she felt his mouth on her throat as he breathed deeply against her.

"I've missed you." Her words breathed against his neck. She felt him swallow and nod not talking.

His hands were running down her back and up again. She wanted to groan at the feeling. Her back had been hurting for a week straight and nothing was helping. He was working her muscles but she caught one of his hands and brought it around to her stomach.

"How have you been?" Carol looked up at him as he looked down at his hand on her stomach.

Meeting her eyes she watched him closely. He was tired. He was pissed. He was worried. "Tired, I'm fuckin' tired Carol. What are the doctors saying?" His words were rushed, "I don't want to talk about me."

Carol smiled at him, "Everything is going fine. We're both healthy."

He nodded and swallowed, "No more troubles? No more passing out?"

Carol sighed, "I'm fine, nothing else. I just need you out of here. "

He nodded and he damn near lifted her off the seat his face burying in her neck. She didn't know how long they stayed that way his arms tight around her almost crushing. He was speaking low and only to her and she realized it was so whoever was monitoring them wouldn't over hear him.

Carol leaned in and mirrored him, "How do things look for you getting out of here?"

He made a noise, "Fifty fifty."

"Your career if you get out?" Carol swallowed.

"Gone." His words were final.

"Ed is out of ICU." Carol growled, "He made some comment around town and from what Norman said Meg rang his bell for him."

Daryl snorted into her neck, "Said it where she heard I guess."

"Said it to her."

"He's pressing charges."

Carol shook her head, "Dad said that Ed's daddy is telling him to drop it. Don't think he wants your family mad at them and Dean wants me to press charges for what he done. Ed don't want sexual assault on his record. The station is pressing charges on him regardless, the cruiser cam caught it."

Daryl stiffened and she felt his pulse jumping, "They have a video of him assaulting you?" He snarled. "What do you mean wants you to press charges? You haven't already?"

Carol ran her hand down his side and tightened her hand in his shirt, "Breathe Daryl." Carol pulled back and looked at him, "I'm fine, the babies fine we just need you." Carol leaned back looking at him, "I'm going to Daryl I just want you there with me...I want this all behind us."

He nodded and smiled at her even though it didn't reach his eyes she'd take it. He was hurting. His hand went back over her stomach. She spent the rest of the time with him telling him at his request everything he had missed. She had insisted that it was unimportant but the look he gave her made her change her mind. He wanted to hear it all like he was there so for the next hour she bitched and moaned about all her aches, morning sickness, weird cravings and anything else.

He kept snorting at her but his hand never left her stomach tracing designs. He was silent mostly but she wasn't surprised. He wasn't a talker most of the time and now he was stressed.

"Love you." His voice was soft.

Carol looked down at his hand over her stomach and smiled, "Love you too Daryl."


	39. Chapter 39

**Look at me updating while all things are so messed up. Hope you all enjoy this. Things are moving ahead...**

Daryl watched as Campbell paced looking at him shaking his head every now and then. He had a severe look on his face and was damn near snarling at whoever was on the phone. Daryl didn't bother keeping up with the conversation. Whatever they were saying he knew was about him and he was likely going to get his ass ripped again when Campbell got off the phone. He was use to it now. He'd got chewed up and spit out here lately that he was beginning to get use to it - expect it even.

The phone slamming down on the receiver caught Daryl's attention and he raised a brow at Campbell. "Fuck those motherfuckers." He walked to his seat and jerked it out taking his seat. "You got your ruling from the CA. They decided they have enough information to make a decision."

Daryl nodded his thumb going to his mouth a nervous habit he'd had for as long as he could remember. "What time?"

"He's on his way up here."

Daryl shifted but didn't say anything. Well at least the wait was over and he'd know if he was getting prison time or what was going to happen to him. Daryl stared out the window behind Campbell watched as the trees shifted in the wind. There was a million things running through his mind in that moment but the two that were sticking out were the most painful. He was getting ready to learn if he had to leave Carol and his kid and spend time in prison. He was getting ready to learn if his kid would even know him or not.

The door opened and Daryl stood as they were taught. Campbell rose to his feet greeting the man. There was a frosty greeting on both ends and he felt his nerves picking up. Neither of them were paying attention to him so he took a moment to really look at them. Tension was thick and that alone wasn't good.

The man spun towards him handing him papers. "These are yours, Campbell said you wanted a log of the hearings." His voice was sharp. "As for the matter of your time serving with us, you will till your term is up."

Daryl nodded his eyes going to Campbell. He hasn't asked for papers but didn't mention it. Campbell's frosty glare was getting worse.

"You will be shipping out soon. I suggest you make arrangements for that and immediately so we can have all this behind us."

Daryl nodded, "Permission to speak Sir."

Campbell nodded as did the other man.

"What of my sentencing. I was told I was guaranteed time." Daryl studied them both closely.

The man stepped forward, "You have been marked time serve. I suggest you steer clear of ANY further charges in the future. We won't be so lenient." He snapped.

Daryl watched as he parted and Campbell shut the door. He walked back over but Daryl's heart was thundering. Since the moment he met Carol he hadn't wanted to come here. He didn't want to serve anymore. He wasn't given a choice though once he signed those papers and it seemed they were still holding him to it. Daryl swallowed and Campbell smiled but his eyes were dark.

"Take a seat."

Daryl done as he was told and let himself relax as much as he could. He felt sick at the thought that he wasn't going to be there at all for Carol or his kid while she was pregnant. Would they even grant him leave like normal anymore? He had a sickening feeling he was going to be made an example.

"You got lucky." Campbell drummed his fingers. "Very lucky do you realize that?"

Daryl nodded but he didn't feel lucky. He felt sick.

"I know when my wife was pregnant and I was serving it was a rough time, there was a lot I missed but your kid won't remember that time Daryl. You aren't leaving them permanently and you won't get a better deal than this." Campbell leaned forward, "If you so much as get a charge on you for misconduct they will string you up over there. It's in your file now that you are a loose cannon, you have a temper and aggression issues."

Daryl felt a growl building in him. He wasn't Merle, he wasn't his brother and that was who they were describing. They said they understood why he had reacted that way but they were all full of shit. They wouldn't understand until it happened to them. Aggression issues? He was goddamn trained to react that way, they couldn't hold that against him.

Campbell rubbed his face, "I put my ass on the line for you here and got them to allow you to leave base. You have three days to get your shit together and be here. NOT a minute late. I am no fucking around here." Campbell stood and handed him his release papers, "You get your shit settled for you shipping out and then you come back here."

Daryl stood taking the papers and nodded. Campbell walked with him to the door, "Merle has been notified to come to your barracks. You know the policies on shipping both brothers out at once that we, I carry."

He was having trouble finding words to say while anger and relief fought for even ground in him. He wanted to be pissed at these men who claimed so much but he wanted to be relieved at the same time. Either way he was still serving a goddamn prison term.

Walking to his barracks where they had transferred him when Campbell demanded he keep up with his drills and training. His mind was so full he didn't even realize he was there till Merle slapped him on the back. Jarring him forward Daryl lost his balance and almost fell, the only thing saving him Merle's hand closing around his bicep.

"Look alive brother." Merle chuckled, "I'm guessing since I just got sudden leave granted that you got your shit figured out?"

Daryl nodded and just handed the papers over to him and pulled his shit up on the bed. He was shoving everything in the bag without even organizing shit. He was forcing it all down into the duffel they were issued. He was forcing everything in there down and inside. How the fuck was he going to tell Carol he was getting shipped out?

There was an upside at least. He wouldn't have to go through life explaining to his kid why he was criminal, why he was in prison, why he was dishonorably discharged. That was the silver lining here as far as that went. He just had to suffer through a few goddamn years of this prison sentence that they were calling him being a good soldier.

Merle swore under his breath, "Tell me you didn't really say that in there?"

Daryl looked over swinging his duffel up on his shoulder not even changing from his BDU's. He raised a brow, "Say what?"

"Oh that is just great." Merle chuckled, "Trained to do it, made them look like assholes questioning your reactions."

Daryl just walked by him and towards the parking lot. He wasn't sure what Merle drove here but he thought it was the bike. He wasn't riding bitch on that goddamn bike. He'd fucking walk first.

"Goddamn brother they'll remember you for a long time. No wonder they are so hot to have you serve. You scored goddamn high, broke the records that were held, and now this shit? What the fuck did you think was going to happen?" Merle shoved his torso in the other direction and Daryl seen Merle's truck setting there.

"Thought you drove the bike." His voice was gruff.

Merle looked over and shrugged, "Had Norman bring my truck down...had a feeling I'd need it."

Daryl didn't waste time bullshitting and was in the truck. Merle was right behind him the snap click of the seat belts the only noise to be heard. The engine roared to life and Merle immediately turned the radio so loud he felt the music drumming in his head. He ignored it still reeling and trying to figure out what he was going to tell Carol. He'd put her through so much in such a small amount of time that she was going to either slap him or scream. He deserved both, really deserved it.

"Three days brother." Merle started about halfway through the trip home. "Three days…"

"I know how many goddamn days I have." Daryl snarled suddenly his anger uncapping.

Merle grinned and started drumming his fingers, "You know what you can do in three days?"

Daryl cringed and looked out the window. Merle had been away from him mostly since everyone found out Carol was pregnant.

"Don't have to worry about knocking her up this go around." Merle elbowed him roughly in the ribs, "At least we know your baby batter works."

Daryl grimaced looking at him, "Shut the fuck up Merle."

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying shut up." Daryl snapped.

Merle took the exit that put them on the straight shot for home, "You grouchy bastard."

"You insufferable fuck." Daryl growled shifting away from Merle more.

"Fidgety fuck, lose the attitude Darylina. Shit. Your ass does need to get laid." Merle chuckled.

Daryl ignored him as the sky darkened the more they neared home. Things felt just a little bit bigger now that he was out. He wasn't really out, not really he had time to serve but he'd take what he could get. He didn't regret what he done to Ed and never would. If the man was smart he would stay the fuck away from her. He'd stay the fuck away or the next time Daryl caught him it wouldn't be where someone could drag him away. No he'd fucking kill him and leave him laying where no one would find him.

"Gonna swing-"

"Take me home." Daryl growled.

Merle grinned and Daryl knew he was fucking with him trying to get him out of his head. It was hard though knowing that he only had three days. He wasn't even sure if Carol was here or at her house. If she was at her house looked like he was going to have a long ass night cause he was leaving the second he knew she wasn't here.


	40. Chapter 40

**I haven't been updating a lot for a few reasons. One being that I have been horribly sick. I've been to the hospital twice and I'm hoping to avoid a third trip. Next being I've basically been comatose here lately from all my medicine. When I am awake it's when my fiance is home so I don't get a chance to write then. I've been working on this SHORT chapter for what has felt like a week trying to get something out. Hopefully I kick what is going on with me soon and things get better. Till then here is a chapter. **

Daryl opened the truck door but not before Merle caught his wrist stopping him with a serious face. It wasn't often that Merle spoke seriously about shit. It wasn't often that Merle just wasn't a sarcastic asshole in general. Looking at his brother now he seen worry creasing his brow.

"Her and the kid…"

Daryl looked out over his yard that was now dark. He nodded his head and Merle let go of him. They never were ones to have heart to hearts - that wasn't exactly a Dixon trait. Merle released his wrist leaning back to his side and Daryl shut the door. He didn't expect much of a talk to begin with. Neither of them would be comfortable with it and more than likely it ended up in an argument anyways.

The sound of the truck pulling away was the only thing he heard as he walked forward. Stepping into his house Daryl was immediately assaulted by Callie. Her yowl loud and demanding as he dropped his stuff in the entryway. The house was dark and he had a sinking feeling that Carol wasn't here after all. He had hoped she would be here after all and he wouldn't have a drive ahead of him before he could see her.

Claws sinking into his leg had him scooping up the cat and walking down the hall. Everything was how he left if not more clean - it still had things laying where he'd last left them. The only thing different was the parts of Carol mixed in in different places. His eyes swept the living room finding her sandals knocked close to the table with a stack of books there. Not far from there was a picture of them, more than a few. Daryl walked over Callie's head forcing his head up and she pushed against his chin and throat.

"She's been busy." Daryl chuckled.

Studying the pictures he wasn't sure when they were even taken. They weren't posed. It looked like someone had snapped them when neither of them had payed attention. He was sure one was of him at Dean's but he couldn't remember what the fuck he was doing or why it'd be here. Daryl studied them all before snorting at the one of Merle soaked and scowling at him as he leaned in the frame work of the garages bay doors. Yeah he remembered that one pretty good he hadn't known Carol but for a minute it felt like.

Walking down the hall Daryl breathed deeply and smiled realizing his house no longer just smelled like him. Not just leather, oil, and whatever the fuck else that shit was. It smelled like Carol. It smelled like home. Daryl stepped into his bedroom and smiled at the mounds of covers all over it. He wasn't sure if anyone was in it as he dropped Callie on to the bed. The yowling cat strutted straight to where his pillow usually sat and glared at him. Daryl sneering flipping the cat off caught movement in the covers and smirked.

"Carol, wake up."

Her voice rumbled through the mess of blankets and he heard a distinct shewing sound. Smirking and feeling guilty for waking her up Daryl stood and shrugged out of his jacket - while also stripping down out of his gear. Fatigue was hitting him and the reality that he was going to be gone before the week was even over. The was very well one of the last times he'd see her for year or more.

Forcing Callie away from his pillow space Daryl searched for his pillow and felt it crushed against Carol. Grunting he worked it free from her but she growled in her sleep searching for it again. Moving quick Daryl got comfortable and pulled Carol to him in her sleep. He listened as her breathing stayed deep and even as she complained in her sleep. He was surprised she didn't wake up from him just moving around on the bed let alone touching her.

Carol stiffened suddenly against him and he felt her nails bite into his side deeply. Moving quickly he caught her wrist before she could connect her hand with his face. "Carol calm down it's me."

Breathing heavy as he spoke low to her Carol's hand ran over his chest to his throat and then onto his face. She relaxed going slack against him before shoving him hard. Landing with a grunt on his back Daryl raised a brow looking up in the dark at her. Carol moved fast straddling him with her hands planted on his chest. Daryl chewed the inside of his lip as Carol adjusted herself over him and tried to control his body's reaction to the heat pressing against him.

"When did you get here?" Carol's voice was wide awake now.

Daryl shifted trying to get his mind to remember how to use his mouth when her mouth crashed into his. Grunting as her hands sunk into his hair pulling him more into her Daryl responded immediately. Carol's body started rocking against his and Daryl groaned catching her hips trying to slow her down. Slapping his hands away Carol pulled her shirt over her head and captured his mouth again.

"Shit Carol." Daryl groaned at the feeling of her breast pressed against his bare chest.

He set up some when her weight lifted from him and watched her as she worked her bottoms off. Raising a brow seeing her in his boxers she grabbed his own just as quick and jerked them down his hips. She was on him just as fast her small hand grasping him and stroking as she lined herself up with him. Grabbing her waist to balance her as his other hand explored her body. With the movement of his hand Carol moaned and tightened her grip causing him to buck his hips.

"I need you Daryl." Carol's voice was breathless and needy.

Daryl received no other warning as she sunk down on him completely moaning loudly. Carol set a fast pace without waiting on him to get his breath. Daryl could feel her heart pounding against his hand as she leaned back arching herself. Moving quick Daryl set up and flipped them around despite her protest. Sliding back into her he felt her body tighten around him and watched as she fell apart below him her nails digging deeper into him and pulling him tighter against her.

Breathing heavy as her body got tighter Daryl thrust through her orgasm. Hands running up the backs of her legs Daryl pushed them higher and wider. Within minutes Carol fell over the edge again crying out loudly and taking him with her.

Head laying on her heaving chest as he braced himself above her Daryl tried to get his breathing under control. He definitely didn't expect to have gotten mauled like that when he got home. Shifting his hips and pulling away from her Carol made a noise of protest and sunk her hands into his hair holding him in place.

He felt sweat sliding down his back from all her covers and grimaced. Setting back on his knees Daryl pushed his hair from his face. Carol set up on her elbows watching him in the light from the bathroom. She smiled at him her face turning red slightly before she shrugged at him causing him to snort.

"Missed you too." His voice was rough looking down at her.

Carol grinned and nodded, "You should have called I would have waited up for you."

Daryl chuckled and stood up from the bed as her eyes tracked his every movement. Daryl walked into the bathroom his back to her while he tried to think of a way to tell her what his orders were. He felt like a real piece of shit. Come home fuck her and then tell her he's leaving? What fucking man does that?

Carol's arm slid around his waist as her other hand kneaded the muscles of his back. Dropping his head forward at the feeling of tension leaving him he breathed slower forcing his mind to do the same. He wouldn't tell her tonight but in the morning. He'd at least let her get a nights good sleep before he upset her again. He wanted that night to hold her and her be happy.

Daryl turned sweeping Carol up in his arms without a word and walking back into the bedroom. He ignored her protests as he went straight back to the bed. Carol was trying to question him now that she was more awake but he wasn't ready for that. Pulling her into his chest Daryl buried his face in the crook of her neck breathing deeply. He felt her smile against his skin as his hand slid down cradling against her stomach while she moved her own to lace with his. One night was all he wanted before everything got messed up again.


	41. Chapter 41

**Well forewarning things are coming to a close soon on this story. I can't give you a chapter wise gauge for that but it is soon.**

Carol woke up to the feeling of sweat and too much heat on her. Shifting away from the feeling she paused as an arm tightened around her dragging her back in a warm chest. Carol smiled and shuffled further back into Daryl as his breathing remained deep and even. Ignoring the flash of heat that raced through her body at the feeling of his bare body pressed against hers. Carol chewed her lip as he adjusted their positions moving her more into his body. She missed this, missed this a lot.

Daryl's hand moved over her stomach pulling her tighter against him. Carol slid her hand down over his on her stomach. He mumbled something in his sleep burying his face further into the back of her neck. Looking over her shoulder at him she smiled and attempted to roll over towards him.

The moment he started waking up she noticed the tension move into his body. His breathing picked up and he shifted. Carol bit her lip again the feeling of him pressed against her and his morning wood was messing with her. Daryl groaned and stretched again rolling to his back throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What time is it?" He grumbled.

Carol pushed herself upright looking down at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Does it matter?"

Daryl smiled and looked up at her, "Not really?"

Carol let her eyes run over him feeling his eyes on her. Neither of them had dressed after last night and she was enjoying the view of him. Moving Carol whipped the blanket away from him that was riding low on his hips just barely hiding his morning erection. Straddling his hips she braced herself on his chest looking down at him.

Daryl's hand were already on her and he set up his mouth moving along her neck. Carol moaned arching into his touch as she sunk down on him. Moving together and ignoring everything else Carol felt her body already starting to tumble over the edge. Daryl growled below her thrusting deeper into her both of them panting each others names. His thrust were lifting her body and she was fighting to keep her balance over him.

Daryl's mouth met hers his lips brushing against hers his eyes dark, "I love you." He growled.

With his words she was lost and clung to him desperately as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms together. Daryl pulled her down over him his hand running down her side and brushing against her stomach. She felt his smile on the side of her neck with each brush of his hand over her belly.

* * *

Carol couldn't put her finger on it but something was different with him. He looked worn and tired but it was more mental than anything. He had a ready smile for her and while that was comforting she knew something was bothering him. She watched as he dressed after his shower trying to figure out if she was forgetting something. Was he mad she was here?

"Daryl?"

Turning towards her as he pulled his shirt over his head she smiled at him. At times he reminded her a little boy. His hair was all over the place sticking up in a complete mess. He didn't seem to care a bit.

He raised a brow, "Will called wants us to come up there." His voice was annoyed.

Carol grinned, "Did you hope to avoid your family?"

Daryl shook his head, "No not that just wanted to spend my time with you."

Carol looked over at him as he adjusted his jeans and his belt. He wasn't looking at her so she took a moment to study him. He was tense but she figured that was from everything that had went on. Rubbing her hands together Carol sighed getting his attention.

"You never said what the ruling was."

Daryl tensed visibly and nodded walking towards her and hitting his knees. Daryl's head leaned forward his forehead pressing against her chest his breathing ragged. Carol kept herself together willing whatever was going to just remain calm. He didn't need to deal with her crying right now for no reason. Daryl mumbled something and Carol ran her hands up his arms that were winding around her waist dragging her more to him.

"I got three days." his voice was hurt. "After that they aren't really saying where I'm going but I'll be shipped out."

Carol sucked in a breath and felt tears sting her eyes. She opened her mouth but snapped it shut feeling him breathing hard against her. Tightening her hold on him she leaned down kissing the top of his head and breathing deeply.

She didn't know how long they stayed like with him on his knees bent almost over her his face buried in her chest. Her mind was rushing through all the things that was going to happen while he was gone. All the things he was going to miss. Their kid was going to be here without him ever getting to be there for that moment. He was going to miss all of it. They were taking that from him. He was being punished. She wanted to scream at those men, she wanted to throw a fit and tell them it was unfair.

Daryl shifted suddenly and pulled back looking up at her, "It's this or prison Carol."

Carol nodded her head and swiped at her tears. "I hate Ed."

Daryl made a face and stood pulling her up with him. He was shaking his head and fixing her rumpled shirt, "I don't want to talk about that man right now."

Carol forced herself to push the thought of him leaving so soon from her mind. She was trying for him but it was hard. He only had three days and she refused to let those memories be of her crying all over him. She wanted to be all over him but that was something that had started the moment she had seen him. From the moment he'd first kissed her at Karen's. Carol smiled at him and he gave her a lopsided smile.

* * *

Will was kicked back on his porch swing when they pulled up. Carol wasn't sure if he was going to tell his father right now or not. She would wait to see how things went. Her eyes went to the door as Merle burst out of it in just his jeans scowling at his brother.

"Your ass is late." Merle huffed out.

Daryl flipped him off pushing Carol in front of him as he walked up the steps. She smiled at Merle and his eyes dropped to her stomach.

"You know what you're shittin' out yet?"

Carol made a face and Daryl groaned. Will laughed and scooted over giving her room to take a seat between him and Daryl. She leaned into Daryl heavily refusing to be parted from him even for a minute. Until the minute she had to say goodbye she wasn't letting him go. The thought set a deep ache between her thighs and she shifted again. Daryl looked down at her and her face flushed causing his eyes to darken.

"I'll tell you like I told everyone else. You get to find out after me and _him_ do." Carol smiled sweetly at Merle. He scowled at her before looking at his brother.

"Already told him." Merle went on. "Still some bullshit."

Will made a noise at that and looked over at Daryl, "Rick said that the paperwork on Ed went through. All of it. He's lost his badge and all his permits."

Daryl nodded and Carol laced her fingers with his. Daryl was kicked back and she heard his breathing deepen the longer they sat there. Looking up he had his head tilted back knocked out. Merle snorted and raised his hand like he was going to throw something but a sharp look from Will had Merle lowering his hand. He scowled and Carol grinned at him.

Carol jerked awake and Merle's eyebrows waggled at her. Will wasn't beside her anymore and her legs were up in the swing with her leaning into Daryl fully. His arms around her had kept her anchored in place. Carol scowled at Merle and shifted startling Daryl awake.

He set up straighter and rubbed his face. "fuck." He muttered.

"You're both so tired." Merle cackled his voice turning taunting.

Daryl looked over at him and flipped him off. Carol raised her brows at Merle and smiled, "It's okay to be jealous Merle since we all know you aren't getting laid. Things must be quick with just your hand keeping you company."

Merle's face burned bright red and a loud barking laugh had all of them looking over. Norman was standing in the doorway. Carol's face blushed bright red as the man kept laughing and she felt Daryl behind her shaking with laughter.

"You've turned into an asshole." Merle snapped. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Meg dropped in the seat next to him and gestured to Carol, "I think that'd be obvious from the alien taking up residence in her stomach."

Carol huffed and started open her mouth but Daryl's breath on her neck stalled her out. He pulled her tighter against him before releasing her. He stood and moved towards Norman where they both disappeared into the house. Norman gave her a smile before Merle took off after them.

"Boys club." Meg smiled.

Carol smiled at her and then scooted over for her.

"So three days is what Norman said. How are you?" Meg prodded.

Carol folded her hands in her lap and sighed, "I'll be fine. I have to be fine but I'm worried about him."

Meg nodded and Carol seen worry creasing her brow. "Norman is pissed and I know Will is. Merle said something about them making him leave base since Daryl was being shipped out. He was saying he's not re-enlisting. I've never heard that from that man before."

Carol nodded, "Daryl doesn't want to go."

"We knew that much."

* * *

They sat there awhile before Daryl walked out motioning to her. Carol walked over and they said their goodbyes. The sun was starting to set and she was feeling worn out already. She didn't even do anything. They had spent the day at Will's and that was it. Those men wouldn't let her lift a finger for anything. She had even fell asleep twice, once with Daryl. That didn't seem to matter anymore though and she huffed as he shut the door to the truck behind her. He was rubbing his face walking around the truck and she seen the fatigue in his body. They'd worked him hard while he was on base and the cracks were starting to show.

She was happy he spent time with his family. It was good to see him smile easily with his father and brother. Despite Merle's constant bullshit at him they messed with each other in a way that was impossible to not enjoy. Norman had broke them apart more than once and it usually ended with one of them getting slapped in the back of the head.

"What do you want to eat?" Daryl yawned looking at her as he started the truck.

Carol shook her head and smiled, "I'll cook."

He studied her for a minute, "Carol you look like you're about to knock out."

"I'm going to cook for you." Her voice was firm.

Daryl gave her a small smile and they headed home. Carol turned in her seat some and studied him. They had a lot to talk about before he was gone. A lot. It was almost overwhelming thinking about it now. Before it was overwhelming now it felt all consuming. She was having his kid and he wouldn't be there for some of those huge decisions.

Pulling up he tossed her the keys, "Leave the door open so I can get this shit in."

Carol looked over and seen more of his gear. Arched his back popping it and she smiled at him nodding. She paused at the door her hand grasping the knob. It turned for her and she frowned. Daryl forgot to lock it but with the way his mind had been when they were leaving she wasn't surprised.

Carol walked into the kitchen Callie trailing her and pulled the refrigerator. She heard Daryl's boots and turned smiling, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything." He chuckled.

He disappeared back out the door and she heard a car door shut. Walking towards the living room her entire body jerked at the loud crashing sound that followed the sound of heard Daryl's voice getting louder but couldn't make out what he was saying. Moving quicker she heard a familiar voice but couldn't place it. Things went quiet just as she was getting to the door and Carol frowned calling out for Daryl. The sound of an explosion tore through the air shattering the silence around her. Carol's chest heaved at the sound of gunfire anxiety shredding her composure.

Eyes searching for Daryl she didn't see him or anyone else. No one. Callie raced between her legs yowling loudly and Carol rushed after her unsure of what was going on. Callie was suddenly louder and Carol's eyes went to her and she felt her stomach roll. Daryl was still and unmoving on the ground a puddle of blood growing around him.

Dropping to her knees feeling blood soak her pants and coat her skin a sob ripped through her chest. Daryl's face was slack and he was so still. Grabbing at his pockets as she desperately called his name trying to find where he was bleeding from. The only thing she could hear the loud yowling of Callie and her own cries as her world shattered. She just got him back. Just got him. This couldn't be happening. She didn't even know what she said to the 911 operator before she just started crying even harder. She was sure the woman didn't understand anything she was saying and it'd be miracle if anyone got there.

Carol collapsed over his chest sobbing trying to get her breath back as she clung to him. Lacing her fingers through his larger hand, they were so close no matter how bad things seemed. She trusted in her heart demanding it to beat hard enough for the pair of them. She couldn't lose him, their child couldn't lose him. The distant sounds of sirens met her ears but she just kept talking to him. Demanding him to not leave. She was too scared to check for a pulse. She was too scared to face any of that at the moment.


	42. Chapter 42

**:D Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and reading. You guys are great. **

Everything was a blur to her moving through slow motions. She didn't hear much of what was being said around her and she didn't care. She couldn't care so long as he lay there unmoving. Things in the last forty eight hours didn't feel right and she was sure she was dreaming. Her dad, Will, Merle, Norman, Meg, and Stacey had all been through the room. All been in there to speak to her but she turned them all away when they tried to speak to her. There was nothing to say. She wanted to speak to Daryl and until then she was going to stay right here.

"Carol we need to talk."

Carol nodded jerkily but kept her eyes on Daryl. She didn't like seeing him so pale. So still. It wasn't natural. Even in his sleep he moved constantly one way or another. All the stillness was getting to her. Tightening her grip on his hand she felt tears prick her eyes when he didn't return the gesture.

"I know this isn't a good time but time is of the essence right now." Rick's voice was soft. He walked around to the other side of the hospital bed. She heard the scrape of the legs as she pulled a chair over to Daryl's side. "We're gonna get who done this."

Carol's eyes lifted to his leaving Daryl's face for the first time in what felt like hours. "You promise me something Rick." Her voice came out soft and pained, "When you find him."

Rick nodded at her his face was scruffy and haggard. The dark circles under his eyes were a good indicator he'd seen no sleep in a while. She watched as his eyes turned down to Daryl and a pained looked flashed on his face. It was gone just as fast and Daryl's friend was replaced with Officer Grimes.

"Did you see anything or hear anything?"

Carol's thumb rubbed along Daryl's hand tracing the shadows over him. Forcing her mind back to that night she swallowed feeling bile rise. She could do this. She had to do this. Daryl needed her to be strong and that was going to have to be enough. Tightening her grip on his hand she swallowed and nodded.

"I heard a vehicle pull up. Didn't think much of it really." Carol shook her head, "Thought his family was out there since he had just got home and had such short leave." Swallowing thickly Carol met Rick's eyes, "I heard raised voices and before I could get there I heard the gunshot."

Rick was scribbling on a small notepad nodding along, "Anything else? Anything really."

"I don't think it was a truck." Carol spoke firmly. "I was stepping out when I got a glimpse of a car going by. I don't know the color though...it was dark and I didn't much pay attention. I was looking for Daryl."

Rick nodded and Carol went back to watching Daryl. The hum of the machines around him were the only real comfort she had. The only sure way she knew he was alive. Until he woke up she wasn't leaving.

Rick left and she leaned forward her head pillowing next to Daryl's hips. She was tired. More than tired and felt the lull of sleep. She wanted to resist in case he finally woke up but knew she couldn't. If he woke up and found that she hadn't slept at all he would flip out. He was going to bitch as it was for her being there this long. The thought made her smile as she pulled his hand closer to her face lacing their fingers.

* * *

Merle scowled looking through the door. Carol was as stubborn as his brother and he wanted to shake the shit out of her. She needed to get some rest but had damn near ripped Dean's head off when he suggested she go home and sleep for a bit. He had to give it to her though she was hanging in there. He wasn't sure she was going to when he'd first seen her. SHe was soaked in blood and a complete mess. Her hair was sticky and clinging to her by the time she was at the hospital. She looked like a murder victim with the amount of blood on her. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

It took Meg and Stacey both to get her to clean herself up. It took Stacey causing her to worry at Daryl's reaction seeing the blood to get her to even consider it. Since then though Carol had been like an island all her own in anger and worry. She had walls as high as his brother's quickly going up around her. Not that he could say shit cause the second he found out who hurt his brother he was going to rip their spine out through their mouth. Pussy motherfucker.

Rick stepped out the soft click of the door the only noise. Dean and Will were there instantly. Rick wouldn't say much around him. He knew Merle was a hot head and severely protective of his brother. It didn't matter though cause if his brother didn't wake up and pull out of this nothing would save the man that put him in that bed. Nothing would save the man that was killin' Carol with grief.

Cold eyes focused back on his brother and he stepped in the room. Carol didn't even move and he smiled seeing that she finally knocked out. Merle clucked his tongue and rolled the chair Rick had set in around next to her. It was made to recline and and be able to sleep. For whatever reason she had kept setting in that stupid ass chair they'd rushed in after her fit earlier.

Carol again didn't even move and Merle scowled. Shifting her chair with his boot his eyes went to his brother and he swallowed. He'd made his brother a promise for this woman and his unborn kid. He'd promised him he'd always look out for them. Leaning down Merle scooped Carol up in his arms and deposited her on the chair. She mumbled in her sleep but rolled onto her side dead to the world.

A nurse slipped in the room smiling at him and handed him a pillow and a blanket. "We were getting worried about her."

Merle nodded at her taking the offered items. Dropping the pillow down on to her Carol's arms wrapped around it tightly pulling it into her chest and he chuckled as he covered her up. The nurse moved around Daryl checking the monitors as he adjusted Carol. Covering her up Merle took her abandoned seat and kicked out waiting. His brother like to take his fucking time doing shit. Merle looked up at his face seeing it slack almost like he was dreaming and none of this shit was happening.

"Some doctors believe that they can hear you even while they're like this." Her voice was gentle. Merle looked over at her and she went on, "I've been a nurse for a lot of years and talking to him letting him know you're here for him waiting might help. He needs to know he has such a big family waiting on him."

Merle didn't say anything to her just gave her a sharp nod. She left and he looked back over at his brother. He never liked seeing his brother get hurt. It always pissed him off and Merle didn't handle pissed well. He tended to lash out and say shit that made it worse.

"Wake your pussy ass up baby brother."

* * *

Will ran a hand over his jaw. He was worried for his sons. Daryl was touch and go. he'd took a serious hit and lost a lot of blood. The doctors were trying to be positive but it didn't excuse the fact that his son still hadn't woke up. His son hadn't shown the least bit of improvement despite what the doctors were saying.

Merle was another issue. He wasn't speaking to them and when he did his voice was something that he'd never heard. He was going to kill someone. He was going to lose it soon and if Daryl didn't pull through he had this sick feeling spreading through him he was going to lose both his sons. He refused that thought and started pacing again.

"Wearing the floor out aint helpin'." Dean's voice called to him.

Will scowled and shook his head rubbing his throat, "He has to wake up."

"He will."

"He has to." His voice was laced with so much pain and hurt that just the sound made him flinch.

Dean was in front of him blocking his path, "Daryl's strong. Got a lot to come back for."

Will stared into the eyes of a man that had been like a brother to him for years. Dean's eyes confirmed his thoughts that he believed Daryl would be okay. He had to be.

"You can't lose your shit. If you start then Merle is going to get worse. He's barely holding it together as it is and if he sees you break then I don't reckon we're gonna get him back before he kills the bastard who done this."

Will swallowed his throat hurting at the action. His entire body ached with sorrow and grief. Dean was right though.

"William Dixon?"

Will turned and scowled at the officers looking at him. It was state or local police but Military. Crossing his arms over his chest he leveled them both with a look that sent fire up his spine. Both men eyed him skeptically but walked forward keeping a safe distance between them.

"We were informed of a shooting."

Will tilted his head, "Campbell send you?"

"He will be arriving shortly."

"Then what the fuck are you here for?" He snarled glaring at them. "Come to arrest him again?"

Both men kept their face passive but the paling of their faces when his anger came out was enough. "No sir."

Dean caught his arm and pulled him away. He went back to pacing ignoring both officers. He wasn't dealing with this shit. Daryl was at home. He was at home and got shot. Surely to fucking god they didn't think he'd committed a goddamn crime.

It wasn't long before he heard boots again and looked over seeing Campbell. His face was all business and he didn't balk in the face of Will's anger. He dismissed the officers and look at both men nodding.

"How is he?"

Dean looked at Will and spoke first. Will scowled but kept his mouth shut. He was going to his this man. This motherfucker had kept his fucking son locked up and made him lose so much time with him.

"He's stable for now."

Campbell nodded, "Has he woke up yet?"

"No."

"How is Mrs. Dixon?"

Both men looked at him and Campbell just smiled, "Carol, Carol and the baby are both of them alright. I was told they were with him when this happened."

"Both are fine." Dean shook his head, "If you try to walk in there prepare for claws to come out."

"Oh no doubt."

Will leaned into the wall and met Campbells eyes, "Why are you here?"

Campbell adjusted his tie and met his eyes, "After alerting higher up of the situation they want a full report of the accident. They also want the medical reports on his gunshot wound." Campbell's look darkened, "Is there a suspect?"

Will cocked a brow, "Not that they are telling us."

Campbell gave him a knowing look at the darkness in his voice. "Rest assured men that if the local cops don't want to push this we will. We take things like our soldiers being harmed and almost killed serious."

Will met his eyes and Campbell gave him a look. He was pissed he was more than pissed. Since day one he'd been chomping at the bit to get his hooks in his son. The Dixons were known for their aptitude in the military. When Will had got word that Campbell was looking to pull him straight into his department he had accepted it right then. There was nothing to be done about but Daryl would have a great commanding officer. He knew that he'd be taken care of. It seemed he wasn't wrong.

"This has already gotten media coverage and this is what I sent these two for." Campbell motioned, "They will keep anyone out who isn't to be in here. It's big news hearing about an unarmed soldier being shot in his own driveway."

Will nodded his eyes going to both men before looking back at Campbell. "What does this mean for his deployment and career."

Campbell kept his face clear, "Nothing is set in stone till we know what the doctors say and how he feels."

It was the best he was going to get for now. He knew already what was going to happen. He knew. He knew what a wound like that done to a man. Daryl was going to be fucking pissed.


	43. Chapter 43

**This chapter is short. I'm sorry about that especially after the wait. I have my reasons though and I didn't have time over the weekend to write. But if this feels rushed I'm sorry I'm working between getting some stuff done here and messing with my dog who is in the process of having puppies. Adorable puppies might I add :D**

Merle grunted shifting trying to get some sleep the hard chair doing its magic to fuck his back up for life. He hated hospitals and the climate. He never got the whole healing vibe from them but more the sense of impending doom and he didn't like his baby brother being locked up in here. It felt all kinds of wrong and had him sick to his stomach. He couldn't wait for the fidgety little fuck to get out of here.

Merle huffed again and shifted causing the chair to creek. There was a huff to mirror his own followed by a rough raspy voice, "Your fatass is gonna break that chair."

Merle's eyes flew open meeting the groggy blue of Daryl's eyes. He looked like he was half asleep and fighting to keep his eyes open. Merle set up so quick he felt blood rush to his head but didn't stop what he was doing. He wasn't no pussy and he'd be damned if getting lightheaded was going to take him down while his brother was in a hospital bed.

Daryl gave him a crooked grin and blinked, "M-my god." He grinned again and looked around the room, "What did you give me?"

Merle snorted and reached over hitting the call bell. "Looks like your ass is on the good stuff."

Merle cut his eyes to Carol's sleeping form and went to reach for her when Daryl made a pained noise. Looking back over he scowled and planted his hand on Daryl's shoulder forcing him to lay back. Daryl scowled up at him but it didn't last long before that stupid goofy grin was on his face again.

"Gotta piss." Daryl slurred looking around again.

The doors swung open his doctor striding in quickly with nurses not far behind. Carol woke up then but got no chance to speak to him as her and Merle were shuffled from the room. The last thing Merle got to see was them taking his hospital gown from him and checking the machines. Daryl had a deep scowl on his face from so many people touching him. He was damn near naked if it wasn't for the sheet around his hips. He could hear his brother snapping at someone when the door shut behind him. He grinned and nodded, his brother was back.

Carol's eyes were wide and she looked ready to tear someone in half. Dean and Will were there seeing more people moving into Daryl's room. Carol looked at Merle and caught his shirt in her fist jerking him forward. Not expecting the move he took a step with ease looking at her with a raised brow.

"Why didn't you wake me!" Carol's voice was a low snarl. "How long was he awake?"

Merle scowled at her and removed her hand from his shirt, "He was awake for a fuckin' second before I hit the call bell then had to push him back in the bed."

Will interrupted her before she could say anything else, "He say anything?"

"He's high as fuck." Merle smirked, "Nah he seemed more concerned with pissin' then anything."

Will nodded and slipped away from them ignoring the nurses urges for him to wait outside. Merle watched as she tried to stop his father but whatever he said to her caused the woman to pale and just nod. Carol was watching her hand wrapped around Dean's wrist in a white knuckle grip and her other hand over her stomach. Her eyes were fixated on the door with a calm passive face that he knew she was anything but.

Daryl had been out for almost three days. Whatever he'd been on mixed with the blood loss and everything else had put his brother down and out. He didn't like seeing him like that but looking over and seeing that dumbass grin on his face put him at ease. Looking back at Carol Merle scowled and shifted.

"He's gonna be alright."

Carol nodded, "I know." She met his eyes then, "He has no other choice."

Merle chuckled and then a nurse opened the door and some of the people filed out. A nurse motioned to Carol and she was moving before anything was said. Merle leaned into the wall and Dean mirrored him.

"Well least his ass is awake." Dean spoke quietly. "Thought we were going to have to drag her out of here to get some sleep and to eat better."

Merle nodded and popped his neck, "He'll jump her ass the second he finds out she's been here and not resting. Doctors told them that day he damn near killed Ed that she couldn't have more stress on her or she would have trouble with her pregnancy. Shit had him all kinds of fucked up while he was locked up." Merle looked over at Dean, "He wont stay in here either though. Fuckin' pair they make."

Dean snorted and nodded, "Well fuck with him awake now maybe she will tell us what she's having."

Merle nodded the thought of a nephew or niece amusing to him. Better Daryl than him with a litter of kids. He wasn't cut out of the same cloth his brother was. He wasn't a family man but he could be an uncle. He could spoil the fuck out of that kid and make it mean as a snake so long as it wasn't his.

* * *

Daryl scowled at the doctor who was talking to his father like he wasn't there. Like he was a goddamn kid that needed to be babied. Lifting the sheets again and looking down Daryl scowled not liking being naked. Where the fuck were his clothes? Daryl swallowed his eyes adjusting to the bright room around him and feeling like part of his body was trying to float away. If he was going to float out of this bed he wasn't doing it naked.

"Where are my pants?" Daryl questioned interrupting the two men. The door opened again but he didn't look over, "Where the fuck are my pants?"

The doctor cleared his throat but wasn't the one to speak, "They were cut away when you were brought in to the emergency room." Carol's voice was the one he heard.

Daryl looked over seeing Carol by his bed and swallowed. It felt like it took him a year to get his body to listen to him as he shifted in place trying to get a better look at her. She looked tired, worn, and almost beaten. The circles under her eyes were prominent standing out against her pale skin. Her small hand wrapped around his own and she squeezed his hand.

Daryl looked down his body again and scowled, "I need clothes." His own voice was rough. He needed to talk to her. He had a lot to say but he damned well wasn't doing that in a goddamn dress and in front of these fucks.

Carol gave him a small smile and nodded, "Okay."

"Mr. Dixon we can worry about the clothes later. Now for your stay here we are going to…"

"No." Daryl shook his head, "I'm awake, I'm fine I want to go home."

Will's eyes cut to him but Daryl wasn't backing down. He wanted to go home. He felt like he was going to be sick just being here. He wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed.

"Daryl listen to your doctor." Will commanded.

Daryl looked at him briefly but it was Carol's hand tightening on his own that made him take a breath. Him showing his ass wasn't going to do anyone any good. Especially not for her. Licking his lips he looked at the doctor and he gave a short nod.

"We want to monitor you a bit-"

Daryl tuned him out taking stock of the pain in his body. Whatever they gave him was starting to dull in his system he could feel more but he felt like his head was full of cotton and he was on a helluva hangover. It hurt. He fucking hurt but he was lucid. He didn't like not feeling in control of his body. Carol shifted on her feet getting his attention and he pulled her hand slightly forcing her to take a seat on the bed.

"So you understand our concerns." The doctor was smiling at him.

Daryl just stared at him and Carol sighed, "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure things are going okay."

Keeping from scowling at her words he knew it'd do no good to argue. He was trying to keep his breathing easy as a wave of pain lanced his side and radiated outwards. It was taking serious work to keep his face from showing his pain and keeping his breathing from sounding like he was in labor.

The door opened and closed leaving him with his father and Carol. Will moved towards him and cleared his throat, "How bad?"

"I'm fine." Daryl's voice was low.

Will snorted, "You're full of shit Daryl. I raised your ass I know when you're hurting."

Carol turned looking at him forcing him to meet her eyes, "Let them help you." She pleaded.

Will shot him a look and slipped out of the room no doubt getting a drug inducing nurse. Daryl scowled at the door before looking at her his breathing hitched at a new wave of pain. Carol's eyes watered slightly.

"How long was I out?"

Carol's face fell some, "You almost made it three days."

Daryl studied her for a minute taking stock of her and frowned at her. "You been home once? Eaten? Real food?"

Carol made a face at him, "Don't make this about me Daryl."

"Don't put yourself in here right fuckin' beside me!" He growled. "It isn't just about you Carol." His eyes went to her stomach before his hand dragged hers with him. He ran his hand over her stomach yawning, "Take care of yourself...of you both."


	44. Chapter 44

**Time jump here. Just a short one - just a week since he woke up in the hospital. I don't like writing our Dixon's hurt and I don't feel like dragging that out (the hospital portion). That was why it took me so long to update. I didn't feel like writing him there and until I decided to jump time for it I just couldn't get in the mood to write for this. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm going to try to get back on schedule. Thanks for the reviews and reads. Y'all are great.**

Daryl huffed as he stood in the living room Carol refusing to let him move an inch. She was moving around him like a pissed of wasp bitching at his brother and dad. He didn't even know why she was snapping and snarling but he wasn't about to open his mouth and have that wrath aimed at him. Wasn't like Merle was starting shit to even fight he was just being Merle. And they all knew Merle was a fucking dickhead.

Meg caught his eye winking and he found himself grinning at her. She seemed to be safe from the same shit he was for now. She told him earlier when Carol had slipped out of the room to overlook her that it had been hormones and nerves making Carol like that. He just shrugged and leaned into the cushions more. Now here he was up there standing like a fucking exhibit as she demanded he strip his shirt off. He didn't want to with everyone looking at him like he was broken. He was starting to get pissed and it was showing.

Goddamned Merle, "Carol I'm fine."

Carol's eyes landed on him and he internally cringed at the heat there. Any other time it would have his blood rushing south but right now it had his nuts crawling up to hide. She was going to kill him.

"It is not fine Daryl you just got out of the hospital!" Carol hissed stepping around in front of him.

Daryl wanted nothing more for everyone to just leave his fucking house. He wanted away from everyone for a bit. They were stressing him the fuck out. Between Carol going from horny, crying, happy, and back all over again and then the fucking MP's outside he was wore out. He knew Rick had to come by later and he just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to breathe without everyone on his back about shit.

Carol studied his face and then nodded as if reading his mind. She moved around him and clapped her hands, "Everyone I think we're going to lay down and get some rest."

Merle made a noise but Daryl watched that heated look take Carol over and Merle stood up. He walked out the door with his eyes locking with Daryl's. He just sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. It seemed that with the week since he'd been out that they had all took to trying to watch over him constantly. Carol had kept Rick at the door a few times telling him to give it more time before hounding him over what happened. He wanted to tell her it was alright to let him in but it seemed everytime he'd start she'd get upset. He was starting to think she was in shock or something was going on that he didn't know about. It was stressing him out even more.

The door shut behind everyone and Carol was there as he shrugged his shirt off. Her hands went to the bandage on his torso and she moved it sighing. He flinched as the tape caught the skin making it feel like it was coming off as well. He hated medical tape. Carol looked up at him but he just stood there watching her and she continued.

"I can't believe he hit you." Carol growled, "You were shot Daryl and he hit you."

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Carol he wasn't trying to hurt me. It's just how Merle is."

A growl rolled out of her chest as she pushed him back through the house. Sighing to himself he let her knowing that there was no point in resisting. She wouldn't stop until she was sure he was alright and had redressed his side. He took a seat on the bed as she moved around grabbing more stuff. Looking down at himself he stood and just pushed his jeans off staying in his boxers.

Carol walked in and grinned at him as he flopped back on the bed. She moved to him and unlike before she straddled him and settled over his groin spreading out the stuff to clean his side. Daryl eyed her trying to keep his breathing normal but with her pressed against him with nothing more than their underwear there it was hard. He didn't even notice as she cleaned his side. He didn't feel the burn of the anesthetic. His eyes were focused on her soft creamy thighs that were exposed cause her sun dress had ridden up around her hips when she straddled him. A flash of her panties were showing and he shifted below her at the sight his breathing deepening.

"All done." Carol grinned meeting his eyes.

Daryl watched her as the sun moved over her skin and just waited. She was beautiful and he was still surprised that she had even looked his way honestly. He couldn't imagine his life without her and didn't want to. Not meeting her would have been his biggest mistake he ever made in life. He would have regretted that. He would have felt the emptiness where she was seated in his heart like a piece of him missing.

Sliding his hand up her thigh he let his hand move under the dress and ran his hand over her stomach. He wanted to know what they were having and the more he thought about it the more anxious and excited he got. Her breathing hitched and he raised a brow at her. Her eyes were darkening and he wanted to laugh but didn't. Every since she had gotten pregnant Carol damn near mauled him the second she got him alone. Well it was before then even really. The attraction between them started sudden and strong and had been this way from the start. But with him getting out on leave and then her getting pregnant she had kept him to herself almost the entire time.

Carol shifted on him and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise. She was watching him carefully and raised a brow at him as his hand kept tracing patterns on her skin. Her own hand was tracing over him and he watched her face as she focused on his chest and her hand instead of his face.

Carol rocked her hips forward and he grunted feeling his blood rushing south. She was teasing him. Carol slid down his legs her hand moving down his torso and catching in his boxers pulling them with her.

"You have to hold still Daryl..." Her eyes lifted to his her voice breathy, "Your hurt."

Growling he pushed up on his elbows and watched as she went to her knees in front of him. Carol looked up through her lashes watching him as she leaned in grasping him and running her tongue up his length. His breathing hitched in his chest and and she smiled seconds before swallowing him down. Daryl groaned when she took him as far as she could, him hitting the back of her throat. It was hard to not thrust up and he held himself back tangling his hand in her hair. Carol moaned around him at the action and he guided her showing her what he wanted. He was already close and knew it wasn't going to take long to get there.

Leaning up again Carol met his eyes smiling around him and he groaned. Her eyes never leaving his she slid her hands up to his hips nails biting into him. The bite of pain with everything else he was feeling set him over the edge and he groaned trying to pull her back. Carol growled around him and his eyes widened seconds before he was there spilling everything.

Carol crawled up the bed again laying against his side. She slapped his hands away when he tried to fix his boxers. Instead she caught her foot in them and forced them completely from him and tossed them across the room. Daryl snorted a laugh and looked over at her his breathing still labored. Her lips were slightly bruised and her eyes wide watching him with a smile on her face.

"Feel better?" She grinned at him and laid her head over on his chest her arm going around him as she tangled their legs.

He raised a brow and smirked at her. "Gotta get dressed Rick will be here soon."

Carol shook her head, "No he's coming around dinner time. You've got time."

Daryl's eyes went to the clock and seen it was barely even eleven in the morning. Why the fuck was he always so damn tired now? Sighing he ran hand over his face. He wasn't use to doing nothing. He was so use to getting up before daylight and running and pushing himself through his drills that not doing them was starting to get to him. He was use to a routine that he couldn't even begin to follow until his side healed.

Carol curled closer to him, "Lay with me."

Daryl nodded and tightened his arm around her pulling her flush against him. Growling his hand caught in her dress and he forced it higher. Carol set up and pulled it over her head. SHe was in nothing but a small pair of panties and he growled as she curled back up against him. The feeling of her against him instantly soothed what nerves were left in his body from earlier. Carol knew him better than anyone else and of course she could read he was getting worked up. She was tracing patterns at the base of his throat and the feeling was tugging him towards sleep as her soft breathing fanned over his chest.

"I love you Daryl."

Smiling he turned his head burying it in her hair and nodded, "Love you too..Carol when we gonna know what we're having?"

Carol pushed up her fingers still tracing along the base of his throat and up to his adams apple. She tilted her head, "I thought you would want to wait until after all this was settled to go to the doctor with me."

Daryl cocked a brow at her and shook his head, "All this shit can wait you two come first."

"I'll make the appointment."


	45. Chapter 45

**Well after a long wait I finally got around to writing for this. Sorry for such a long time between updates but I'm starting to lose my drive for this story. It's time to wrap it up when that happens. I've got some stuff to wrap up before I mark this complete so there is that. I hope everyone is having a good weekend and is safe and warm. I finally got power back and was able to write this. My area is currently in a declared state of emergency and has the National Guard here. It's rather bad with all this snow and ice we have. o.O Anyways...I hope you all enjoy this update..**

Daryl scowled as Rick took a seat. He knew he was about to get grilled over things but he just wanted it all over. They were waiting on Campbell and his men to get it all wrapped up at the same time. It was his insistence that won out and Carol's damn near temper tantrum that had all the men nodding and caving in giving her what she wanted. Since he'd been hurt she was didn't take much to set off and it seemed anyone who even thought of disagreeing with her right now was in her crosshairs.

"How you feel?" Rick eyed him before his eyes went to Carol where she was in the kitchen. When his eyes came back to Daryl he gave a small smile, "Really?"

Daryl leaned back and winced as his stitches pulled, "Like shit." Scowling further at the sensations his body was experiencing, "Like shit that was shot."

Rick made a face and nodded, "It was him wasn't it?"

Daryl made a face but Carol buzzing by silenced both men. The door opened and she let the others by her before walking by again. Her hand ran along his shoulders as she went and the small tough soothed his tension. He relaxed more and let out a breath as they all crowded around the table.

"Dixon." Campbell smiled at him, "Martinez is wanting to see you."

Daryl nodded and yawned, "Figures his loud ass would."

"His loud ass is still setting on the tarmac since he heard you were shot." Campbell's face was serious, "You two were a team and he didn't ship out. Pulled his orders."

Daryl didn't respond. He had a feeling that it was going to happen but there was much to be said. Instead he licked his lips and met the man's eyes, "Speaking of pulled orders whats the standing on mine?"

Campbell ran a hand over his jaw and leaned back as a glass of tea appeared in front of him from Carol. The others received the same and they all thanked her before she was gone again.

"You're off active duty until we find out how much damage was done." His voice was the same one Daryl heard through training and on base. "They are looking at the long term until we get more information from your doctors and see how your recovery goes nothing is in stone."

Daryl scowled at the official way Campbell was talking to him. Rick was quietly listening and Daryl wanted to just interrupt the man and just demand to know if he was discharged or not. Campbell wouldn't speak out though with others here, he would wait until he could speak to him alone.

Daryl nodded and Rick cleared his throat, "Speaking of that night…"

Carol stiffened in his peripheral vision but he didn't look over. Instead he let his finger slide down the cup collecting the condensation that had gathered. That night flashed through his mind a lot since he woke up in that hospital. It wasn't the thoughts of getting shot, it wasn't the memory of that bullet tearing through muscle and tendons, and it damn sure wasn't the stupid bastard that had done it that he'd dreamed of. No it was worse. He was plagued with thoughts of what if. What if he'd bled out there before he'd gotten help. What if he never got to be there for Carol when she went into labor. What if he never go to see his child's eyes, see them at all. All these thoughts plagued him to the point he was sick to his stomach almost constantly.

Daryl looked up when he noticed how quiet things were and seen everyone looking at him. Even Carol was from the doorway. Clearing his throat he shifted and set up a little more. He didn't like all eyes being on him but there was no way around it right now.

"It was Ed. He came up saying he needed to speak to Carol and to set things right. He was swinging a bottle of Jack around and slurring." Daryl sneered, "Told him to leave and I guess it pissed him off." His voice was hard his thoughts still plaguing him.

All his what ifs were more than just passing thoughts. They might just be his fucking future. The thought was sobering and painful in a new way that had his breathing whistling slightly from his chest. Pain speared through his wound and he wanted to wince. If he was shipped out taking a bullet was a very real threat. It wasn't just taking a bullet though….it was dying in the sand and never getting to see her face. Not like he did that night. The last thing he'd remembered as he faded away was seeing Carol's face over his speaking to him.

"I'll issue a BOLO for Ed as soon as I get to the station." Rick almost snarled his emotions breaking through.

Daryl finished recalling the night for him telling them what he could. Carol done the same and Rick wrote frantically. Campbell was doing the same both making notes about the situation. Campbell's eyes were on him watching every wince and movement he made. It seemed with each one Campbell made a note and part of Daryl was glad for it. He had chose this career but he also chose Carol. He loved her. He loved his kid and the thought of leaving them before his time or spending time away was sickening. He felt his face pale even at the thought and swallowed at the realization of just what he wanted.

Discharged. He wanted out. He wanted free and clear of serving the military. He wanted his life with Carol and their kid.

Rick pushed the paperwork to him and sighed, "Sign this and the your statement is finished. Carol same for you."

Both read over everything and signed their names. Ed was now a wanted man. If the cops found him before his family then he'd be surprised. Especially if Merle got him. His father and Norman would likely call it in but Merle would kill the man before he thought much of it. He was out for blood.

Rick stood and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Carol I know you wanted me to stay for dinner but I'd like to go on and get back to the station. I want to get this out as soon as I can and have eyes out for Ed."

Carol held her hand up and disappeared into the kitchen returning seconds later with a go box. She gave Rick a warm smile and hugged him, "You gotta eat and staying at the station all night I know you wont."

"Better keep her close Daryl. She keeps treating me this way and I'm going to be trying to move in here." Rick chuckled waving by to everyone and slipping out.

Carol disappeared again and Daryl was left with Campbell and his men. He cleared his throat and gave a pointed look, "Be straight with me."

Campbell's face was devoid of emotion, "When you released your medical to us they had the looked over. They've already talked and from what they've been saying it don't look good. They think there is significant damage to the muscle."

Daryl nodded. He already knew as much. He could tell there was just from when he'd lift his arm and try to hold it steady. The bullet damaged the muscles he needed to be able to hold his arm and rifle steady. His eyes landed on the table and on his hands where they sat. He listened as the men with Campbell rattled things off about treatment and possible outcomes. He didn't need to hear it though, he knew his body and he knew what already he couldn't do.

Campbell dismissed the men and they departed. He drummed his fingers and then his voice changed as Daryl fought to keep his arm from shaking as he picked his drink up. It was useless as Campbell seen the slight movement.

"You're first and foremost a soldier Daryl it's what you signed up for. You and I both know what you'll be doing, what you need to be able to do.." His voice was frank, "If you can't hold the barrel straight and steady, if you can't perform and meet the standards that are required to serve they'll discharge you." His voice was solemn.

Daryl nodded and Campbell gave him a forlorn look, "When do you think they'll disclose their choice?"

"As soon as you've healed and they can confirm things." He stood and dusted his hands off, "I hate to see this happen to a good soldier. You're a good man Daryl but maybe it's a blessing…"His eyes eyes went to Carol as she smiled messing with Callie in the other room, "You've got a family here that is going to need you around, hold on to that."


	46. Chapter 46

Carol glanced nervously over at Daryl as they waited for the doctor to speak. She had no reason to be worried about his reaction. Daryl never once gave her the impression he was upset about the pregnancy- it was quite the opposite really. His hands often found their way to her stomach drawing patterns or just there as his arms wrapped around her. It was those times when she could let everything that was wrong with things fall away. She cherished those moments.

"Well everything is good here." She smiled up at Carol and slid her the pictures, "Did you all decide if you wanted to know the sex?"

Carol licked her lips and chewed frantically at it before her eyes went to Daryl. He was still pale from his time spent in the hospital. His eyes were clear though when they met hers and he smiled a full smile that lit his eyes up. It was the first one she'd seen since he'd woke up and first seen her. Some of that sharp color came back to his eyes brightening them and he raised a brow waiting on her response. He wouldn't push her on it since she originally wanted to wait and he was still inclined to give her what she wanted. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to know and always had.

"Yes." Carol's voice was clear and she motioned Daryl over to her.

He wasn't far really and was actually right next to her but the difference in height of where they set she didn't like. He stood and grimaced as his stitches tugged but his face cleared immediately. He stood and moved over to where she wanted him and the doctor gave them both soft smiles.

"She was able to find out sooner and despite prodding from a friend wanted you here for this."

Carol blushed remembering Meg and Stacey's reaction's to not knowing the sex. They both seemed offended and yet sure of the sex of her was sure it was going to be a boy since all the other Dixon men had sons. Meg though was insistent that it just had to be a girl. She refused being surrounded by even more Dixon men. It was amusing to her seeing the two snarking back forth but Carol didn't care. She wanted Daryl there and until he was she refused to know the sex.

Daryl shifted next to her and Carol leaned into him some.

"You'll be having a little girl."

Carol's eyes widened. While she hadn't said out loud her thoughts on the sex she was also sure in the back of her mind that they were having a boy. It was like Stacey said all the Dixon men fathered sons. Carol looked up at Daryl expecting to see him let down at not having a son but he just nodded. The doctor stood up speaking some more but Carol kept shooting covert glances at him trying to read his mood. When the doctor slipped out Carol stood up and started to redress.

He moved to her helping her and keeping her steady as she slid her pants on. He grabbed the waistband and pulled her jeans up over the curve of her butt his hands roaming her skin slightly and causing her to flush. She felt that familiar heat unfurl and pool low in her stomach while that ache started causing her to press her thighs together. He jerked her jeans in tight against her and she moaned slightly unable to stop the sound from escaping as the seam rubbed against her. Face reddening she looked up at him as he buttoned her jeans and his hand slid up to her stomach his fingers just the right amount of firm and rough.

His eyes were dark and she swallowed. He leaned in his lips barely skirting her own as they parted. Nose skimming down her jaw his breath ghosted over her and she shuddered as his arms wrapped around her fully and his hands cupped her butt dragging her into his own hips. Carol swallowed feeling him pressed against her hard as his lips finally made it to her ear. Teeth catching her ear lobe he nipped her and growled against her.

"Daryl?" Carol panted.

He pulled her hips in tighter against him and she swallowed around the dryness in her mouth. She needed to get him out of here. She wanted to feel his skin hot like a furnace against her own as he pressed into her. She needed him like she needed air.

Reading her mind he stepped back breathing hard he pulled her jacket up and had it on her in seconds. He steered her to the door keeping her in front of him so close that the shift of her hips had her brushing against his groin. She knew her face was flushed and only getting more so with each brush of his erection against her. Stepping into the waiting room she moved to schedule her next appointment and Daryl took a seat close to the door. His leg came up his ankle setting against his knee as he adjusted his jeans. He was watching her oblivious to the room around him and Carol raised a brow. Even with these women it seemed they couldn't help but look at him.

He shifted again and the movement had her eyes going to his dog tags around his neck still. His shirt was a hunter green henley tee that let them stand out clear on them. Her chest was tight looking at them and knowing that his career was likely over. They had yet a chance to talk about it but she needed to know where his head was.

"Ok here's your appointment card." The secretary smiled at her.

Carol motioned to him and he stood up fluidly the grimace gone from his face. He'd never show that he was in pain in general but he let his guard down around her. She knew he was hurting all the same. He made it too her and they walked out the door the cool air making her feel clammy as they got in the truck.

Her mind was racing with the news that she was having a little girl. She didn't even have all her things from her place and they'd never even discussed her moving in permanently. She couldn't imagine not being with him though and she didn't see him being okay with being apart. It was a physical ache for them both.

"Daryl we need to talk about what we're going to do." Carol didn't look at him. It was easier to talk to him if she didn't look at him while her hormones raged. "My place back-"

"_Stay_." His voice was clear and strong. "I know your dad's there Carol but we're here."

She nodded and swallowed at his words. She didn't want to leave. Her place didn't feel like home. It'd lost that feeling that day he left to go to training. Her home was with him.

Carol looked over at him as he shifted gears the breeze pushing against him. He looked over at her and raised a brow but she just smiled at him.

"You okay with a little girl you've not said much….."

Daryl snorted, "I'm fine."

Studying him still she grinned, "Does this mean we can paint her room pink and do her bedding in pink?"

He made a face and looked at her but forced his voice normal, "If….if that's what _you_ want."

Carol laughed loudly seeing the disgust on his face, "She's a girl Daryl she's going to wear pink at some point."

"Does she have to swim in it in her bedroom?" He grimaced.

Carol rubbed her stomach laughing as they got closer to home. "Imagine Merle's face though if you made him help paint. Him in there speckled with pink paint."

Daryl barked out a laugh and nodded, "Even if she don't have a pink room…I'm buying pink paint and telling him I need help now. I'll fucking paint over it after he's done."

Carol grinned at the sound of his laugh and unhooked her seat belt as they pulled in. He was leaning back in his seat his chest rising with his laughter. Carol moved quick as she could and pulled his mouth to hers. It was everything she needed at the moment. It started soft and east but quickly turned heated as he devoured her mouth dragging her into him and on his lap. Carol moaned rocking her hips over him and able to feel his erection there pressing into her as he bucked into her and she ground down. He groaned and pulled away breathing deeply and studying her.

"Carol as long as I have you and our kid is healthy it don't matter. Do whatever the hell you want for the room, buy what you, fuck say what you want just don't fucking leave me." His voice was hoarse.

Carol barely slowed her movements down the ache between her legs getting worse. He was working her jeans open by now as his hand slid inside.

"Fuck." He groaned when his fingers slid down her slit and into her.

Carol moaned and arched her back pressing into him more. Carol felt that delicious pressure building and he growled able to tell. She rode his fingers as he pumped them into her her hands gripping his shoulders for balance as his other hand worked her cups down over her breast. His mouth and fingers descended on her and that was her undoing. Writing on him unashamed as her orgasm washed over her she leaned into him heavily. He was righting her clothes as she smiled into his neck.

"You're sweet Daryl." Carol purred.

He chuckled darkly his stubble brushing against her over sensitized lifted her eyes to him pulling back some at the sound. Her eyes darkened watching as his fingers slid into his mouth and he pushed his door open keeping her tight against him. "Same can be said for you."


	47. Chapter 47

Daryl groaned as dull light filtered into the room and pulling him from sleep. His body ached all over but he just grinned pressing his face into the pillow. Sliding his arm over the bed and frowning when Carol's side was cold to the touch he growled. Pushing himself to roll over Daryl slid to the edge of the bed pushing the covers off himself. The blanket pooled low around his hips and he ran his hands over his face roughly and into his hair.

Carol's light laughter echoed down the hall to his ears and he felt a smile tugging at his lips again. Waking up to the sound of her laughter done more to lift his spirits in the last little bit then anything else had. Well anything besides finding out that they were having a little girl. He could hear her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying. Not that it mattered more than likely. He'd walked up on her more and more here lately talking to herself and their kid. He'd asked her why she was talking to herself and she'd explained that it wasn't for her but their kid. She took to reading out loud more often than not at night before she fell asleep and he found that while she done it for the baby it lulled him to sleep just as much.

Standing up Daryl grabbed some clothes jerking them on not wasting time. He could smell something cooking and his stomach growled as the sweet scent and cooking meat caused his nostrils to flare. Her cooking was something he craved more and more. His own mom loved to cook and really after she passed away there wasn't anyone that could hold a candle to her food. That was until Carol that is.

He was almost to the kitchen when a loud snort and guffaw echoed, "Shit Carol you're gonna make his ass fast as fuck."

Daryl scowled, "Fuck you."

Both of them turned looking at him. Merle had a wide smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that told him more than enough. Carol was already covered in flour and everything else she was cooking. Daryl eyed the bowl and seen chocolate chips next to her. Raising a brow she grinned at him scooping out drops of cookies.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." Merle quipped leaning back in his chair the legs raising as he balanced, "Seems Carol here is more tight lipped than a penny pinching nun."

Carol glared at Merle, "You're as cheap as whore on clearance Merle."

Daryl barked out a laugh startling them both from their glares at each other. Daryl walked by Merle kicking the leg of the chair causing his arms to fan wildly. Pitching himself forward the legs slammed hard on the floor.

"Well fucking say something already." Merle growled, "What're you shittin out?"

Carol's face darkened, "I'm not '_shittin_' anything out, Merle."

Daryl grabbed a cup of coffee leaning against the counter his ankles crossed over one another. He was watching the two of them over the rim of his cup. Their sparring matches were getting more and more amusing as time went on. Merle often ran his mouth but stopped before pushing things too far. It was a first that Daryl seen and at first he thought it was out of respect for him. While it might have started that way Merle clearly liked her now.

Carol looked over to Daryl after a minute arching her brow discreetly. She was asking permission and he grinned at her nodding his head.

"For your information Merle we're having a little girl." Carol's voice was meant to be snappish but her excitement dwarfed it.

Merle looked between them and scowled, "You fuckin' with me right now?"

Daryl shook his head, "No."

"You are."

"No."

Merle stared at him for a minute then guffawed loudly, "Goddamn your ass is the sweet one. Only Dixon out there to knock someone up with a girl, ever."

Daryl scowled but Carol interrupted anything he was going to say. She turned to him sliding him a plate and he looked down seeing it stacked with food. He felt like she was trying to feed at least three men with how much food she had stacked on there.

"Merle there's nothing wrong having a little girl. Takes a helluva man to raise a girl ask my father."

Merle nodded not responding. Daryl picked around his plate but Carol's scowl at him made him pick it up and walk to the table. Taking his seat Merle started picking things off his plate immediately. Pushing his plate more the center trying to get some of the food off it before she fixed him even more. She was on a crusade since he got out to get him healthy again. She seemed to think that cooking non stop was the way to do that. He wasn't going to complain though, he wasn't a fucking idiot.

The phone ringing snapped him out of his inner monologue and he started to get up. Merle grabbed it though.

"Hello?" Merle grinned widely, "Why yes this is The Huddle House!" Merle was nodding drumming his fingers on the table swiping a piece of bacon. "Sure thing just give me the name and order and we'll have it ready on your arrival." Humming in his throat he grinned at Daryl.

Grabbing for the phone Merle slapped his hands away scowling at him. He felt Carol watching them.

"Merle what the fuck are you doing?"

"The special?" Merle looked over at Carol and grinned, "Carol what was the special today?"

Carol raised a brow at him and turned more her hand going to her stomach, "Dulce de leche and strawberry waffles with butter pecan syrup."

Merle grinned even more repeating her words, "Sure thing! Food will be done in twenty five minutes."

Merle hung up and leaned back again popping a piece of bacon in his mouth, "Fucking idiots."

"The Huddle House?" Daryl scowled, "Why'd you do that?"

"How is it that you're the sweet one and a sour puss at the same time?" Merle chuckled, "Fuck even Carol get's with it."

Carol laughed lightly and took a seat, "Merle Daryl and me were talking about the pain for the babies room. Do you care to help him since he's still recovering?"

Merle sobered instantly at the mention of the baby and his brother. He chewed his food his eyes serious and nodded at her, "I can do that."

Daryl looked over and Carol shot him a wide grin and he instantly knew what she was doing. He snorted but took a deep drink of her tea. She watched him her eyes darkening as Merle prattled on. He was speaking some shit about him being the only Dixon to ever have a girl but Daryl was struggling to listen to him with the way Carol was looking at him. He felt the ache in his muscles from last night after they got here. If he thought he was already back up to speed on recovery then one night with her quickly reminded him when he woke up. Despite the burn in his abdominals and around his stitches he felt heat rush through his body.

"What color you pick?"

Daryl shook his head trying to avoid her gaze, "Not sure. I'm just going to pick it up she called it in yesterday."

Merle nodded, "Well get your shit brother. That room still empty or does shit need moved?"

Daryl scowled eating his food. "It's empty."

Merle grinned and nodded, "Baby Dixon shootin' princess' who would have thought."

"Would you shut the fuck up you dick face."

Merle slipped out of the room and down the hall the bathroom door shutting. Carol nudged him getting his attention.

"My dad and Will are coming over tonight for dinner. I want us to tell them together."

Daryl nodded and stood, "If Merle's loud ass doesn't tell him before hand."

Merle walked back in drying his hands, "Merle done what?"

Carol rounded on him pointing, "You keep your mouth shut Merle Dixon or so help me there won't be a place you can hide from me. I'm talking scorched Earth."

Merle raised a brow holding his hands up, "Whoa there what the fuck did I do?"

"You don't tell anyone about the baby's sex until we've told Dean and Will. Do you understand?" Carol growled.

Merle looked at him and then Carol again, "I hear you." Slapping Daryl on the shoulder as he grabbed his keys, "Kitties got claws."

Chuckling Merle slipped out as a hot spatula flew by Daryl's head it's target having just escaped. Daryl's eyes widened and he looked at Carol while picking up the spatula. Handing it over she pulled him to her hugging him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her he felt her face press into his chest and breathe deeply.

"Make sure they get the brightest damned pink there is and I want him soaked in it Daryl. I'm taking pictures." Carol whispered. "I love you."

Arms sweeping up her back and locking tightly Daryl lifted her till she was eye level with him. Carol made a surprised noise but didn't resist. She leaned in immediately and kissed him her hands tangling in his hair. It'd been awhile he mused since she was able to do that and the thought caused him to scowl realizing it'd been awhile since he'd had to do the upkeep for regulations.

"love you too" He growled.

Sliding her back to the ground Carol stepped back as he slid out the door. Merle was already waiting on him and Daryl felt the itch for a cigarette as Merle smoked. He was going to make sure he got pink alright.


	48. Chapter 48

Carol chewed her lip as she hung up the phone. She could hear Daryl's laughter in the other room followed by Merle's voice cursing at him. Leaning against the counter she listened to him like he was before all this mess started. It'd been awhile since she seen him or heard him like he was with his brother. Shaking her head she made her decision right then to wait and tell him what the phone call was about. There was nothing that could be done and she wanted him to have this time with Merle.

Grinning though she grabbed two drinks for them walking to the room they were in. Merle was still cursing him. She walked in seeing Daryl on his back laughing his chest and stomach jerking as he fought to get air and his face was red. Merle was standing over him looking madder than a pissed off hornets nest.

"Laugh it up you little bastard!" Merle barked.

Daryl kept laughing and Carol snorted. Daryl rolled slightly looking back at her and then started laughing even more. Carol looked around seeing just how bright the room really was. Too bright. It was almost painful to look and she grimaced and Merle caught it.

"Tell me he fucked up with the color and you're gonna jump his ass?" Merle huffed swiping at his chest and face.

Carol covered her mouth watching as the pink paint covering him just smeared even more. One side of his face was completely pink along with his entire ride side for the most part. Daryl finally stood up after getting his breath and walked over to her and slipping behind her. His arms went around her and his hands over her stomach cradling their child. Merle kept scowling at him but his eyes softened just slightly.

"Merle I asked you all to paint the room not yourself." Carol grinned.

"If we had some glitter we could put his ass out there in the pride parade." Daryl grinned.

Carol chewed her lip watching the anger rise in Merle's face, "You know what when your ass is healed I'ma fuck you up." Daryl shook his head and Merle stepped towards him, "Your goddamn face isn't broke but it's about to me."

Carol shot Merle a look, "Merle Dixon."

He stopped looking at her and then the wind left his sails, "He's a dick he dumped paint down my goddamn body and rolled it over my face before I could get ahold of him!"

"That was kind of the plan Merle." Carol grinned.

His eyes widened making the pink paint on his face even more comical. "YOU!" He pointed a finger.

She nodded and held a drink out, "We're not even keeping the room pink Merle"

He stared at her for a minute and shook his head, "You were sweet at one time and then you got with his bastard ass." He took a deep drink and glared at Daryl over her shoulder. "Ruined."

Daryl slipped away leaving her with his brother and his eyes followed him. Merle lost his smile and stepped closer to her. Carol already knew what he was concerned about but just smiled at him. Merle was given the news from Will that Daryl's career in the military was over. They'd ruled that until he could pass the physical exams he was out. Carol figured that once he was healed that things were hopeful but with one look at Will and Merle she wasn't sure anymore. She didn't want Daryl to go overseas but she didn't want to lose everything he worked for either. When Daryl found out he just nodded sharply. He didn't comment but he'd been quieter since then.

"How is he?"

Carol forced a smile and looked to where Daryl went, "Stressed."

Merle rubbed at the paint starting to dry in his scruff, "He didn't want to go back either way it went Carol."

"I know."

Merle looked at her for a minute, "Do you?"

Carol chewed her lip her worry clear.

"He took two the chest and shoulder. He's out. It was his training to keep a steady hand and with the damage he took even with healing and time he'll never hold that rifle steady." Merle scowled, "He isn't upset about not going back Carol I know my brother. He's upset that it was taken like this from him."

Carol nodded, "I know it just hurts to see him like this."

Merle chuckled, "Keep doin' whatever the fuck you're doing and he'll be fine."

He grinned at her and Carol tried to back away but he had his arms around her before she could get away. A sticky squelching sound met her ears and she huffed as their clothes stuck together. Giving up she just hugged him back and Daryl walked in raising a brow seconds before a flash stunned them both. He snorted and disappeared again.

"He better not showing that to anyone." Merle sneered, "If he shows me in pink to anyone Carol I'll clip his nuts."

Carol laughed and stepped away from Merle. Daryl was in the kitchen digging around in the cabinets and she raised a brow watching him. Merle waved by before he disappeared from the house. Daryl turned looking at her and shaking his head.

"You look ridiculous now."

Carol looked down at the pink Merle impression on her clothes. "Yeah well that's your brothers fault."

"My brother is a jackass by trade."

Carol nodded, "What'd the doctor say this morning?"

Daryl turned to her digging into a pack of cooking and taking the entire sleeve. He jerked his head down the hall and motioned for her to get changed. He mumbled around a mouthful and Carol huffed as she started changing. He was watching her closely and she hid her smile. She'd been worried that the changes taking place with her body would disgust him and he'd avoid physical closeness with her. It wasn't just about sex either she craved just being in his arms or close to him. It was the opposite though he seemed smug and proud and was always grinning at her when he seen her changing or got a glimpse of her naked body.

"Took the stitches out of my shoulder and chest." Daryl patted himself while holding a cooking clamped between his teeth.

"That's good." Carol turned slipping her shirt over her head. He frowned, "But what did they say about everything else?"

"A bunch of medical jackassery and that I'm good." He rolled his eyes and made air quotes, "Take it slow Dixon."

Carol stole one of his cookies as he trailed behind her, "Then do as they say."

"Yeah I've been hearing that shit."

"Don't argue you'll just lose the fight and then sulk." Carol slipped her boots on.

Daryl eyed them and then nodded his head absentmindedly. She loved boots and wasn't able to wear the ones she had right now. They made her back her and her feet. She complained for two weeks about this two him before a package came in the mail the next week with the ones she was currently wearing. They were comfortable and practical and apparently his favorite thing for her to wear. His hands always drifted down to her legs dragging them up into his lap as his fingers ran over the leather and buckles for her boots.

"What time did he want us there?"

Daryl hummed in his throat eyeballing her. Carol backed away knowing that look and darting her eyes to the clock. She shifted on her feet and a wicked look entered his eyes causing her breath to pick up. Grabbing the handle she held on and slowly started turning it.

"We have time." His voice was rough.

Carol eyed him, "We never have time for anything when we have sex first and you know that."

His eyes dropped to her rising and falling chest and he licked his lips before looking back at her eyes and locking with them. "I'll be quick." His steps were purposeful and he was tracking her.

Carol tried to open the door but he was on her his lips tracing a burning path up her throat to her ear where a deep rumbling growl made her knees weak. Daryl wrapped his arm around her and Carol moaned as he nipped her throat just below her ear. Carol felt her resolve crumbling as he pressed into her. He trailed kisses and soft bites along her throat and jaw till he got to her mouth his breath fast and determined. Carol met his eyes seconds before gripping his side and kicking her boots off. He groaned and she looked at the clock one more time before he claimed her mouth and time.

Their mouths never broke apart even when air was needed lips always brushing and eyes locked. Carol clung to him as he hauled her up his body suddenly taking her from the table. Her back met the wall Daryl's hands gripping her ass and positioning her. Carol cried at the change in angles as he thrust. He smiled seconds before kissing her both of them already so close. Tangling her hand in his hair as her climax hit Daryl held off carrying her through her own orgasm before he finally let go. He groaned against her mouth her name deep and husky falling from his mouth while he buried his head in her neck.

Carol panted holding on to him while he slowly let legs down. He kept her pressed against him though his hands smoothing over her body and then around to her stomach. His breath was calming and Carol just relaxed into his touch.

"You made us late Carol." He chuckled against her throat.

Carol slapped at his arms and he stepped back pulling his jeans back up and tucking himself away. He waggled his eyebrows at her and her scowl cracked causing her to grin at him.

"Well I might have lied about the time." She righted her clothes, "You forget I know you."

He hummed in his throat, "Why do you even fight it then? You like the chase."

Carol's face flushed and he pulled her to him hugging her. He breathed deeply against her his hands clutching at her. "I love you Daryl."

"I love you."


	49. Chapter 49

Daryl stood out on the back porch looking over the piece of property that was between Will and his grandfathers place. He'd always loved it here. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. He'd spent his childhood in there.

Daryl's hand came up rubbing across his chest where the scar from his bullet wound would now set. He'd gotten lucky that Ed was a shitty shot. He'd been aiming elsewhere both hit shots hit to high. It a matter of seconds he almost lost Carol, almost lost their child and in a matter of seconds he realized just how much his world was wrapped around her. Never before had he thought about begging God but in that moment he was damn sure he had.

"Something on your mind?"

Daryl looked over as Norman rested on the railing of the porch. Daryl shifted and turned leaning against the beam and taking a seat on the rails. Norman smiled at him for a second before his eyes went to the woods.

Daryl smirked as well. Norman knew him well and when he'd been younger when his family was usually gathered around he'd sneak out the back. If he didn't hit the woods he'd linger over in the darkened part of the porch smoking and bitching. Norman usually found him and stayed right there with him. The entire moment was just like that.

Norman didn't push him to talk and that was one of his favorite things about him. He just knew when Daryl needed time to sort his own shit out. Will and Merle neither one would have backed off and let him that. Hell even at times Carol didn't but she wasn't like they were. Norman though just seemed to get that he needed to breathe. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to go in there and plaster on a smile when he knew Ed was out there. Ed was out there and likely wanting to hurt him or Carol. He was damn sure that the man wouldn't quit until he finished his job because he'd been dead set on killing him that night. He had more to think about than him, hell he had more to think about than just Carol because the moment he found out she was carrying his kid his entire world shifted.

"She's going to be fine, Daryl. They both are." Norman's voice was low.

Daryl looked over just barely able to really see him now that the sunset. "Ed's out there and I have no fuckin' clue where. He could show up when I'm forced to go back to the base for that goddamn exam and then hurt them." His chest heaved with painful possibilities, "Do you have any idea what the fuck that'd do to me? There isn't a moment that goes by that I'm glad I was the one that walked out that door and not her that night."

Norman stood up and walked over to him, "That bastard will get his." His voice was razor sharp and curled around in the night like a wisp of smoke, "Whether its by the cops or someone else remains to be seen but don't you doubt he will be caught."

Daryl nodded swallowing thickly. Norman's hand was on his shoulder. They remained quiet both just watching the woods lost in thought. Daryl could remember running as a kid in this yard and racing Merle to Norman's. He could remember his mother being there and her laugh following him. Daryl closed his eyes and tilted his head back smiling when the memory changed to something else. It was Carol out there in the same place he'd grown up. Carol out there with their daughter laughing and playing with her.

The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over seeing Carol look around. Norman squeezed his shoulder and then stepped away. He walked to the door and motioned over to where he was. Carol gladly walked to him. His eyes took her in and he couldn't help the stupid smile on his face. He knew she was miserable being pregnant but she never showed it on her face.

"You okay?"

Daryl nodded as she got to him and spun on the railing his back to the woods. He pulled Carol to him and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in against his chest her hands on his back. Tilting his head down he buried in her hair and inhaled deeply. He let her smell and the feeling of her in his arms push away his worries. Norman was right Ed would get handled.

Carol kissed his throat her breath warming his skin, "Daryl what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Carol pulled back looking up at him her eyes wide and concerned, "You've hid out here all night."

Daryl shrugged, "Not in the mood to be around everyone."

"Is this about tomorrow?"

Daryl scowled at her but she pursed her lips at him, "You're going with me."

"Daryl they gave you orders."

"Yeah well fuck their orders. They can shove them up their asses." He snarled his grip on her tightening.

It wasn't long before everyone moved to the back porch where they were. Merle's eyes kept shooting over to him but he wasn't in the mood to figure out what was going on with his brother. He was tired, his body ached, and he wanted to get Carol home. It would be pointless to try to get out now though with everyone gathering around them basically.

"So Merle showed up madder than hell earlier." Will grinned, "Any idea why?"

Merle shot him a death glare but Daryl just spun Carol and she leaned back against his chest. Head on her shoulder he eyed his brother. Merle was getting red faced with anger. He was also trying hard to not laugh at whatever Carol was doing.

"He had fun painting so i'm not sure what his issues were." Daryl said nonchalantly.

Merle scowled, "Blow me."

"Merle I made something for you." Carol smiled, "I figured you'd want it to remember."

He stood up and glared, "Carol." He warned.

"It's just a little paint."

He crossed his arms, "You know what you two are fucking perfect for each other. Assholes."

Daryl snorted and Carol shrugged, "You love us."

"Fuck you both."

Carol tilted her head and Daryl grimaced knowing that his brother was about to receive verbal abuse likely. Norman was looking at Merle like he was about to hit him and Will raised his eyebrow.

"Take me home Daryl." Carol spoke softly.

Daryl's eyes shot to his brother at the crack he heard in her voice. It wasn't often that Carol just had a day where she wasn't either sick or upset. Since he was taken away and then hurt she'd been a mess. Even with him back she still had a rough time. If Merle ruined her fucking day he'd cut his fucking nuts off and cram them down his throat.

He stood suddenly and Carol stepped forward her face downcast.

"Shit Carol. "Merle started taking a step towards her.

Daryl sneered guiding her away, "Go away."

Carol leaned into him and Daryl felt her body tremble. Fucking Merle! He got to the door and started opening it when he heard Will and Norman both ripping Merle's ass.

"YOU APOLOGIZE!" Will barked.

Norman's voice wasn't as loud but still carried, "You were raised better than to talk like that to women boy. I'm disappointed in you. She's family."

Carol looked up at him suddenly and grinned. Her face was completely clear of anything that would indicate she was upset. Instead she looked almost giddy.

Daryl grabbed her face pulling it to his kissing her roughly. Pulling back just enough to breathe, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Carol nodded at him, "Get me home Daryl." Her voice was a low purr, "I wasn't kidding about wanting to get out here."


	50. Chapter 50

Merle scowled as he looked at the pain buckets in his hands. He should be madder than fire at his brother and Carol's little sneaky ass but here he was. At least this time they couldn't cover his ass in pink paint then take pictures. Fuck that. He was going to get those pictures and delete them before she could do anything with them. He had a reputation to uphold. Hell all the Dixons did it just looked like Daryl was the only breaking the mold here lately.

Pulling up at the house Merle huffed out a breath seeing Stacey standing there grinning at him. He could have done this all himself but she wouldn't shut the fuck up once she caught wind of it. Persistent bitch. Swinging his door open she bounced over, the woman actually bounced, and started rummaging through the bags.

"If you'll wait a fucking minute it'll all be inside." Merle snapped.

Stacey turned her head and raised a brow, "Well if you lose the attitude I might still considering my earlier thoughts."

Merle shook his head, "Ain't here for that shit."

Stacey laughed, "You still don't trust me because you think I'm going to do like Carol has done for Daryl?"

Merle grabbed the stuff up and stormed away. He didn't think Carol done anything bad for her his brother and that is exactly what this woman didn't understand. If anything she's saved his life. Daryl would have re-enlisted until they wouldn't take him. He knew his brother and if it meant seeing him getting tied down then by damn he was okay with it. He just didn't expect kids to get shit out so quick.

inside Merle scowled at the bright pink assaulting his eyes. Shaking his head he set everything down and pushed the windows open so everything would air out. Stacey walked in shortly after setting water bottles down and a small fan.

"No time like the present." Stacey muttered pouring paint.

They got to work her masking things off while he started painting. She was almost done when he'd gotten here and that saved him time. They worked in silence the only thing to be heard was her humming and his silence. It didn't last long before he could hear her huffing and muttering to herself.

"Merle why are we here doing this when they aren't even home? Where are they? I was hoping to see Carol since I drove all this way." Stacey pouted.

Standing back from his wall he studied it and smiled seeing that nothing had been missed in his work. "Didn't tell your ass to drive up here you done that yourself."

"Stop being an ass and tell me if she's okay."

Merle raised a brow, "You think I'd be here painting this fucking room this color if her ass wasn't?" The annoyance in his voice washed over her and she nodded.

"He had to be at the base first thing in the morning. Carol went with him."

"So they left a day early?"

Merle grinned at her, "Yes."

Stacey pouted her paint strokes slowing and paint dripped to the plastic. "But if he was needed then what is she going to do. It's a military base not a spa."

Merle guffawed, "No it's most certainly not a spa. She'll be fine believe me."

Stacey was quiet for a while but he gave her five minutes tops before she started talking again. Goddamn she was a talker. The only way he'd got her to be quiet over the summer was when he was fucking her senseless. Merle's eyes scanned around the room and he scowled at all the paint and wet surfaces. It wouldn't do no good to put a full body impression of her on the fresh paint. He couldn't readily explain that without Carol slapping him or his fucking traitor dad.

"How's Daryl?"

Merle worked his jaw. That was the question wasn't it? How the fuck was his brother? Carol might not see it but there was a blood thirsty gleam to his brothers eyes and it'd be there till the day Ed was handled. Everytime Carol flinched from a loud sound, Daryl not around and panic in her eyes, or any other number of things that could have went wrong or brought up it's there in his eyes. When he'd last seen it Daryl had excused himself and disappeared out on the back porch before anyone could ask him anything. Norman had followed not willing to let him dwell, he never would before and he knew the man would be damned if he'd allow it now. He had a way of commanding Daryl's presence and keeping him in the now.

Daryl though wouldn't be better till he knew that Carol was safe. Hell it'd been her that Ed started all this over. Timing was terrible really. There was only a few things Merle was well and truly thankful for though. He was thankful his cousin was locked up when Daryl'd been shot and he was thankful it didn't kill him. Will and Norman had enough on their hands to deal with when Merle himself found out they didn't need two hotheads ready to tear this world apart. Now with Daryl on his feet they had that anyways but Carol kept him in check. The thought made him grin and he rolled his shoulders.

"Ain't nothing kills a Dixon but a Dixon Sugar Tits."

Stacey grinned and nodded, "Heard that before."

Merle looked over and raised a brow at her to go on. He didn't remember ever saying that to her and he knew Daryl never spent a good amount of time talking to her. She made Daryl uncomfortable because she didn't care what she said. Most of tended to be sexual and being that Daryl was who was fucking Carol he escaped quick.

"I heard Will say that when Dean said you were being chased by your Turquoise Thunder."

"Oh fuck him!" Merle snarled, "Fuck him to hell."

Stacey busted out laughing and Merle shook his head walking out of the room. He left her humming as she started on the other wall. Walking down the hall Merle turned his head and yawned but felt his stomach growl.

"You hungry too! I heard that Dixon?"

Merle chuckled and shook his head but she trailed him suddenly ignoring the rest of the paint. Walking into the bathroom he ignored her as he pissed. Loud clatters could be heard and he grimaced knowing Carol was going to blame him for any mess. How the fuck Daryl lived with someone who hated messes he didn't know. It was the Dixon way and shit just happened. Though the house always seemed spotless when he was here so fuck if he knew how she managed it.

Walking out Stacey was standing at the mouth of the hall, "I'm going to get some takeout. There isn't anything here that will cook quick enough for me to consider cooking."

Merle chuckled and pulled his wallet out, "Wherever you're going just get me whatever from there."

Tossing her the bills, "You're paying for mine since I'm picking it up." She trotted to the door, "Look at you being a gentleman."

Merle ignored her and walked into the room. They'd made good time and he had one wall really left. Honestly there was no point in going and getting food since they'd be leaving soon.

"Merle I need your keys."

Merle scowled but tossed them over his shoulder. He wasn't even going to ask.

Getting the paint ready he huffed hearing the door open again. She wasn't going to leave him the fuck alone, goddamn. Ignoring the sounds of her walking around Merle stood up but stiffened. Turning his head to the side Merle listened but he didn't hear her anymore. He didn't hear that door open or close again so what the fuck was she doing.

Turning Merle set his things down quietly and stepped out into the hall listening. A noise from the living room had him turning his head that way but not stepping into the light that was shining from the kitchen. Sneering Merle's eyes went to the front door it was standing open.

A loud huff and then a scrape had Merle's hackles raising. Standing back in the shadows he watched a figure walk by and then his heart thundered so hard he thought he was having a heart attack. He couldn't have gotten this fucking lucky. There was no way.

Stepping out Merle stepped in behind the man and brought his arm around cutting off his air as he forced his knees to buckle. Hitting hard Merle tightened his hold as he struggled to break free. Merle's anger that he'd kept a tight hold on was breaking free once he realized that Carol was originally supposed to be here by herself. She'd changed her mind last second and decided to go with his brother. Snarling when the man stopped fighting he stepped back letting him fall hard to the ground and his head slam into the darkwood of the floor.

Staring down into the unconscious face of Ed Merle smiled a smile that made the room chill. Stepping beside his head as it lolled over Merle kicked out hard and heard a satisfying crunch under his boot. He needed to get this motherfucker up before Stacey got here. He needed his family right now.

Pulling his phone out he dialed the number and heard a groggy voice, "He still locked up?"


	51. Chapter 51

Pacing the length of the house like a caged lion that had tasted freedom only to be stuffed in a box and taunted- that was the air that surrounded them. It was suffocating and stale. It was breathtaking and wringing him out at the same time. The anger was most present though. How could it not be?

"This is the man that started this fucking shit?" The snarl was a muted roar and again that caged lion sneered with every movement.

Merle licked his lips. He could have called Will or Norman either one but then he'd always liked to handle things his own way and not always by the law. It was testament to his fucked up nature that he was military and could consider the shit he was at the moment. But then no one threatened his baby brother and somewhere along the way Carol was grouped in with that. When he thought of his brother she was always there with him in those thoughts smiling at Merle as her fingers carded through Daryl's hair soothingly.

Now though there was this ball of burning hot rage clawing at his throat and owning his entire mind and body. Out of the two of them though he knew that the rage that was sparking and fueling the tension in the room around the prone man wasn't so much him as it was his cousin. He'd been furious when he was locked up before they got to even leave for the summer before Daryl had basic training. He'd been furious when Daryl had left before he could see him, he'd been downright scary when everything with Ed happened even though he'd never even met Carol. It didn't matter in his mind though. She was Daryl's in his mind the moment Daryl had told him about her and the second Ed touched her his death sentence was signed. Even if Ed had been caught and sent into jail he'd faced him there because Merle knew the crazy son of a bitch would have got himself locked up just to get to him there.

Merle's eyes meet Mac's and like that he knows he made the right call. Mac would serve life in prison for what he'd do to get to this man if he'd turned him in. Eye's so much like his baby brother's looking at him as a feral smile that drips with anticipation is his greeting.

"He won't walk out of here." Statement.

Merle chuckled, "Wouldn't have called you if I planned that."

"No, no you wouldn't have." Mac is talking to himself.

Ed is starting to stir on the cold concrete floor where he was dumped. Mac didn't bother with restraining him. It was more a taunt- a welcome challenge. 'Fuck with my blood and I'll fuck with you'

Ed groans and the noise draws Mac in like a wild animal- a predator scenting the blood of the hunt. Merle leans against the wall the light above Ed casting the room in an eerie glow. Mac is slinking quietly around the room circling Ed- waiting.

"Wha what isss this placce?" Ed groans struggling to open his eyes.

Mac's adapted to be apart of the shadows as they jump out and lunge at Ed. Merle steps forward.

"You fucked up Ed."

His head lolls to the side searching for Merle. "Where ammm I?"

"Don't matter Ed." Merle sneers.

Ed forcibly pushes himself upright his chest heaving as he struggles to keep from puking. Merle grins knowing that the hit had done a number on him. He'd been none too gentle when they'd got the motherfucker in the back of that truck either.

"Let me out of here Dixon." Ed warns feebly. "You know who my dad is."

Mac slinks out of the shadows like ink flooding into water. Ed takes a second to notice him but when he does he visibly pales. The severity of the situation really setting in for him. He knew Mac.

Mac's smile is wolfish and he nods to him, "Long time Ed." Mac squats eye level with Ed as he leans away from the man. "Been waiting to see you."

Ed looking around as if really seeing where he was for the first time looks to Merle before focusing back on Mac. "Why am I here?"

"Think that'd be obvious." Merle snarls.

Mac smiles up to Merle and nods, "You knew better."

Ed all bluster and bullshit, "I didn't know that cunt was with him."

"You knew that fuckin' truck though when you pulled it over." Mac snarled, "You knew that truck and don't tell you didn't cause I was with him each time you pulled him over to start shit. Never got a goddamn thing to show for it until you caught her in it." His voice is acidic.

Merle squatting next to Mac cuffs Ed on the back of the head, "Didn't work so well did it when he found out? What the fuck did you think he'd do?"

"Fuck you!" Ed hisses, "Fuck you both! I didn't know she was with him and I damn sure didn't think his ass would attack a fucking cop."

Mac standing sharply nods, "There it is you think cause you're sorry fucking ass had a badge that you were free to do what the fuck you want. You're goddamn right we know who your daddy is but your dad knows who the fuck we are too."

Ed pants heavily, "He won't rest until you all pay for hurting me."

"That's where you fucked up Ed." Merle laughs the sound complete delight, "Been looking for you since then. Goddamn did I look every chance I got."

Ed eyes them both as Mac starts moving shit around. Merle doesn't even try to curb his fear that is oozing from him. It'd do no good. Mac had a reputation too volatile to those he cared about and if you were on the wrong side of him he was downright dangerous without a care. He didn't give a fuck to go to jail.

Merle looked to the wall as Mac turned back to them a fine snick the only sound beyond Ed's harsh breathing. The metallic scrape was enough to have Ed tensing and trying to focus more on Mac but like moon was for the night he was made for the shadows. Mac's eyes weren't even on Ed though and they focused on Merle. He nodded his head and Merle nodded back.

"Let me know." Mac's voice was casual. "I'd like to meet her."

Merle grinned, "Yeah we've all been waiting on that."

Mac grinned at him looking boyish in the moment despite the knife in his hand and the noise of it sliding down the wet stone. "Time to get lost tonight." Mac purred.

Merle didn't look back. He walked up those steps leaving that motherfucker to his fate. He wanted to be in there with Mac but that wasn't Mac. He was a lot of things but he never pulled Daryl or Merle into his shit even if it was in regards to them. He'd never let them get their hands dirtier than need be. Merle's hands were plenty dirty but Mac's were dripping in regards to it all. He'd had a helluva a goddamn fight on his hands and didn't have time for that. Daryl would be back soon and it needed to be handled before the boy got back with Carol.

The thought had him swallowing because he wanted to know what they were telling his brother. He wanted to know if he was still active duty or if he was done. He had a feeling of what it'd be and he knew what Daryl wanted. He wasn't sure if Carol really grasped how much she'd really changed his brother in such a short time. Daryl wasn't running from his family anymore but instead fighting to stay even if it meant losing his career.

When he and Will were talking and Merle heard the absolute conviction in Daryl's voice over Carol and not wanting to leave her behind it'd done something to Merle. He'd never let a woman close to him like that and never would. He didn't like the idea of having someone like that but he liked the idea of Daryl and Carol. He liked seeing his brother happy and not hiding himself away. He could see that fire in his eyes that Will got when he looked at his sons and the same fire that Norman carried. Merle couldn't remember much about Jess but he knew that the man had been just as sure of his own son despite Mac's tendencies. It was the small things though that had curbed a lot of what Daryl had shuffling through his head and in one night with Carol he'd seen those fire stoked and starting to come to life. It's why he'd started pushing Daryl in the beginning and questioning him.

Pulling up at Norman's knowing that was where his father would be Merle swallowed. He needed to warn them that but didn't want to deal with the shit. He did what he thought was right. The motherfucker had wanted to rape Carol, had hurt her, almost cost him his fucking brother, and endangered his niece. Payback was a motherfucker. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Holy shit I'm updating! Sorry for such a long wait on this one. As I've said things are wrapping up on it and i'm not sure if it is me not wanting to face it ending or unsure of whats next. Maybe both but alas I've hit a bit of a block on about everything I'm writing so there is that and I did just get back from vacation. Enough of my bullshit here's the chapter.**

Daryl groaned rolling his shoulders as he opened the truck door. He was tired. No he was beyond that. He was killed and his shoulder was killing him along with his head. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake before he just dropped. Carol slapped his hands as he tried to grab their bags and he huffed at her. They'd been gone for a week. A goddamn week for them to tell him something he already knew. All the same at least it was handled now and he could work with what he knew instead of waiting on the other shoe to drop.

"Get it tomorrow." Carol yawned, "Let's go to bed."

Daryl didn't argue and Carol wrapped her arm around him pulling him towards the door. He'd offered for them to find a different place after everything that happened with Ed but she refused. She loved this house and told him she could see their child here and growing up. It wasn't that he wanted to move but that he wanted to make sure she was happy. Hell he didn't rightly give to fucking shits so long as she had what she wanted.

"You think we should tell them we're back?" Carol looked up at him.

Unlocking the door Daryl shook his head, "No, not in the mood to talk right now."

Carol nodded at him her eyes sad. He wanted to make her understand but wasn't sure how to without sounding stupid. It didn't bother him their verdict. No he was fine with that. Hell he knew going in. He knew his body and what he was capable of and he didn't need twelve men to tell him what he knew himself. Fuck that. But it was all a show really for the higher ups and he bit his tongue doing as they asked.

Rubbing his face he waited on her to walk in before locking up behind her. He yawned loudly and walked down the hall following her and snorting at her complete lack of modesty. She was already partly undressed before ever getting to their room. Watching her he chuckled and picked her up and she groaned leaning against him heavily as he climbed right into the bed behind her and jerking the covers down roughly.

"Cut the air up higher. Make it cold in here..."

Daryl huffed but done as she asked, "You want this place to feel like a morgue."

"When you grow another human in yourself then you can tell me about comfortable temperatures." Carol hissed glaring at him.

Holding up his hands, "Shit damn fine woman...wasn't saying you couldn't have what you wanted."

Carol hummed and burrowed into his chest, "You think we can get Merle a baby carrier that says something stupid on it and we can get him into it with the baby on his chest."

Daryl snorted and breathed deeply his face burying in her hair, "Waging war on Merle?"

"Waging war on all men." Carol huffed her breath fanning his chest, "Have you seen what you've done to me?!"

Daryl grinned his hand kneading the muscles of her back. Carol melted into him and moaned as he got rougher, "I have. Am I supposed to be sorry because I'm not."

Carol hummed and kissed his throat, "I think that was a good answer."

The next morning had Daryl jerking awake at the sound of his brother's voice. Looking down he sighed seeing Carol still sleeping and slipped out of bed. He was still in his jeans and didn't even bother with a shirt. Walking out and shutting the door to the bedroom he made sure she was still sleeping before growling and walking into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks his face blooming into a huge grin.

Merle was leaned against the counter drinking deeply from a pitcher of sweet tea Carol made and stuffing his face. The asshole was always eating when he was here. It was the person next to him that had stalled him out. He'd been locked up for three years. Three fucking years it felt like he'd lost a best friend and a brother. Mac turned his head and he grinned mirroring Daryl and went to open his mouth. Daryl's eyes shot down the hall and he brought his finger to his mouth silencing both loud mouthed men.

"Hush the fuck up." He hissed.

Mac raised a brow, "Blow me princess."

"No really be quiet." Daryl warned. "If you wake her up and she starts breathing fire then I'm not defending you."

Mac turned look at Merle but Merle held his hands up, "If he said she's breathing fire then don't fucking doubt it. The bitch painted me pink for no other reason than it suited her to do just that."

Mac barked a laugh out and leaned into the wall. "I leave for a goddamn weekend vacation and come back to you basically married and with a kid on the way. Not to mention the goddamn military."

"A weekend vacation? You call three years in prison a weekend vacation?" Daryl's voice was hoarse.

Mac shrugged stealing the pitcher of tea from Merle. "Considering the other charges were dropped..." He drank deeply his smile wide, "Yes."

"We have cups." Daryl eyed them.

"Why would we drink from cups when this seems to be pissing you off so easily. " Merle questioned.

Daryl huffed and rubbed his face and Mac grinned at him. Waggling his eyebrows, "When do I get to meet your wife?"

Merle guffawed and Daryl shot him a look, "Fuck you Merle."

"Fuck you too you fucking prick fag." Merle barked.

Daryl tensed hearing a noise and looked down the hall. It wasn't that he wanted to hide from her or that he didn't want her around his family. It was just that a week away from the house had left her in a downright evil mood. She was upset and moody and between random bouts of what he was starting to consider rape hormones he wasn't sure whether to defend himself against what type of assault.

All eyes turned down the hall as the sound of the door opened and Carol stepped out. Daryl seen her first and paled seeing her barely in clothes.

"Why the fuck is it so cold in here?" Mac questioned suddenly, "Feel like my balls are going to freeze and fall off."

Carol paused and looked up at him rubbing her face. He raised a brow and she made a face before walking into the bedroom again. He snorted and looked over at both of them as their face held questions.

"Talking about your balls scared her off." Merle quipped.

"If talk of balls is all it takes how has she lasted this long being around you two then?" Mac chuckled.

Daryl picked up a cookie and bit into it shrugging, "You tell me you're the one who likely had a prison wife."

Merle choked on his tea and both men ignored him. Mac glared and Daryl grinned dodging the hit that was directed at him.

"BOYS!" Carol snapped as the pitcher of tea hit the ground splashing up their pants legs. "This is why we play outside kids."

Daryl lifted his foot out of the puddle and gave a miserable look. "Fuck."

"Dick." Mac hissed.

"Carol meet Mac...our rude cousin."

"Mac meet Daryl's baby mama" Merle spoke eyes shining with mirth.

Mac looked over and nodded to her his eyes sweeping over her. It was the first time he'd seen Mac look at any woman without some kind of leering quality to it. That spoke volumes.

"Nice to meet you." Carol smiled sleepily.

Mac took a seat, "Like wise."

Mac turned his head and yawned loudly as Merle talked, "Will and Norman want to talk to us today...and to you about that shit with the base."

Carol stiffened slightly and Merle ran her away from the spilled tea. He started cleaning it and everyone paused looking over as the phone rang. Mac was the closest to it and he grinned seeing the number. Grabbing the phone he answered and Carol just shrugged smiling at him.

"Texas Crematorium you kill 'em we grill 'em." Mac spoke seriously.

Carol's head whipped around and Mac's turned downright evil looking at her. He held his hand out as if inspecting his nails.

"Why yes we are running a special for doubles." He looked over, "Daryl it's time to render lard."

Shaking his head as the conversation turned serious Daryl watched Carol relax. Mac was a lot to take in and he knew the man was holding back for her sake. Hanging up Mac stretched again and then yawned. He'd clearly not slept and Daryl raised a brow at him but he gave him a secretive look that let him know that it needed to wait to discuss. He felt his pulse jump at that look and Mac's eyes danced dangerously.

"Well ladies and Daryl's wife I'll see you up at Norman's." He stood, "Looks like I'm in trouble...and you Merle he said get your ass there now."

"What the fuck for?"

Mac tilted his head, "If you have to ask then you've turned into a idiot."

Merle swore under his breath and walked by, "Carol that rooms painted and Stacey's at Will's."

Carol grinned at them and nodded. Mac eyed her critically and then his eyes went to her stomach, "So that shit you're carrying came from his baby batter?"

Carol didn't even give pause before nodding.

Mac hummed, "You pour woman."

With that he disappeared and Merle guffawed following him. Daryl wasn't sure what to make of his morning and really just wanted to go back to bed. Carol turned looking at him and she smiled.

"So that's the cousin I've heard about?"

Daryl nodded.

"He looks like he could be your twin."

Raising a brow, "That's something I've heard all my life. He's older than me."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"Because him and Merle both are immature babies."

Carol finished cleaning the mess in the kitchen that Merle partially cleaned. Daryl stopped and eyed the room Merle painted. It looked good. Carol trailed after him as he grabbed his things for the day. He wasn't in the mood to see people but it was good to see Mac out. A fucking vacation...goddamn.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapters a bit fast paced and Mac isn't known for his gentle nature so...**

Daryl stared at the two of them for so long that Carol wasn't sure if he was breathing. She wanted to walk over and ask what was wrong. Meg and Stacey had easily kept her outside while Mac had just assaulted Daryl and took him away from her. It was all so quick that she had barely any time to react and now Daryl was stroking out. She could see rage building in his face and the way he was turning red. He was clenching his jaw and his hand was flexing like he wanted to hit someone. She'd not really seen Daryl blow up in a fit but knew he had a temper.

Mac was grinning in his face but it was dark. It wasn't the one she seen earlier but he was nodding and it almost looked manic. Whatever he was saying to Daryl was soothing his anger and she wanted even more to walk to him. She didn't like seeing him so upset. It worried her because she knew he was hot headed and would act without a thought. It was what cost him his job after all.

Daryl burst out the door suddenly and down the steps. Mac was right behind him and Merle wasn't far behind. They were all three arguing and looked close to fighting. Carol stood up her hand going to her stomach but Meg caught her wrist and shook her head.

"Let them handle it Carol." Meg warned.

Carol jerked her wrist away and didn't understand where her anger was coming from. She wasn't mad at Meg but it didn't stop the anger she was feeling. She was burning up and seeing Daryl getting worked up was getting her worked up too.

Will's eyes went over to her and he sighed walking over. His arm went around her shoulders and he directed her to the stairs. Carol melted into his side and let him basically support her weight. She didn't know what was going on with the Dixons but raised voices were starting to meet her ears.

"NO fuck that! You kept that shit from me." Daryl barked rounding on Mac, "I expect that kind of shit from him but not you."

Mac kept his face passive but Carol could see the weight of his words.

Merle shoved Daryl suddenly, "Fuck you! I've done shit for you my entire life and you're gonna stand there and act like a fucking cunt?"

Daryl's face got so red he was starting to turn even darker. Carol was scared he was going to drop from lack of blood flow.

"Don't matter either way. " Mac shrugged, "I killed him."

Carol walked right by Mac and Merle and straight for Daryl. She seen them both get wide eyed and them both visibly hold themselves back from reaching for her. No one touched Daryl. He hated touch. It was worse when he was mad, right now he was almost to a blind rage.

Carol wrapped her arms right around Daryl's chest pillowing her face just under his chin. His arms came around her and he pulled her in tight against his body. Carol could feel his hammering heart and hers started racing as well. His hands slid down and she turned in his arms to face the rest of everyone. His hands came around her one across her chest gripping her shoulder and the other to her stomach. If someone didn't know better they'd think he was holding her there in a loving gesture but Carol knew what he was doing. She was keeping him there and he was using her like a buffer.

"Did you say you killed someone?" Carol squeaked realizing what Mac said.

He looked at her calmly, "Yes."

Carol made a noise in her throat and she felt Daryl growl behind her deeply.

"Nah fuck him Daryl don't you look at me like that." Mac snapped his voice rising. "I'd kill every motherfucker around here over you and this family."

Carol wrapped her hands around Daryl's wrist and his breathing started evening out. "You could go back jail." The worry in his voice sobered most everyone.

Mac stared right back at him, "And he could have got lucky and caught her there like he intended. What would you have done then, Daryl? Come home to find her raped and killed? Your fucking baby dead!" Mac snarled his face getting red with anger, "I killed the motherfucker and you aren't going to make me feel like shit for it. Fuck him. I've wanted to kill him for years." Mac started pacing his gestures getting erratic. "Ed deserved what he got. If they get a miracle and get a scrap of evidence on me to pin that shit on me then I'll gladly go back to prison."

Carol's chest heaved at his words and she watched Mac. Daryl was trying to calm her and spun her in his arms. Will moved over to her and Stacey glared at Mac but wasn't stupid enough to get close. He didn't look the type to hesitate to slap a woman and Stacey was a mouthy person most of the time. She didn't figure they would get along.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up? You're upsetting Carol." Stacey snapped.

Mac rounded on her his eyes locking on to her with such anger that she took a step back. "Who the fuck are you?" His voice boomed, "I know you're just a whore Merle fucked. Hell I knew that months ago but what the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled moving towards her. Will's arm shot out across his chest stopping his forward movement. "You aren't family and this is a family fucking matter."

Carol wanted to say something but her eyes were locked on Daryl as he talked. His eyes were concerned and she felt sick to her stomach. He bent suddenly and her feet left the ground. He was moving across the yard and Norman walked with him. He was shaking his head at his son and grandson as Will tried to calm Mac. Stacey was snapping back at him and Carol just wanted to tell them to both shut up.

"Keep runnin' that cocksucker and you'll find yourself laying next to Ed bitch." Mac barked as Merle pulled Stacey away.

Carol could see Mac over Daryl's shoulder. His anger cleared instantly and he took off after them. Concern was over his face and she wanted smile weakly. Ed shot Daryl. He'd assaulted her and she still had nightmares when Daryl wasn't there with her about it. He'd broke into their house intent on hurting her again but Mac killed him. She didn't know how. She didn't want to but a sick part of her felt relieved. She knew that Ed would have never given up. He would have kept pushing until it came to him or Daryl. She would rather see Ed lose his life then Daryl ever be hurt again. She didn't their child to lose the father before his time.

Mac caught up easy and before Daryl could react Carol was in his arms. She yelped at the suddenness but Daryl just huffed and started rubbing his shoulder. Carol watched him and again was reminded that Ed almost killed Daryl. Mac was a fierce man when it came to his family and she knew that even if he'd never made an attempt again that what he done to Daryl the once was enough for Mac. He would have killed him regardless. He wasn't a man to be trifled with.

Carol was laid out on a bed and Mac stood back and shoved Daryl forward. "Do whatever pussy shit you do and make her feel better. She looks all green." Mac eyed her.

Carol snorted and Daryl set on the side of the bed. Stacey stood at the foot of the bed but Carol looked around and raised a brow at him, "Are we in your old room?"

Daryl huffed at her and nodded, "Yes."

"He hid his barbies." Mac quipped setting in the window seat. "He puts them away when he knows we'll have company."

Carol grinned and Daryl carded his fingers into her hair, "Say what you want but I'm still sure you had a prison wife."

Mac hummed and Carol watched him. His face was full affection. It was a vast contrast to the man that she seen just a minute ago killing Ed like he was nothing more than an animal to be put down. His eyes met hers and he winked.

"I'm tired." Carol mumbled stretching.

Mac stood up and ushered everyone out and shot them both a look. He shut the door and eyed her, "Carol you're family. Even if his sorry ass never marries you...you're a Dixon. We take care of our own."

With that he was out the door the soft click behind him the only sound. Carol looked up at Daryl and he kicked his boots off. He climbed over her and stretched out pulling her into him.

"That's as good as you'll ever get from him to being welcoming to the family." Daryl started rubbing her back causing her to groan.

Nodding her head, "We should have painted him pink too...I feel like that would have been amazing." He hummed at her words.

"Think he'd let you do what you wanted and not give a shit." Daryl chuckled in her ear, "Mac's a pushover if you know what to do. You've already got him though because you're carrying a little Dixon."

She shuddered as his lips met her neck and his breath ghosted over her. Carol sucked in a breath and arched into him. His hand came around up her shirt. Long sweeping motions- his hands were everywhere.

"Daryl." Carol paused her eyes focused on the window, "Did you say I breathed fire this morning?"


	54. Chapter 54

Carol huffed watching her dad. He was stressing himself out for nothing. Her due date was here and it seemed every man around her was on the verge of snapping someone's neck. Oddly enough the most volatile of them was the one who was the calmest. Mac was leaned against the wall popping oreo's in his mouth watching her dad. She knew he was holding a laugh in but she was so close to just screaming at everyone.

"Honey maybe you should...I don't know, just go to the hospital." Dean shrugged.

Carol glared and her eyes landed on Mac again behind her father. He was grinning broadly and winked at her.

"Why the hell do I need to go to the hospital?" Carol snapped forcing herself to breathe calmly. She had to remember that her dad had missed her birth and this was all new for him. "I'm fine."

"It's your due date." He rubbed a hand over his face.

Carol growled, "Just because it's the due date doesn't mean it's the damn day the kid will be here." Carol took a breath, "I'll know when I'm in labor."

"You shouldn't be alone." He warned.

Carol threw her hands up, "I LIVE with. You know him right? The father of my baby and his obnoxious brother and cousin are always here...I'm never alone."

Mac chuckled, "This is the truth." He slid the oreo's to her, "She has her lap dog going to get her something to eat as we speak."

Dean took a seat and went for an oreo. Mac moved them and shook his head. "Nuh uh."

Carol grinned but took some knowing that Mac would not refuse her. Her dad raised a brow at him but Mac gave him a smile that was so far from mature she didn't know what to think. In the last little bit she learned that this man had murdered Ed. From everything she gathered it wasn't fast either and this wasn't the first time he'd hurt someone. Even her dad had a weary air about him around Mac but Daryl and Merle were completely at ease with him. He'd never hurt his family and she knew now that extended to her. There were times she thought Mac was starting to look at her like a little sister.

"Why the hell can't I have one?" Dean argued.

"Are you about to shit out a Dixon?" Mac quipped, "Until your body is about to get wrecked then shut up."

Dean grinned and Carol shook her head. She didn't understand these two. They fought, fought a lot. There was constant barbs tossed back and forth and more than once she heard the other threaten to kill each other.

"Be glad my daughter is so fond of you asswipe." Dean snapped arms crossing over his chest.

Mac barked out a laugh, "You're too old to be making fucking threats Dean." He leaned forward, "You still bitter about me fucking your ex?"

Carol's eyes widened and she looked between them but neither man was looking at her. She muttered to herself about how weird this was. Daryl stepped in eating fries as he went and paused taking in the scene. Neither man even looked his way and Mac's eyes were taunting.

Mac shoved a thing of salt towards him on top of the table. Dean sneered and slapped it away, "You just have to bring that up. She was a floozy and we both know it."

Mac hummed but just shook his head, "If I remember she was pretty damn flexible too, don't lie to me and tell me you don't either."

Dean's face flushed slightly and finally he seemed to remember she was there. Daryl interrupted them sliding food across the table to Mac. Merle barged in seconds later followed by Norman, Will, and Meg. Stacey wasn't in since she now hated Mac and he'd made a point to piss her off every time he seen her. He'd took to referring to her as Merle's slut. She didn't seem to realize the more it pissed her off and she showed it the more he loved it.

"Can you two fucking not." Daryl growled, "That shit's disgusting."

Mac arched a brow, "You're a fucking prude."

"No." Daryl shook his head his eyes meeting Carol's briefly. "I just get tired of hearing disgusting shit from you and Merle."

"Not disgusting baby brother...beautiful." Merle guffawed.

Mac snatched a frie from Carol and she watched as he dipped it in salt. He was eating it grinning widely. Carol took one of his chicken nuggets and glared as she ate it. He shrugged and slid his food closer to her not bothered as she picked from it. Will smirked and motioned Dean with him. They disappeared outside and she took that as the rest of the nursery furniture was here. Daryl glared after them but Merle shot him a look that made him look off.

Carol slid her hand up his thigh tensing her fingers. He arched a brow his eyes meeting hers in question. His chest deflated his anger bleeding away at her touch and he sighed. Mac gave him a look that she'd learned was concerned masquerading as a sneer. Merle was out the door and Carol ate slowly watching as Mac tried to get Daryl to look over.

"Ignore me all you want but you know if you try to help they'll just bitch." Mac spoke lowly. "I get it. I've been there and if you don't let that heal right you'll be worse for it."

Daryl nodded and met his eyes seconds before Mac shoved food into his face. Daryl barely had time to open his mouth and Mac grinned.

"Besides it's hot as fuck out there." He sipped his drink, "Let them sweat their balls off."

Carol watched Daryl grin and nod. "Dean still freaking out?"

"YES!" Carol huffed out a annoyed breath, "He thinks I'm going to go into labor at any second."

Daryl chuckled, "He gave me the whole speech about leaving you alone."

"I'm here." Mac motioned, "I'm clearly more mature than Merle."

"Clearly. " Carol slathered on the sarcasm.

Mac shrugged, "Well in my defense I'm less likely to have the clap and Merle is a whore so."

"Yes, real mature." Daryl snorted.

Daryl leaned in the door frame as she took in the room. Will and Daryl had apparently ordered everything they'd caught her looking at. She didn't even realize they payed attention to know what she liked or wanted. Some of this stuff was outrageously priced and she bit her lip. Daryl assured her though that it didn't matter so long as it was what she wanted and she was happy.

"Do you think we're ready?" Carol whispered.

The moon was shining on the room and she smiled looking at the changlier lighting that cast forest shadows along the walls. It was beautiful and the one thing that Daryl had insisted on. Carol didn't have to think about it to even agree. Merle explained to her later that it was the same thing for him when he'd been young. His mother had done everything in forest setting for him. He'd had the same lighting, she had a feeling this was the very light from his own nursery.

Daryl pulling her around in front of him has her tight to his body. He isn't smothering her the way others are over her upcoming delivery. He isn't distant either though, he's found that balance of being there without being in the way. He lets her do things her own way and calms her when her moods swing. And thinking back on when he'd accused her of breathing fire that day, she knew it was true. She was a monster most days to deal with. He's a saint that gives and just keeps giving. She is truly blessed to have him and loves every minute of it.

His lips grazing the side of her neck as his hands settle over her stomach. He holds he reverently. "I love you more each moment." His voice is low and whisper soft against her throat.

Smiling she feels tears roll down her cheeks because how do you tell someone and make them really understand. The amount of emotion and love that she has for him. Words would never do it justice. His lips brush her again as if to soothe her and she takes the comfort.


	55. Chapter 55

**So I've put off writing this chapter FOREVER! It's why it took me so long to get this posted. So I said fuck it and went with my normal motto, "Just wing it." Now that being said- I am no medical professional nor am I a mother o.O Hence the reason I took the route I have. **

He felt sick. He was going to puke on her and that would just be horrible. Not to mention fucking embarrassing. The man who puked on the mother of his kid. Christ what the fuck was wrong with him. He felt hot all over and his head felt heavier than it should. Carol made a noise and her grip crushed his hand. He was trying to go slow but he felt like for each of their steps he could have sprinted a mile. He was over reacted, he was stressing, he was pissing her off and she was breaking his fucking hand.

Dean was there next to him opening the door to the truck. He went to reach for her but the noise Carol made low in her throat had him backing up. He shot a look to Daryl and he adjusted himself behind her despite her death grip on him. Not that he felt to steady on his feet to be able to offer much support but then he wasn't being ripped apart by a kid at the moment.

He felt his throat tighten at the thought and helped Carol into the truck. He didn't think it was supposed to go this fast. The doctor told him and Carol, fuck, everyone told him that it took a bit of time once labor started. It sure the fuck didn't seem this way to him because he thought she was going to have right there in the bed. And waking up to nails digging into him with those noise coming from her- he was pretty sure he had a fucking heart attack. Daryl knew he'd never moved that fast in his fucking life.

Climbing in as Dean spoke to her at her door he jerked his seatbelt on. His eyes were on her and she was pale and sweaty.

"I'll be right behind you all, I'm going to go get Will since I have his truck." Dean assured, "I'll be there!"

Carol didn't speak just nodded at him and leaned heavily into the seat of his truck. He swallowed and waited for Dean to move before pulling out. Christ, he felt like he was going to puke.

He gave her a smile but knew that she could see through it. She tried to smile but her face changed and her hand went to her stomach. She waved his concern away but he knew Carol. He knew her better than anyone and knew something was wrong or something was fucking happening.

"Carol." His voice was hoarse, "What's wrong?"

His eyes went to his speedometer and then to the signs going by. He was going faster than he should, he was trying to hurry. He might not be a doctor, a woman, or have fucking mother's intuition but he knew something was up. They needed their doctor right now. He grimaced when a whistle sounded. Loud and blaring radiating through his skull like a jackhammer. His eyes shot to the side and he started to slow. There was no beating it. He couldn't race a train and he damn sure wasn't chancing it and getting her or the baby hurt. Him, Merle, and Mac had done this very fucking thing more times than he could count growing up but things were different now.

"_Daryl_." Carol panted before her groan grew louder. Looking over as her hand gripped his wrist and she released her seat belt, "Help me get these off. Help me."

Daryl's eyes widened as he watched her reach for the waistband of his boxers she was wearing . What the fuck was she doing?" Carol, baby what are you doing?"

"This baby is coming." Carol snarled, "NOW!"

Daryl swallowed and she ripped her shorts down as far as she could. He didn't even get a chance to say much. He felt like everything was a blur. One minute he was sleeping, the next he's in the truck and her water broke. He felt his stomach churn again and felt the sting of pain in his arm as her nails sunk into him further. He helped her where he could and she gave him weak smile.

"_Now_?" He choked. "Can't you like...close your legs or something? You need a doctor!"

Carol turned her head looking at him her eyes wide. If she had reached out and slapped him it couldn't have felt worse then the look on her face.

"She's not a dog Daryl, I can't tell her to stay and then give her a treat later for listening."

He chose to ignore the fact that the train flying by them only made her angry voice seem even more threatening. He needed to shut up. He was saying stupid shit like his brother. The first thing his kid was going to experience in this fucking world was seeing her father get beat to death in the truck mere minutes after the birth.

He didn't even realize the train was gone. He didn't hear the rain starting to fall. He was fixated on the woman next to him. Each breath, each noise, each flutter of her eyes, and the complete surreal feeling of what the fuck was going on around him. He'd been through basic training, advanced training, for fucks sake he'd been shot and still he felt like a fucking pussy next to her.

The horn blaring behind him didn't mean shit. Whoever it was could drive around him because he was pretty damn sure if he tried to pull his arm away to attempt shifting gears Carol was going to rip it off. She went from loving him to hating him in mere seconds over and over.

His door jerked open and Merle was there. He knew it was his brother because on his ass could be so loud that mother nature paled next to it.

"What the fucking fuck!" Merle exclaimed his hand bruising Daryl's bicep with his death grip, "You need to get her to the hospital!"

Daryl looked over at him as Carol made more noises that made his groin sear in pain. "You think I don't'_ know_ that!" His voice had a high sick quality to it that made Merle really look at him.

Carol's door swung open suddenly and Mac was there. He eyed her, "Looks like you're finally hatching."

Carol gave a hysteric laugh and her nails bit into him again. It didn't take but a second and then she let out a breath and Mac was practically climbing into the truck.

"Carol can you turn towards me? Any?" Mac was speaking softer than he ever did with anyone else, "No, stop let me help. Daryl stop being a fucking idiot and help me."

Daryl done what Mac said. He wasn't sure what he done really. He felt like he was on autopilot. Carol's voice was the only thing keeping him conscience or he was sure he'd already made an ass of himself by blacking out.

Blinking rapidly he tried to get his vision to stop turning grey around the edge. Merle gripped him roughly shaking him. "No no no you don't baby brother." He felt himself shifted. His world tilted and then he was gone.

A harsh stinging burn on his face had his eyes snapping open. He immediately turned his head seeing Merle's face over his own.

"Fucking pussy." Merle smiled.

Daryl opened his mouth but it was cut off with a shrill cry. He shoved Merle roughly off him and moved coming to crouch behind Carol bracketing her in as she collapsed against him. Her body sagged in relief and he watched as tears rolled down her face. Mac was busy still and he didn't let himself think about how he was between her legs...touching. He swallowed- Mac helped her deliver their kid while he'd blacked out. He couldn't be pissy.

"She's a screamer just like your ass." Mac snorted.

Mac gave her the baby and Daryl leaned further over being sure to not move her. Merle was there now and Mac was trying to cover her up. He shot Daryl a rueful smile despite the situation and ripped his shirt over his head. It was now on Carol making sure she wasn't visible. He could hear an ambulance in the distance but it was all like hearing and seeing through a fog. He went to bed secure in the knowledge that night that he would wake up and have more time to figure out what kind of dad he'd be. If he'd be a good one like Dean, Will, or his uncle. Now though faced with the face of his daughter he knew he had no choice but to be.

"She's beautiful." Carol's voice was soft.

"This is all great and shit but do I get to know the name now?" Merle quipped.

Carol pulled his hand around toward their daughter. He'd been shaking. He knew she could feel it since he was supporting her weight but her touch settled him. He felt his nerves dissolve. Even if he did fuck up Carol would be there to catch him. She would always be by his side.

Carol shook her head. She tuned them all out focusing on their daughter and Daryl. He could feel her own hand shaking and then her tears started again. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It wasn't like he was smothering- nothing so painful. Nothing like that at all. Carol took his breath every day and now his baby girl was going to do the same thing.

The ambulance was there not moving Mac and Merle away from them. He wasn't sure how his brother and Mac found them so quick. He thought if any had it'd be their father's. Mac shadowed them all the way to the ambulance, Carol's hand was wrapped around his wrist as he looked down at the little girl. Daryl was on her otherside trying to focus on what was being said around them. Carol was hooked up to I.V's and he swallowed. He just wanted everything to be okay, he needed it to be.

They were already checking over the baby and he moved closer watching. Carol's grip around him was weak but her nails bit into him. He only went so far not willing to break away from her. Merle appeared next to him and shoved his hand into his pocket. Daryl jerked and looked at him but Merle held the keys up and tossed his own at Mac.

"I'll drive your truck there and Mac can take mine." Merle said looking at Carol.

Daryl nodded and Merle leaned down to her. Carol patted his chest but he kissed her forehead, "Give him a break Carol, he's the sweet one- always been a pussy."

Carol smiled sleepily at him and Daryl glared. Mac grinned but kissed her forehead too just like Merle. He huffed at them and they just smiled walking away. Carol was loaded and he climbed in right behind her. He watched as they secured her and then Carol was given their little girl again. His heart thumped harshly in chest at the sight. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life, Carol had never looked more beautiful.


	56. Chapter 56

**Authors note at the bottom.**

Daryl glowered as she yawned again and cut the truck off. The snow was falling steadily and she smiled at the scene it painted in their yard. A horrible looking snowman stood out and she didn't want to think about the placement of the sticks on it. No that would just mean Merle and Mac were being disgusting. Yawning again she grinned watching as he done the same. They were both tired from the drive. Daryl more so than her but she'd stayed up with him.

Daryl groaned arching his back as he shoved his door open. "Ice."

Carol looked over at him as his feet his the ground and he shut his door. Her eyes turned to the house and eyed it. It was dark. Which wasn't odd but she figured that with them pulling up and the sound of the truck someone would have come out. Carol stifled a yawn again and looked over as Daryl rounded the truck. Snow was clinging to him and his leather jacket. Despite his distaste for it the cold suited him and she knew that he liked the hunting here. They weren't in the city but close enough that it wasn't an issue to get what they needed. No they were on a nice piece of land that allowed for privacy and all the hunting he could want.

Door swinging open Carol took the offered hand and stepped down. Daryl was scowling at the driveway as he balanced her. The ice was thick like no one salted or cleaned it. He hated the cold since his shoulder but he was adjusting. He hated the weather here but never complained to her. She just smiled at him when he looked up and the scowl cleared. His eyes softened and he pulled her to him making sure she didn't fall.

"Get inside out of the cold, I'll get all this."

Carol kissed the base of his throat- her lips lingering there against the warmth of his skin. She felt a growl vibrate against her lips but pulled apart and done as he asked. Arousal pooled low in her belly and she grinned at him over her shoulder. She was anxious to get inside anyways. She kept reminding herself that his was her idea. He'd done this for her and she didn't get to whine. He wouldn't have said anything for her because she knew he didn't like being away but she needed it, they needed it.

Carol slid her key into the lock and stepped into the house. Warmth blasted against her and she shrugged off her coat covering the entryway in snow. Shutting the door with one last look to Daryl getting their bags before turning. Carol followed the faint sounds of noises and stepped into the livingroom. Grabbing her phone quickly before they woke up from Daryl's entry she snapped pictures.

Her eyes went over the men scattered here. Norman was kicked out in the large recliner that matched the one that Daryl always ended up in. For as big of men they were it dwarfed them. Dean was on the loveseat sprawled out his arm thrown over his eyes and snoring lightly and Will was leaned back other recliner down for the count as well. Her eyes cut over and seen Mac sprawled over the floor. He had his arms thrown wide and his legs tangled with Daryl's increasingly antisocial cat. It seemed she hated the cold too.

Stepping more into the room Carol found what she was looking for. The door popped open and she turned seeing Daryl. He shook his head throwing snow and dropping bags. Carol shushed him and he lifted his eyes. Understanding flashed into them and she grinned. They might have fought a lot in the start but they both knew you didn't wake a sleeping baby. He walked over and Carol leaned into him. His arm came around her and he huffed looking at the living room.

Carol elbowed him pointing at Merle on the couch. The light from the television was shining on him the most. Gracyn was sprawled over Merle's chest her face pressed into his neck sleeping soundly just like the man himself. His arm was wrapped lightly around her and his other was cupping her tiny foot. If you would have told her when she first met Merle Dixon that he would be good, no amazing with kids she would have told you that you were a liar.

It was Merle though who had saved their asses. When Will was working and her dad was so far away who was there. Mac was there of course but he tended to hold Gracyn only when she was clean and in no danger of puking or anything else he called disgusting baby shit. He of course wasn't the biggest fan of the move and that only threw fire on it when she told Daryl what she wanted. Norman supported it and she would forever be thankful for it because every other man seemed to be pissy. A fresh start. That house so much had happened but she wanted a new place, she wanted to raise their kids together and without the stain of Ed or anything else to be around their child.

From disagreeing on different things when it came to Gracyn to the move things were tense. There were times she couldn't even stand to be in a room with him. Settling into being parents didn't come as easy a they claimed on television and in all those damn books. It was a real struggle at times that took some getting use to. From being sleep deprived, moody, and Daryl starting working again she was a hot mess to his always trying to help. Then when Gracyn got to around the sixth month mark and he got the offer to return to service- well the tension snapped. There was never a doubt that Daryl loved her and hindsight was twenty twenty they say. But at the time all she knew was she'd just had a kid and he'd almost died last time. The thought of him going back scared her so bad that she didn't give him a chance to speak. Saying things in the heat of the moment that was like a smack to his face. Looking back now she knew he was never even entertaining the idea of going back.

Merle told her she was a dumb ass and Mac refuse to speak to her for a week. He was as petulant as Merle sometimes. She didn't know how to fix it though because even if he didn't say anything to her and nodded when she apologize the hurt from her words was there in his eyes. It took her dad talking to him one day. It was like when they'd first met when Merle and Will were fighting with him over him joining; her dad was the man that went to him and got him to talk. After that things were better. Despite it all they'd made it and Gracyn was a year old now. Fights, no sleep, barely passing as human, and a move later but they were still together. Daryl yawned burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply.

"Just grab her as quietly as you can and lets fucking sleep." He mumbled. "Leave _them_ fucking laying."

Carol smiled and rubbed his hand over her stomach and his fingers flexed. Getting him away from his family and hers was good. They'd barely gotten things settled before the distance between them was starting to get to him. He wasn't use to it anymore. The military was different he'd told her when she snapped about the distance and the move. He wasn't a soldier anymore and didn't have to be away from his family and this was a choice that was being made to do just that.

Honestly they didn't move that far away. The summers weren't as harsh and the winters were real winters. Daryl's first snow and she could see the disgust if not a bit of him trying to hide amusement. He'd get use to it. Besides when Norman moved here and she'd yet to decide on the where of the movie it made it all the more easy. Him and Norman had always had an extremely close relationship and that sealed it. It was her check mate and she got him here. Besides between them and their know how they had a successful garage already. Now she could sleep at night without memories of Ed coming here with intent to kill and then to kidnap her.

Carol slipped into the room moving as quick and light as she could. Eyes cutting the television she shook her head seeing static. Will was mumbling something in his sleep and Dean was starting to shift and move around. Carol looked to Daryl and he made a hurry up motion while working his shirt over his head. Carol eyed him forgetting what she was doing before looking back down to her daughter.

Carol just got her hands around Gracyn when she yelped in her sleep from the cold of her hands. Merle moved fast shifting and knocking her back. Carol heard Daryl about the time her world tipped as he cursed then he was moving. Carol fell backwards and a sharp groan left her mouth and someone below her.

"_What the actual fuck_!"

Carol tried to move but the burning in her lungs and the need for air were competing. Daryl was there suddenly hauling her up against him and checking her over. The worry in his eyes made them blow wide and then the light was on. All the men were stirring and Mac shifted at her feet groaning. Daryl shot him a look and she heard more movement but Daryl was blocking her view.

"Goddamn Carol I know I'm a catch but have some decency to not throw yourself at me with Daryl here and a room full of men." He grumbled rubbing his chest. "Merle might be into that watching shit though; never know."

Carol shot him a withering look and he grinned before standing and looking her over. "I'm fine."

Daryl spun and slapped Merle in the back of the head before reaching for Gracyn. She already spotted Carol and Daryl and was reaching for them. Of course for Daryl because she was completely a daddy's girl. Her hands were in his hair and tugging at whatever she could reach demanding his attention. Merle scowled at them both.

"Thought she had your ass at some 'couples' shit, Darylina." Merle huffed. "Wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow."

Carol's face turned red and she scowled. Merle's face softened and he ducked his head. Their family knew they'd fought, hell then seen some of it but she didn't need anyones shit right now. Her eyes went to Gracyn and Daryl for a minute before she looked back at Merle. His eyes were apologetic and he nodded. Daryl kicked at Merle's legs making him set up before taking his seat on the couch. Gracyn was babbling at him and he only had eyes for her. The disagreements always fell away when Carol really thought about it. Sure they didn't agree about some things when it came to raising a kid, they were different people but it only took one look at him holding their daughter for her to know this was her home and they were her life.

Carol crawled up on the couch and Merle sighed shifting giving her room. She was already curling in against Daryl. Gracyn met her eyes and Carol ran her fingers through the ringlets of her hair. She was fair skinned with light freckles that set off her auburn hair but it was her striking blue eyes that could speak more fluent than any words that stayed with you. She had her Daryl's eyes.

Carol flinched when Gracyn slapped her right in the face before shrieking and laughing. Daryl buried his face in her neck hiding his laughter from her but Carol could see around Gracyn and knew that it wasn't working. Dean snorted and Will did as well before Daryl's laugh got louder.

"Even she knows you're an ass, Carol." Merle chortled, "Do you know how evil she is?"

Daryl shot Merle a look, "She just don't like your ass, even she knows you're an ass." He threw his words back at him.

Merle scowled and pushed himself standing, "Well since you two are back my ass is getting some sleep."

Daryl stood fluidly and walked away with Gracyn. Carol followed after watching Merle and Will head out with Norman with the promise to be back tomorrow. Dean and Mac both split off to the guest rooms but not before she was assaulted with bone crushing hugs. Mac of course giving her a sloppy kiss on the side of her face and Dean shaking his head.

Mac slipped away and Carol met her dad's eyes, "Things better?"

Carol grimaced. She'd been a bitch and wasn't even sure why. He'd moved here and conceded to what she wanted without really that much of a fight but still. Her father told her from how it looked to him and how Daryl felt it was like she was trying to push him away. And maybe she was at the time without realizing it. That wasn't what she wanted though. She made damn sure Daryl _knew_ that. Dean also made sure when she left that she knew that she had been doing this since he'd got the notification from Campbell that he could return to service. That they wanted him too. Six months of her alienating him even though she knew he wasn't going back.

Fear. She knew now that was what drove her. She'd been scared that she was holding him back and that he was making decisions he didn't want. She knew he didn't want to go back but that didn't matter. He told her plainly that it wasn't what he wanted, hell he told her before he left the firs time. She was just panicking. A new mother with the fear of him leaving- maybe dying over there. Yeah she'd been a complete asshole to him. This was why she wanted the new start for them and admittedly things were better here for them.

Dean hugged her and kissed the side of her head. His voice was low and Carol smiled despite herself. "He was terrified of hurting you when he had to leave. I told him about your mom and how it wore her down- he didn't want to go. Your his home Carol; you and that little girl in there."

"I'm not her." Carol whispered. She never knew that Daryl knew her mother abandoned her dad. "If it was really what he wanted I'd stand by him."

Dean shook his head and gripped her shoulders, "That man in there would never choose a damn thing over you or his kid." He studied her, "Things are better though? I know they were before but you really talked to him this time?"

Carol nodded and smiled. She felt lighter and he nodded before kissing her forehead and slipping away. Carol turned walking to their bedroom. She couldn't hear them but knew that Daryl and Gracyn were already in there. Stepping into the room she smiled seeing the crib already in the room. He didn't like being away from her just as much as Carol. Gracyn was on the bed though tossing a shirt and boxers up in the air. Daryl was kicked out next to her his sleep pants the only thing he had on.

He met her eyes and smiled and Carol stepped on in shutting the door. Daryl pointedly looked to the clothes that were being used to beat him and she smiled. He'd grabbed his clothes knowing that was what she would go for.

"You not taking a shower?" Carol questioned. One shake of his head and she nodded before grabbing the clothes and slipping into the bathroom to change. The door was open and Carol could see both of them on the bed. Gracyn was crawling up to him sleepily. He was already adjusting her on his chest and idly stroking her back and arms. Carol could see him whispering his mouth pressed to the side of her head and felt her heart swell even more.

His eyes cut over to her and his eyes ran all over her. They were darker but still held love there. It was more than just sex, it always was. Carol slid into the bed next to him and his arm went around her shoulder pulling her in next to him tightly. Gracyn was already sleeping and Daryl tracked his fingers over Carol's arm.

"Should we tell them tomorrow?" Carol questioned.

Daryl didn't react for a minute before blowing out a breath. "Yeah, if you don't they'll know soon enough anyways."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "Well atleast this time we wont fight over petty stuff."

Daryl scowled and looked at her, "No because we've already fought about it all."

Carol grinned and slid further up the bed closer to his face, "Boy." Daryl arched a brow and met her eyes but there was no anger there. He studied her and nodded before smiling. Carol traced his jaw feeling the stubble there. "I want a boy this time."

Daryl cut his eyes to Gracyn while he shifted and then to Carol again, "That so."

Carol nodded, "Not this time then next..."

His eyes widened, "How many damn kids are you trying to have?" his voice was amused and there was a laugh just under it.

Carol smiled and shrugged at him causing him to laugh. Climbing off the bed she took Gracyn and put her to bed. Lights off Carol was in the bed and he pulled her to him slotting her against his chest his body molding to fit around hers. HIs lips trailed the back of her neck and his hand settled over her stomach. Their family would be surprised to find out that she was pregnant again but she was excited and she knew he was.

"You gonna marry me or not?" Daryl's voice was like a warm shot of whiskey and she tried to roll over to him. He held her in place his hand spanning her stomach easily and tracing patterns.

"Daryl?" Carol struggled some more but gave up with a huff when he didn't budge. Turning her head she could faintly make him out with the light from the bathroom. His eyes were dark and locked on to hers. He was all shadows. "Is that your proposal?" She felt a laugh bubble up.

"Yup."

Carol grinned at him, "Yes."

He dropped down from where'd been looking at her from above. Carol wrapped around him like a vine and felt his laugh. If she was any closer to him than she would be apart of him. His face buried in her neck and she felt his breathing evening out.

Carol watched her daughter sleeping just a few feet away. The steady rise and fall of Daryl's chest buoying her up and down. "I love you." Carol whispered to them both. Daryl's grip tightened over her thigh thrown over him and he drug her up onto him his arms wrapping around her. Carol slid her arms just under his own hooking her hands over his shoulders as his breathing stayed even.

"Love you too." He mumbled sleepily. "Sleep Carol...I _want_-" His voice deepened and he shifted, "I want you in the morning and food."

Humming at his words she felt his erection pressing into her but he pointedly ignored it. He was wore out from the drive. Carol smiled and felt her breathing matching his as it lulled her to sleep. His grip never slackened on her keeping her right there. She had everything she wanted and smiled sleepily. When she found out she was pregnant there was no fear like last time. Just excitement. When he came home after her doctors appointment she'd slammed into him hard enough to send them both to the ground. He'd had a bruise for a while after that but when her words penetrated the fog of his near concussion and her words made sense he was as happy as her.

The snow falling casting soft silhouettes around the room as her eyes drifted closed followed her in her dreams. Dreams of watching their little girl and boy running in the snow, of Daryl teaching them both to hunt. Of the eagerness in their eyes to show her what they done that day at school or asking for help. They had a life ahead of them that she couldn't wait to live.

**Authors Note: I know I've been saying for a while that the end was near; well this is it guys. This is the last chapter. I know it might be a bit of a surprise because this is to me as well. I thought there was at least one more chapter between the last and this. I got an idea earlier and I had to write it. I hope this satisfies but if not it does me. I like how things ended.**

**I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story from the start and the encouragement I got. And to the new readers who came in. All the favorites, follows, readers, and reviews- all you silent readers as well. I hope you liked it. You all great!**

**Big thanks to Haitus80 who got my ass in gear when I stopped writing for so long. I almost went on an extended break there for a while. She got me out of my rut and writing again.**


End file.
